New Brand of Hero
by H. Brown
Summary: [COMPLETE] Chapter 47, 48, 49 and 50 up! This is the End, yup, it's over! THANK YOU!
1. Say Uncle

Hoody Boy: Otherworld Stories

The Adventures of Haley Brown

Say Uncle

Haley stepped off the bus and onto the sidewalk. The smell was very disgusting, polluted and the décor was about as inviting as a dreary dark alley with a psycho at the other end with a baseball bat and a cracked smile. Haley's first impression of Gotham City was not a very good one. He was here to see his Uncle; he'd never met him before. Usually he'd be in school but he got out 4 months ago. His Uncle James had called him a week ago asking if he'd drop by and such. Haley was unaware he had an uncle so he had to make sure. He said he was on his mom's side of the family and it made sense to Haley for obvious reasons, Mom never liked her family that much. He and Haley shared a conversation over the phone; his Uncle was Police Commissioner James Gordon of the Gotham City Police Department.

Haley reached into his pocket and fished out a small note pad with directions scribbled on it. He made his way through the crumby streets and the rank smell that seemed to choke Gotham where ever. Haley stopped in front of the building and looked through the glass doors into GCPD Headquarters. He went up the steps briskly, his bag over his shoulder. Haley looked around for an info desk or something but didn't see any so he walked up to a random pencil pusher; a Latino lady looked up at him.

"If you want to report a crime, lines behind you" she said in bored tone.

"Actually I'm looking for Commissioner James Gordon. You know where he is Miss…" Haley spotted her name plate, "Montoya?"

"Officer Montoya." She corrected

"What business do you have with the Commissioner?" She asked.

"I'm his Nephew, Haley." Haley answered

"Oh, third floor, end of the Hall." She said going back to her work.

Haley walked down the hallway towards the frosted door with the letters "Commissioner" written on the front of it. Haley knocked on the glass lightly and waited a second.

"Yeah who is it?" Said a grouchy voice.

"It's your Nephew Haley?" Haley spoke.

"Ah! Come in!" Uncle James said as Haley opened the door.

"Barbra I'd like you to meet your Aunt's Son…Haley Brown?" Uncle James said smiling with pride.

"Please to me you." Said the fiery red head as she shook Haley's hand.

Her grip was a vise he'd not forget anytime that's for sure; probably worked out. Haley sat down rubbing his right hand and got comfortable.

"Barbra, you mind giving us a minute together?" Uncle James asked.

Barbra walked out of Uncle James's office and closed the door behind her leaving Haley and Uncle James in silence.

"I know what's on your mind." Uncle James said looking Haley in the eyes, "Why'd I call?"

"Actually no, close but no. I'm wondering why Mom never told me about you." Haley said, "I've wanted to be a policeman for a long time now and so far I've been working a Wal-Mart doing nothing."

"Well My sister, your mother, she never got along with me or your grandparents much and pretty much severed all contact when she married your father. To be truthful I'd've called you earlier had I known you existed at the time."

"Well I know a couple of questions on your mind." Haley said sitting back with a grin.

"Oh?" Uncle James said waiting to be impressed.

"I'm 19 years old, and I'm glad to see you." Haley smiled, "I've had a run of bad luck at the moment and getting away from my house is probably for the best. Your call by chance was very welcome."

Uncle James shrugged in a way of say no problem without speaking, "So you going to give your uncle a hug or what?"

Haley and Uncle James hugged, Haley felt good about it. After sitting down he looked at the door.

"That's a nice girl you have there." Haley said.

"Yeah she's great. Pretty jittery when she found out she had a long lost cousin all this time." Uncle James said smiling.

"Eh." Haley answered, "I'm about as happy knowing I got an Uncle."

They went on talking for a few minutes (And I know you're getting tired of reading Dialogue) about all sorts of stuff including why Haley's mom never liked her family and such. They were interrupted when Barbra walked in.

"Dad, The DA's on the phone, said it was urgent."

"Barbra, can you drive Haley to the house and get him settled in please?" Uncle James asked.

"Sure pop." She said smiling, "Come on you lil devil."

Haley and Barbra got into the car after loading Haley's lone bag into the trunk of the frost blue Chevy Nova.

"So, where do you live? Dad never told me." She said pulling onto another street.

"Evan City, little nicer then this dreary burg." Haley said.

"Yeah the city really takes on a new light when it's in shadow." She said looking over at him.

"I'd have to see for myself. As for Evan City, I don't have much left there anymore." Haley said narrowing his eyes and furrowing his brow.

"How so?" Barbra said turning the corner.

"My friends and I had a falling out and my parents and I had a few choice words before I decided to come here alone." Haley answered.

"Ah, sorry I asked then." She said sincerely.

"No problem." Haley said looking out the window.

The pulled onto Paddington Ave. and 89th. Barbra stopped the car in front of a nice townhouse looking apartment. Haley and Her got out of the car and walked up the steps. Haley stepped into the Living room.

"Your room is on the third floor." She pointed to the stairs, "It's still being worked on but if you need something ask."

Haley trudged up the stairs with his bag over his back. He reached the third floor stairwell and made a very odd observation. It was like an attic door, so from what he could tell the whole third floor was flat. He went up the stairs and pushed the door up and over. It hit the floor with a slam. Just as Haley thought, the place was flatter then a pancake. The Bed looked inviting; a table was in the corner and coat rack on the far wall. He laid his bag down next to the bed and walked over to the two doors. He opened them up and found himself on the room of the Apartment; very Cool. Down below he could see the garden and tiny back yard that could only fit a garden in it.

"This might not be too bad after all" Haley thought smiling.


	2. Library KungFu

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Characters including Batman, Superman or anyone else. They all belong to their respected authors. As for Haley Brown, He's my original Character.

Foreword from the Author: This is my first cross between My Original Character (Haley Brown) and my favorite Universe (Batman). Please be sparing when blowing this story out of the water with criticism. Review (Bad or Good) are much welcome.

Hoody Boy: Otherworld Stories  
The Adventures of Haley Brown  
Part Two: "Things seem to go down from there…"

It was 11 o' clock at Night. Barbra was nice enough to loan Haley her TV so he'd have something to do upstairs instead of twiddling his thumbs. Haley was lying on his bed with his hands behind his head staring at the ceiling, the TV casting a soft glow over the otherwise dark room. Uncle James had to work late tonight; Haley was sure that he had something important and didn't hold a grudge. His wife was nice enough though, and a hell of a good cook, her name was Aunt Sara.

Haley had to get used to giving honorifics to people. He'd never had an uncle that he'd seen before. His grandparents were dead before hand and his mom loathed her whole family so Haley didn't know anyone; except Uncle James and Aunt Sara. He seemed nice enough, him and his wife. His mom was exaggerating immensely when she talked bad about him. Always negative never positive. Haley lay there wondering what made her so angry with her Family. It was probably a sore subject to Uncle James but he was born inquisitive. With that on his mind he rolled over onto his side and tried to go to sleep.

It was early in the morning when a thump woke him. Haley didn't know the time, but it was dark so he figured it had to be anytime before 5:15. He sprang from his bed to see what had made the noise. He opened the doors to the roof and stopped dead. A figure was hunched on the edge; it quickly turned around and stared Haley in the eye. He took a step back in fear considering the look of it. It threw out a rope, Haley's mind switched to instinct and he quickly jolted his body into motion. He lunged at the figure to catch it but ended up eating rooftop gravel with his face. It swung away to another roof. Haley stopped himself from chasing, from where he was on the roof; it looked like a creature, something or someone with a cape.

He turned around and rushed back inside. He shut the doors and locked them tight. Getting back to sleep would be about as possible as he craping a 24 karat brick every time he went to the restroom. Haley sat up the rest of the night in his room. He tried, oh yes in hell he did, but after almost jumping out of his skin, no way in hell. Haley made his way downstairs to the breakfast table and sat down. He put his head in his hands and spied the digital clock; 4:49 a.m. At 5:15, Haley opened the doors again and watched the first light of dawn from the roof. Still a little rattled, Haley walked back downstairs and again sat in his seat. Not even 40 minutes later Aunt Sara and Uncle James came downstairs.

"Yo." Haley said smiling.

"What're you doing up?" Uncle James asked.

"Just a little awkward being in a different house and such." Haley lied.

Uncle James huffed a moment trying to think of something supporting, "Alright then."

Haley ate breakfast with Uncle James and Aunt Sara. They complimented each other well enough. Pity, he was starting to hate his mom for never mentioning Uncle James now. An hour later Barbra came downstairs yawning to just Haley at the breakfast table.

"Hello." Haley said smiling.

"Heya kiddo." She said walking past him and mussing up his hair.

Haley matted it back down, "For your information I'm 19…"

"And I'm 23." Barbra shot back.

"O-Kay then…" Haley yielded, "Still what's with all the hostility?"

"I don't like playing babysitter." Barbra said pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"You got a short name because I know I'd hate being called Barbra every day." Haley said.

"It's Babs, and you coming with me to the library today." She answered.

"The library!?!" Haley shouted in protest.

"Yeah, the Gotham City Public Library," Babs answered, "you're going to help me out squirt." She smiled deviously.

"I still have no clue what I did to get all this free floating hostility, but sitting idle and not doing anything is about as fun as getting my arm twisted." Haley wondered crossing his arms.

Haley pondered her reasons for her being so mean to him in his all the way to the library which was clear across town so he was thinking a lot. For a librarian, the fiery red head didn't like red lights. Haley didn't like driving, prior experiences made it difficult to drive without reliving one of him many past exploits behind the wheel. They pulled into the Parking lot next to the library and walked up the steps. Inside, book adorned every single wall, corner, alcove, and there had to be at least 3 floors of this.

"I hope you like sorting books." Babs said looking at over at Haley.

"Not with you." Haley came back, "I'll be in the fiction. Good luck finding me."

Barbra looked over to shove Haley, she found air, "How does everyone I know do that…" She said aggravated.

Time seemed to roll around for Haley. He watched the clcok

"How's it going?" Haley said smiling.

"Don't get smart…" She grunted pushing the cart.

"Scoot." Haley said tapping her on the shoulder.

"Oh I have to see this…" Babs said wiping her forehead.

Haley went back through his mental notes on that Hand to Hand book. "Everything works off physics… simple leverage and proper distribution of force can move anything." Haley smiled as he eyes the cart. He bear hugged the sides of the cart and pushed with his arms and legs. It started moving, not fast, but then inertia set in. Babs pursed her limps in anger and put her arms on her hips in the standard angry mom position one gets when you either are about to get grounded or severely lectured.

"Where's it going?" Haley asked with some strain.

"Hang on…" She said going around to the front of the cart and grabbing the front.

They pushed and pulled, Haley applying most of the force, Babs steering the cart.

"When do you get off anyway?" Haley asked stepping out of the back room.

Babs looked over at him, "2 Hours."

"Alright, see you in two then." Haley said and walked off leaving Babs standing alone again.

He found his comfy chair invade by another, he crossed his arms in protest. Taking his book and found a couch just beyond where he was sitting. Haley didn't understand why this kind of technical stuff would apply to Martial Arts but he liked it. It made it simpler. Then again when you graduate from high school with a physics award, things relating to it are simpler by principle. Haley wasn't that smart, but he enjoyed the popularity; most particularly he liked Kinetics.

Haley put the book back where he pulled it and sat back down on his couch. His mind rolled over the equations in his head. Hand to Hand combat even with his weak frame was possible now that he understood it. It was all about a matter of points of impact, the force used on those points and of course the mass of the thing he was hitting. All in all, nothing too complicated. Something came to him though as he sat there.

"Where're the points, those pictures only showed the general vicinity…?" Haley thought.

He got up and went over to one of the computers used to track down books. He typed into anatomy of a human being and hunted don the closet one he was asking for; Human pressure points and arteries. Haley grinned slightly and walked up the spiral staircase to the second floor. He found his book and carried it back to his couch. He went to the back and hunted down the index. There weren't as many pictures as the Hand to Hand combat but this worked. Haley had again found himself entranced as he read through the book. One specific one that caught his eye was the point on the temple, another on the back of the neck and the last one that caught him was the one in the upper shoulder.

Haley felt a tap on the shoulder and looked up from his book.

"What're you up to squirt?" She asked.

"Not much just kinda intrigued by this." Haley held up the book.

"You don't look like on that pursues medicine." Babs said skeptically.

"I'm not, I just got really bored and thought I'd find something interest." Haley got up, "For instance." Haley grabbed Barbra's upper arm and pressed the inside of her arm pit.

It didn't take a few seconds for her to notice a lack of blood going through her right arm. She quickly countered by grabbed Haley's wrist and twisting his arm to the snapping point. Haley gritted his teeth and let go of the point of her arm.

"Don't ever do that again…" Barbra said letting him go.

"Way to let yourself try to be bad ass again Haley…" Haley said to himself, "You can't seem to walk away from bad habits. She has to be eating more then her Wheaties for something like that too…" He rotated his shoulder trying to get feeling back in his arm.

They walked down the steps to the library and to the parking lot; the sun was creating an eerie twilight over the city. Haley looked back at the library for one last glimpse. All he saw was something he didn't like. An unmarked black Lincoln pulled onto the street. Haley saw the gun barrels from where he was standing.

"LOOK OUT!" Haley yelled running at Barbra.

Barbra turned around and eyed Haley and the car. They both hit the ground as bullets started blowing pieces of rock up into the air. The gun fire felt like it went on for ages, but time has a funny way of slowing down in a life threatening event. Haley looked up and saw the car driving away. He pulled Barbra up on shaky legs; his went that solid either but that was beside the point.

"BULLOK!" Uncle James yelled from his office, "I want every thug in Gotham's mug shot and I want it RIGHT NOW!" He said pounding his fist into the desk.

Haley sat there looking down at the ground. He knew it wasn't his fault but he still felt guilty. Barbra, who was sitting right next to him, was still angry with him for the whole library thing. He was beginning to hate himself now as well. He wanted to tell Uncle James the truth, but he couldn't quite find the words so he remained silent as he barked orders to find the guys who did the drive by.


	3. Reliving Regrets

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Characters including Batman, Superman or anyone else. They all belong to their respected authors. As for Haley Brown, He's my original Character.

Foreword from the Author: Not even a week and I got three chapters. Maybe I'll burn myself out but that's being pessimistic. Hopefully by the time with little series is over I'll have gotten the hang of writing for a massive crowd. Before I do get to writing I think it's about time I started filling in the gaps to the reasons Haley is really in Gotham, so I'm dedicating this chapter to reflecting on the previous events that put Haley in his position.

Hoody Boy: Elseworld Stories

The Adventures of Haley Brown

Part Three: Haley Brand Vigilantism (Now with 10 Extra!)

Haley sat idle on his bed three stories above street level. Uncle James had made it clear for Haley not to go outside unless he was accompanied by Babs or Uncle James or Aunt Sara. Haley loathed being cooped up like a bird in his third story cage. His only contact with the outside world was on the rooftop. He never went out after dark (Crazed moving shadows that drop out of no where and can practically fly! No Thanks!), but he spent the next few days sitting on it looking out over the smog choked Gotham. Things for him had went down to a pit so he stayed optimistic with the thought of things only getting better from here on out.

He got up off the bed, opened the doors to the roof and went on out. A nice gust of September air greeted him. His brown hair whipped back in the wind and his eyes watered a little through the gust. Haley went out over the edge and let his feet dangle. He began to recollect his reasoning behind coming here. All those nasty memories he left 310 miles away.

4 months ago…

"Roger! He can't sit here all year and not do a damn thing! He needs to go to college as fast as he can!" His mother yelled.

"Dear, the kid needs a break. You know how stressful it was for him during High school!" His dad shouted back.

"He's a strong boy, he'll get over it!" She answered.

"Honey, we lost our Family Friend and our son lost an actual Grown-Up friend in a shooting!" He shot back, "A shooting he witnessed!"

"Damn you Roger! He's 19 now! I can't stand and watch him throw his life away for a year just because he needs a break!" His mom whined, "When will I get a break! HUH!"

His dad had the dignity not to respond to that and turned his back on her and went into the den. She was sitting in the kitchen. From Haley's point at the bottom of the steps in his basement he sat down. This was the third night they argued about his decision to take a little break from school to get himself together again. He was sort of happy that his dad came to his defense but at the same time not since he brought up some nasty memories.

His dad was right, he did witness his Family Friend and father figure get shot right in front of him. More to the point, he also saw his favorite teacher get gunned down while they were at his home during Christmas. That wasn't the life changing event for Haley though. That came after; when Haley found that mother of all curses Hoody he still wore. That Hoody brought Haley more then just a fashion statement; it became Haley's life in most ways.

The Hoody was made by the school teacher and retired Meta-Physiologist, Dr. Conner Evans. Haley and Him shared like minds in that they both enjoyed physics as a life style rather then some hobby. At his Funeral, Haley was a pall bearer and was the one to lower Dr. Evans into his grave. He thought of burying the Hoody with Dr. Evans had Haley not found the note. That note was what pushed him to play Vigilante all through High School. He stood up for the little kids, the girls, the guys, and all the rest who were stepped on just like him. Haley rose in infamy as the one to knockout a football captain with one punch; no one saw him put on the brass knuckles.

Haley's Hoody pocket was what made him Hoody Boy. That pocket was the tier of Meta-Physics; a dimension inside an enclosed Area, all for Haley. Dr. Evans worked with the United States government for 40 years in all sorts of levels. His final project was the pocket Haley now wore. Seeing that the government might pervert his ultimate project, Dr. Evans quit taking his genius with him. The government gave Dr. Evans a US Mint printing press with plates to keep him quiet. What they didn't tell him was they were going to send a low rate assassin who just found alcohol to kill him. He busted down Dr. Evans house door and killed him and Mitchell Priest on Christmas Eve.

The Assassin had made two mistakes that night. One, He didn't kill Haley, and Two, He didn't expect Haley's reaction… That very night after Haley left the police station, his life in shambles, his mind a wreck; he made a vow to not rest till he got personal justice. With His father's revolver, a good lead and a death wish, Haley found the Assassin in a hotel just outside of town. When he opened the door thinking it was room service, Haley pulled the trigger with the steady hand of a stone cold killer. The last thing he ever saw was Haley driving a bullet through his forehead with the cruelest look he'd ever seen. Haley wiped the gun down, put it in the Assassin's hand and turned around. Haley bashed his forehead hard enough to cause a concussion. In court the evidence pointed to self defense and that was the ruling. Haley had honored his vow but he was never to be rid of his guilt.

For his entire freshman year, Haley took mental notes of people; their personalities, their habits and the people they picked on to get a rise out of. Haley was also picked on and was in a few fights of his own, all for the better.

Sophomore year was when the entire High School Population was rocked. Haley made his first attack by dethroning the popular jocks. The football captain's ego never recovered from what Haley inflicted on him. Next were the popular rich kids who believed the middle and lower class people were about as useful as scum. For Haley, this meant making dirty look good. Black mail and extortion were the top ones on his list. His last person on his personal list was one kid whom he'd wage war with till the end of senior year; Jeff Andrews. The two of them were exact opposites and to that they could never bring the other one down. Jeff was rich beyond people's wildest dreams and he showed it off in every way shape and form. Haley was rich but he never rolled around in it or showed off because he knew better. Because of this their personalities clashed time and again.

Haley came out of his nostalgia for the past when he heard something break upstairs. He pushed himself off the wall and sat in a chair; He really needed to get out of here and chill out for a little bit. He could leave the house, his friends had left him, his girl friend betrayed him and Andrews of course wanted Haley's head on a pike. The only Haley could do was sit around, watch TV till his ears bled and then just do it all over again. This went on till one week ago, when Uncle James called. Before Haley left the house he made another promise to himself. He'd not get involved again, Hoody Boy was dead and he needed to stay that way.

Haley pushed back from the roof and reached into his pocket. He removed a pair of very high tech looking goggles and stared at them. Even though Hoody Boy might be dead, his legacy, his friends, and his story would exist in Haley forever as a marker. These goggles were from a nice female Hero in Evan City's little brother Knights Town. She could put MacGyver to shame with some of her Tech. These goggles were her Christmas present to Haley before they took down the mob. Haley looked at them with a half cocked grin and put them back in his pocket. He walked back inside and shut the doors.

"Looks like my situation isn't getting much better." Haley thought, "Ah well. I'll figure out something…I always do."


	4. Answering Machine

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Characters including Batman, Superman or anyone else. They all belong to their respected authors. As for Haley Brown, He's my original Character.

Foreword from the Author: With the entire three comments, I'd say I'm doing better then expected. Now the last chapter a very somber mood ruining kind of chapter, but I'd like to lighten the mood. It's great for seeing feedback especially to Haley.

Hoody Boy: Elseworld Stories

The Adventures of Haley Brown

Part Four: Answering Machine

Uncle James opened the door as quietly as he could so he wouldn't wake anyone up. The light turned on and he faced Haley.

"Hey Uncle James…" Haley said from the kitchen chair.

"What're you doing up?" Uncle James asked.

"Still having a problem sleeping in a different bed, I'll get over it eventually." Haley responded drinking some ice tea, "Now what're you doing up so late?'

"Another late night at work." Uncle James shot back quickly as if defending something.

Haley recognized this in his voice and let go, his curiosity would get the better of him if he didn't, "You want some tea?" he said changing the subject.

"Yeah I could use something with some kick to it." He answered sitting down.

Haley poured him a glass and sat back in the chair, "Uncle James, something's been bothering me as of late…" Uncle James looked up at him from his glass with a raised eyebrow, "I'm wondering how you found me."

"Haley, I'm a cop, I've got the connections to find anyone, but you were sort of stumbled upon to be honest." He took a sip prepping for a long speech, "Pretty much there was a case little while back in Evan City, the suspect ran to Gotham to get away. Since your mother doesn't give us any information as to her, yours or your dad's whereabouts I decided to go to Evan City and see if I could help out the local PD in solving this case. It turns out that I caught your mom across the street doing god knows what. This sparked my curiosity to see what my little sister was up to. I followed her Home and that's when I saw you, you were on the roof looking bored, distraught and very lonely."

"Yeah I remember that now that I think back on it." Haley said narrowing his eyebrows, "And here I thought you were some weird stalker guy...odd coincidence."

"May I continue?" Haley motioned for him to so he wouldn't interrupt, "So I found your phone number but I got swamped with the case that I didn't get to call you till I was back in Gotham. You know the rest."

"Yes indeed." Haley said shifting to a more comfortable position, "I think I ought to hit the sack Uncle James, I'll probably catch you in the morning."

"You can call me Uncle Jim, Haley." He said smiling sipping that ice tea cup.

Haley went upstairs to his room and lay down on the bed, "I know a lot more then that…"

The sunlight was blazing when Haley woke up the next morning. He rolled off his bed and walked downstairs, this time no one was around; Babs included. The phone rang just as Haley was pouring himself Cereal.

He picked it up and put it to his ear, "Gordon residence, Haley Brown speaking."

"Where is the Commissioner…?" Came a dark voice.

"Tahiti, probably enjoying himself too, I'm their travel agent, you want me to book you a flight?" Haley joked.

"Excuse me?" The voice said surprised, "Their travel agent, you sound like you 17…!"

"Can I get your name, number, and address so I can hook you up with our super shopper savings card?" Haley went off randomly.

"Put the Commissioner on the phone NOW!" The voice demanded.

"Alright hang on a sec jerk wad…" Haley removed himself from the receiver for a second, "Mr. Gordon! Some Hooker on line three wants to speak to you. Says it's about her herpes!"

The voice yelled profanity that I'd rather not mention, Haley kept his mouth shut trying to keep a straight face, "He's busy at the moment, if you want to leave a message press one, if you want to leave your address press two."

Haley heard the beep of the number "Was that one or two?" He asked casually.

"Two, I'm at Girdwood and 43rd." The voice answered.

"Okay buh bye…" Haley hung up the phone, waited a second and then speed dialed the number for Uncle Jim's phone.

"Uh Uncle Jim, there's some dude at Girdwood and 43rd, made a death threat and such. Just thought I'd let you know." Haley said quickly and hung up.

He walked away from the phone with a grin on his face. You play it casual they'll never catch it. Besides, most of the criminal population is high school drop out or below. All though some of the smart bad guys seem to be around, it dominated by stupidity, a lot like management and such with real professions. Haley finished off his cereal and walked into the Family room of this quaint little apartment. He plopped down on the sofa and flipped on the TV.

"Bad new for Gothamites today as it seems the Joker has broken out of Arkham yet again…" The news caster said monotonously.

Haley laughed to himself, "The Joker… oh now come on, and here I thought dealing with a rich and power white kid was cliché." This city still amazed him.

Haley switched to a documentary on Kung Fu movies and watched the Dragon A.K.A. Bruce Lee beating down everyone. The phone rang again; luckily it was on the table just past his feet. He reached and grabbed it.

"Hello?" Haley said obnoxiously.

"Haley?" This voice was familiar…

"Who's this?"

"It's your dad…" He said with an odd tone.

"Oh hey Dad, sorry didn't recognize you, the TV was blaring." Haley answered muting the TV so he could listen.

"Haley…I'm very, very sorry about all this business with your mother and me." His tone wasn't too happy.

"It's cool… what's got you so bummed out man?" Haley asked.

"Haley, I'm afraid you're going to have to live with you Uncle James and Aunt Sara for a while. Your mother and I are not getting along very well and I'd rather you not come back till it's over with."

Oh this tone really began to suck, "Okay…I won't ask about Mom, but don't you care about me?"

"Yes, that's why I want you to stay with James and Sara till this whole thing blows over. I don't want you to see us fighting or anything. Keep yourself safe, I hear Gotham is a rough place; don't go down any dark alleys."

"No prob dad…" Haley answered in a bit of shock, "I'll uh see you later. Bye."

He hung up the phone, so much for things only getting better for him, "I hope Uncle Jim will understand…"

Haley couldn't bring himself to pick up the phone and tell him, he'd do better face to face where he could actually read and feel Uncle Jim's emotions a lot better. Barbra was the first to get home. She mussed up Haley hair but didn't get a turn around or even an acknowledgment out of Haley.

"You okay squirt?" She said setting down some books on the table, Haley didn't respond, "Haley?"

She walked over to him lying on the couch, his eyes were red and puffy a sign of crying. She shook him to snap him out of his daze. He blinked a second later and looked at her.

"Can we go see your dad? I need to talk with him right now." Haley asked.

"Why don't you call him?" Barbra said walking over to the phone.

"This news would be best delivered right to him." Haley said getting off the couch.

"Alright." Babs said grabbing her car keys off the hook.

Haley walked briskly through the police station and into the Commissioner's office. Uncle Jim looked up at him and smiled, it faded once he noted the red eyes.

"What's up?" Uncle Jim inquired.

"Uncle Jim, it seems my parents are going through a rough spot in their marriage…" Haley bit his lower lip and paused, "For that, Dad thought it would be best that I live with you till they can smooth this out…"

Tears began to roll down Haley's eyes. Uncle Jim hugged him a moment for comfort. Haley buried his face in Uncle Jim's shoulder, tears still free falling. Haley knew what this would lead to, Divorce, the one word that spells death for a Kid's ideal of a perfect family. Uncle Jim patted him on the back and comforted him; he knew this must've been hard.

Uncle Jim, Barbra and Haley all went home together; Sara made it home an hour later. Uncle Jim broke the news to her; she covered her mouth when she thought of Haley.

Haley sat on the roof with his feet dangling, his chin scrunched up. No matter what good thing happened to him, something bad of equal or greater value would bring him down regardless. He needed a focus point, and for one brief moment Haley thought of resurrecting Hoody Boy…


	5. Coming Clean

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Characters including Batman, Superman or anyone else. They all belong to their respected authors. As for Haley Brown, He's my original Character.

Foreword from the Author: I don't know what it is but I can't help but want to write to my hearts content with this story. No matter what villain I throw into the mix I can see Haley fighting him in some grand match to the death or otherwise. I still want to personally thank the people who review, you've no idea how much it pushes writers to want to write more. My Hoody is off to you.

Hoody Boy: Elseworld Stories  
The Adventures of Haley Brown  
Part Five: Coming Clean

Haley sat on the roof with his feet dangling as usual. His glum look and overall demeanor wasn't happy. How could he be, his past followed him, his parents were divorcing as far as he could tell, and he was starting to want to be Hoody Boy again after quitting so long ago.

"God damnit…" Haley cursed aloud as he thought.

He reached into his pocket and removed a pair of Goggles. They were bulky and not very practical but for Haley it held sentimental value. He pulled the goggles around his head and let them rest on his forehead. A September breeze rolled across the roof top giving Haley a small shiver.

"Haley?"

Haley tensed up a second not expecting his name to be called. He quickly pulled the goggles off and stuffed them into his pocket as he turned around. It was Babs with a sandwich and a Cherry Coke.

"Look, I'm sorry for calling you squirt and all that…" She apologized.

"Its okay, I used to get those kinds of insults all the time. I'm accustom to it." Haley said waving it away.

"Mom wanted you to have something to eat, said it might make you feel better." She handed him the sandwich, "So what're you up to anyway?"

"Just sitting idle on edge, kind of like my mind at the moment." Haley answered taking the plate and biting into the sandwich; tuna.

"Sounds kind of lonely." She commented.

"Usually is for me, I like it though. It gives me time to actually clear my head and think without getting interrupted." Haley replied.

"I can understand why that'd be helpful. I'm sorry about your parents; my heart goes out to you." She said sympathetically.

"Save it, I'll get over it." Haley said taking another bite as he finished.

"Haley, quit being the macho teenager and actually show your true feelings." Babs countered.

Haley bit his lip, "My true feelings? You want to know my true feelings?" Babs nodded, "I'm feeling betrayed, like I wasn't even a factor and was tossed aside like some useless rag doll."

"Haley, there's nothing you could've done…" Babs sighed, "If two people can't get along then they leave each other. As blunt and mean sounding as that is, it's the truth."

"Yeah, but why me?" Haley asked, "Why do I suffer when others don't? What makes me so damn special that I must suffer untold pain while others lead a happy carefree life?"

"That is a question that only god will answer…" She answered, "I'll leave you to work it out for yourself."

Haley bit into his sandwich as he thought. That night, Haley lay in bed; his eyes were puffy yet again. He stared at the clock which slowly ticked away towards the next boring minute. Haley whipped his eyes dry another time and pulled out those goggles again. He put his head down on his arm and pressed the goggles against his forehead.

THUMP

Haley looked up from his arm. He pulled his goggles around his head and went out to the roof.

"The Mad Hatter might've gone underground but my sources say he somewhere on the eastside." It was Uncle Jim's voice, but who was he talking to?

"I'm on him Jim, the Joker is giving me more trouble then I thought though." The voice was dark and gruff.

Another thump signaled another arrival, "Did I miss anything?" Light spirited and high.

"No, we were just leaving…" Said Mr. Dark and Gruff.

Haley furrowed his brow; he heard the grinding of rooftop pebbles signaling movement. He rushed to a corner and pressed his back to the wall. Haley's black Hoody played perfect camouflage to the dark wall. He watched Uncle Jim climb down the ladder and make his way to the fire escape.

"Can I ask what you were doing on the roof or was that private business?" Haley said emerging from the shadow like a ghost.

Uncle James spun around pulling his revolver. Haley's eyes widened in surprise at the sudden quickness his old uncle had. He lowered his gun as he made Haley out of the darkness.

"Did you hear anything?" Uncle Jim asked forcefully.

"Yep, who was the gruff voice?" Haley asked.

"No one." Uncle Jim cut him off.

"If it was no one then you wouldn't be defending them." Haley sliced in, "Who was it Uncle James…"

"Haley, for your own safety drop the subject…" Uncle Jim answered.

"I can't and I won't till you tell me who he was." Haley persisted.

"Damnit Haley, quit pushing me. I'm not saying anything." Uncle James retorted.

"Uncle James, if its privacy, I'll tell you I won't tell a soul. I just want to know…" Haley pressed, "Nothing personal."

Uncle James sighed deeply, Haley had a point. The kid didn't have one friend, he never talked to anyone and he wasn't having a good stay as is.

"He's a vigilante…" Uncle Jim said softly, "I've been working with him for years now. He's helped me solve a lot of cases."

"Okay, so what the hell were you doing on the roof? Group meeting?" Haley questioned.

"You've read reports of the Mad Hatter and The Joker on the loose right?" Uncle Jim said looking down, "Well, he is assisting me in finding The Joker who's the top priority. But since the Mad Hatter has gone unchecked we've been sandwiched."

Haley crossed his arms, "He handles the big guns in other words, the bad ones that the police can't hold a breath to." Uncle Jim nodded in compliance, "Well I figure I'll come clean Uncle James, since you did with me."

Uncle James raised a surprised eyebrow, "I too am a vigilante." Haley said looking him in the eyes, "My alias is Hoody Boy. I worked in Evan City cleaning up thugs. I stopped 4 months ago because I knew I had to settle down. But something never sat well with me on that, I was asked to do justice in the world of crime. I broke a death wish of a close adult friend of mine just because I thought I couldn't cut it. I was selfish in that but now that I've looked at this city I keep feeling the tug of that promise to bring down justice to the criminals nagging my soul."

Uncle James's jaw was hanging in disbelief, "You're meaning to tell me you're a vigilante like him…"

"Well I don't know him," Haley said pointing back, "but I want to do something Uncle James. I know I can help you in some way, I've got a gut feeling that I can and I'm willing to prove it."

"No Haley," Uncle James forbid, "I couldn't live knowing you were out there every night risking your neck. Knowing you might run into Him…"

"Well then there's one thing I can do then," Haley said turning his back, "can I get a job as a detective on the G.C.P.D.?"

"What!" Uncle Jim said, "No way! You're not doing anything Haley, he and I can handle it."

"Then what do you expect me to do?" Haley asked, "Sit on my butt knowing somewhere in Gotham someone's suffering because no one will help them?"

"Damnit Haley, You don't understand. I couldn't live with myself knowing if you got hurt or wore killed!" Uncle James shouted.

Haley stood there with his arms crossed, "Do you believe I can't cut it? That somewhere I'll make a mistake and end up dead in an alley."

"Yes! Exactly." Uncle Jim exclaimed with relief knowing that Haley saw his point.

"Uncle James, I'm begging you. I need an outlet for all this stuff that's happened to me. I've almost lost my parents, I suffered betrayal from my closest friends, I lived through a stabbing that almost nicked my heart, I fought against unheard of hordes of Gangs, taken down a Mafia syndicate and lived long enough to be standing here facing you. Just let me try…"

James Gordon had seen and heard many things from a great many people, most of those things were lies, very little of them were sincere. From the look in Haley's eyes and the sound of his wanting to help in his voice, James Gordon couldn't help it.

He paused for what seemed like a decade, "Alright Haley… you can help. But only on one condition."

"Anything!" Haley said happily.

"Don't go looking for trouble, don't ask for it, and avoid him with all the ability you have. If you find The Mad Hatter, you've got permission to bring him in, I don't want anything more then a beating on him, are we clear?"

"Crystal." Haley answered with a smile.

"I'll pull the file on him tomorrow for you to study. Don't disappoint me Nephew." He said as he walked past.

Haley detected a slight hint of relief and happiness, but it was only slight…

Author Space: Well this ends Haley's homecoming to Hoody Boy. Now that all the horrible stuff is over, Haley can finally get down to the thing he's good at, kicking tail and saving people. With his mind focused can Haley shake off his 4 month hiatus and bring down the Mad Hatter? Time will tell.

Stay tuned to the next Story Arc: Hats and Hoodies…


	6. Rough First Night

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Characters including Batman, Superman or anyone else. They all belong to their respected authors. As for Haley Brown, He's my original Character.

Foreword from the Author: One Arc down, onto the real fun. With myself not even knee deep in school (yet) I'll probably be on a steady schedule of shelling at least one or two of these out a week so you readers might want to check constantly. I like e-mails and such and please act as my editors from time to time. If I make a mistake tell me and I'll edit and correct, that way readers after you can enjoy it as well. Also, Duo need reviews… I'll admit I tried being modest when I first started hoping not to get too many but when you get 8 in a week you tend to get…giddy.

Hoody Boy: Elseworld Stories  
The Adventures of Haley Brown  
Arc Two, Part One: Rough First Night

Haley sat perched on a roof top on the lower south side of Gotham. Evidence had lead him to this being a hot spot for criminal activity so he was waiting for someone to be stupid; 4 hours of sitting on a cold roof with nothing but someone bumping into someone else. Haley missed this most of all. Sitting, waiting, watching, and preying on clueless onlookers. He pulled down his goggles which cast the world into a grayish green tone. With a squint his vision zoomed into a dark alley, still nothing. Then like a pane of glass shattering in a silent room he heard the sound he'd been waiting for.

"AAIIIEEE!" Woman, probably late 20's, just behind Haley.

Haley jumped to his feet and ran up the incline and slid down the decent of the roof. He saw a guy trying to yank a girl through a doorway. Haley pulled out a Glock 9mm and made haste down the fire escape. He hit the ground with the sound of the door slamming. He put his Glock back in his pocket and walked over to the door. He wrapped on the side as hard as he could getting an echo from the other end.

The slat slid open and two eyes peered down at Haley, "What do you want?"

"I want the girl…" Haley said gruffly.

"What's a pint sized twerp like you going to do? Whine and cry to your momma?" The guy laughed and closed the slat.

Haley gave off a smug look and reached deep into his Hoody pocket. He pulled up and used to hands to take it out.

CLANG

The guy stopped and looked back; scratching his head he walked back to the door. Haley gritted his teeth and swung again.

SCREECH

The guy took a step back as he saw a large dent come forward through the middle of the door. Haley reared back and threw all the weight into this one.

SCREECRACK

The door went forward and nailed the guy on the head knocking him out cold. Haley stepped into the hallway, walking over the door with a massive sledge hammer over his shoulder. He looked at the growing lump on the back of the man's head. Haley stuffed the Sledgehammer into the pocket and started walking down the hall with his Glock in hand. He came to another steel door; he pulled the handle and stepped into the loudest rave he'd ever seen. The music almost deafened him and he couldn't walk straight because of it.

He put his hands in his pocket concealing the weapon and started making his way to the bar. Haley pushed through a crowd and made his way to the front. The bartender leaned so close their noses were almost touching.

"Can I help you!?!" He yelled; Haley could still barely understand him.

"I'm looking for a girl who was just brought in here like a minute ago!" Haley shouted.

The bartender nodded and pointed to double doors in the back. Haley shoved his way desperately through the crowd. He kicked open the double doors and found himself in the kitchen. No screams, the reprieve from the pounding decibels of music was a relief to him though. Haley walked among the stoves and fryers, his gun in hand.

"OW!"

Haley's head turned to a small door at the back of the room; he rushed down past the stove and shoved the door open with his shoulder. A large burly man turned around and stared at Haley.

"Get her to the car Fred; we got a hero on our hands…" He said cracking his knuckles.

From appearance the guy looked about 210 maybe 250 in that suit he was wearing was constricting him. Haley knew damn well a fist fight was out of the question but he didn't want to leave a bloody mess for the cops to find; simple and clean. Haley quickly grabbed a pump action shotgun and dropped his pistol in his pocket. The burly man looked at Haley confused for a moment as he saw him pull a shotgun out of thin air. Haley loaded a special bullet into the table and took aim. The burly man rushed Haley; he tried to get Haley to panic due to his girth.

Haley fired and hit him between the eyes with a bean bag at a velocity that could knock a Lion on it side and leave it out cold, this guy was no different. Haley snatched the bean bag up then dashed down the hall. The burly man was left in the hallway with his nose bleeding from the impact of the bean bag. He burst out into another back alley. He could hear the struggle and followed as fast as he could.

The guy yanked the girl as hard as he could, in any other case he would've knocked her out could and slung her over his shoulder and hoofed it easily but the boss didn't want a single hair on her head hurt. He was smart enough not to incur the wrath of the boss.

"DROP THE GIRL!" Haley yelled from behind.

The guy turned around and looked at Haley pointing the Glock right at him.

"Don't make me repeat myself, drop her!" Haley yelled.

The guy tossed the blonde into a dumpster, yanked out his weapon and dived behind it. Haley gritted his teeth as he put his back behind a brick wall. Oh yeah he really missed this adrenaline rush. He poked his head out and was met by two piping out lead shells racing past his head. Haley looked over to his left and eyed another fire escape. He ran up it taking 4 steps at the time. He made it to the roof and ran across it. He jumped down and landed right on the guy. He made a soft, pity the feeling wasn't mutual. Haley stood over him, his pistol trained on the guy's forehead.

Satisfied the guy was out cold Haley looked into the dumpster. He was expecting a 29 year old, he found a girl in her late teens, probably 6 foot 2. Her mouth was duck taped, her eyes were closed and she was crying. Her back hands were bound as well.

"Calm down please…" Haley said with authority.

She opened her eyes and looked at Haley, jade green none the less. He put his gun away and raised his hand. She closed her eyes and let out a muffled wail.

"I'm not going to hurt you, please calm down already…" Haley said over the screams.

She looked at him again; he reached over and pulled the duct tape off her mouth. She breathed heavily between sobs. Haley pulled her out of the dumpster and hugged her tightly to calm her down. She let out another scream, Haley just rolled his eyes. A searing, dull pain tore into the back of his head. He felt himself hit the alley floor, he could hear the screams but his arms didn't want to move. He tried his legs, dead to the world. He looked up and sees two more guys grab the girl and make their way to the street. Haley watched them stuff her into car and it speed off. He saw them grab their partner and leave him in the alley.

It took several minutes, a painful and agonizing several minutes. Haley pushed himself up and felt the back of his head.

"God damnit that hurt…" Haley muttered rubbing the welt.

He had her; he had her in his arms. She was safe and those guys sucker punched him in the back. Where Haley came from that meant war but with a new city come new rules and he needed to abide by them. He'd find that girl, the thugs who cracked him on the head and most of all the reason to why. He walked slowly and unsteadily out of the alley and onto the street using the wall several times for balance. He found a bench and leaned back to gain a little bit more balance in him.

"Oh those bastards are paying double for that one…" Haley said aloud.

He made his way home, paid the taxi and stumbled up the fire escape to his room. He rolled onto his bed and close his eyes. Sleep came easy after exhaustion and pain. Haley came down stairs at around 10 o' clock. It was Saturday, Uncle Jim's day off.

"Where are Barbra and Aunt Sara…?" Haley asked.

"Shopping." Uncle Jim answered, "Come here and share a bowl of frosted flakes with me."

Haley sat down and made himself a bowl of Cereal.

"You find anything yet?' Uncle Jim asked directly.

"Yeah, someone's lifting people off the street. I don't know for what but I had my run in with a few of them last night…" Haley said.

"You save the person?"

"No, they clubbed me and ran. I didn't want to leave a mess so I didn't kill anyone. Usually I do the opposite." Haley said finishing a bit of cereal.

"I'm glad for it too." Uncle Jim said looking at Haley, "He is still working on that crack pot with green hair."

"You told him about my involvement?" Haley asked.

"No, I'd rather him be in the dark about this as long as possible." Uncle Jim said lowly.

"Fine by me…" Haley said getting up from the table.

"Haley," Uncle Jim said calling Haley's attention, "I appreciate this, I respect you in doing this with blatant disregard but I still don't like knowing my nephew goes and risks his life every night."

Haley nodded and made his way back up to his room. There he read over the case file for his target, The Mad Hatter.


	7. Hoods and Bats

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Characters including Batman, Superman or anyone else. They all belong to their respected authors. As for Haley Brown, He's my original Character.

Foreword from the Author: Like I said in my last one, 1 or two a week. I didn't state that'd be bare minimum pretty much. For the most part I've had to get myself a note book to keep track of the story arcs I've devised in my head. So far it's this one and two more but I'm working pretty hard to actually come around with original bad guys that stem a little darker then your regular basket cases of Gotham city.

Hoody Boy: Elseworld Stories  
The Adventures of Haley Brown  
Arc Two, Part Two: Hoods and Bats

Haley stepped into a pawn shop. The owner was a fence that just got out of jail; Perfect for a stool pigeon. Haley went up to the gate and looked at a short plump Mexican.

"Can I help you homes?" He asked in a thick Spanish accent.

"Yeah I'm looking for someone. Has a thing for snatching people off the street." Haley went in directly.

"I don't know who the hell you're talking about homes." The Mexican answered.

Haley pulled out a Desert Eagle .50 Caliber and casually pointed it at the Mexican, "Don't make this get anymore serious then it already is." Haley answered pulling back the hammer.

The Mexican took a step back as he looked down the barrel, "Alright Homes, Jesus Christ. I don't know any names but rumors say they hang out at some Nightclub over in Miller Square."

Haley lowered the handgun and smiled, "Thanks muchacho."

He stepped outside and checked the chamber, no bullets. Haley walked to a payphone and snatched it up. Across town in the Commissioner's office the phone did its jingle.

"Commissioner Gordon speaking…" Uncle Jim answered cradling the phone between his ear and shoulder.

"Hey Uncle, It's me. Listen, I got a lead on the guys, he said something about Asians in Liberty Square. What gang territory is that?"

"Think its Triads but I'm unsure. Who snitched?" Uncle Jim asked.

"Just a plump Mexican who just got parole." Haley muttered, "Gotta go, trails still fresh."

Uncle Jim hung up the phone and sighed. He didn't know why but he had the strangest feeling Haley might pull this off without Batman's help. Then again the man knew what he wanted to know; hopefully he didn't spot Haley yet.

"Hey Spaldoni!" He yelled, "Get some cops over to Liberty Square will you?"

"Why Boss what's going on?" Spaldoni asked sticking his head in.

"Just gut feelings, send two patrol cars over there will you?" Uncle Jim ordered.

Haley opened the door to the cab and stepped out into the square. People rushed back in forth, mostly Asian but white people were apparent as well. Haley cut through the crowd and eyed the only apparent nightclub in the vicinity; The Lucky Dragon. Haley couldn't but laugh just a little bit.

"Not so lucky." Haley said walking towards it.

The leather padded door swung open wide and hit the wall. Haley walked in like an old fashion cowboy, his gaze still steely even at this sight. Women swung around on polls nude. His entrance killed the mood rather quick as all eyes trained on him. Haley heard the clicks from the guys removing their guns. Haley pulled his hands out of his pockets and held them up.

"Just here for a good time…" Haley explained.

The tension started dropping slowly as Haley walked farther into the snake pit. He took a seat at the bar and kept to himself.

"You oughta leave kid…" The Bartender said low.

"I came here for info man." Haley said looking at him, "Humor me…"

"That depends on what info you want?" The Bartender asked.

"Kidnappings. An anon pointed me to here, I'm here on behalf of my boss. He wants his girl back, I came to collect." Haley bluffed.

"What's she look like?" The Bartender asked.

"Blonde, little younger then me, round six foot." Haley narrowed his eyes.

"We got a lot of girls but the boss doesn't like someone walking into our bar asking questions and acting all bullshit. Sorry kid but you're becoming an example…" The bartender pulled a gun and pointed it right between Haley's eyes.

The whole bar rumbled with clicks as half the patrons pulled out some form of a ballistic weapon. Haley turned around and looked at each one of them.

"Dude, I'm asking you not to force me…" Haley was cut of as he pulled back the hammer.

"Typical American kid thinking he is all big and bad…" The Bartender answered.

"I apologize in advance for your nose…" Haley said putting his hands in his pocket.

He yanked out his goggles and a flash bang grenade. He pulled the pin when he grasped it in his pocket. It hit the ground as Haley pulled down the goggles and cover his ears. The grenade went off with a crack of piercing light and sound. Haley pulled the goggles up and looked as the whole club cried in pain, disoriented to an extreme. Haley grabbed the back of the bartender's head and slammed it on the bar breaking his nose.

"Now, I want to know about the blonde!" Haley yelled.

"Cries I don't know…" He said between his wails of total pain.

"Now 'I don't know' is not what I'm looking for. WHERE IS SHE!" Haley shouted getting ready to smash his head on the bar again, "And I swear I you give me the run around I'll put your sorry ass in a coma…"

"Go into the back, a lot of guys have been going back there recently." He whined.

Haley let got of him and walked past through the door. He looked back at the people and shook his head. Haley pulled out another flash bang and set it on the bar and turned a time delay switch set for 2 minutes from now. He then proceeded through the door in the back. He didn't know what gave it away more, the giant pad lock or the guard who looked at him. Haley pulled a mug and threw it right at the guy without giving a sign of attack and plugged him in the head. The guy reached for his gun after the mug forced him to turn. He stared at Haley who pulled back the hammer and fired. The guard smashed into the wall and slid down. High Velocity Impact Rubber Bullet, the main ammo Haley had to use because he promised no mess.

Haley searched the guard and found the key and removed the lock. He tossed it in the trash and pulled the door open. He was greeted with a rush of hot air and the many smells of sweat. Haley walked down the steps into the dank basement. He pulled down his goggles and switched them on. The dark basement took on a grayish green hue. In the corner women and men lay bound and gagged on the floor. He looked around the wall for a light switch. He pulled off his goggles and flipped it.

Haley took a step back, "Mother of God…"

Cards, lots and lots of cards, a table, a microscope, the thing that made Haley step back; a chair, a wicked looking one at that. He heard a loud cry from upstairs, which meant the second flash bang had gone off. Haley raced up the stairs and back into the bar. He shoved the crying bartender to the floor and grabbed the phone.

"Uncle Jim! Get cars down to the Lucky Dragon nightclub right now!" Haley yelled.

"I've got two units there right now. Get out Haley; I don't want new reporters crawling over some vigilante mess." Uncle Jim ordered.

"Gotta scram…" Haley hung up the phone.

He wrote a note on the bar and ran out the back door as fast as he could. Haley raced up the fire escape and went roof hopping till he couldn't run any farther. He rolled onto the roof and breathed heavily.

"What do you call that?"

Haley looked up, his blood ran cold which in this case was refreshing but not for long. The sun was setting, Haley was getting stupid but he forgave himself for the situation.

"Don't make me repeat myself…"

"I call that an investigation…" Haley said breathlessly, he looked at the dark man, "And who do I call you? Darkwing Dave?"

"My name is Batman…" Batman said in the darkest tone Haley had heard in his life.

"Okay…well if you don't mind I have to go…" Haley said getting up.

"One more step and I'll put you down." Batman threatened.

"Can it Bats, I got places to be. The Commissioner warned me to keep from you as best I could." Haley started walking, "I intend to do so."

"Don't you dare walk away from me!" He yelled after Haley.

Haley kept on walking; Batman pulled out a batarang and threw it with blinding speed at Haley. It struck him in the shoulder and sent him crashing to the rooftop. He stared at Batman's boot as he looked down on Haley.

"This is my city…" Batman said, "You don't enter MY city with out MY permission."

"It's a free country and I can go where ever I want no one to stop me." Haley said pushing himself up, "Now, if you don't mind Batman… I've gotta go find the mad hatter…"

Haley walked away from Batman, leaving him on the rooftop alone, his cape flapping in the wind.


	8. Hot on the Trail

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Characters including Batman, Superman or anyone else. They all belong to their respected authors. As for Haley Brown, He's my original Character.

Foreword from the Author: I moved to a different word processor till I get the money to move back to Microsoft office (Damn free trial ran out). Stay tuned, this thing is only going to get even darker. I love the reviews, specially the whole dissing Batman part.

Hoody Boy: Elseworld Stories

The Adventures of Haley Brown

Arc Two, Part Three: Stool Pigeons and Sewer Rats

Haley sat in a chair looking at his computer screen, his head being supported at the chin by his hand. He was deep in thought trying to see his next move. Haley moved the rook to E6 and took out the Black computers Queen.

"Check…" It said in an automaton voice.

Haley smiled, he'd been playing chess for the last 6 hours, he and the computer had 2 wins a piece but this game was well over. Haley knew the computer was going to move the knight in which his bishop would nail it down.

"The Mad Hatter…" Haley said aloud, "His MO is about as good as that of Scarecrow or The Riddler. He's got no respect in the underworld of criminals as is… what's he up to? The most dangerous kind of person is one who is trapped with its back to the wall and a thirst to prove himself among the higher ups. He's going to do something out of character to gain respect, which makes him a bigger threat then the Joker." Haley talked as he thought.

"Checkmate…" The monotone voice said.

Haley leaned back and looked out the window, it was dusk now. The streets were getting about as nasty as they could with criminal violence. The busy hours as Haley nicknamed. He got up, pulled out a holstered pistol from his Hoody pocket. Haley secured it around his waist and walked out onto the roof. The sun cast a golden glow on the roof; Haley narrowed his eyes and pulled out at black hat. He pulled his goggles just above the visor and slid down the fire escape. Haley could feel it, tonight was definitely the night things were going to get bogged down.

"HELP!!!"

Just as soon as this was handled... Haley pulled out his pistol and jogged to the sound of the screams. Haley turned the corner and aimed. Typical mugger wanting his piece of the American dream, this wasn't his lucky day.

"Let her go…" Haley called pulling back the hammer.

"What're you supposed to be?" The mugger asked looking at Haley and letting go of the guy's collar.

Haley pulled the trigger and sent the mugger packing his bags to a one way trip to the floor, face first.

"A very tired Cop…" Haley lied and walked off leaving the guy standing there.

"Yo! Wait up man!" Haley heard from the Alley, he sighed; here it comes…

"Yo! I owe you my life, that guy was going tah cut my ass." The guy said patting Haley on the shoulder.

"Save it, I've got places to be." Haley answered darkly and walking faster/

"I bet you do! Yo listen, I can provide you with some 'info on the low low' that only Joy Ray knows." Joey Ray said stealthily.

Haley stopped; it was worth a shot, "Alright, here's a question for you. There's a rumor on the streets the triads are involved in some kidnapping thing. What do you know?"

"Aw man, you came to the right place dawg. I got all that info to make that fact yo." Joey didn't get to finish as Haley stared him down.

"Tell me or I'm going to go help that friend of yours." Haley answered.

"Yo, listen. That one crazy foo, you know hatter. Yeah he's all saying he's going to bring Gotham to its knees from the inside out. From what the local thug's are sayin he's going to pull something big."

"What…" Haley asked.

"I dunno man. The dude's gone underground since he busted out. Why? You looking for him?" Joey asked.

"You can say that…" Haley said putting his gun back, "It's a personal thing. Thanks for the info Joey."

"Yo dawg," Joey handed him a card, "That's my number for my cell, gimme a ring if you need some more info for the streets."

Haley nodded and walked off leaving Joey Ray standing there on the street. He rolled his eyes, he hated having to save people then have his ear talked off about how grateful they were for him doing something around this. Haley's other contacts had told him they'd seen people be taken into the sewer since Haley had busted down the Lucky Dragon. This meant two things, one; Haley had hit whoever was doing this with a powerful blow, and two; He was on the right track.

Haley walked into the middle of the street and pulled out a crowbar from his pocket. His one contact had been across the street when he saw someone dragged down here. Haley pried off the manhole and dropped down. He was greeted with a worse smell then Gotham above could ever compose. He made his way along the edge with a flash light in hand and a pistol in the other; never could be too cautious.

Haley pulled down his goggles and turned on the fluorescent. He squinted as things inverted slowly. Haley looked down and noticed the foot prints and... Drag marks? He pulled the goggles off and turned on his flash light again. He walked for 45 minutes checking his progress with this goggles every few hundred feet to make sure he didn't walk off the trail.

"God damn this guy's heavy..." Someone grunted.

Haley stopped and listened through the dark. He could hear the shuffle of the feet and a long drone grinding as well. Haley shut off the flash light, pulled down his goggles, switched to night vision and cocked his pistol. He moved silently with as much effort to keep quiet as he could.

Haley peeked his head around the corner and saw two guys dragging a rather buff dude through a door. Haley lifted his goggles up and saw a dim glow, probably from a lamp, radiate through the door. When it closed, he moved to the door and put his back up against the wall and waited like a predator. It only took a few minutes before the two thugs walked out the door. Haley buried the gun into the side of second guy.

"Don't move asshole." Haley ordered, "Otherwise I'll turn your kidney into Swiss cheese."

The two thugs stopped and turned around, Haley went behind the hostage thug for cover. He shined his flash light right into the other guy's eyes and blinded him for a second. Haley slammed his foot into the back of the hostage thug's knee and put the gun to the back of his head. He dropped the flashlight and drew another pistol and aimed it at the other guy.

"Now what do you have back there?" Haley asked politely.

"Nothing..." The guy with the gun to his head defended.

Haley slammed the butt of the gun into the back of his head, "Nope, what do you have back there?"

"We have not..." The second thug was cut off.

"If you don't want to clean brain meat off your suit then I suggest you tell me or I'll pull this trigger." Haley bluffed.

"Pull it then." He called it, damn it.

Haley put his second pistol away and grabbed a flash bang grenade. He pulled the pin and threw it at the guy's feet. Haley almost didn't get his goggles off in time when it went off. The bang disoriented him more then he'd hoped. The two guys cried out in agony as they eyes were just exposed to high end light in a very dark place which in a sense doubled the effectiveness.

Haley opened the door clutching his head to ease the pounding in his ears. Even though he was disoriented and cranky he stopped and looked at what was in this room. People were working non-stop digging and mining at the wall like some sort of construction crew. The place was dimly lit by lanterns and electric lights. It stunk of sweat and BO like a foot locker. Haley pulled out some Tylenol from his pocket and dry swallowed two pills and looked at it. The whole crew hadn't even paid attention to him. A blonde girl turned around and Haley instantly recognized her as being the girl from the alley.

Haley whipped around as the door was yanked open. The two guys stumbled in guns pulled; one's face had a welt the size of a base ball right on the nose. These were the two guys from the alley as well. They raised their guns at Haley who immediately noticed he was in the middle of a no cover zone. He raced to the side as the two disgruntled guys ran at him. Haley didn't stand a chance; his mere 135 pound frame didn't match up with a Rhino like Baseball nose. He grabbed Haley by the collar and threw him to the wall which gave off a shudder.

Haley looked around in the dark; he saw faces, lots of them. He saw the faces of those who had betrayed him, the faces of his parents, the face of his Uncle Jim and Aunt Sara. Haley woke up as a fist pounded the side of his face. Blood leaked down his chin and dripped onto his pants.

"Well, well, looks like sleeping beauty is up now."

Haley's vision was almost delusional; things were moving that weren't supposed to be.

"Good..." New voice.

Haley looked up in the direction of the new voice, his head splitting like a quart of firewood. The guy was wearing a big top hat; Haley instantly knew he was in the belly of the beast.

"Hatter..." Haley mumbled lowly.

"Ah yes. Well, you know my name yet I don't know yours except for what they call you on the streets. Hoody Boy, the scourge of Evan City." The Mad Hatter answered, "Too bad you lack your Hoody so you can't get me."

Haley realized he was missing his Hoody as well, crap; this just kept getting better and better. A shudder was felt from the floor; even the bruised and beaten Haley felt it. The Mad Hatter looked up, his face becoming grim.

"Great, the Red Queen finally found us." The Mad Hatter said angrily, "Boys we have to move. Leave him for The Queen."

Haley sat idle as the three men walked out of the room leaving Haley sitting there bleeding. He heard the crack and saw something hit the ground in front of him. Vines cascaded down from the ceiling and a woman, with fiery red hair and skimpy clothing, descended with it.

"Damn. Missed him again." She said cursing under her breath, she turned and faced Haley, "Maybe you can tell me where he is..."

"I wouldn't know where he went..." Haley uttered, "He beat the living crap out of me so much I can't even see straight."

She walked over to him, upon closer inspection Haley noticed her skin was slightly green, "My, he must not like you if he beat you this hard."

"Can you just let me go? I won't talk to the police." Haley lied.

"Not in your life. I'll let you go, but I want you to help me find this bumbling fool." She offered.

"I'm already looking for him... you want me to give you a call when I kick his ass?" Haley smarted.

A vine came down and wiped the blood off his lip, "Who are you?"

"Just some dumb kid who gets himself in a world of trouble..." Haley answered.

"I don't understand why, but I'm going to go out on a limb and help you." She said, "Call me Poison Ivy."


	9. Red and Brown

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Characters including Batman, Superman or anyone else. They all belong to their respected authors. As for Haley Brown, He's my original Character.

Foreword from the Author: I truly am sorry but I was aiming high with the4 chapters a weekand I will make it up I promise. Thanks to my reviewers for reading.

Signed,

D.M.

Hoody Boy: Elseworld Stories  
The Adventures of Haley Brown  
Arc Two, Part Four: Red and Brown

Haley stepped through the tree line into the massive jungle area inside. He was only wearing his white t-shirt; his Hoody was off with the Mad Hatter. He knew damn well that screw ball wouldn't get into the pocket but the thought was what counted in that one. He was following the woman that got him out of that chair; she'd called herself Poison Ivy.

Haley rubbed his sore Jaw as he looked around, "What is this place?"

"It's my garden," Poison Ivy said stepping over the threshold, "The Plants and Me share a 'special' relationship."

"Really? I never noticed…" Haley said sarcastically.

She looked back at Haley and smiled a hint, Poison Ivy handed Haley a leaf with white substance on it, "Rub that on that head wound you have."

Haley had a right to be suspicious but instinct never really guided him well in medication. He rubbed the substance over the blood covered cut on his forehead and his left jaw. It soothed the pain on contact with a cool touch but it quickly warmed itself after while.

"If you're wondering it's a cross between Tylenol, Antibiotics of all sorts and a disinfectant. You're wound will be healed with half the time and half the effort on your body." Ivy said as if she could read Haley's thoughts.

She sat down on a throne of plants and had a vine hand her a glass of water. Ivy motioned for Haley to sit down. He didn't expect the vine to bring him any water till he looked over.

"You are a guest in my house; I believe you and me can benefit each other. I'm looking for Mr. Tetch for the simple fact that he took some of my kids away. I don't like it when someone steals from me, especially when its children I care for." She explained, "Now. You've got your own personal reasons for getting the simpleton which I will not ask. Now I've been courteous and let you into my lair, now I want you to be courteous and bring Mr. Tetch to me."

"You want me to bring the Mad Hatter to you?" Haley said making sure he heard it straight, "Now, its very nice of you to help me out, I'd rather not go home with a shiner of my previous night but I think you're asking a little much. I need compensation."

"Fine, I know you're smarter then you look, I can tell. Those children are my compensation. I'll let you have one of them after this is all over, you can provide them a good home and possibly a better up bringing then I can." Ivy negotiated.

They shook hands, "Now if you go back on this deal, you know damn well I'll come after you next Ivy."

"I'll keep my end of the bargain. Now go get him." Poison Ivy finished with a wicked smile and she put his fingertips together.

Haley got up and followed the path through the thick, jungle like, vines. He made it outside into the fountain in the middle of what was Robinson Park. Haley went to the nearest payphone and picked it up. He didn't dial a number and put it back. Haley turned and faced Batman once again.

"What did you and Ivy talk about in there…" He asked gruffly.

"Personal business, now go suck some blood Dracula. I've got a person I need to catch." Haley retorted as he walked past him.

Batman grabbed Haley's shoulder and squeezed, "Never make a deal with anyone, rule one in this kind of work."

"Would rule two, by any chance, be you have to be an asshole?" Haley insulted.

"Don't you dare push me…" Batman threatened.

"Listen, save your tall, dark and mean act for someone who would be scared." Haley brushed him off.

Batman turned him around and lifted him up by his collar, "You little punk. I ought to throw you out of my city on your pompous ass."

"You got the stones to do it under that Kevlar suit of yours?" Haley fired back.

Batman brought Haley right to his face, "Lets see if you can keep this act up when you're dangling head first over a building."

Haley's slight grin became an annoyed frown, "Put me down before you piss me off. I've had a bad night; I want to go home, sleep and wake up tomorrow and bust the Mad Hatter."

"You think you've figured out all the angles, you haven't, you negligent little punk." Batman answered.

Haley gritted his teeth in anger behind his lips, "Notice I've got no Hoody Batman, in other words I don't let my guns do the talking. I do the talking for them."

Batman dropped him to the ground and looked at him, "I want you out of Gotham, you understand? You're not welcome here, you never will be."

"Spare me the B.S.; I've got a right to go where I want when I want. I'm not some lapdog that'll just abide by your order. Do you think I'd tell you to get out of my city? You show me some respect before asking for it Bats. Now, you can kiss my ass with your crap about not being welcome. See ya Dracula." Haley turned around again and walked away.

Batman stood there with his fist shaking in anger, a figure flew up next to him, "He thinks this is a game Bruce."

"I know. It's going to get him killed." Batman said looking over to Robin, "Do me a favor Dick and keep an eye on him will you?"

"No problem." Robin said looking back, "My personally opinion about him as a whole though is He…"

Batman cut him off with a hand gesture of silence, "I didn't ask for your opinion, now get going."

Haley climbed up the fire escape to the Gordon house and went into his room. He sat down is his chair and buried his face in his hand. He looked up with puffy eyes and wiped away the tears. There was a poem he came up with a while back that made him stay his course, like a guide that his soul wanted him to follow. Haley had forced himself to memorize it so he could recite it when he needed it the most.

"In the Darkest Night

I come to fight

For the right

Of the light.

With great challenge do I see?

An endless task is asked of me

So there I stand in the light

Ready to take on the fight

Of sin does my duty call,

Asking me to fight for all

Right and innocent

And killing those who represent

Evil in all its forms

Evil with all its thorns

As Hoody Boy I do stand

To bring down the evil man

To finish all who ran

To stop those who can

Cause misery and suffering

I will leave them dead or blubbering…

My name is Haley Brown

I never smile nor frown

I walk a trail of blood and death

To keep a promise that must be kept." He versed.

Haley looked up straight forward and felt his waning spirit return to its focus point. It was too late to give up, it was all the way or bust now. He didn't have his Hoody now, which meant he needed to use his other arsenal; Mind and Soul. The sun rose through the open doors and struck Haley's face dead on.

Haley opened one bleary eye and blinked. He yawned and started for the bathroom. Ten minutes a good shower and pee later; Haley came downstairs to an 11 A.M. wakeup call. He poured himself a bowl of frosted flakes and dug in.

"Time to get ugly…" Haley muttered and took another bite.


	10. A Selfless Cause

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Characters including Batman, Superman or anyone else. They all belong to their respected authors. As for Haley Brown, He's my original Character.

Foreword from the Author: This Schedule looked good paper but I'm going to have a hell of time keeping it up till I'm finished with this massive first novel. As of the moment I'm going to add a few arcs together till I'm happy with how it works out then list this as complete. That doesn't mean the end for Haley, not by a long shot. I'll probably take a little downtime till I get the next novel in my head. I'm happy to attest I'm still coming up with loads of Ideas and I'm no where near finished with this one. I still hand a shout out to my reviewers Alice Tetch, Mr.M7 and iamhollywood. Like it or not people who review stories should be viewed with as much respect as the author.

In my opinion the people who review put in the most input. It's like handing the author a list of dos and don'ts, one hundred dollars and a pat on the back. It makes them strive to perfect the story and it makes them happy to know they're actually being noticed for their skills. I'm not saying all reviews have to be good; I'll take a critic with open arms. Flames are not cool though. Just because you're pissed at someone for writing a type of story that doesn't agree with you doesn't give you a right to give them crap. It's those kinds of people that ruin a good moment in someone's day because they can't get anyone to acknowledge them so they lash out at others to get noticed. It's just not cool in anyway shape or form.

Signed,

D.M.

Hoody Boy: Elseworld Stories  
The Adventures of Haley Brown  
Arc Two, Part 5: A Selfless Cause

That little stool pigeon Joey Ray had made out good. Haley's Hoody was being moved tonight and Haley would be there to reclaim it. Haley picked up his baseball bat that he 'borrowed' from the closet and shimmied down the drain pipe. He stepped out of the Alley as a car pulled up to the curb. The door opened and out stepped Rhino, Haley's little chum that he owed a few licks.

Rhino saw Haley first and he tensed when he saw him walking towards the car holding a baseball bat with a malicious look on him. Rhino pulled a gun and took aim and fired. Haley did a rolling dodge and got out of the way. No one else got out of the car, Rhino was riding alone, and maybe that's why he freaked out. He didn't get a second chance as Haley made an all-star Barry Bonds swing to Rhino's chest and took the wind out of him.

He hunched down coughing as he tried to get his wind back, Haley sent another swing to Rhino's face and sent him to the ground. Haley reached into the driver's side window and removed the key from the ignition. He walked around to the back of the sedan and opened the lock. A solid steel case with a massive bullet proof pad lock kept it from being opened, with a conventional bomb that is. Haley walked over to Rhino and dug around his pockets for the key, no luck. Must've been in the building the car pulled up to. On any day of the week Haley would've busted down the door and handed anyone in there their asses but he lacked the key component to do that.

Haley took the steel case and used two hands to carry it about three blocks before calling a taxi to take him back home. He carried up the stairs and laid it on his bed and stared at it trying to figure out how the hell he could break that bomb proof pad lock. Haley went down into the basement and looked for a crowbar. He found a screw driver, a box of paper clips, a magnifying glass and a hammer. Haley went back upstairs carrying the tools in hand and laid them out on the table next to his lap top.

Haley ran through a few thoughts about opening it and narrowed it down to few solutions. He took the paper clip and fed it into the bottom of the key hole. He fiddled around with and shook his head as he didn't get anything. He grabbed the hammer and screwdriver and set the screwdriver's flat head onto the key hole. Haley smashed the back end of the screwdriver and drove it into the key hole wedging it. Haley smashed it again driving it further into the massive lock, still nothing. He bashed it several more times with no luck and was forced to yank the screwdriver out of the hole. He sat down next to the case and looked at the lock again. He took the magnifying glass and checked the side and sure enough he saw a ridge on the side.

Haley set the screwdriver on the ridge as best he could and smashed the back of it again. This time he heard a clink and smiled. He smashed it again and popped the front plate off it, his hopes sunk when he inspected it. Haley looked at it closely with the magnifying glass and noted the mechanisms it had to keep it from being opened. He took another paper clip and pressed down a mechanism, the lock instantly shifted with another Klink. He kept the paper clip pressed to it and bashed the lock with the hammer. It sprang open and slid off the case. Haley took the thing and looked at it; he tossed it on the bed and opened up the case. His black Hoody lay flat on the inside along with his goggles; a manila folder was laid on top, the asking price for his Hoody was one 4 million. He scoffed at that, he could get at least 1.5 billion without pushing in the European markets.

Haley donned his Hoody once again and grabbed his goggles. He stepped outside; a breeze of September greeted him once again. The sun was setting which meant it was time to start working again. He went downstairs and called Joey Ray one more time.

"You live, what's going down?" He said in his sloppy English.

"Joey, its HB. Any news on Hatter?" Haley asked.

"Aw dawg you aren't watchin' the news?" Joey said concerned.

"Nah man, what's up?" Haley said looking out the window.

"Yeah man, the Hatter just released a video tape stating he's been denied too long. Try channel 4." Joey said.

"Thanks man." Haley said and hung up.

Haley jumped over the couch and turned on the TV. He quickly switched to channel four and saw that stupid top hat.

"For too long have I played second fiddle to the criminals of Gotham City." The Mad Hatter preached, "I will not stand for the ridicule anymore and the citizens of Gotham with once again remember me. I, The Mad Hatter, have decided that Gotham must be taught to respect those who have power…"

Haley's eyes narrowed in anger, "Hell give me the fury to punish my enemies." He said getting up and switching off the TV.

He raced out the door and flagged a Taxi down. He started thinking about the two places and drew up the mental pictures. The chair, the sewer, the people working, it didn't make a lick of sense. Haley got out at Liberty Plaza and crossed the police line at the Lucky Dragon. He went downstairs and looked at the chair again and switched on the lights this time. Haley saw a locked door with a massive pad lock like that one of the case containing his Hoody. Haley removed a shotgun from his pocket, put massive shell in the chamber and pumped it. The door swung open as the slug blew the hinges off. Haley looked directly into the sewer. He put the shotgun away and pulled his goggles down and turned them on. Haley pulled out a .44 Magnum and loaded it. He didn't need to go 50 feet before hearing voices echoing off the slime covered walls.

"Hatter's pushing everyone double time Rocco, he wants to prove he's not a joke." Said voice number one.

"Pity he is one. Who goes around quoting a kids story?" Voice number two questioned.

Nothing, Haley jogged silently down the moldy, black, side walk, his gun in front of him. His night vision showed the two guys moving forward and Haley slowed down to follow.

"You think he might be doing a little much? I mean blowing up the police station? I think he's trying too hard." Haley felt a cold sweat start on him even in this humid pipe.

He followed the two of them listening in on the whole conversation, the Mad Hatter was digging under the police station using people he'd taken off the street. Some of those kids were Ivy's which Haley was pretty sure Hatter didn't know at first till she knocked on his door. Still, this was going way too far. He had Haley beaten down, he'd abducted kids no older then him and he wanted to blow up Uncle James. Haley gritted his teeth in spite.

The two guards came to a massive pipe room in the sewer. Haley took his goggles off and looked at the lit room from afar. There was at least half a mob in that room, more then likely armed to the teeth. Haley took a good guess to think ole Rhino had told the Hatter that Haley had his Hoody back and that he was coming.

"Time to get ugly." Haley uttered again.

Haley pulled out a sawed off double barrel shotgun, another .44 Magnum Revolver, an M4 Assault Rifle and two flash bangs. He slung the M4 around his shoulder, put the sawed off shotgun in the back of his pants and gripped the two .44 Magnum revolvers. He took a flash bang, flicked the pin and chucked it into the room and covered up. The sound still penetrated his ears even with his hands hard pressed. He heard the shouts of pain and started into the mayhem guns blazing. He fired the .44 and smashed the first guy's leg gimping him. Haley whipped around and fired another shot and nailed another one in the shoulder sending him into the dirty sewer water. One guy drew a gun and aimed all over the place. Haley ran up to him and sent a flying kick to his chest.

"You'll not screw up my plans Hoody Boy!" The Mad Hatter cried out.

Haley didn't respond as he shot another guy in the room sending him face first into the water again.

"Sorry to disappoint you…" Haley answered aiming the revolver right at the Mad Hatter; he pulled the trigger.

The hat flew off his head with a large bullet hole in it. He took a frightful step back and looked at Haley, "I always come prepared for some massive try on my plans. I'd like you to meet Shrike…"

Haley felt the blade touch his neck, his eyes narrowed, "Lower the guns." Shrike asked.

He stuffed them back into his pockets, Shrike's blade pressed firmly against Haley's Adams apple. Shrike relived him of his sawed off shotgun and M4 and tossed them to the corner of the room.

"You ever hear of pocket pool?" Haley said with a laugh, Shrike raised his eye brow from behind Haley.

Haley gritted his teeth as he sent a scorpion kick to Shrike's nuts. His eyes crossed and Haley felt the blade slide from his neck. He sent another kick to Shrike's jewels and heard him drop to the ground. Haley turned around pulling out one of the .44 magnum's he'd been holding earlier. He pulled back the hammer and fired shattering Shrike's left knee cap like a pane of glass.

The Mad Hatter felt a bead of sweat roll down the back of his neck as he watched this little event unfold before him. Who ever Hoody Boy was, he wasn't Batman. He made fighting dirty look good, no morals at all. When he saw Haley turn around after dispatching Shrike his blood ran icy cold. This child could put shame on any of today's action heroes without breaking a sweat.

"You're done Hatter." Haley said pointing the gun at The Mad Hatter.

"Not quite Hoody Boy. I'll take you with me into the history books when I flip this switch!" He yelled back pulling the detonator.

Haley's eyes widened, he didn't know how crazy the Hatter was nor did he know if he was suicidal, "PRESS IT THEN!"

The Mad Hatter began to crack a smile as his thumb edged toward the button. Haley's gaze was steely as he watched, gun aimed. Haley pulled the trigger and fired right at The Mad Hatter's feet. The ting startled him causing him to drop the detonator before he could press it. Haley didn't even wait as he drew out the beanbag launcher and aimed it. The Mad Hatter's gaze was met with a high velocity bean bag to the upper chest knocking the wind out of him. He flew off the railing and landed right on his back. Haley lowered his gun, he was breathing heavily from the exertion. He walked over to The Mad Hatter and pressed the pistol to his forehead.

"Where're the kidnapped people Tetch…" Haley grunted.

The Mad Hatter looked into Haley's eyes with fear, tears streaming down his face, "What are you…" He managed to yelp.

"I'm god, now answer me or I'll smite your ass all over the ground…" Haley role-played.

"There in a room…" He took a slight breath, "Over there…" He pointed weakly.

Haley dropped him and walked over to the room. He pulled out a pump action shotgun and blew the door handle off. The door creaked open, inside the people sat still as stone not talking or anything.

"Hello everyone," Haley said in a more affirmative voice, "I'm here to rescue you."

"What's a rescue…?"

"Can you eat a Rescue?"

Haley looked at them all, their faces were all blank. Haley looked down at the floor trying to calm himself down as he thought of a way to get these people out of here. He turned to walk out of the room but was met with a fist to the face instead of an abysmal sewer, not that there was much difference. Shrike sent a kick to Haley's chest smashing him to the wall. He wrapped his hands around Haley's neck and squeezed tighter then a pickle jar. Haley looked him in the eyes, he could tell that Shrike was running on pure adrenaline at the moment and running on shock.

"YOU'RE PAYING FOR THIS!" Shrike yelled bashing Haley to the wall over and over.

Haley sent a kick into Shrike's left knee cap and watched him crumble to the ground taking Haley with him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife. Haley snapped it open and slammed it right into Shrike's shoulder and twisted. Shrike let out an unearthly wail of pain as Haley twisted it. He pulled it out and slammed it into Shrike's bicep and leveraged it on Shrike's bone. Haley felt Shrike's right hand lose strength almost immediately as blood poured out of his right arm like a water fall staining his yellow costume. Haley left the knife in Shrike's bicep and reached into his pocket again. He gripped his fingers around brass knuckles and reared back a punch. Haley clobbered Shrike in the face sending out one of his white teeth to the floor.

Haley could feel himself getting weak now as well, but that would stop him, he'd never stop till it was over. Haley sent another punch to Shrike's bleeding face. He felt the hand leave his throat and he took in a new breath of air. Shrike lay on the floor bleeding; Haley pushed himself up and spat some blood out of his mouth. He walked back to where the Mad Hatter was. Problem is there was no Mad Hatter. Haley fell onto his back, he was in no condition to go running after the nut ball; he just wanted to sleep. Something then had just occurred to Haley that made him laugh, he was right under the police station but had no way of getting the attention of a single one of them.

He stood up and wiped some more blood off of his mouth with his sleeve. Haley was in luck for the first time today, a Manhole was just 40 feet away from the room. Haley emerged less then a block away from the police station. The moon was out and the street lights were on as Haley walked slowly towards the police station. He walked through the front doors and down the hallways drawing everyone's gaze. Most were too confused to help him; others were in shock when they saw him stumble in after he looked like he'd been in a war. Uncle Jim's door opened up slowly; Uncle Jim looked up from some papers.

"Haley!" He said getting up from the desk to grab him.

Haley didn't resist, "I stopped him Uncle Jim…" Haley smiled.

"What? You mean you actually did it?" Uncle Jim said grasping him, Haley nodded to confirm it.

"There right below you. The Mad Hatter got away but Shrike's down there, along with every missing person in Gotham probably…" Haley uttered, "Do me a favor though. There's a girl down there with blonde hair, can you let me talk to her."

"Sure Haley… just sit and rest please." Uncle Jim comforted and set him down, "Wallski! Montoya! Bullock! Get down into the sewers we got a lead on the missing persons cases! I'm coming with you."

Haley could hear Uncle Jim shouting, he was too tired to even try and understand it. He closed his eyes and felt the warm, dark embrace of sleep cradle him.

"Haley…" The voice was gruff.

Haley's eyes slowly opened, the environment changed from Uncle Jim's office to his room on the Third Floor. He looked up into the darkness, his eyes slowly adjusting.

"I still don't like you in my city, but I will respect you for your selflessness."

Haley closed his eyes again and went back to sleep. Batman looked down at Haley Brown quietly, his gaze as cold and silent as he was. He walked out to the roof and closed the doors. Jim Gordon stood on the roof with his arms crossed.

"He is a good kid. He just chose a different path then you Batman." Jim said looking at him.

"I still don't trust him Jim. Kids shouldn't be out in this jungle without proper training." Batman said looking up.

"Haley's suffered more then you know Batman, he hasn't told me the whole story but I've seen the scars in his eyes." Jim reflected.

"Why'd you let him do this Jim? That's what I want to know…" Batman queried.

"Because when I saw those scars, I understood that he needed to release his inner pain. He needed to heal himself in the only way he knew how, by devoting himself to a selfless cause." Gordon responded.

Batman nodded and disappeared with the wind leaving Jim Gordon on the roof.


	11. Taking care of business

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Characters including Batman, Superman or anyone else. They all belong to their respected authors. As for Haley Brown, He's my original Character.

Foreword from the Author: Nope, this story arc isn't done yet. Couple of loose ends I need to tie up. Sorry in advance Jen, but Haley will come through.

Haley Brown: Elseworld Stories  
The Adventures of Haley Brown  
Arc Two, Part Six: Taking care of business

Haley sat in a chair with an ice pack on his head and a can of soda. The blonde haired girl from the Alley sat on the other side of the table looking at him.

"So let me just run this over for myself. You don't know who you are, or where you came from. No Id on you except the ring you had with the name Alice on it. Do you remember an Alley, with men pulling you into a car?" Haley said making a continue gesture with his free hand.

"No…I only remember the order to dig." Alice spoke softly.

"'Kay, that's not helping." Haley said taking a sip of his soda and leaning back, "Uncle Jim, you take over. I've gotta get back out onto the streets."

Haley walked out of the confession room and left Uncle Jim to do his job. It'd been two days since the plot to blow up the police station, The Mad Hatter was still on the loose and Haley couldn't get any leads; The Mexican, Joey Ray, no one knew where he was. Haley stepped out of the police station and started walking to clear his head. Shrike had also escaped custody, Haley must not have beaten him enough to keep him chains but he wasn't important either, he would be back though.

Haley stopped and looked to where he was, he'd let his legs carry him as his mind did other business. Robinson Park overwhelmed him yet again; things had a funny way of turning out. He walked to the middle of the fountain area and sat down on a bench. Haley opened his eyes when he heard someone sit down right next to him.

"You did good kid…" The voice was that of Poison Ivy, "You stopped the simpleton and sent shocks through the grapevine. But you didn't keep our deal, I want my kids back."

Haley looked over at her, "Hey I did the best I could alright. I can't steal kids alright; even a person like me who has no morals wouldn't do that. So yeah, sorry but it's the best I could do."

"You know you became famous right?" Ivy said switching the subject, "But it's not the kind of famous you'd want to be. Since you almost killed Shrike the regular bad guys have begun to talk of a thing on the streets worse than Batman. You've gained more fear then half of those wannabes here in Gotham."

"Fear means nothing t me. I don't care; I just wanted to get the job done. Regardless of what the criminal element thinks I'm not waging War against them, I just do what I think is right and walk away." Haley said getting up.

"That, my youthful friend, is why the criminals fear you. You always walk away." Ivy replied darkly, Haley stopped and looked down at the ground.

"They never give me any option beyond killing them or handicapping them for life Ivy. I never liked that option, but I promised the people I'd do whatever it takes to get the Mad Hatter, and I'm going to keep that promise." Haley responded as he walked away.

Haley got home two hours later, Aunt Sara and Barbra were on the couch when Haley came in. Barbra jumped from the couch and dashed over to him. For some reason she'd gotten all chummy with Haley, she acted almost like a personal slave getting him all sorts of stuff. He finished with giving her a hug when the phone rang.

"Hello?" He said putting the receiver to his ear.

"Haley, hey we got a break in that Alice girl. I'm taking her home tonight till we can find her a home; she wants to talk with you though…personally." Uncle Jim said.

"Alright, I'm going to bed, I need to sleep to clear my thoughts for a moment."

"We'll be home soon."

Haley went upstairs dragging his feet. He went into his room and flopped onto the bed; Sleep snatched him immediately. Haley felt himself being shaken into reality again and he opened his eyes.

"Gimme 5 minutes Aunt Sara." Haley muttered and closed his eyes.

"I want to look you in the eyes before I kill you…"

Haley opened his eyes again as he stared into the face of Shrike. He saw the sword plunge towards. Haley moved his head as the sword passed by, he felt his right ear get warm, and he didn't need to guess what happen to it. Shrike pulled his sword out of the bed as Haley pulled out a sawed off shotgun. They both pressed their weapons against vital points of the human body.

"You're dead Hoody Boy, or should I call you Haley Brown." Shrike said smiling like he knew something.

Haley gritted his teeth but didn't flinch when he heard his name, "You can call me what you like you sad excuse for a ninja. Just hope you made your peace with god because you'll be meeting and greeting him before he casts you down to hell."

"Good bye Hoody Boy." He said.

"HALEY!" Uncle Jim yelled.

Shrike was blown off of Haley just as he thrust the sword at him. Haley rolled off the bed, his sawed off shotgun out and pointed right at Shrike's skull.

"You will never, ever come after me again Shrike." Haley said pulling back the hammer.

"Don't do it Haley. The scum isn't worth it." Uncle Jim pleaded.

"I'm lower then him Uncle Jim; I'd probably better myself and the world by splattering his guts on the floor right here and now." Haley yelled back.

"No Haley, you're wrong. You a lot better then him, you try to do good with your skills, he doesn't." Uncle Jim corrected.

"Then he's suffering…" Haley said looking at him.

He corrected his aim and fired. Shrike's scream pierced their ears as his shin was blown apart. Haley stood on the other end of the smoking barrel; Uncle Jim stared at him in awe. Haley walked to him sinking to Shrike's level.

"You going to come and get me again Shrike?" Haley asked politely.

"No! Stay away from me!" Shrike screamed.

"You're going to jail, and if I ever hear you say a damn word about getting revenge on me, I will find you and kill you in such a way people will vomit just by reading the headline are we straight…" Haley said looking at him.

"Yes, just put me in jail…please." Shrike whined.

"Uncle Jim, he's all yours." Haley said putting the shotgun into his pocket.

Haley came downstairs covering his ear, Alice, Aunt Sara and Barbra were all sitting there pale and white. Barbra got up and ran to Haley hugging him.

"Oh god what happen!" Aunt Sara asked.

"Shrike came to finish the job. He won't be back…" Haley said.

"Haley, you've got a lot of explaining to do…" Aunt Sara said looking at him as Barbra got off of him.

That night, Haley told Aunt Sara, Barbra and Alice who he was and what he did. Uncle Jim, after dealing with Shrike, came in and helped Haley with the story when he got to Gotham. Aunt Sara was furious that Uncle Jim went behind her back trying to hide the truth. Barbra was semi-furious but she had envy of Haley almost. Alice was the only who didn't react to Haley's confession.

After Haley had finished his confession he walked out to the back, into Aunt Sara's garden. Alice followed him out, she saw his face lit up by the moon, his ear was still bleeding but not by much.

"I've begun to remember things Mr. Brown…" She said in her soft voice.

"Haley…" Haley asked, "Call me Haley."

"Haley, I remember you in the Alley. You tried to save me." She thanked him.

"Don't thank me, it sickens me…" Haley replied.

"You should be happy people are even grateful in this cruel world Haley." She said looking at him, "You're one of the few people who can do something extraordinary. You should be happy about what you do for others." Alice walked over to him.

"Touching speech…"

Haley turned around pulling his gun. A vine wrapped around his gun and yanked it out of his hand. Poison Ivy walked over to him as more vines grasped Haley and held him in place.

"I've found the Hatter also Hoody Boy. I'm going to teach him why you shouldn't steal from Gaia. As for you, you might have made a deal and kept most of it, but I'm changing the deal. Alice is coming with me."

"LIKE HELL!" Haley yelled thrashing about.

"Haley!" She cried out as a vine snatched her out of the garden.

"YOU'RE PAYING FOR THIS IVY!" Haley threatened, "I'M NOT DONE!"

The vines withered dropping him to the ground, his tears rolled down his face. Haley got up going after Ivy. He didn't hold a candle to Ivy when he got to the Alley.

"DAMNIT!" Haley cried in anger.

Haley looked down the Alley, his eyes narrow, cold, angry and vengeful, "I will not give up on you Alice. Poison Ivy… you are going to experience the wrath of Haley Brown."

4 Hours later, Ivy's Garden

Jervis Tetch looked at Alice lying on the ground. She'd cried herself to sleep earlier this night. Ivy was watering her plants as Jervis hung there by his wrists. The one thing Jervis held onto that comforted him in this hell hole was what Alice said; The Hoody Boy wouldn't give up on her. Jervis had seen what he could do, and that was what Jervis Tetch was waiting on.


	12. The Return of the Blue Icicle

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Characters including Batman, Superman or anyone else. They all belong to their respected authors. As for Haley Brown, He's my original Character.

Foreword from the Author: At first I wanted to end it right at Hot on the trail but something told me to not call it just yet. Now it's Haley going against Poison Ivy. I give a shout out to Jen; I promise Mr. Tetch will be okay, maybe not in the best shape but he'll be fine.

Hoody Boy: Elseworld Stories

The Adventures of Haley Brown

Arc Three, Part One: The Return of the Blue Icicle

Haley sat on the edge of the roof in his usual spot with his feet dangling. His gaze was harsh and serious; it was a gaze many have stared into as they died. Something was stolen from Haley, something he half deserved. Poison Ivy had taken Alice to god knows where. She was probably doing some unspeakable thing to her and the Mad Hatter.

Earlier, Uncle Jim had been on the roof trying to say it wasn't Haley's fault. Haley knew better then that, he'd let Uncle Jim down by not bringing him the Mad Hatter. He'd let Alice down by not going after her when Ivy snatched her. What's worse was that Batman was right for him to make a deal. This betrayal Ivy had pulled was uncalled for, she could've beaten Haley to an inch of his life and he would've considered it pay back. But when she took what was his, she crossed the line that Haley had drawn.

"Haley…" The voice of Batman.

Haley turned his head and looked at Batman, his gaze still cold.

"You should've listened to me about not making deals. I won't blame you because you didn't know, but you're obligated to make things right." Batman said.

"Can it Batman, I don't need you to give me a guilt trip, I've got plenty of it already." Haley answered looking back to the city as if some answer lay in the sky line.

"Ivy is still in Gotham but my sources tell me she's going to be moving out of here by tomorrow or the day after which gives you little time. What're you going to do?"

Haley stood up, his back facing Batman, "Reform."

Haley walked past Batman, who shot him a questioning look, and went downstairs. He went into the kitchen and grabbed the phone and began dialing a number he never thought he'd have to dial again.

"Uncle Jim, I've gotta make a collect call. I'll pay you back no worries." Haley shouted upstairs.

The phone began the ringing tone, Haley paced back and forth in anticipation. "Hello?"

Haley's eyes lit up, "Amy?"

"Who is this?" Amy asked.

"You should know by my voice, ah well. It's Haley."

"Sorry dude but I don't know a Haley Brown."

She was doing just as she was told when Haley left two years ago, deny he existed and never ever show she knew him, "Then what if I was to say I had a pair of goggles that could see in four different visions that was in definite need of repair?"

"I'd ask if you had a Pocket that broke the simple laws of Physics. Hello Haley." Amy said with a laugh.

"Listen, I'd like to talk but I can't, I've got problems. I know you're retired but I need your help in nabbing someone." Haley answered.

"Last I checked Brown so were you. Why'd you come back all the sudden?" She asked.

"I got caught up in helping my Uncle. You got an excuse to grab those snow cone launchers of your's or do I have to make one up for you?" Haley said with a smart tone.

"Where are you anyway?"

"Gotham City." Haley said, Barbra wanted to use the phone.

"I'll be on the first train there tomorrow morning, I expect you'll be there to pick me up?" She wondered.

"Yeah, just call me before you leave 'kay." Haley replied.

"No problem." Amy said in a softer voice.

"Alright, see ya tomorrow." Haley said ending the conversation without saying goodbye.

He hung up the phone and put his back to the wall. Haley removed the goggles from his pocket and raised them to eye level.

The phone rang loudly in the still and silent house. Haley rolled over in his bed roll for a moment, then he realized why he was sleeping on the kitchen floor. Haley opened his eyes swiftly and snatched the phone of the hook.

"I'm 30 minutes out, I'll see you at the station." Amy said, the phone went dead.

Haley got out of the bed roll, rolled it up and tossed it on the couch. He threw on his Hoody and grabbed his shorts that he'd left out just to get dressed quickly. Haley burst out of the front door and flagged down a Taxi. The sun wasn't even up yet but the pre-light was out setting a semi-red orange glow across the black city. Haley hopped into the back and handed the guy a 20.

They pulled up to the station with 10 minutes to spare, Haley was lucky the roads were damn near empty. Haley dashed up the steps and started looking down the boards. Gotham City Central Station was huge, Gothic and comprised of more then a few nasty looking sculptures. Haley ran across the marble floor as the ten minute's he had to spare dwindled to a measly 4. Haley stood on platform number 6, people rushed by him, a few of them with birds, one kid with Red hair carrying rather sickly looking rat and a few Haley would probably never forget.

The train pulled up to the station, Haley didn't flinch as the train's side whizzed by his head. It screeched to a stop and the doors finally opened up. Haley was greeted by a rush of people pushing and shoving to get off the train. A tall woman in her mid twenties stepped off. Her snowy white hair blew to the side as she stepped out. Haley walked up behind her and tapped her on his black jacket. She shook her head immediately.

"Hello Amy." Haley said taking her bag.

"This better be good Brown." She said looking over, lifting one of the bags.

The two looked like a strange couple indeed. Haley was 5' 9" with brown messy hair, Amy was 6' with straight snowy white hair. They walked to the cab and threw her bags into the trunk. The ride back to Uncle Jim's house was spent with Haley telling her about what's been happening here in Gotham in the last month. Haley and Amy went up the steps bags in hand, Haley pulled out a key and let themselves in.

"Hey Uncle Jim." Haley yawned.

"Hello Haley," Uncle Jim paused and looked at Amy from head to toe, "And who is this?"

"Amy Strauss, I'd like you to meet my Uncle, James Gordon, Commissioner of Gotham City." Haley said introducing the two.

"Pleasure to actually meet someone in Haley's actual family." She said extending her hand.

Uncle Jim shook it, "Good to see Haley actually have a friend."

Haley looked at both of them, "I hope you don't mind sleeping on the couch." She shook her head and set her bags down.

Haley pulled his uncle aside and brought him in low, "Listen, Her and Me used to work together, she's a master of technology. We're going after Poison Ivy tonight to get Alice back, I need that case file on her so I know what I'm going up against."

Uncle Jim stood up from his hunched position and patted Haley reassuringly on the back and nodded. Haley smiled and went up to his room leaving Uncle Jim and Amy alone. Amy went upstairs to Haley's room and found him sitting on the edge of the roof with his feet dangling off the side. She sat down next to him and looked out across the city.

"So who are we going up against?" She asked.

"Mother of all plant life. Like I said she stole what I earned, regardless of how I did she pushed me too hard." Haley said looking out forlorn.

"Got something for you." She said digging around in her knapsack. She pulled out a metallic device in the shape of a "T" and handed it to Haley, "Heard your other one broke and I have a lifetime guarantee on all my inventions."

"You improve the thing?" Haley asked looking at it.

"Improved the length, the wire is three separate wires wrapped together instead of one large fat one, I also improved the propellant charge as well as the hook. You should be set with this one." She said taking out her black rectangle sunglasses and putting them on.

Haley smiled and pulled out his goggles and pulled them around his head, "Uncle Jim'll be back with her file in an hour, I suggest we get everything set and ready to go."

As Uncle Jim pulled the file, he got the faint gut feeling that somewhere Haley was prepping just like he was. Gordon wasn't a fool by anyone's standards, the sewer bust was accredited to Him but he thanked Haley because he was the real hero in the matter. The bad part was, Haley almost died as well.

"Any word on if the Joker was captured yet?" Bullock shouted through the office.

"Nothing yet Harvey, we've got twelve dead smileys in the morgue and nothing to show for it yet." Jim called back, "I just hope Batman's getting farther with this then we are..." He muttered silently.

Uncle Jim returned home thirty minutes later carrying the folder under his arm. Haley came downstairs when he heard the door and snatched it. He had a bandoleer around his chest with bullets running down it and a double side holster around his upper abdomen that went up like suspenders.

"Thanks Uncle Jim, Me and Amy are almost ready to roll, I want the police ready to spring on Robinson park right after I make that phone call." Haley said going over his plan.

Footsteps coming down the stairs drew both of their gazes as Amy came down. Her two arms had large metal gauntlets wrapped around them, one fan at the top of each whirred silently as she walked towards them.

"Forgive me if I look crude, but you can call me The Blue Icicle or Blue for short." She smiled pushing her sunglasses up with his massive gloved finger.

Haley went back upstairs and started arming himself with every weapon he's laid on his bed. M4 Carbine Rifle, Colt .45's, 2 flash bangs, his new Grappling hook, goggles, and a large duffel bag. He threw his Hoody on over all the weapons and grabbed the duffel bag and went back downstairs.

"We'll be back Uncle Jim, remember wait for the phone call." Haley said as they walked out the door.

Haley flagged down a cab and got in the backseat, Amy following in from behind. The ride took a few minutes but it seemed like several seconds only had to fly by. Haley and Amy got out of the back seat and looked at the gates of Robinson Park. Haley gripped the duffel bag and looked at the steel gate. Vines had shut it closed and grown around the edges. Haley could only guess nothing but a high speed semi might bust those 3 inch thick vines down, he could one up it though.

"Blue it's all your's." Haley said smiling.

Amy smiled and raced her arm. Spreading her fingers caused the fan to whirl loudly causing almost an electrical hum to it. She started projecting water onto the plants, the water struck them and instantly froze over the vines. Amy sprayed the whole fence down turning it into a sheet of solid ice. Haley reached into his pocket and removed a sawed off shotgun and aimed it at the center. The shot smashed the vines into little crystal ice chunks that hit the ground with low thuds. Haley kicked the gate and sent it opening slowly. Amy and Haley walked into what most would consider a jungle in its own right. Haley put the shotgun away and they started walking down the broken concrete path.

"Must've waited till everyone left then shut the place closed." Haley deduced, "She didn't want for us to get in here."

"Too late for that." Amy answered thumbing over her shoulder back to the gate.

Haley and Amy made a turn and came to the fountain and stopped, Haley's eye twitched. A huge Venus Fly Trap, more then 18 feet tall sat in the middle of fountain, a pair of legs with a chewed off end lay near it. Haley spotted that why Amy gawked at the massive Fly Trap.

"You piss off way too many super villains. It's not like you couldn't have have stuck with the mafia." Amy said looking as it spit out a shoe.

"Could be worse, I'm lucky I carried some weed be gone." Haley answered.


	13. Big Monster Hunter, Haley Brown

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Characters including Batman, Superman or anyone else. They all belong to their respected authors. As for Haley Brown, He's my original Character.

Foreword from the Author: Onto the next story arc. I'm very sorry for leaving you guys hanging on the last one but I enjoy making you guys stressed (Not really). A little background info on Amy or Blue Icicle whichever you prefer. She worked with Haley in this little short I was working on for a website till it went down. I almost got it done before it shut down but didn't make it, ah well. She gave Haley a whole bunch of neat stuff including the fore mentioned grappling hook and the goggles. The two of them worked in Knights Town which I figured was a creepier London type town in the middle of winter.

Amy as a whole was just a character thrown together so I could have a female lead in the story I was writing, soon though like every other character she gained her own personality as the some what stuck up and pushy Tech Genius. Most people loved the chemistry between Haley and Her when they were in action but sadly I never did finish that last story to actually show what happened to the Mafia of Knights Town and Haley and Amy's relationship. By the way Haley looks at the goggles you can tell for yourself so I'll leave it at that.

Hoody Boy: Elseworld Stories  
The Adventures of Haley Brown  
Arc Three, Part Two: Big Monster Hunter, Haley Brown

Haley glared at the Fly trap as it gnawed on another body part that lined the fountain. So far Haley'd thrown two cans of weed killer at it along with rock salt, the thing was still gnawing on corpses. Amy had iced the fountain over but still no Avail, The Fly trap must've rooted itself far below that and was sucking watter out of the pipes going up to the fountain.

"Alright, I'm getting tired of trying to get past this thing." Amy complained.

"Oh and you think I'm enjoying this?" Haley remarked.

Amy rolled her eyes, "I know you've got some arisol cans or something in that pocket Brown."

Haley reached into his pocket and felt around for a second, he pulled out a large hand of Hair spray and handed it to her, "Alright, I need a safety pin, an egg timer and if you got it, a M-80."

Haley raised his eyebrow, "I know you're like MacGuyver but come on Ames. Let me just get a grenade and we'll move on alright?"

Amy rolled her eyes, "You always do this Brown, rush in using your talents and neglecting people. I should've told you to eat shit and die when you called me."

"Oh we're not starting this over again, not in this crazed ass park with some massive freaking plant whose eaten PEOPLE. You hold that thought, I'll be right back." Haley answered getting up with his hands in his pocket.

Amy frowned in Anger, "Not all of us were handed some great thing like a pocket of infinite space."

Haley yanked out a pineapple grenade and pulled the pin with his thumb, "Hey! Stinky!" The plant turned and looked at Haley, "Yeah that's right, over here you miracle gro sniffing weed."

The Fly trap opened it mouth and shot out a massive tongue like vine that wrapped around Haley's arm. Haley screamed out as he was yanked upwards towards the fountain and the massive plant. Amy had only a second to launch an ice ball at the mouth; not enough time, she fired anyway. The ice ball slammed against the plant shattering into frost and snow. Haley gripped the grenade tightly as the thing snatched his right arm into it's mouth. Haley wiggled around for a second like a fish caught on a hook, Amy launched a larger ice boulder at the plant which caused it to sway sideways taking Haley with it.

"SCREW THIS!" Haley shouted as he ducked his head under his Hoody.

He fell out of his Hoody and landed on the ground, guns in full display now. His right arm was covered in gunk; he wiped it off on his cargo pants. The explosion caught Amy off guard since she saw Haley just get eaten and began to panic like a sensible person would. The plants mouth exploded in a plum of flaming biomatter that rained down on the whole fountain.

"Haley! Jesus are you okay?" She cried running over.

Haley who'd been knocked flat on his butt looked up at her holding his Hoody, which looked like it was in fine condition except maybe for a good wash, with a smile, "Just ginger freaking peachy..."

Amy brushed some plant parts off his close and they both looked at the Plant. The whole head was turned into pieces with a burned stem to top it off. Haley cleaned off the right arm of the Hoody on a bench and put it back on.

"I'M STILL STANDING IVY!" Haley yelled, his voice going through the whole Park.

Ivy's Lair...

"Whats the Matter Isley? You think that Hoody Boy wasn't coming for you?" The Mad Hatter said with a laugh.

"Shut up Simpleton!" She yelled grabbing some equipment and putting it in a case, "I'll be long gone before he gets here, he'll only find you, dead if I feel like it and no Alice."

"Regardless of what you might think, Hoody Boy is not Batman, he's a different kind of Animal all together." The Mad Hatter said with a smile, "And I'd be glad to let him take care of MY Daughter."

"Alice is not your Daughter Tetch! She was mine and you stole her from me! All you did was temporarily clean her mind and give her a name. SIMPLETON!"

The Hatter cared about Alice but what he was doing was stalling her for as long as he could so Hoody Boy could get here and clean house, "Who's the simpleton? Me, the one who almost got away or you, the person who made a deal with a Vigilante!"

"I made a deal with him because I knew he'd find you!" She said dropping what she was doing.

"Yeah but you made the call to break it and now look at where you are! HA! When the people at Arkham hear about this you'll be more of a laughing stock then The Calculator!" Jervis crowed.

A vine wrapped around The Mad Hatter's throat and began choking him, Ivy brought him down to her face to face and glared him in the eye, "I'm going to enjoy strangling you." She whispered darkly.

An explosion was heard off in the distance and it shook the very lair itself, Ivy winced in pain and the Vine choking the Mad Hatter loosened letting Jervis breath.

"I'm still standing Ivy!" Could be heard in the distance.

Ivy gritted her teeth trying to overcome some pain that Hoody Boy must've just caused, "Damn him! I'll rip him apart for this act against mother nature!"

The Mad Hatter hung there by his wrists with his usual large smile, "The kids got spunk, I've never seen Ivy this angry before."

Haley and Amy began walking farther North into the park; Haley had both his pistols out, his gaze was steely like before. A thump shuddered the ground beneath their feet. Amy looked down at a crack at the concrete, another shudder got Haley's attention. The crack split open like a zip lock bag and two hands comprised of vines grabbed the edges. Haley and Amy stepped back, Haley holding his guns out, Amy raising her hand. A massive vine like creature stepped out and without warning whipped a vine right at Haley. The snap sent Haley flying backwards to the ground in a daze.

Amy reared back and sent a ice blast right to the Vine Monster's head knocking it over. Haley rolled over onto his side facing the Monster and raised his guns. Haley pulled the triggers emptying the clips in a matter of seconds, shells raining everywhere. The Monster got up showing no real damage done to it what so ever. The Monster readied to throw another assault on Him. A vine popped out of the ground and wrapped itself around Haley's ankles binding him to the ground. He yanked as hard as he could but to no avail and the thing swung his vines. The razor sharp things raced at Haley who up to the moment wasn't scared.

Amy pushed off the ground as hard as she could in a desperate and crazy attempt to stop it. She came parallel to the things head and gritted her teeth as she cupped her hands together as best she could. Amy fired the ice beam deep freezing the things head instantly. The vines went of course and sliced through a thick oak tree and came down into the ground roughly 7 or 8 feet. Haley had ducked as the thing barely over his head. The Monster wiggled and squirmed attacking its own head to remove the massive ice block. Amy flash froze the rest of the squirming plant to ground and walked towards Haley.

His lip was bleeding, his hair was mussed up a bit but he wasn't too horrifyingly in appearance. Amy smiled slightly and patted him on the back as they looked at the hole the thing made.

"You want go down there first or walk through the little park of horrors?" Haley asked.

"You know where Ivy is?" Amy responded.

"Nope, but I'm going with my gut in saying she's not down there." Haley answered walking up the path again.

"How would you know?" Amy asked.

"Plants hate dark spots with no air, She's still here, but I'm more then betting she's extremely aggravated."

Amy shook her head with a smile, Haley reached into his pocket and pulled out another hand grenade. He pulled the pin and dropped it in the hole and looked back at her with an innocent smile like he didn't do anything, "Can't be too careful."

They walked farther up the path then made their way into the tall grass. The forest like grove in the northern corner was Ivy's hang out from what Haley could remember, hopefully he wasn't too late to save Alice.

Ivy sank to a knee holding her head, her facing grimacing in total pain. It subsided slightly as she looked up from the ground. She didn't have anytime, He wasn't alone, that was for sure now, and they were just outside her door step now. She looked at Jervis who flipped her the bird with that wacky smile of his.

Ivy ran as fast as she could, past her plants towards where she kept Alice. Alice was lying quietly on bed of red roses as Ivy burst in. She grabbed her wrist and jolted her off the bed as she dashed out.

"You should leave her Ivy!" Jervis called.

Ivy ripped off the Manhole cover while tugging Alice along. She knew her plants would be okay and fight to the end. Mentally ,she asked them to begin strangling Jervis and to not stop for anything. The manhole cover was placed back over the hole and Ivy was long gone with Alice.

Haley stood in front of the grove, he pulled the bag he'd been carrying on his back and tossed it to the ground. Amy flipped something on the side of her gauntlet and checked a gauge.

"Ladies first..." Haley said putting his arm out like a gentlemen.

Amy walked past him rolling her and into the grove that contained god knows what. A choked scream grabbed both their attention and the race was on. Haley and Amy made a mad dash into the thick of it ready for anything. Haley pulled his shotgun and fired blowing a vine in half as it came to stop them. Amy froze the ground beneath her and slid over a hole. The path split and instinctively Haley went to the right leaving Amy to the left.

Haley put the shotgun away and finally after thought grabbed the M-4 and cocked it. He raised it up in front of him and started jogging to keep the pace. The path came to the middle of a makeshift lab, Haley lowered his M4 and began to look around for anything that might help him.

Amy stopped when she saw a fat little man getting strangled by vines, his eyes bulging and his face purple. She rushed to him and tried prying the vines off his neck, the things had the grip of a racing tire after being warmed up. She grabbed the vines with her hands and squeezed tightly. Within seconds the vines instantly iced over on the inside and shot icicles out of the middle. The fat little man finally tore the things off his neck and hit the ground wheezing and coughing. Amy helped him up and patted him off. After a few minutes, Haley came around the corner with the M4 slung around his shoulder. Amy was sitting down next to The Mad Hatter like they knew each other.

"Hello Hatter..." Haley said raising a pistol.

Jervis looked up, his eye twitching, "Hello..." He said weakly.

Haley walked over to him and pulled back the hammer aiming it at Jervis's head, "Where is she..."

Amy stood up and looked at Haley almost like a criminal, "Lay off, I found the guy almost getting his head torn off like a Barbie doll. He'll tell us at the police station."

Haley paused for a moment, the gun still aimed at Jervis, He put the gun away and picked him up by the collar, "You better cooperate or you and me will finish what we started in the sewer..."

Amy and Jervis stayed outside as Haley went back in with the duffel bag. He went back into the grove and walked back to the make shift lab. He set the bag down and unzipped it. Inside was a very large amount of C-4 with a timer, Haley turned the dial and began walking back. Amy looked up as Haley walked out with another innocent smile on his face.

KABOOM! The whole park shook like a paint mixer as 10 pounds of C-4 went off, roasting the forest like a bad cook. Haley looked back as branches and leaves hit the ground in a flaming mass. The sirens were heard almost instantly after the explosion, The three of them sat on one of the benches.

Somewhere, Ivy was crying, and this fact was the thing making Haley laugh. He'd get Alice even if he had to tear this whole city apart.


	14. The Penguin AKA Fat Man

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Characters including Batman, Superman or anyone else. They all belong to their respected authors. As for Haley Brown, He's my original Character.

Foreword from the Author: God I love getting stuff off my chest. So far, 13 chapters, so far, 16 reviews, and here I expected I'd get one guy who reviewed every so many chapters. Ah well, on with the usual talk before the show. Today is Super Bowl Sunday (As I write this it is, probably not for posting this SOB though), and I've got the motivation to fling yet another HB out at all the people who even bother to read with, my heart goes out to them.

As you can see, Haley is a lot more determined the average super-hero. Blowing up a park, wrecking a bar, hunting down people through a sewer, it only shows his determination. Most would say he's cocky and I will say without being biased that he really isn't trying to be.

I've had more then my fair share of people (Mainly my friends) who argue that Haley is so over powered that I should kill him off. Now, this little group is divided like this, the one side who says I should kill Haley and the other side who tries to one up me. The side who tells me to kill Haley always nags me about how the Hoody Pocket is overpowered in every sense. My response is telling them what I originally had going with Haley's pocket, namely being able to drive cars and such out of it.

The other side tries to one up me with characters that probably invented Cliché. Card throwing, gun fighting, sword fighting, martial arts, you name it they've told me about it. The originality in a character is fun in my opinion, copying isn't cool. I've personally killed, maimed, blown up, run over, and decapitated every single one of their characters in a fair non-mod match on the internet. Every time Haley's walked away with more then a few licks and collapsed more then once.

If you have friends that try to one up your original characters, do them a favor and tell them to leave your character the hell alone because they will never quite get him or her perfect like you can…

Hoody Boy: Elseworld Stories  
The Adventures of Haley Brown  
Arc Three, Part Three: Uncle Jim's Decision

Haley stood looking through the one way glass as Uncle Jim interrogated The Mad Hatter. He was gripping his pistol to hold himself in check.

"Do you have a clue as to the whereabouts of Poison Ivy…?" Uncle Jim asked.

"At the moment, she's probably setting up another Lair somewhere in Gotham." The Mad Hatter shrugged.

"Do you have any Idea as to where she might go to seek help or assistance?" Uncle Jim questioned.

"Try the Iceberg Lounge, Cobblepot the doughboy runs it if you didn't already know." The Mad Hatter said crossing his arms.

Haley waited for Uncle Jim to come out of the room, he noticed Haley's wicked gaze through the window.

"I need to ask you for permission to something you will probably not like…" Haley asked.

"What would that be?" Uncle Jim asked making himself a cup of coffee.

"To get the information I need to go beyond the bounds of the law. I want your permission to kill if I need to." Haley asked looking over.

"I'm sorry Haley but I can't let you defile yourself like that. I know it must be hard having to play off a weak suit and not playing to your obvious run and gun ethic, but I'm refusing you the permission."

Haley looked down at his pistol, "I'm going to the Iceberg Lounge tonight. I asked because I know it won't be pretty when I show up, I've already made it apparently clear to the underworld that I'm not a small force trying to clean Gotham."

Uncle Jim, who was starting to understand Haley, could feel that he wanted to get Ivy back for personal vengeance and to get closure with himself and Alice. The thought was what counted, he could let Haley have the easy way out of this although each time he denied this to Haley he could tell Haley was pushed farther from him.

"I'm not going to sleep till I get her Uncle Jim. Do me a favor, get Amy back home, I 'm flying solo." Haley said turning and walking away, "One more thing…I need a ride. This taxi fare is eating my wallet like Billy goat. You got a car I could use from the impound lot or something?"

After some paperwork signing and an autograph, Haley took the keys to his little Mazda Miata MX5. He opened the door, sat on the bucket leather seat, stuck the key in the ignition and started the little rocket on wheels. He backed it out of its parking space and raced down the ramps and slid out of the garage. The Miata roared as it glided down the streets making its way towards The Iceberg lounge. He hadn't asked Uncle Jim who the Cobblepot guy was, he'd handle anything. Haley pulled up to a large Sky rise and stopped the Miata out in front.

The Valet came up to Haley as he got out of the car, "You can't park this hear, it's reserved for members only." Haley shut door and locked it.

Haley kept walking ignoring the guy as he reached into his Hoody pocket. He pulled out a pump action shotgun right in front of the Valet who screamed like a girl. Haley pumped it and blew the lock off the hinges and kicked the door open. He walked up to the elevator and pressed the up button. The ding sounded and the metal doors parted. Haley read the buttons and pressed the one named lounge. As he went up he put away the pump action and grabbed the .44 Magnum revolver. The doors opened as Haley finished loading.

Two very large bouncers, maybe 7 feet high stood there clad in black suits and sun glasses. When the elevator doors opened to a Kid holding a revolver they instinctively drew their pistols. Haley juked to one of the sides of the elevator. Stuffing the revolver in his pants pocket, Haley yanked out one of the flash bangs he had on his belt and chucked it around the elevator corner. The intense bang disoriented him as it went off, he couldn't imagine the pain the two brutes must've been in.

Haley walked past the two who were crying as they clutched their eyes. The door they were guarding was frosted glass. Usually grenades or high-explosives shatter glass like its paper, this glass stood like it'd never even heard anything; Double reinforced bulletproof glass, pricey stuff but worth it in most cases.

Haley reached out and grabbed the handle and pulled it open. The Ice Burg lounge was definitely swinging, the pianist was blaring out a jazz tune, guys were dressed in black ties, and gals were in their best dress. Haley could help but smile at how out of place he was, but he never enjoyed fashion. He pulled out the revolver and aimed it at the ceiling. The shot got everyone's attention as glass shattered and hit the ground, the mood instantly died.

"Is there a fat guy, long nose, goes by the name Cobblepot here!" Haley shouted.

The people stood in frozen horror at Haley who at the exact moment could give a crap. A man, short, fat, and definitely not the looker shoved his way through the crowd.

"Who wants to know?" He yelled angrily.

"I'm here for some information. A red headed woman on a serious case of PMS might've come in here asking for one of you people to help. I want to know if this is true." Haley said with authority.

"Please step into my office." Cobblepot answered, "Its okay folks, the kids an acquaintance of mine, has a problem with being flashy."

Haley and Mr. Cobblepot walked into a private room. The fat little man walked over to his wet bar and poured himself a drink after sitting down. Haley stood, still holding his revolver.

"You've got a lot of brass stepping into the Lion's den." He said after taking a drink and pouring himself another one.

"I want information. Ivy took something from me and I want it back." Haley said crossing his arms.

Cobblepot's eyes widened as he looked Haley head to toe, "You're him aren't you. You're the vigilante that stopped Hatter in the sewers and blew up Robinson Park earlier."

Haley nodded, "Now I suggest you tell me where the hell Ivy is before I have to go farther then just interrupting."

"Alright, alright," Cobblepot said shaking his head up and down, "Ivy came in here earlier, just about an hour after the park went up. She said she needed a safe house to hold up. I helped her out for a hefty sum; she paid it in full and left. That's all I know."

"Uh huh, and penguins fly." Haley said uncrossing his arms and aiming the revolver right at Cobblepot's forehead.

"I swear that's all I know," He said quaking in fear.

"Address…" Haley said darkly.

Cobblepot scribbled something on a sticky note and handed it to Haley. He nodded and put the gun away and stepped out of Penguin's office.

"One of these days my doctor is going to ask why I have bladder problems…" The Penguin said aloud.

Haley stepped back outside towards his Miata; the Valet caught his eye and ran the other way. He stepped in and sat back into the seat. The address was northern Gotham City if Cobblepot was right; if not well then Haley would have to make a return trip to the lounge.

Up in Amusement Mile…

Ivy stood looking at Alice, vines sliding around her body, "Its amazing how someone might be this stupid as to try and follow me. Regardless of Hoody Boy's interference, he will not save you."

A beautiful purple flower descended from the roof and opened to the side of Poison Ivy. She pulled out one of the seeds and walked toward Alice with a deviant smile. Alice struggled trying to stay as far away from Ivy as possible. Ivy grabbed Alice's cheeks and brought face to face. She whispered something into Alice's ear and he face went totally white with fear. The scream went farther then the warehouse, it carried for 2 blocks.

A sick feeling gripped Haley's stomach so hard he had to pull over the Miata. He took some deep breaths and clutched his gut. A sweat drop rolled off his nose, he didn't know what the hell this was, and Haley had never experienced a feeling this bad in his entire life. No wait, there was the first time, but Haley stopped himself from remembering that dreadful night, nothing could ever be as painful as that.


	15. The Extras

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Characters including Batman, Superman or anyone else. They all belong to their respected authors. As for Haley Brown, He's my original Character.

Foreword from the Author: Well, I was sitting in class were I usually brainstorm on Ideas (Like I need any...) when I thought about branching out to other Heroes in the DC Universe. My first targ I mean Hero is Dinah Lance, otherwise known as Black Canary. The information on her is sparse compared to say Cassandra Cain (Batgirl III), Batman, or Any of the Robin's. Though this seemed like a challenge to me at first, I finally saw that I was granted more freedom with Her then many other characters as I had less guidelines to follow. For the most part, I'm probably going to work on this whenever I get a little tired of Writing good ole Haley and his Adventures in Gotham.

Be on the look out for another story by me in the near future as soon as Haley gets Poison Ivy back or as Late as when I end Haley's first crusade in Gotham; more then likely some where in between, maybe more towards Ivy.

Hoody Boy: Elseworld Stories  
The Adventures of Haley Brown  
Arc Three, Part Four: The Extras

The Miata sliced through another puddle as it went down Amusement Mile. So far this place was about as happy looking as a funeral. Haley clutched the piece of paper with the hastily scribbled address on it. He was approaching the designated warehouse in this demilitarized zone, the one with his prey that he'd stalked up and down this damned god forsaken City. The Miata slowed to a halt and Haley got out of the car, he rubbed his stomach again and drew his pistol.

The door flew off it's hinges and slammed on the ground. Haley stepped onto it, the place perfume and azaleas. A low groan caused Haley to raise his gun to the noise. He pulled down his goggles and switched them to night vision. He dropped his pistol when he saw her lying on the floor quivering. Haley yanked off his goggles as he raced toward her. She moaned again as Haley pulled her close.

"Alice?" Haley asked holding her in his arms.

"Brown..." Her voice was weak, Ivy would pay for that.

"I'm here babe. Let's get you out of here and to the hospital." Haley lifting her, she pushed him away in the darkness.

"Kill me Haley. Please..." She pleaded.

"What the hell would I want to do that for?" Haley said walking to her.

Alice got up on her feet, her clothes were ragged and torn from what Haley could tell in the dim light, "Shoot me!" She screamed.

Inside, Haley's heart raced, Alice had gone crazy, Ivy would squeal in pain for that, "Come on, let's just get you to a Hospital, you'll be alright."

"SHOOT ME!" She cried, "Pick up that gun and shoot me..." Alice finished sinking to her knees.

Haley might have been sentimental but he got annoyed easily. He went over to Alice lifted her up. She kicked and squirmed trying to break free but Haley was tired of the suicidal bit. The two of them had just made it outside when Alice grabbed a piece of his hair and yanked. He dropped her, his face angry and tired.

"Alright! That's the final god damn straw!" Haley shouted.

Alice stopped herself as she looked at what she'd done, "Now! I have gone through hell and caused a lot more damage to this city then some Super-villains can, ALL for you! I don't know what the hell Ivy did to you, but I'm damn sure the doctors do and will try and help you. You're impeding help by acting like a 2 year old not wanting to take a god damn nap!" Haley shouted.

By the end of Haley's rant, Alice was looking at the ground with tears dripping off her cheeks sobbing uncontrollably. Haley chewed the inside of his cheek in anger, why did things get so god damn complicated when women were involved. He was looking down as well now.

"Oh Brown..." She said sobbing.

She ran to him and embraced, Haley stood silent like a statue, his head still hanging. Her tears bled through the fabric of his Hoody and moistened his shirt. He wished for once, things might go right and he could actually hold onto a good moment just once.

"Let's get you to a hospital..." Haley uttered in her ear.

Haley took off his Hoody and handed it to Alice who clutched it like a blanket. He came back out holding his pistol and goggles in his hand. The drive to the Hospital was silent as a graveyard, things were still in the car as Haley drove swiftly running 2 red lights in the process. Alice's eyes were puffy and red from crying so long, Haley didn't ask her what about, he'd known better.

Haley pulled into the little alcove right in front of the Exit and told Alice to wait where she was. He came back with a Wheelchair and a couple of nurses whom where yelling at him to stop. Alice stepped out and sat down in chair still grasping Haley's Hoody, Haley pushing her into the Hospital.

"You see the college game last night?" A doctor said to a male nurse.

Haley reached over and grabbed the guy by the shoulder, "I need some medical assistance. This girl here, has suffered some unknown wounds and refuses to tell me. I want you to help her."

"Is that a threat?" The doctor asked looking suspicious.

"No, its a wise course of action." Haley answered, "Just please take care of her alright." He knelt down to Alice and put his hand on her shoulder, "Alice, I gotta go make a phone call, this doctor here will help you, I want you to tell him everything she did to you, Okay?"

Alice nodded and Haley started down the Hall. He went to the reception desk and picked up a courtesy phone and dialed Uncle Jim's number in record time.

"Hello?"

"Uncle Jim, it's Haley." Haley said softly.

"Haley. Jesus where've you been. We have a god damn field day going on down here. There was an APB out on you for assaulting the Ice Berg lounge."

"As well there should be," Haley agreed, "Listen, I have Alice back with me. Ivy did something to her. She wanted to kill her self when I found her. I want you to get some police over to the Hospital here right away. Just tell them to ask about some kid stealing a wheel chair and threatening a doctor."

"Haley, I want you to stay where you are. You and me need to talk. You've gone too far." Uncle Jim exclaimed.

"Sorry Uncle Jim, Ivy's gotta pay for this, I can't let her get away with it. I don't know what she did but I'm going to find out for both Alice and My sake." Haley answered.

"Damnit Haley! Just slow down for a second and listen. The Police are after you, they will arrest you and there is nothing I can do about it. If you don't stay where you are and work with me to straighten this out, you'll be a wanted criminal."

Haley looked down at the ground as he considered his options, he sighed heavily, "Alright, I'll stay, but I want you to get Amy over here as well. I don't want Alice guarded by cops alone."

"We're on our way." Uncle Jim answered.

It took them 5 minutes to surround the front of the Hospital. Haley was sitting on the curb; his body was exhausted and he could go for a burger right now. The cops screamed the usual remarks like "Don't move!" and "Stay where you are!", Haley was ignoring them. Uncle Jim and Amy pulled up a few minutes later, Amy shoved open the passenger door and ran to Haley. Haley made the observation that she wasn't wearing her gauntlets. She picked him up by his shoulders and pulled him close.

"You asshole..." She uttered into his ear, "You had me worried."

"So sorry to not check in but I figured you would've tried to talk sense into me and time was of the essence." Haley smiled.

Amy let go of him and lightly punched his shoulder, Uncle Jim came up with a tired smile of his own.

"Alright, so you got Alice back Haley." Uncle Jim said, "I say you call it a day."

A guy started towards the three of them in a flashy suit, his face contorted with anger, "Is that him!"

He came up to Haley and pointed his finger right in Haley's face, "You, Hoody Boy, have cost the city of Gotham millions in property damage. I'm ready to prosecute you to the furthest extent of the Law!"

Haley rolled his eyes in bore, Uncle Jim grabbed the suit's finger and pushed it away, "And I could have the DA throw you in for 10 years up in the penn for threaten and officer of the law."

Haley raised his eyebrow and looked up at Uncle Jim with a questioning look. He winked back with his left eye and Haley stood up and faced the guy.

"Are you prepared to take this to court?" Haley asked looking at him.

The guy looked at Uncle Jim, his face turning beet red, "I will throw you in jail Hoody Boy! I swear it!"

Haley crossed his arms and looked back at Uncle Jim, "So what's this mean?"

"It means you're on the Gotham City Police. I'm going to make you head of the Hero Brigade. Your duty is to protect Gotham and all its Citizens from crime. It's legit, and you report straight to me. You've got the right to break the rights laid out by the Law." Uncle Jim said looking straight forward.

"How'd you get this?" Haley asked.

"The government has started to notice the rise in vigilantism in the cities. They have issued that the Chief may start up a band of Hero that work on the right side of the law for the greater good. Heroes are then pushed above the law and given full reign over the group, but they must adhere to the rules the chief lays out for them. For instance, I could say you've no right to lay a hand on any criminals, but I know your style and that would make you ineffective."

"So in other words, the cities are finally recognizing the good the Heroes are doing." Amy said scratching her chin.

Uncle Jim nodded, "You two have free reign to take these criminals down. You can recruit whom you see fit, no questions asked about their background. You govern it, but Haley, if I ask you to lay off, you lay off, no ifs ans or buts."

"Thanks Uncle Jim." He said with a smile, "You think we can call it something less lame though?"

Uncle Jim rolled his eyes, "You have anything in mind?"

"I was thinking the Lost Boys." Haley answered.

"I'd quit if that was the case." Amy said looking over, "How about The GCHI, Gotham City Heroes, Inc."

"Lame."

"Well I'd like to see you come up with something mop head." Amy retorted.

"How about The Extras? Considering we aren't the big name Heroes like Batman, Superman or someone along those lines, we're the other guys, like Extras in a play."

Amy stood there thinking for a moment, "If you'll excuse me, I need to tell the boys its okay to go back now."

Haley and Amy nodded, "I'll live with it till we get a better name." Amy said.


	16. Happy Halloween

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Characters including Batman, Superman or anyone else. They all belong to their respected authors. As for Haley Brown, He's my original Character.

Foreword from the Author: Well, I worked out an agreement and I can write in most of my classes if I have free time now. As coll as that sounds, I really don't have much time, 10 minutes here, 15 there, maybe 30 if I'm lucky. So far I'm glad I put the Extras into this early, it leaves me open for another ongoing story staring Haley and Amy actually managing this group, instead of just Haley and maybe a guest appearance by Amy every once in a while. Also, don't think Ivy is getting off with out some sort of retribution.

Anyway, getting on a little history about The Extras, I came up with the name a long time ago with a couple of my friends when we where a sort of four man crew of writers with no name. We'd argue over the phone about names left and right. Finally we all sat down on line that night and began trading names, each one sucking more and more. I got bored and started messing around with names that really made no sense what so ever. Finally I sat there and started making names out of the first letter of every sentence. Oddly enough E, X, T, R, A, came out and I put it forward. The other three immediately took this in and accepted it as out group name. The Extras disbanded a while ago but remains on City of Heroes (MMORPG) as a local Super group (Guild in general aspects).

Hoody Boy: Otherworld Stories  
The Adventures of Haley Brown  
Arc Three, Part 5: "Happy Halloween"

"Haley, I'm very sorry but she told me to tell you regardless. Haley, Ivy impregnated something in Alice, it looks like its converting Alice's genetic code to Ivy's. She'll be like her in all aspects, green skin, control of the earth and that sort of thing. Unfortunately, we have no idea what will happen to her personality and if she'll even be able to live through it. I'm sorry Haley."

The words echoed in Haley's mind as he sat on the hospital roof. The rain was showering him, as if to clean this filthy city and the sin it carries. Haley held his goggles in his hand, the ran splashing the lens. A dull grind of roof gravel made Haley turn around. Batman stood there looking at him, his outfit was like Haley's mood. He stood up and looked at Batman, the rain pelting his face as it came down harder.

"Jim told me what he did for you." Batman said darkly, "I'm surprised he went through so much for you."

"This isn't the time Batman..." Haley said staring at him.

"I know, I came here to tell you to let it go. You can't let yourself always get caught up in hunting someone down." Batman advised, "You'll be dead before a month."

"Least I'll go down doing what I felt was right." Haley said.

"When I see you Haley, it reminds me of the other Heroes who fight for Justice. You are different from almost all of them, you seem to walk alone, like I do. Take my advice, don't walk alone." Batman said looking at him.

"I've walked alone since I lost my better half. I don't know what could spawn something like you, but I know what spawned me, and I was the one that put him 6 feet under." Haley remarked, "And now, after killing so many people and retiring, I again find myself standing in my own wake."

"Just let it go Haley. Don't let yourself get consumed in vengeance and death." Batman answered.

Haley turned his back on Batman like he'd done so many times before, "Listen. After I get Ivy, I'm retiring, I'll hand leadership over to Blue Icicle and I'll walk alone again, unnoticed."

Batman stood silent, his head lowered, he started with a sigh, "Haley, you're Uncle risked a lot to give you this gift. To hand off to someone else would be considered an Insult. I'm not telling you to quit, I'm telling you to not take everything personally."

"Tell me where Ivy is. I want closure, then I'll let it go." Haley said turning around.

Haley found himself driving the Miata down to Tricorner, a little Island that's a leap away from the main Island of Gotham. Haley drove over the bridge, nearing the address Batman had traced Ivy to.

Ivy stood at a lab table mixing two beakers full of red and orange chemicals.

"Happy Halloween..."

Poison Ivy turned around, the plants in the darkness were silent. She turned around shrugging it off. She's had a trying week after all, Hoody Boy was a lot more determined then she's expected, but she'd one. Soon Alice would be like her and He's stop hunting her.

"I wonder..."

Poison Ivy turned around. The sound of a puff of air was all that was heard as a dart stuck itself in Ivy's upper bicep. Within a second, her entire arm felt like thousands of knives had impaled her whole arm. The pain swept across her entire body in a wave. She let out a tortured scream.

"Hello Ivy..." Haley said coming out of the darkness.

Tears rolled down her face, the pain was unbearable. Haley's look was that of a killer, cold and unforgiving, like a black bottomless pit.

"Sodium Chloride..." Haley spoke, "a 500mg dose of Table Salt. I can't imagine how much pain you, a living plant, are feeling."

Ivy screamed again as the wave of pain doubled over itself, it hurt so much she couldn't even think straight. The pain shattered every thought she could come up with.

"Ivy, I told you I'd come for you. You didn't listen, you gave me Alice, but you decided to turn her into you. Now I'm here to fix this, and I will make you suffer till you tell me how to reverse or stop this thing." Haley said darkly.

Ivy understood what Haley was saying, but the pain in her was so great she couldn't make out a sentence. Haley reached down and pulled the dart from her Arm, a semi-transparent liquid dripped from the tip. The pain lessened to the point where she forced herself to say something.

"Any...thing..." Poison Ivy squealed.

"Where's the cure..." Haley asked politely.

"Top table..." She struggled to think which beaker it was in, "It's the bluish... liquid."

Haley walked over and grabbed it, He poured it in a thermos he'd extracted from his pocket. Ivy squirmed on the floor as she screamed silently.

"You've only tasted the experience Alice has probably felt." Haley said turning around, "You took her virginity, the one pure thing everyone has. I hope you suffer till the cops arrive. Goodnight Ivy."

Haley made it back to the hospital, the thermos with the cure in his hand. Amy lay asleep at the table where him and Amy were discussing the Extras which seemed like ages ago. He went back up to Alice's room, she was still tan, her hair still blonde. Haley ran a separate tube to Thermos that contained the cure. Haley followed the bluish liquid move into her arm.

Her face went from a grimacing pain to a relaxed smile. Haley smiled with her, things were set right finally. He sat there and reflected back on everything.

"Maybe I'm not as alone as I thought..." Haley said to himself aloud.

Haley sat with his head leaning back sleeping. She smiled at him from her bed, her hero. Alice had been staring at him for two hours now, the things she'd been through were amazing. She'd been an orphan living on the city streets for years, no name, no faily, and no where to sleep. Then she met Ivy who acted like her mother. She finally got a job and started to make her way up, though she still visited Ivy. The that massive goon who'd taken her into that Alley. Alice smiled again when she remembered Haley and how he chased after her without even knowing her name. She remembered her final thought before the Mad Hatter flipped the switch temporally wiping her memory.

She shook her head back to the present as the door opened up. A taller woman stepped in, her snowy white hair put up in a bun. She looked over at Haley and crossed her arms.

"That asshole..." She uttered.

"Excuse me?" Alice asked.

She looked over at Alice, "Oh you're up? Sorry if I startled you. I'm Amy Strauss, also known as The Blue Icicle. Are you feeling better Alice?"

Alice smiled slightly, "I'm alright."

Amy nodded, "He'll be glad to hear it."

"Are you two an item?" Alice blurted out.

Amy laughed, "No. I wouldn't get involved with that lump. What gave you that Idea?"

"The way you looked at him," Alice said looking at Haley again, "You two must've been close at one point or another."

"We were, but that was years ago." Amy answered.

"You want to talk about it?" Alice asked.

"Nah, I'd like to keep it in the past." Amy said looking down.

"Okay, then can you tell me why Haley did all this?" She queried.

"That's Haley. For some reason or another, He goes out of his way for people. More then likely, he likes you and if I know Haley, he's a sucker for love." Amy said leaning up against the wall.

Alice looked at Haley, "So you're meaning to say he went through all this because of love at first sight?"

"Probably." Amy said looking at him, "Haley's always been weird. Ever since I met him in Knights Town, he's been like this."

"I'm proud to know him."

Amy smiled as she shook her head, "Yeah, pretty soon you're going to have him never leave you alone and follow you around."

Alice giggled, "I hope not, he seems like a sweet guy."

Amy and Alice enjoyed the moment, in Haley's world, anyone who knew him should always enjoy the calm, because the next storm is usually looming over the horizon.


	17. If Only

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Characters including Batman, Superman or anyone else. They all belong to their respected authors. As for Haley Brown, He's my original Character.

Foreword from the Author: Wow, I am amazed at how this ended truly. I'd planned it differently but most writer's know that not everything comes out as planned like you think. I'm glad everyone liked it and I give a shout out to the people who're reviewing my story, thanks a bunch guys, you truly are great.

Now, I would think to have Haley quit while he's ahead but my Ending that I wish to get to is going to start. We've reached the intermission of this first play, and I'm hoping to make this another 16 chapter's like the first.

Hoody Boy: Elseworld Stories

The Adventures of Haley Brown

Arc One, Part One: If only...

Haley stood in front of the windows, November had fallen and Gotham was snowing. He gripped his goggles in his hand. Amy walked up from behind him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't you come down to eat thanksgiving with us?" She asked.

"Not to insult you but I'm not really hungry." Haley said looking outward to the distance.

Alice looked down at the floor and noticed Haley holding onto the goggles, "Oh, well I won't disturb you." Alice went back downstairs leaving Haley standing there.

It'd been 3 months since Haley had started living in Gotham City. In just two he'd changed everything and turned Gotham upside down. Haley had brought with him Hoody Boy, his alter ego and vigilante. Why he was standing there looking out across the sky was no one's business and that was the way he kept it. He gripped the goggles.

Haley's past always came with Winter. His guardians death, the betrayal of his friends, and numerous other things that seemed to always gnaw at him during those long and cold months. Haley drew a long breath and stepped away from the window and placed the goggles in his pocket.

He came downstairs to the festivities, Uncle Jim smiled at him and hugged Haley. He cracked a smile back at him and went over to the fire and sat quietly. Amy came over and sat next to him.

"You alright?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, I'll be okay." Haley said scratching the back of his neck.

"I hope so for both our sake's. You tend to kill the mood when you're depressed." Amy noted.

"I try not to but I can't help it." Haley said looking over, "You doing alright?"

"Yeah, I gave Sara a call. She's still with that other guy who you don't like. I also got a hold of Guinness."

"You mean that newbie cop that hounded my ass in Knight's town?" Haley asked.

"The one and only. He got fired for using extreme force. Go figure." Amy answered with a matter of fact tone.

Haley shook his head, "Okay, so what's your point?"

"He wants in on The Extras." Amy said.

"You mean him joining The Extras? Amy, did you hit yourself in the face with an Ice ball?" Haley asked.

"Oh come on, he's not that bad." Amy said defending him.

"I know Burvee would've been fine in my Book, but Guinness? Come on, the guy's got a hard on for authority." Haley answered.

"Hey Haley?" Uncle Jim called from the Kitchen, "You got a phone call."

Haley held up his index finger to motion for a moment and went into the kitchen. He took the phone from Uncle Jim and nodded in a silent thank you.

"Haley Brown speaking." Haley asked.

"Son?"

"Hey Dad, how's it going?" Haley smiled, it was nice to hear his voice again.

"Not to good, how about yourself?" His dad said truthfully.

"I'm hanging in there." Haley answered, "So what's up?"

"Well Haley, I didn't want to call you today to break the news but my arms being twisted on the matter. Me and your mother, we've decided... to divorce each other..."

Haley's blood ran cold, the words rang through his head, "I'm sorry champ. I wish I didn't have to but you need to appear in court before the judge for some stupid legal thing." His dad apologized.

"I am as well Dad..." Haley answered, his voice choked up.

"Oh Haley, you've gotta be strong. Be strong for both me and you." His father encouraged, "Try to have a good thanksgiving Haley. Please."

"I love you Dad." Haley said.

"I love you too son." He replied.

He hung up the phone, his blood was running cold and he could feel the tears rolling down his cheeks. He trudged up the stairs, each step felt like an age.

"Haley?" Alice asked from the bottom of the stairs.

Haley kept walking ignoring her, he felt empty and cold, a hallow shell. He needed to sit down somewhere and cope with this recent development, that was his cure for the common pain. Haley went into his room and shut and locked the door. He rolled onto his bed and lay there silently.

There was a knock on the door, "Haley?" The handle jiggled, "Come on Haley, what's eating you now?"

Alice stood outside the door with her arms crossed, Amy came up to the stairs.

"Where's Haley?"

Alice responded with a nod to the door, Amy rolled her eyes. Amy reached for a pocket on her belt. She removed a lock pick and went over to the door.

"I thought Hero's were supposed to set examples?" Alice asked.

"Really, I don't see anyone around that requires me to set one." Amy answered with a smile.

She moved the pin around for a second and opened the door slowly, "Close it..."

Amy stopped dead in her tracks, the cock of a shotgun made her sweat. She pulled the door closed and put her back to it.

"I guess he's in a bad mood." Amy stated.

Alice patted her on the shoulder to comfort her, "Let him work it out for himself. He seems like he can handle himself."

Amy looked down at the floor searching for some debate but she only drew a blank. They went downstairs together. Haley tossed the shotgun to the floor and rolled over onto his side. His parents were going to separate, he knew this was bound to happen, but it didn't mean it wouldn't hurt. Inside he felt his innards scrambled up like whipped cream.

"What the hell are you getting all pissy about?"

Haley reached for his pocket as he rolled over. A figure in the dark stood there with a smile.

"Who the..." Haley asked.

"Come on, you should've recognized me by voice brainiac." The voice said with a comic tone.

"James Sims..." Haley responded, "Only you have the brass to actually find me, sneak into my room, and give me crap."

James came forward with a soft smile, "The one and only. Now what seems to have you down mister high and mighty?"

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you." Haley grumbled rolling back over.

"I've been alive for 500 years, I've heard, seen and done too many things. You honestly think I would not believe what you have to say. Come on Haley, you know me a little better then that?" James retorted.

"My parents are getting a divorce." Haley answered putting his source of pain out into the open for James to butcher.

"That it?" James said coldly.

"Yeah, that's pretty big to me." Haley said turning around.

James sighed and sat down on Haley's bed, "Listen, you're blowing this out of proportion. I'm in no mood to kick your ass for being all sissy about this. That and I think you doing a good job kicking your own butt."

Haley rolled over and looked at him, "How do you do that?"

"What?"

"Make everything seem not as important as it should be?"

"No idea, I've just got a different way of looking at the world. You should lighten up man, taking everything seriously might give you bowel problems or something along those lines." James said

Haley sighed inwardly, "So what'd you come here for?"

"I heard about you in the paper. Very stupid to blow up a park, you don't need that kind of press." James smiled.

"I wanted to get a message across to someone." Haley laughed, "I think she got the point to."

James shook his head, "Well, I also heard rumors of some new thing starting in Gotham. Something about a team of people who actually work with the police to go where they can't and do what they can't all for the common good."

"That'd be The Extras." Haley nodded, "Lemme guess, you want an invitation? Formal or Casual?" Haley asked.

"Formal if you please." James said seriously.

"To bad, we're out of formal so you're going to have to deal with a Casual and get the hell out of my room." Haley finished with kicking James off the bed.

James opened the door and stepped out leaving Haley sitting cross leg on the bed, "Of all people to pull me out of this depression, it had to be a 500 year old immortal with the maturity level of a 21 year old." Haley shook his head, "Only in my little world."

James came down the stairs, "I was wondering when you...were, you're not Haley." Alice said.

Amy walked into the room after hearing the groan of the wood, "James! Oh god."

James's eyes shifted back and forth as if there was another James in the room, "Did I do something?"

"What're you doing here?" Amy asked pushing a white lock of hair out of her face.

"Well, I came after I heard Haley was in town. I didn't know he got you involved as well." James said perplexed, "I mean, you retired after the whole Knight's Town incident."

"Yeah, Haley asked for my help. Oddly enough, this wicked little burg isn't that bad. Definitely lacking in décor but still." Amy shrugged.

James nodded, "And whose the blonde?"

"My name's Alice." Alice said introducing herself.

"Typical, what's you're real name?" James said.

"It's Alice!" She said angrily.

"Hmm?" James put his hand to his ear.

"James stop." Amy said putting her hand on his shoulder, "She's been through a lot. I'll tell you the whole thing over a turkey sandwich then you can sleep at my place for tonight."

They left leaving Alice hanging under confusion, she sat down on the couch and laid out. Right next to her, on a table, a flow with a late blooming bud sprang open as she thought.

Afterword: It's okay to be confused about who in the living day light's James is. I will explain it all in the next chapter, past and all. Stay tuned for Saturday!


	18. The Extras's First Assignment

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Characters including Batman, Superman or anyone else. They all belong to their respected authors. As for Haley Brown, He's my original Character.

Foreword from the Author: Well, as it goes, I have an Editor now. Shout out to her as I type this. It's good to see a lot of feedback on Haley Brown and some signs of concern for the character. I've always enjoyed making people have a good feeling and watching them squirm when the main character seems to stray a tad or get his ass kicked up and down. It shows concern, and that means I'm doing my job of actually entertaining.

I always saw myself a little different from other writer's. A lot of them love writing fantasy, dragons, different worlds, magic, elves, dwarves that kind of thing. I never fell in with the "Tolkien" crowd as I called them, I preferred modern settings, with real English. I'm never going to mentally voice dialogue; that'll be the death of a good story when someone has to think that sort of thing out. I mean come on... you got people who have to write this crap down and it just turns me off the story. This might be my opinion but Tolkien wasn't entertaining, Peter Jackson was entertaining. He skipped the dumb parts and the massive paragraphs of description and got down to what it was. Just my opinion, take it or leave it. Personally, Haley is direct and he will always be direct; my patented kick down the door method pretty much.

Hoody Boy: Elseworld Stories  
The Adventures of Haley Brown  
Arc One, Part Two: The Extras's first assignment

It'd been two days since Haley had gotten the phone call about the divorce. In that time, Amy and James hunted down a large abandoned warehouse; it was the perfect place to establish headquarters. James, of course, was signed on and within four hours of his admission gotten into three fights various local bars. That was typical for him in all aspects, as the only two things James loved was gunfighting and drinking, and he'd done both on more then one occasion.

With Amy on the job, the new HQ took less time than they expected to set up. Before Haley knew it, he was hanging out in their new lair, flipping through the T.V.

Haley was lounging in the busted chair watching the T.V. while Alice was laying quietly on the couch trying to sleep a little bit. Giving up, Alice turned to face him.

"Haley?" Alice asked.

"Hmm?" Haley responded.

"I've been curious, just who is James and how do you know him?"

Haley muted the TV and smiled a bit, "Now that's a long story."

"Does it look like we're busy?" Alice stated.

Haley rolled his eyes, "Alright."

As he took a breath, Alice rolled over and gave him a percring look with her green eyes. She settled in the couch and Haley began to recount the meeting of James.

"It started back in Knight's Town. Me and Amy we're put on an assignment to track down someone who'd been killing off local Mafia members. This turned out to be James wanting to settle a personal vendetta. It had something to do with a promise he made to his girlfriend. The fight her had with the Mafia had something to do with her ancestors."

"What was the promise?" Alice said sitting up a bit, her face intent on the new information Haley was sharing.

"From what I remember, James told me that a long time ago, he made a promise to his girlfriend. The promise was he'd never rest 'till he found her killers and that he would protect her family members for as long as he lived. Unfortunately, James never got his chance to even up the score with the guys who'd killed his girlfriend. The assholes had croaked before he got a chance to kill them. For the next 500 some years, James wandered the world, not aging a day after he made that promise. It was his curse to walk the earth till the end of time. The other part of his promise was what fueled him to keep going. The protecting her family part. About four year's before I met him in Knight's town, he was living quietly with the ancestor of his girlfriend as the man's adopted son."

Haley took a breath and tried to recall the rest of the story, "Sadly, his girlfriend's ancestor, James's adopted father, was killed in their home. And James made another promise, he promised that he would track these guys down to fulfill his promise he'd made 500 years ago."

"That's pretty sad. Someone having to stay alive for 500 years, watching all those bad things happen to the world." Alice replied in a concerned manner.

"Yeah? Well can you grasp what he learned over the time he'd spent?" Haley stated, "James went to America shortly after the colonies were set up. James was originally a Brit, but his accent is long dead. He fought in the revolutionary war, the civil war. He states he was the one who fired the first shot, the one heard around the world but he can't back it up. James has pretty much spent two centuries in war, both world and American wars. It was during those bloody fights that he became the greatest gunfighter in all the world. This, he can back this one up."

Alice lay there looking at Haley in awe, "Whoa."

Haley smiled at her amazement, "That's what I said when he told me."

"Haley!" Amy yelled over the newly installed PA system.

"What is it Ames?" Haley shouted.

"We got an armed Bank robbery, one survivor had said the perp was wearing a black and white tuxedo cut right down the center. Looks like Two-Face wants to go shopping."

"Alright, tell James to meet me in the garage." Haley said hopping off the chair.

Haley looked over at Alice, "Gotta go Alice, be back soon."

"I'll be here, " She replied, smiling at him.

Haley brought the Miata around the corner, James sat shotgun, with his pistols in his hands. An armored truck screeched around the corner and started down the street towards Haley and James. James got out of the car and raised his massive pistols. Haley merely leaned out the window with the M16 tight in his shoulder. The driver of the armored truck floored it as they saw that James posed as the only road block in front of him.

"Steady!" James shouted, he squinted as he aimed the hand cannons, "FIRE!"

Haley squeezed the trigger and started unloading the M16. Empty shells poured out of the ejection port raining over the windshield. James fired twice and the truck squealed sideways as the rounds impacted with the front end. Haley pulled out the empty clip and shoved in another one as James fired another two rounds. The car flipped onto it's side rolled another two feet before James fired again halting the truck in it's tracks.

Haley got out of the car, M16 in hand and walked towards the flipped truck. He looked over at James, his face was stern, his eyes narrowed. Haley went to the windshield and pulled the driver out of the car by his collar.

"Alright, where's Two-Face?" Haley asked.

"Kiss my ass!" The guy yelled, Haley pointed the M16 down at the man's forehead.

"Where's Two-Face. I'm in no mood to play 20 questions." Haley snapped.

"Jesus man! Okay, Okay, just chill. He's probably on the other side of Gotham by now. I was the decoy! Hah! You stupid kid..." The guy laughed.

Haley sent a kick to the guys face and buried the muzzle of the M16 into the guy's shoulder, "You want to tell me where the hide out is before or after I to put you into serious pain?"

James rolled his eyes, "Haley, the guy's got nothing. Just throw him into jail. He's not worth the grief."

Haley looked over at him, "Don't give me that. The guy is acting like too much of an ass not to know something."

James went over and both his pistols in hand, He pointed one at the guy's nuts and the other at the pick up truck, "Do you know anything about Two-Face, where he's going or hiding."

The guy spit at James, he pulled the trigger and the truck righted itself. The guy's eyes widened.

"Now, I'm trying to be nice about this. Haley here would've killed you on the spot if you'd kept this up but I'm starting to get tired of this tough guy act. Now where is Two-Face or say good bye to your nuts."

"Alright! I'll tell you where he's..." A gun shot got made both James and Haley's snap to attention, the guy on the ground head's had burst, his blood leaking on surrounding pavement.

"Hoody Boy! Hah! SO this is person who put Ivy in the hospital!"

Two-Face stood pointing the gun at Haley, he flipped the coin with his left hand and smiled, "Heads, I win, you lose... Get him boys."

Two cars pulled over the sidewalk and started at Haley and James. The two turned for the Miata and jumped back in. Haley started the car, slammed it into reverse and smashed on the gas petal. The Miata pulled out of the street and Haley manvured into a sharp 180 degree turn. Haley switched it to drive and they were off.

Haley sliced through a curve, his tires skidding across the pavement. Haley floored it as the car sped down the street.

"God dammit, keep the freaking car still!" James shouted from the passenger seat, his upper half of body was swaying out the window. He began firing his massive pistols.

"You wanna drive? Last I checked you couldn't out-run a damn grandma!" Haley said swerving.

The back windshield exploded in a rain of glass, James stopped firing and withdrew to reload. He let the two used clips drop and loaded two fresh one's in the smoking pistols.

"You better stop these guys dead now or I'll pull this car over and whoop all your asses!" Haley threatened.

Behind them a man brandishing a Desert Eagle pulled himself back into the car as bullets tore off the side mirror. He looked over at his partner who was traying to keep up with the speeding Miata. The driver was a pro but he knew the guy he was chasing must've been trained by the best because he was having trouble keeping up.

James tried steadying his aim as the car swerved again, he lined up the sights and fired. The tire on the pursuing car burst and sparks began to emit from underneath. James didn't stop there, he aimed and fired again. The hood latch was ripped apart and the hood popped up blinding the driver. James pulled himself back in and sat back in the chair.

"Hang on..." Haley said grabbing the steering wheel with two hands and yanking it to the right.

The Miata screeched as it forced into a drift, the smoking tires causing a massive smoke screen in the street. The other car that had been chasing them went straight and plowed into the side of a garbage truck. Haley stopped the car and sat back breathing heavily.

"You know, getting in trouble must be your forte." James said panting heavily.

"Yeah, everyone keeps telling me that." Haley responded.

They pulled out of the side street and rolled towards the car wreck. The car that was chasing them was ablaze in the street which made it damn sure that they couldn't interrogate the perps. Haley had to fan his face trying to relieve himself of the stench of burning flesh.

"I still can't get used to the smell of that..." James said looking at the roasting inferno.

Haley removed a two way radio, "Ames, Two-Face got away. We fried some of his little lackies though."

"Fried? What the hell do you mean fried?"

"As in BBQ, Ames, the two dudes can be considered KFC." James responded.

"Alright, you two get back to HQ, I'll talk with the Gordon and try to explain." Amy answered.

"Got ya." Haley replied and put the radio back in his pocket. James and Haley made their way back to the Miata and drove back to the Headquaters.


	19. Dinner Party

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Characters including Batman, Superman or anyone else. They all belong to their respected authors. As for Haley Brown, He's my original Character.

Foreword from the Author: I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY BOUT THAT! I should've had this out by Wednesday (Insert Asshole here).

Hoody Boy: Elseworld Stories

The Adventures of Haley Brown

Arc One, Part Three: Something on the Side

Haley dropped onto the couch in the living room. Uncle Jim was sitting quietly in his chair reading the paper.

"How's it going Uncle Jim?" Haley sighed.

"Bad. It's been months and we still haven't caught the Joker yet." Uncle Jim answered angrily.

Glancing at his furious uncle, Haley inquired, "Why don't you put us on it?"

"Putting you on the tail end of the Joker? Haley, no offense but you'd tear this city apart trying to find him. Batman is trying his best but even he's having a hard time. He's got nothing to go on; it seems as if Joker left the country."

"More then likely he did." Haley said looking up at the ceiling.

"What? Why would you think that?"

"Come on Uncle Jim, I know you're a tough cop but even I can guess that you stumbled onto your answer." Haley said, "If I was some nut case who'd escaped from Arkham, I'd skip out to Bora Bora too. Two to one, those people you found with smiles, they paid for his ticket."

"Two to one?" Uncle Jim repeated, slightly taken back, "Come on Haley, that's a little far fetched."

"I explained my reason, take it or leave it. I've gotta get back to HQ." Haley said getting up.

"Haley?" Uncle Jim called out. Haley turned around and looked at him, "There's a masquerade ball tonight at the Plaza, why don't you and Alice stop by? You know Bruce Wayne will be there, I hear he's pretty smart."

"What time?" Haley asked.

"It's at 8:00." Uncle Jim replied.

"I'll drop by, can't guarantee I'll have Alice with me but yeah, no prob." Haley answered.

Uncle Jim smiled as Haley left, "You know, he reminds me a lot of you Jim. Back when you were just beginning your career." Aunt Sara said looking at the door.

"Haley has had a lot more thrown in his personality." Uncle Jim replied. He turned to his wife, sighing, "More than even I'd care to know. He's had it rough; I wish I could've been there for him."

"Well dear," Sara said walking towards him, "The most important thing is that you're here for him now."

Haley stood waiting on the sidewalk in front of the house. He pulled out his goggles and settled them on his head. The familiar sound of roaring engines got louder and louder with each passing minute. Haley turned and watched as James raced down the street doing a wheelie on his motorcycle. James screeched to a halt and Haley went over and hopped onto the back of the bike.

"How's your uncle?" James asked.

"He's good. Let's get back to HQ, I've got a party I have to be at tonight." Haley responded, pulling the goggles down over his eyes. James revved the engine. With a jolt the two took off down the street, James weaving haphazardly between cars.

The two of them turned into the garage, James pulled along side of Haley's Miata. Haley jumped off and while James killed the engine. They took the lift to the main room, which was five floors above ground. The brain of their HQ housed a couch, a comfy chair, a nice T.V., a fridge and the most expensive computer network known to modern man. Haley walked over and patted Amy, who was snoring on the couch, on the shoulder.

"Wake up sweetness." Haley answered.

"Don't call me that Haley." Amy answered grouchily, "For your information, Haley, I was having a rather nice dream."

Haley laughed as she sat up and glared at him. James walked over with a coke from the fridge. Amy grabbed it out of his hand before he could open it, smiling a bit as she guzzled the coke. "Thanks."

James stood in the same position of opening the can as Amy chugged the soda. He rolled his eyes and went back to the refrigerator, muttering that he preferred more adult beverages anyway.

Haley stood there laughing at the transaction. Smiling he scanned the room for Alice. "Alice!" Haley shouted.

"She's in her room I think." Amy said taking another drag of James's soda.

Haley went back to the lift and went up to the seventh floor. He'd promised Alice a nice room of her own. She got the pick of the litter in the warehouse, and Haley let her have the whole floor to herself. The floor itself was an eight of an acre and Alice had used the space well. While every room had a bathroom, Alice had the best of them all. She had a tub the size of a small pool and floor length mirrors with spacious closets for towels and other necessities. The bathroom itself was enclosed and took up a quarter of the space allotted to her, but Alice had thought it was worth it. In a corner of the floor there was a nice little alcove full of house plants to make things look a little more homely to her. Her bed was a thing to behold. The canopy bed was draped with strips of white muslin which also adorned the heavily engraved posts. The bed was queen sized and had a small mountain of pillows at the headboard. It was like sleeping on air to her.

"Alice?" Haley called.

"Yeah?" Alice responded coming out from the closed off restroom, towel in hand.

"You wanna come to a ball tonight? It's a masquerade party, but you don't need to dress up as someone if you don't want to." Haley said crossing his arms.

"Be nice, I want to actually get out more so, yeah sure. I need to go shopping for a dress though." Alice answered drying off her hair with a towel.

"Okay then." Haley answered, he looked at his watch, "It's a quarter to four right now so be ready to go at around 7:50."

"Alright then." Alice said going back into her bathroom.

"Hey Alice?" Haley asked her retreating back, "Is something wrong?"

She stopped and looked back at him, "Nah, I'm fine." She smiled.

Haley smiled back, "Alright. Remember 7:50," He said before going back to the lift and riding it to the main room.

"Damn it." Alice thought, he'd seen right through her.

In truth, she wasn't alright. Ever since James showed up, she hadn't felt good at all. Things were getting strange for her. The house plants in the corner were the first things. Before they'd been everywhere, it made her seem like she was more at home. Then she could swear, that the plants were watching her. As if they moved and followed her everywhere she went. She moved them all to the corner and never watered them but they seemed to live on regardless. Alice went to the couch and curled up, she didn't want to tell Haley. She didn't want him to think of her as some sort of freak or something like that.

Amy and James stood looking out one of the window's together as Haley came down from the lift. He looked over and paid the two no mind. It didn't take a genius to tell that Amy and James had a connection, no matter how subtle it was, it was there between the two. Gotham was starting to turn into some nasty twisted thing like Knight's Town. Of course, Gotham was different city and a different thing all together but the events seemed to echo here.

"I'm going out tonight with Alice, I hope you two can keep the city safe from harm for one night?" Haley said smile.

"No problem Haley. You two could use some bonding." Amy answered.

The time seemed to crawl by. Alice and Amy had gone shopping leaving James and Haley at headquarters where they decided to entertain themselves by seeing who could provide the most random thought.

"Floating rubber ducks with a side order of crispy inserts and a crack house." Haley said.

"Chocolate covered toilet seats." James countered instantly.

"Flaming bricks of doom..." Haley retorted.

This verbal sparring of randomness continued until they were interrupted by Amy's voice coming through on Haley's radio.

"What're you two bone heads doing?" Amy commented after hearing the last bout. Something about delectable flying goats smothered in marmalade.

Haley pulled out the radio from his pocket as he answered Amy, "We're having a random contest."

"Anal Retentive Cardboard." James whispered.

Haley tried to keep a straight face, as Amy snapped at them. "What the? Dammit James. Will you two listen up, we've got a robbery in progress."

"Why don't you handle it?" Haley responded.

"Cheese flavored panties." James murmured.

Haley winced trying to hold him from laughing, "I don't have my equipment so get your asses down here right now."

James straightened up, winking at Haley, "I'll go, no need to trouble yourself with this one. You've got a date anyway."

"Just don't kill anyone." Haley said looking at him.

"Alright." James answered walking to the lift.

"James is on the way." Haley said into the radio, "Did you and Alice get her that dress?"

"Yeah, I'm taking Alice back here as soon as James shows up." Amy responded.

"No need too. I'm getting Alice." Haley answered, "Tell her to get dressed because I'm picking her up now."

He looked at his watch, 7:40 PM exactly. Haley quickly went to his room and got undressed. He went to his dresser and grabbed a black button up shirt and a pair of khaki cargo pants. Haley snatched his Hoody and pulled it over his head. He went over to the table with all their equipment and grabbed Amy's gauntlets as well and put them in his pocket. He raced down the stairs 4 at a time and skipping some flights all together. He yanked open the door and opened the door to the Miata. Haley looked back for a second and then got in. He opened the door and started the engine. The Miata squealed out of garage and Haley set a breakneck pace as he roared down the street.

Haley pulled the radio out, "Where're you two at, Ames?" Haley asked.

"We're on 26th and Quentin." Amy responded.

Haley skidded onto Quentin and slammed on the gas, "I'll be there in two minutes. Is Alice ready?" He asked driving with one hand.

"Yeah Haley." Alice said, "Where are you coming from."

"North." Haley said swerving between two cars.

"Alright, I see your headlights." Alice responded.

Haley gritted his teeth and he eased off the gas. He could make out Alice standing on the street corner, she was in a dress but that was all Haley could tell. He slowed the car down and pulled up to the curb.

"Get in." Haley said from the window, "Amy!"

"Yeah?"

Haley reached into his pocket and removed her Gauntlets, "Go help James. I think he might need it."

A massive burst of flame came from the street corner, James raced around the corner guns blazing. Haley almost got out of the car as he saw James jump back firing his guns. Amy clipped her gauntlets shut and turned them on.

"Get going." Amy said walking towards the guy with the flame thrower.

Haley backed the car up and started for the Plaza. He wanted to stay but he also wanted to actually have a night to actually be with Alice. He put the car in drive and raced off, he was putting his trust in his friends.

Amy watched as another blazing stream of fire came out. The guy was dressed up like a bug, wings and such. James ran towards her firing his guns behind him.

"What the hell took you so long?" James asked looking exhausted, he smelled of burnt flesh and gun smoke.

They ducked behind a car as the Firefly shot another burst of flame at them. James loaded two more clips into his hand cannons. The smell of burning flesh wafted over as James realized that the Firefly had hit some of the bystanders that were fleeing the scene. Amy's face turned green.

"Well, I'll be in no mood for hamburgers for a while..." James joked closing the guns again.


	20. Coming Out

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Characters including Batman, Superman or anyone else. They all belong to their respected authors. As for Haley Brown, He's my original Character.

Foreword from the Author: Okay, I'm sorry for not updating on Wednesday. Just wanted to get this little double feature thing set and I didn't send my stuff in to my editor to be revised. So far I'm working hard and heavy to actually find a publisher or people who know publisher's that can help me get these books out on paper back or something.

Just the thought of getting this story out makes me giddy in a sense. With the book I could actually give a more in depth detail into Haley's past along with James, Amy and Alice so I could spare the reader from reading a rather dull back story. Ah well, regardless of this and my house situation I will continue to write for you guys and myself.

Hoody Boy: Elseworld Stories

The Adventures of Haley Brown

Arc One, Part Four: Fire Fly Barbecue

Haley and Alice pulled up to the front of the Plaza building. It towered skywards, lighting up the darkened streets, like a candle in the night. Haley stepped out with his hoody wrapped around his waist, the cold night air nipping at his exposed nose. He helped Alice out, Haley's jacket covering her stunning dress. The white dress had a floral pattern around the breasts. It was a simple design but the silk fabric clung to Alice's body. The two walked up the steps, Alice's dainty heels breaking the silent night with every step.

The usher opened the door and they walked into a massive ballroom. Soft music came from the left of the ballroom, a small Blues band occupied the corner on a raised platform. The room itself was bathed in a golden glow from the large chandelier hanging in the middle of the ballroom. Haley spotted Uncle Jim slow dancing with Aunt Sara around the middle. Alice grabbed Haley hand seeking some small comfort in this rather unusual place. Haley, of course, wasn't better off, his semi-formal clothes were not the standard black suit and tie that seemed to be the status quo of this place.

Haley rubbed his nose for a second and looked over, "Let's go enter the piranha pit..."

They walked down the steps and into the mass of people. Uncle Jim peeked over the crowd and made his way over the both of them.

"I'm glad you made it." Uncle Jim answered.

"Yeah, James and Amy are handling things." Haley said thinking back about the fire, wondered if the were okay.

"I understand, it must be hard working non stop these days. Also, news leaked out about you guys so the press wants to hold a conference about your viewpoints on handling crime." Uncle Jim informed Haley.

"Sorry Uncle Jim, but I have to be in court in a few days to put in my two cents about my parents and them divorcing." Haley reminded.

Uncle Jim bit his lip, he apparently had forgotten it, "Mmm, well I hope that goes well for you."

Haley nodded, "Thanks Uncle Jim, now if you don't mind, me and Alice just want a place to sit down and enjoy the party."

The couple made there way through the crowd and found some seats around the edge of the room. Haley sat down and took a deep breath trying to get over the fact that his parents were really divorcing. Alice noticed his struggle at regaining his composure.

"So that's what's been bugging you all this time?" Alice said, looking Haley's slumped figure.

"Yep." Haley answered, sinking his head into his hands.

"Bah, you'll get over it. Now, you dragged me into this party and I expect to get at least one dance out of you." Alice said, attempting to cheer him up.

Haley rolled his eyes, this party wasn't going over well, "Alright, lemme grab us a couple of drinks first." He said getting up.

He went over to the concessions and grabbed himself a glass of punch, he took a sip. He had begun pouring Alice her drink when someone placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned in close.

"Hello Haley..."

Haley's eyes narrowed in recognition, "Andrews... what the hell are you doing here..."

He could feel Andrews smile, "Just passing through on my election tour. I heard you were in town and I decided to come here."

"I'm in no mood to start a fight Andrews..." Haley said sipping his punch.

"Neither am I. I'm just here to say hello to my hated rival and nemesis Haley Brown." Andrews said darkly.

"Save it and leave me the hell alone. You lost and I won, we agreed to drop it, if you want to bring it up again then I'll smack you back down to where you should be." Haley threatened.

Andrews snorted and informed Haley, "You never beat me, I'm always going to be around until you grow the balls and kill me."

"It's a thought that I look forward to making come true..." Haley retorted.

Andrews let go of his shoulder and slithered back into the party. Haley's eyes were still narrowed as he took another sip of his punch. Someone came up next to him and poured himself a glass.

"What's with the look Haley?" Uncle Jim said taking a sip.

"Ah nothing. Just a bad thought is all. Anyway, where's Barbara?" Haley asked.

"I've no clue, she said she'd be here around the time you were." Uncle Jim said with a somewhat concerned tone.

"You think she might've run into some trouble?" Haley asked.

"Let's not try to think about that..." Uncle Jim said silencing him.

Somewhere on the other side of town, a red headed girl dressed in blue spandex and yellow cape ducked a punch. She sent an uppercut to the assailant's face dropping him to the ground. Her breath coming in puffs of white clouds due to the cold. Another thug came from behind, she answered with a roundhouse kick sending her heel into the man's cheek with a sickening thwack. He slid on the cement, blood leaking from his mouth.

"Alright Killer Moth, give up the purse..." She said.

"And who the hell do you think you are?" Killer Moth asked.

"I'm Bat-girl..." She responded.

Killer Moth raised his eye brow, a smirk rolling across his face, "No."

"Just remember, I asked politely." Bat-girl stated.

She rushed him, her cape flapping behind her. She sent a punch which glanced off Killer Moth's forearm. She spun around and sent a straight kick the villain's chest launching him backwards. Keeping up her blitz attack, Bat-girl jumped up and plummeted down with an elbow drop on Killer Moth like a bomb. He jerked in pain and passed out. She stood up and straightened her cape and fingered her mask. Pulling it off she revealed her full face. She pulled off her glove and eyed her watch; 8:53.

"Shit!"

Barbara dashed around the corner and undressed. She gave a shiver as she pulled up her white dress. She dropped a little note on Killer Moth's back.

"Beaten by Bat-girl" Crude but effective.

She got into her car and started for the plaza. She tuned in on the police band to see what else was going on in the city.

White noise crackled until she heard, "All units! Stay away from the diamond district! The Extras are dealing with Fire Fly. Repeat all units..." The radio buzzed.

Barbara chewed her bottom lip as she thought of Haley. She harbored a little jealousy and envy toward Haley, he got to fight in daylight, while she was forced to kept everything a secret. She shook the thoughts off and made a right turn. The plaza seemed to light the whole area up like a beacon. She pulled up to the steps and got out. The doors burst open caught her attention.

Haley jumped down the steps three at a time and raced past Barbara not noticing her. Alice raced after him like a little puppy to it's master. She despised Alice. She acted so innocent and almost showed Haley absolutely no thanks for him busting his ass off to save her. She quelled her anger and took another step.

"HALEY!" Uncle Jim called, "Listen! I got the police to back off so it's your situation to handle okay!" Haley made the okay symbol with his hand as he got in the car.

"Sorry about this Mr. Gordon!" Alice shouted before getting in the passenger seat.

Haley turned the ignition and the two squealed off into the night, "What the hell was up with that?" Barbara asked.

"Haley got a message from Amy that Fire Fly has them cornered and in need of immediate assistance." Uncle Jim looked at her dead pan, "I'm pretty sure we'll be having to call the insurance company about bomb and bullet related damage. He's wild and reckless, Haley..."

"I'm sure he'll be fine..." Barbara reassured, "He's proved himself a worthy person of Gotham. Just like you Dad."

"Go on in and enjoy the party." Uncle Jim responded.

Barbara walked past Uncle Jim and through the doors. He stood silent on the steps. Uncle Jim took off his glasses and cleaned him. An explosion in the distance flowered into the night sky, rising higher then the surround buildings.

"That's a good sign…I hope he doesn't cause too much damage," Uncle Jim thought going back inside.

Haley pulled the Miata into a near by alley and went into the middle of the street, "JAMES! AMY!"

He saw Fire-Fly turn the corner and start towards him, "Ah crap..."

He pulled out two Colt .45 1911's and pulled the slides back. He fired off two rounds which dinged vainly against Fire Fly's metallic armor. Haley rolled his eyes and started running. Alice got out of the car and watched him pass. She turned ask something but Haley turned around for her.

"ALICE! Get back in the car!" He shouted.

She looked behind her and saw Fire Fly, with all his flaming glory, raise his flame thrower. Alice cried out in fright and threw up her hands. The ground shook and shifted in the street. Haley was thrown off balance and crashed to the pavement. His guns tumbled out of his hands and made a grab for one. Fire Fly looked down as the road began to churn underneath his feet. Vines, as thick as tree trunks burst out of the ground and raised Fire Fly in the air. The one particularly thick one wrapped around his foot chucked him into a near by dumpster.

Alice opened her eyes as the vines receded into the ground. Haley who was standing in awe for only a moment got up off his feet. He grabbed his guns and ran right at Fire Fly. He got up and made a grab for his flamethrower. Haley slid on the concrete, ripping his pants all the way up, pushing the flamethrower out of his reach again. He sent his knee into Fire Fly's helmet bashing the back of his head into the dumpster again. Shaking off the assault, Fire Fly grabbed Haley's neck and began choking him with both hands.

"HALEY!" Amy shouted.

Haley took the butt of the gun and smashed it into Fire Fly's face as hard and as fast as he could. He put both his feet on Fire Fly's chest and pushed off knocking Fire Fly back into the heavily dented dumpster. Haley landed on his back coughing. Amy raised her hand and fired a stream of ice. Caught off guard, Fire Fly was frozen in solid ice from his neck to his feet. The only part of this body left exposed was his head. James and Amy came running toward them. James helped Haley up and patted him off. Alice came over and grabbed Haley into a hug. He held onto her as best as his air choked body could.

"This is the Extras, situation clear." Amy spoke into the radio before she too, clapped Haley on the back.

"Roger that, sending in a unit now." The dispatch answered.

Amy put the radio away and looked at Haley and Alice hugging each other. She walked over pulling off her black sun glasses and cleaned the grit and grim off of the lens. She eyed the broken pavement and pieces of rubble littering the street.

"What the hell happened there?" Amy asked looking at it.

Alice uncoupled with Haley for a moment and looked down at the ground. James who was totally occupied with flicking Fire Fly's mask stopped and looked over.

"How the hell?" Amy stood speechless, looking at Alice, whose fidgeting got worse. "Wha...How can…When?"

Alice took a breath to relax; mentally preparing her explanation, "I've started noticing this since that incident two months ago. It started off simple, like when I looked at a withered flower, the thing seemed to spring to life just for me." She looked down at her feet, her once beautiful dress streaked with dirt and torn by gravel, "Pretty soon it was more then just bringing dying plants back from the dead, soon things began to follow me. Trees, branches and grass would try to bend to me. Like they were reaching for me."

Amy and James where definitely upset. Haley crossed his arms feeling rather pissed and hurt that she didn't at least say anything to him about her budding powers, "Why didn't tell us?"

"I was just worried you guys would call me a freak or something." Alice answered still looking pointedly at the cement.

Haley rolled his eyes, "COME ON! Have you looked at the peanut gallery?" Feeling his anger being replaced with humor and understanding. Haley said with a laugh, "James, you're about as interesting as they come. Amy, hell I ought to call you MacGuyver! And ME! Come on Alice, I've got a pocket of infinite space. Why would I call you a freak when I'd be a hypocrite?"

Alice looked up with a smile, Haley shook his head, "Come here babe."

She went over and hugged him tightly, he returned it, "You shouldn't be worried about my judgment."

"You want to go for a beer?" James asked Amy, he thumbed over to Haley and Alice, "I've got a feeling this sorry couple will be mushy for a while and I'm in the mood for a good brew."

Amy turned away from the hug-fest and chuckled at James, "As long as you're buying, I'm game. "


	21. Court Order Brown

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Characters including Batman, Superman or anyone else. They all belong to their respected authors. As for Haley Brown, he's my original character.

Foreword from the Author: Well, this'll be the end of the first story arc of the second damn part of this. I'm in debate on weather to extend it to add one of my own psycho villains into this. If this happens there's going to be a lot of trigger happiness in it. And I'm not talking about the TV show.

Nothing else to say other then that I've totally freaking neglected this for too damn long and I seriously apologize.

Hoody Boy: Elseworld Stories

The Adventures of Haley Brown

Arc One, Part Five: Letting Go

"Will everyone please rise as Judge Christopher Jones enters the court room!" The bailiff shouted.

Haley, along with Uncle Jim, Aunt Sara, Alice and the rest of his friends, stood up along with Haley's parents. James opened up the top of a bottle of Jack Daniels and took a swig of it in the court room, seeming to take no notice of Haley's death gaze. Judge Jones sat down in his chair and looking Haley's parents, then eyed James in the front holding the brown bag. Judge Jones' eyebrow quirked in annoyance before beginning the proceedings.

"Mr. And Mrs. Brown, the two of you have signed an agreement to divorce from marriage. The agreement in Evan City is thus standing, half of everything goes to the two parties. Mr. Brown, you will keep all your earnings prior to your marriage, Mrs. Brown, to you the same. The son, Haley Brown, shall remain in the care of his mother."

"Um, your Honor." Uncle Jim said getting up, "I am the brother to Mrs. Brown, and Haley has been living with me for 6 months."

"That means nothing and Haley will move back to his house here in Evan City to live with his mother. I will have no arguments." The judge cawed.

"Your Honor?"

"I will have no arguments!" The Judge reminded.

"Then I'll keep this short. You are full of shit." Haley said.

The judge stood up and motioned the bailiff not to assault Haley, "And who are you?"

"The son in question." Haley answered.

"Haley please sit down, you're only making this hard." His dad pleaded.

"No dad, I'm not going back to live with mom nor you." Haley voiced, "I'm 19 year's old, I make my own calls. I'm not having some asshole judge tell me I'm living with mom."

"Are going to violate a court order?" The judge asked.

"If this is it, then hell yes I am." Haley retorted

"Bailiff." The Judge ordered.

James stood up setting the bag with the liquor down, he raised his hand gun up, "Not another step."

"You brought a gun to court! This is grounds for imprisonment!" The Judge answered.

"If Haley wants to speak, it's his damned right to do so. If you want to intrude on that, then I'll intrude on this little 'no guns in court' rule." James retorted.

Haley looked back at James, Alice and Amy stood up as well, his smile showed his gratitude, "Your honor. This is my team of people. We work in Gotham City under Commissioner James Gordon." He pointed to Uncle Jim who also stood up, "We handle the villains that the Gotham City Police Department can't. Without my presence, this team would fall apart. Moving the operation to Evan City is not in my intention as its base is already set up."

"Haley, what're you talking about?" His dad asked.

"Dad, I know this is going to sound extremely ridiculous but it's truth." Haley began.

"Mr. Brown, with all due respect. Your son is a vigilante. He's one of the best gun men this side of Evan City and a damn fine person to boot." Amy spoke for him.

"What does she mean Haley?" His mom questioned.

"She's saying I'm a vigilante," Haley repeated, "Which I am. I go under the Alias Hoody Boy. I've been doing this since I was a sophomore in high school. But you two would've never known since you two were both working in Africa, Asia, Europe and South America instead of being at Home."

"This little family social is nice but I WANT ORDER IN THE COUR..." The Judge was cut off as James chucked the bottle of whiskey at the stand. The judge ducked just in time.

"Go on and finish Haley." James said looking at him and not at the red-faced judge.

Haley nodded, "Mom, I'm sorry but you and Dad never really grasped how harsh it was to have no parents. I had nothing to latch onto, now I feel like I have a family. Uncle Jim is the nicest guy I've ever met next to Mitch and Dr. Evans. Amy acts like my big sister almost all the time and has saved my rear on quite a few occasions. I just met Alice but regardless, she's a nice girl and I went through a lot to save her from a deadly situation, risking my own life for hers'. James here," Haley smiled, "James has been my older bro and it feels like I've known him for eternity. These people are my family, Mom and Dad. These people are..."

"Freaks." His mom answered.

"Yes, yes they are, but so am I." Haley answered defiantly.

"No Haley, you're still my little boy. That innocent face I've loved for so long…." His mom began.

"Don't start Tiffany." Haley's dad answered, "Don't you see? We missed our son growing up. We both failed at parenting and look where we are now. Haley actually turned out okay, and he has a place where he can fit in. A place where he and others don't have to worry about being different because they are."

"What would know Tom?" His mom fired back, "All you ever do is encourage him. I will not let him stay with freaks."

"Hey mom?" Haley asked.

His mom turned and looked at Haley who pulled out a handgun from his pocket and pointed it at her, "Have I ever told you that me and my family never liked being called freaks."

He pulled the trigger and knocked the woman off her feet. She hit the ground screaming in pain. Haley lowered the gun to everyone's amazement, even James's. His mother's cries didn't seem to effect him in the slightest bit.

"Judge, it would be in your best interest to let me stay in Gotham City where I'll carry out my civic duty to actually help the public. I would also ask of you to send my mother to an insane asylum and have my dad live quietly in here in Evan City." Haley answered laying out his demands.

The judge nodded in stock amazement as Haley went over and hugged his dad.

"I'll give you a call every now and then to see how you're doing okay?" Haley comforted. He turned and motioned to James, "Lets get the hell outta here."

Haley and his gang of friends left the courtroom as the judge motioned for the bailiff to call an ambulance. Only Uncle Jim remained. Striding past his sister, Uncle Jim walked up to the stunned judge.

"I'll send you the papers detailing Haley and his involvement with Gotham Police. I also back the decision to put my sister in a hospitalized environment, seeing as she holds onto massive delusions about her adult son. There will be no problems," Uncle Jim leaned in to the judge as he whispered the rest of the veiled threat, "I know people in high places, Judge Jones, they would be glad to help me secure the continued help of the Extras."

Trembling, the judge agreed and Uncle Jim walked out of the courtroom, leaving his ex-brother in law staring at him in wonder and his sister bleeding on the ground.

Outside, James pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He looked up at the gray clouds which had proceeded them into the court room had dissipated into nothing but little tiny streaks of white.

"So what happens now?" Amy asked as Uncle Jim came out of the court house.

Haley smiled, "Well, how about lunch before we start a very long train ride home?"

Haley and Alice sat at the bar in the Steak 'n' Shake. James started on his shake sucking as much of it down as he could. He gripped his head in pain and banged the table with a clenched fist. Amy shook her head and went back to conversation with Uncle Jim.

"So anyway." Amy continued, "Haley is laying on his belly behind the bar. The bar is totally surrounded by Mafia hit men. James had flipped a table over with bullets blowing parts of the top off with each impact. I was in the kitchen looking for some sort of gadget to help get us out this."

Uncle Jim took a gulp of his soft drink as Amy continued, "So all of the sudden James out of no where yelled, "BRING ME YOUR TIRED! YOUR POOR! YOUR DRUNK!" and raced into the hailing gun fire. He kicked open the door firing wildly at everything while getting blown away himself. When he hit the ground bleeding me and Haley had though he was done for okay? After a couple of minutes I see his fingers move and grab a unbroken bottle of schnapps and chug the whole thing." Amy started laughing, "I still don't get why he chugged the bottle but all of the sudden he acts like a vampire and rises with his arms sticking out."

Uncle Jim shook his head, "Wait, so he drank a whole bottle of schnapps? Then rose like a vampire?" He looked over at James whole was wincing from his brain freeze, "Okay I can see it. Continue."

"Yeah, but ol' Haley here was just as freaked as the mafia men. When James got up, Haley shot him again for good measure because James had scared him so." Amy cracked up laughing.

"Hmm, interesting story." Uncle Jim answered with a smile, "Now, I know James some what and I'm still trying understand Haley. But how did you get involved? You don't look like you should be a hero at all."

Amy calmed herself to answer the question, "Well, as it goes. I really didn't have much of an interest. Then of course, I started hearing wild stories. People do outstanding acts of kindness without asking for it. Like any kid I was hooked. To us, it was totally different concept, doing things without receiving anything. This appealed to me after I started college. I became a technical whiz and never had much of an equal when it came to making things. I had already been living in a bad neighborhood so one night I decided why not. My first try at actually catching a bad guy ended up with someone tied up with twine."

Amy took a sip on his straw, "After college I told my mother that I wasn't going to take over the family business. She of course hated my guts and my brainless sister who followed her every where hated me as well. I haven't been disowned yet but I'm prepared for it. She couldn't trample this dream."

"Hmph, looks like my nephew just knows how to pick the characters these days." Uncle Jim commented.

"Haley knows a lot more then he lets on. He just seems afraid to just let go of some things though." Amy sighed, "I'm just worried what would happen if he did."

"Why?" Uncle Jim asked.

"For as long as I've known Haley. He's always held a little part of himself back in everything he does. He never wanted to be noticed unless he thought it necessary. Take the courthouse for example. If Haley hadn't done what he did, we'd be on the train home without him, but he wanted to stay with us, his family and you, his uncle. He shot his own mother just to prove that he didn't want to go." Amy explained.

"So you're worried that if he lets go, he might go off the wall and start killing mercilessly?" Uncle Jim stated.

"Exactly. If Haley didn't hold back, he'd more than likely take everything around him down with him." Amy replied.

Uncle Jim nodded, "Well, I think its time we get back to Gotham. My wife and Barbara will want to know what happened."


	22. Cast Unknown

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Characters including Batman, Superman or anyone else. They all belong to their respected authors. As for Haley Brown, He's my original Character.

Foreword from the Author: Alright, now I got a good middle plot that gets to what i really enjoy doing. Gun Fights. Bullets, Explosions, Mass War, Mystery and most of all the Coming out of Characters and their power. Haley's endeavor in the court room, though massive is small scale compared to what will happen soon.

I've apologized enough for my lateness and I will try and get them out on a As soon as possible Basis.

Hoody Boy: Elseworld Stories

The Adventures of Haley Brown

Arc Two, Part One: Cast Unknown

Haley sat idly on the couch. On the TV two cowboys sat behind a table, with bullets ripping the top of it off none the less, having a intricate conversation about why they shouldn't kill anyone. Haley was paying about as much attention to this as a kid to his calculus teacher.

The radio chirped, and Haley instinctively reached over without turning his head and picked it up, "Yo."

"Brown?" It was James.

"Yeah what's going on?" Haley asked snapping out of his glazed over look.

"I got a situation down here on the dock, I need a little bit of scientific advise so I decided to ask you Einstein." James joked.

Haley rolled his eyes as he got off the couch and began pacing around the room, "Alright, what is it?"

"There's a ship," James paused, "And there's absolutely no one on it."

Haley's eyebrow rose, "What do you mean there's no one on it?" Haley echoed.

"I mean, the whole thing is deserted. The life boats are still around, there's no signs of a fight or anything having to do with a boarding of any kind. It's like they just disappeared." James answered with a hint of hysteria.

"Alright, I'll be over there in a second." Haley responded, "You tell anyone else?"

"Amy was the one to told me to go down there because of a car chase. I was flagged down by these two dock workers who were asking for someone to help out with this ship. Naturally I aided them. After no one got off we went up the gang ramp and found no one aboard." James continued, "I figured I'll call you in since you're pretty good at figuring these weird things out."

"Alright," Haley answered putting his shoes on, "I'm on my way."

A few minutes later Haley pulled up to the docks in the Miata. He stepped out and started down the planks. James as sitting on a stud smoking a cigarette. The whole dock was covered in a somewhat thick fog, it seemed to be like a mass clump of cloud just dropped out of the sky and landed here.

"Hey James you alright?" Haley asked sensing James's restlessness.

"Not really, Not long after I radioed you those two dockworkers who were with me didn't show back up. I've been sitting here waiting." James explained.

Haley nodded, he removed a M4 Assault Rifle and slung it around his shoulder. He pulled out his two colt .45's and put them in a holster on either side of him. James loaded a new clip of ammo into one of his hand cannons and smiled. Haley removed his goggles and pulled them over his fore head. The two gun men made their way up the gang ramp, guns out stretched. Tension ran high as the two stepped onto the deck.

"How long have you three been searching the ship?" Haley asked.

"Least twenty minutes." James replied.

Haley nodded, "Alright we stick together."

Haley and James made their way across the deck, James's sharp eyes trying to cut through the fog. They opened up the door to the captain's room, not a trace of human life. It looked like the boat had came here on its own. They stepped out and almost the first instant outside the hair on the back of Haley's neck stood on end. He raised one pistol and looked from side to side.

"You felt that too obviously." James answered.

"Mmmhmm, something is wrong on this ship." Haley responded checking his gun.

A whimper caught both their attention. Four gun barrels went straight to the source of the noise. Absolutely nothing, just a corner with nothing. Haley kept his guns pointed, his face was wrinkled from his focus.

"Haley..." James said softly, "You think we might want to get off this boat?"

"Why?" Haley asked, "We gotta find those dock workers. They're the reason we're on this thing in the first place."

"Oh no reason, except I'm looking at one right now." James said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Haley turned around and jumped back, the body of a man hanging by his neck, blood dripping down from his shoes, swung back and forth.

"Let's book." Haley agreed and they started walking towards the gang ramp.

James stopped and furrowed his brow as they came to the half way point to the ramp, "You hear that?"

"What?" Haley said still walking.

"That shuffling sound. Like something was being dragged..." James said looking tense.

Haley immediately raised his guns, his face taught and frightened. James started jogging next to him. They went for the ramp and got a hold of the railing. Haley wasted no time in running as fast as he could down the steps, James was hot on his heels. They got to the dock and stopped for a second taking a well deserved breath. The sound of something being dragged caused them to look over, down the dock. A figure in the mist began walking towards them. It let out a sickened and low moan dragging its mangled foot.

Haley, who was hunched down, straightened up and raised his guns, "Freeze!"

A gust of wind hit Haley's face as the sound of a gun went off. The figure twisted as a cavity in it's chest became apparent. The next bullet ripped the whole right shoulder and arm off the body. Blood spilled all over the dock and the sound of the gun went again. The figure's head exploded and the body dropped to it's stomach. Haley stood in amazement as James fired three rounds blowing the corpse into pieces.

"Wha..." Haley tried speaking, "That is something I haven't seen in a couple of centuries." James finished.

"What?" Haley said between his bouts of disbelief.

"It's a Zombie. A Reanimated Corpse." James explained, "If there are Zombie's walking around, something with great magical strength and darkness was on that boat. I suggest you get the police in here, tell them to get shot guns and fence this whole area off to the public. No one in or out." He demanded.

The two of them raced down the dock till they made it out of the fog. Haley pulled out the radio.

"Uncle Jim, come in do you copy?" Haley asked.

"Yes Haley, what is it?" Uncle Jim asked.

"We got a major problem." Haley answered, "There's a place, Gotham's East Dock 14, that I need Quarantined."

"Quarantined? What do you mean Quarantined?" Uncle Jim repeated.

"Just send some units armed with Shotgun's and itchy trigger fingers over here right now. We have a situation here." Haley snapped.

"You're not the only one, there was a break in at Gotham Museum about an hour ago. I've been tied up in trying to pin the blame on someone before the press eat me alive." Uncle Jim asked.

James pulled the radio from Haley's hand, "Commissioner Gordon?"

"James?" He asked.

"Yes, listen Commissioner," James voiced, "We've got a situation like Haley said. There's a boat on this dock. This boat is like a pit of dark energy. I just killed a corpse about three minutes ago. We need units over here to keep this crisis contained or pretty soon we'll have a Night of the Living Dead on out hands here."

They could here a sigh from the other end, "Alright, I'll send some people over. You'd best not be lying James."

"Commissioner," James said offended, "If I was lying about this, then I would've added some sort of bull shit. The threat is real alright."

"Alright, Alright keep your pants on." Uncle Jim answered.

James handed the radio back to Haley who fastened it around his belt once again. Pulling up a wooden crate, James sat down and brandished his pistol.

"I'll be here when the cops arrive." James said, "You might want to check out the Museum."

"Really?" Haley answered sarcastically, "Take care James. We'll solve this thing alright. Right now though, I don't want you running and gunning everything on that boat."

"No worry of that, I'm not setting foot on that thing." James responded.

Haley turned and started walking, "Haley?" he half turned and looked at James, "You mind giving me a shot gun?"

Haley shook his head and reached into his pocket. He yanked out a large double barreled and tossed it at James along with 4 boxes of 50 shells. He could hear James snapping it open and shut with two shells.

James heard the car speed away and he sat quietly, his senses reaching out for anything that made a disturbance. Some say that a silence will kill you, that it will slowly drive a person insane if there's nothing but a blank. This might be true for mortals, but James wasn't one of them. So for him, a silence was well deserved and appreciated.

"Hello James Sims..." The silence was broken and a James whipped around.

Haley walked up the steps of the Museum, cops were running around left and right doing what they were asked. He pulled off his goggles and put them and his pistol into his pocket and went through the front doors.

"What do we have?" Haley asked.

A detective came up to him and started walking, "Something broke into the museum and stole a book."

"Book?" Haley asked, "So what're we dealing with, some inhuman Librarian?" He answered sarcastically.

The detective shook her head not caring for the humor, "I'd like you to be more serious. I said something broke into the Museum."

"Okay, something. Like what, a dog, a plant, an Inhuman piece of Cottage Cheese with nine tentacles? What?" Haley again joked.

The detective rolled her eyes, "I've no clue. All we know is, a book was stolen. Commissioner Gordon told me to help you in anyway we can. I see the only way we could is to give you some better jokes." She answered coldly.

Haley mentally took a step back from being smacked, "Okay fine. Lighten up detective. I'm on it."

Haley sped up his walk and left the female behind him. He went under the police rope and started looking around on the ground. Massive claw marks were indented into the polished marble floor. They led all the way up to a field of shatter glass and a case. Haley looked up from the ceiling and looked up. He followed the drop to the ground and followed the trail. He went passed the case and followed the indentions with the claws. They stopped suddenly, Haley looked over. The place in question had no sign of any forced entry or exit for that matter. He turned around and looked at the crime scene. He could now understand why Uncle Jim had called him in.


	23. All in the Wrists

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Characters including Batman, Superman or anyone else. They all belong to their respected authors. As for Haley Brown, He's my original Character.

Foreword from the Author: Ah yes, its time for some mystery solving and some gun fighting guys. To everyone who's been reading thus far, I thank you and I plan to pay you back with some action.

Hoody Boy: Elseworld Stories

The Adventures of Haley Brown

Arc Two, Part Two: All in the Wrists

James held his pistols out, hammers pulled back, eyes straight. The figure stood silent, a grin showed his pleasure. He wore a white shirt with a plaid blue over shirt and some olive shorts. His brown hair was blown back. James noticed a Revolver and a Katana slung around his belt. He reached down and pulled out the revolver and raised it at James.

"Who the hell are you?" James asked in a gruff voice.

"A mercenary. That is all you need to know." He shot back.

"A .44 Magnum, 6 inch barrel, 6 chamber cylinder. Custom rubber grip and a customized hammer." James examined, "Nice package, doesn't hold a candle to other revolvers though."

".45 Caliber 9 Inch Barrel, 8 maybe 10 cartridge magazine. Threaded Barrel, Enhanced Blow Back mechanism. Probably a couple little black market extras kept out of sight." The Mercenary countered, "Don't you think that's a little too much gun for a kid such as yourself?"

"You're looking a little rosy cheeked too ." James countered.

"Enough with the fore play. Get ready to die." The Mercenary threatened.

James reacted first watching the Merc pull the trigger. The bullet flew past his ear as he stepped aside at lightning speed. His pistols made the corrections as he saw the Merc move after realizing he missed. Two shots went off and blew the Merc into a wooden shack and out the other side. James looked at the hole.

"Anyone ever tell you how lame it is to tell some it's their time to die?" James retorted.

"Funny, it seemed to make most of my targets' blood run cold from fear." The Merc answered from beside James.

James jumped back and fired four shots from his pistols. The Mercenary flew straight off the pier and crashed into the water. James kept firing into the water emptying both clips in the process. He yanked out the clips and put them in his left pants pocket and removed two fresh one from his ammo belt slung around his waist. He snapped them into the handles and closed the chambers again.

Without warning he whipped around as a bullet raced passed him. James fired through the fog towards the direction of the bullet. He heard another thump and stood back up again.

"Good night James." The Mercenary answered.

James turned around just in time to see the fist crash into his face. He recoiled from the punch, blood leaking all over the front of his shirt. The Mercenary backhanded him sending him face first into the dock. He sent a kick into James' head over and over till his body went limp. After a moment he picked up James' guns and put them in a bag he had on his back. He removed some plastic binders and put them on James' wrists and ankles. He hoisted James over his shoulder and started walking.

Haley sat down on a bench and took a deep breath. Amy came over and sat down next to him. She'd seen that deep breath before, that breath that meant he felt something.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked.

"I don't know." Haley answered, "I've got a lot on my mind right now I just needed to sit down and think."

"You need to take a break Haley." Amy replied.

"No, I just want to figure this out for both Uncle Jim's and my sake. Not to mention I'm a little worried about James. He seemed freaked out when we were on that boat." Haley noted.

"Haley, go out and get something to eat. You look like hell." Amy pleaded.

Haley got up off the bench, he rubbed face as he went towards the door.

"Haley? Haley Come in." It was the radio.

Haley pulled it off his belt and pressed the button, "This is Haley."

"Hey, you said James would be here at the dock." Said the police.

"He's not there?" Haley answered.

"No, he's not. Anyway, there's nothing going down on these docks. Just look like it could use a fix up." The police responded.

"Whoa, Fix up? What the hell are you talking about?" Haley asked.

"The shack where the dockworkers usually hang out has a big hole through it." The Police answered.

"I'll be right over." Haley answered going to the door.

The Miata pulled up the dock once again. Haley stepped out of the car holding a cheeseburger in his hand. He bit into it as he walked towards the cops.

"HEY JAMES!" Haley shouted.

"We've already tried." The cop responded.

Haley ignored him and called James' name again. The cop crossed his arms in spite. Haley turned around and bit into his hamburger again. He went over to the shack and checked the hole.

"This must've been one hell of a fight..." Haley said looking around.

The cop rolled his eyes, "We can see that."

Haley looked over at him, his eyes leering. They seemed to rip the cops very soul apart like a rabid dog.

He looked around the dock, "James must've been outclassed. That of course means we're dealing with a Professional. He had to have been fast to avoid James' guns and a extremely strong to have hit James hard enough to drop him to the ground."

"How do you know that?" The cop asked folding his arms.

"Simple. James doesn't like going down. The guy must've been able to throw a punch like a semi truck." Haley examined, "I only feel sorry for the attacker."

The cop shot Haley an inquisitive look, Haley was the one to roll his eyes this time, "When he figures out where he is and how to escape, He'll more then likely take the whole place down."

James hung by his wrists swinging back and forth. The chains moaned and screeched under his dead weight. He head slowly raised, his eyes opening bleary. Quickly, he snapped wide awake. A blinding white light pierced the darkened space.

The Mercenary stepped into the room, a smile on his face, "Looks like you're awake."

"Run..." James responded.

"Excuse me?" The Merc asked.

"Run asshole." James said looking up at him, "That's going to be the only thing you'll do once I get free."

"Who says you are?" The Merc asked.

"Me." James responded.

"I assure you, you won't get out of those chains." The Merc answered.

"Oh really?" James responded and started wiggling.

The Mercenary brandished his sword and removed it from it's sheath. The sword flashed in the light just is it sliced through James' wrists. He sunk to the floor with stubs at the end of his forearm but he didn't scream. James only looked up, he wouldn't give the Merc the satisfaction that he'd caused James pain.

"Ah yes..." The Merc replied, "Your stubbornness to pain and satisfaction are admirable. But, you don't impress me. Your reputation as a fast gun hand and an even faster trigger finger don't seem to match you."

"Oh I'm just trying to keep my cool." James answered, "But if there's one thing I've learned from Hoody Boy, it's knowing when to let that inhuman temper lash out."

James' stubs had stopped bleeding quickly and were in the process of growing the hands back. The Muscle and Ligaments where already being set in place and the skin was forming on some of the finished patches. James had to stall for just a couple more seconds.

"Hoody Boy? You mean Haley Brown?" The Merc answered, "Yes, I've been paid to handle him too."

"Good luck." James retorted.

He reached slowly into his left pants pocket and pulled out a Berretta. The Merc looked down as James brought the gun up to aim. His eyes widened just as the bullet raced out of the chamber. The Merc slammed up against the wall, James didn't give an inch. He pressed the pistol up against the Merc's chest and pulled the trigger till there was nothing left in the clip.

"Sides bitch, we weren't done yet..." James answered.

James grabbed the revolver and checked the cylinder; full up. He snapped it shut and put it on his belt.

"Funny, if you'd put even half this effort we might still be fighting on the dock." The Merc answered.

James rolled his eyes and pulled the gun within the time it takes to tell the brain to move. He pulled the rigger and blew the Merc's blood onto the back of the wall.

"Shut up and die you son of a bitch." James answered.

The Merc looked up at him, his head cocked. He grabbed the revolver and ripped it out of James' hand. With a rush and grabbed the side of James' head and smashed it against the side of the room over and over. James looked at his blood leaking onto the floor.

"Who the hell are you?" James asked.

"My name is DJ Kirra." DJ answered, "Now shut up and pass out before I get pissed."


	24. Now Boarding

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Characters including Batman, Superman or anyone else. They all belong to their respected authors. As for Haley Brown, He's my original Character.

Foreword from the Author: In advance, I apologize to all my readers. I'm not a scary guy, thus I suck at writing scary stories. The best I can do is make you think and use psychological pounding to make you freak out. Don't worry though, James and DJ will more then likely beat the ever loving crap out of each other.

Well, I think it's time to chat about my thoughts on the series, where it's going and of course the sentiments of a few people.

First off, actually thought about the series actually began with a paragraph where I had Haley taking on Batman. I really have no idea why Haley would be fighting Batman but I'm more then sure I could I make up a way for him and Batman to exchange more then harsh words. The evolution of the story though, now that was slightly unexpected. The thing is though, i banked on it and thought of making it kind of like an on going Series with Haley fighting Two-Face, Poison Ivy, Mad Hatter, and god knows what else. Still, I knew I could make an on going series, there had to be a ending some where.

This brings me to where it's heading. The story itself is in mid life at the moment. I'm done with the beginning but the ending is still a little floaty. I've got plans for another story having to do when Gotham is in the middle of No Man's Land. I highly suggest anyone read the series, it really is a fantastic piece that actually went on an entire year.

Now, some peoples' sentiments about my series are of two categories. One would be the supporters, and the others the offended. A lot of people support Haley Brown for his stance of no mercy for the wicked. I can understand this, not a lot of vigilante's will just openly pull the trigger without want nor care for consequences. The offended are those that are screaming at me for butchering Batman and making him out to look like an idiot. This I'm sorry for but I never thought of Batman as a main character, just that minor annoyance in Haley's way when he has to use dangerous tactics.

Hoody Boy: Elseworld Stories  
The Adventures of Haley Brown  
Arc Two, Part Three: Now Boarding

Haley walked down the pier, hand guns out. His gaze was tense as he moved through the fog. He went to the gang ramp and started up one step at a time. Haley set foot on the deck and checked both ways.

"BAHHH!"

Haley faced forward, all senses directing toward him. A Zombie came out of the mist right towards Haley's raised guns. He narrowed his eyes and pulled the triggers without question. The Zombie stumbled back as the hot lead burst through him. It slammed into the ground and stopped its ceaseless moaning. Haley lowered his guns and started walking down the deck towards the stairs.

He opened the door and was hit in the face with the smell of rot, decay and ass. Haley went down the stairs, guns out in front of him. He put his pistol away and pulled out a flashlight. The beam punctured the darkness as he made his way to the foot of the stairs. The sound of shuffling caught his attention and he moved swiftly around the corner. The Light came upon a moving wall of rotting flesh that let out a low moan as it stared into the flash light.

Haley jammed the gun into the Zombie's mouth and fired blowing the back of it's head out. The Zombie dropped to it's knees and collapsed. Haley shook the gunk off the front of the barrel and put the pistol back into his pocket. He removed a sawed off double barrel shotgun and loaded it.

"Christ, its worse then Resident Evil on the Gamecube..." Haley remarked.

Haley snapped it shut and started walking down the hallway. The moan set the reaction that caused his arm to extend the other way and fire down the hall shredding everything in 10 foot cone. He lowered the gun when he heard the thump and loaded the gun again. Haley quietly proceeded to walk down the hall.

* * *

James smashed into the concrete wall, rocks bursting off the wall from the impact. DJ stood silently, his fist outstretched.

"James, James. Must you make this so hard?" DJ asked.

"You probably like to get it hard don't ya?" James said looking up at him.

DJ's face wrinkled in anger, James smiled. DJ rushed him and grabbed his collar. He spun him around and tossed him through a pillar. James rolled a little bit and stood up as DJ came running at him. His super reflexes were his only up on DJ's and he abused that fact. James grabbed DJ's neck, squeezed as hard as he could and directed his inertia into the floor. DJ's face plowed straight into granite floor breaking it upwards. He whipped around, the back of his heel connecting with James' face. James was sent spinning landing with a thunk on his back. DJ jumpped up in the air and came down for an elbow drop. James pulled the revolver out of his pants pocket and fired upwards. DJ went off to the side, blood raining down on the both of them.

James pushed himself back to his feet and started running down the poorly lit hallway. He heard the stomp of DJ's shoes coming from behind him. James sprinted right for the wall and closed his eyes as he pushed off from the ground. He ran up the wall and again pushed off puling a back flip. DJ hit the wall like a charging bull. He turned around and put his back to the wall as he looked down the Barrel of his revolver with James at the other end of it.

"Sorry biotch, but this is the end of the road." James said in his ebonic accent.

DJ pulled out his katana at the blink of an Eye and knocked the revolver out of his face. James didn't have time to pull the trigger as DJ plunged the sword straight through his rib cage. DJ pulled a roundhouse kick sending James into the wall. The sword popped back out of his chest and clattered to the floor with James. He raised the gun just as he fell and fired. DJ was blasted off his feet sending him flying down the hallway with a streak.

James got up and checked the revolver. Two shots left, and the kid was still coming at him. Their pace would ware DJ out soon enough but even James was beginning to break a sweat. Where the hell was Haley? Or Alice? Or Amy? James paused at the thought of Amy and clenched his teeth. DJ stood up and looked at him, his pushed off the ground racing at him with the speed of a locomotive.

"Ah hell no..." James said.

James came around in a full spin and sent the butt of DJ's revolver in his face. DJ again went off course and met the wall with his back. James tore off down the other way, this time he wasn't being chased. James stopped at a door and opened it up. The room was pitch black. James fumbled for a light switch. He pushed it down and found exactly what he'd hoped for, with extra.

James set the revolver down and grabbed his two hand cannons. They'd been polished and the insignia's on the side gleamed in the light. James put the silver and black guns into the holsters and wrapped that around his waist. He looked over at a lump in a cloth. Not caring what it might be, he lifted it up and reveiled a mighty looking Handgun. There was no time for observations so James put it in the back of his pants. He grabbed a back pack, stuffed as much ammo as he could into it and went for the door.

* * *

Haley stepped into the room, flashlight shining into the starck darkness that seemed to stick to the spaces. A whimper from down the hall caught his ear and he made his way over the corpses of the zombified crew. He opened the door where the wimpering was heard. The zombie looked at the light and raised it's hands moaning. Haley raised the shotgun and fired blowing the upper half into shreds.

The bark and wimper of a dog. Haley shined the flashlight on the animal. It didn't look feral or rabid and it didn't have pieces of fur hanging off it like some of the other undead residents of this ship.

"Come here lil fella." Haley said in a baby voice.

The dog looked at him skeptical, Haley was never good at getting animals to come his way, he reached into his pocket and removed a doggie treat. The canine's eyes grew wide and it scampered over to him. He fed the thing the milkbone and scratched it's head. A moan caused Haley to stand up and raise the flash light.

"Let's go." Haley said cooly.

The dog barked in agreement and the two started their way up the flights of stairs. Haley made it across the deck and stopped. Police forces stood with riot sheilds and shotguns.

"Whoa, gents!" Haley shouted, the dog coming up from behind him.

"Haley! Thank god! Where's James!" Amy called making her way through.

"I've no Idea, that's why I'm on this god forsaken vessal." Haley explained.

"Damnit, someone switched off his radio and I haven't been able to get ahold of him for a while now." Amy asnwered, "I've checked every liqour store, bar and resturant in Gotham and no one's seen him."

Haley looked at the ground, "Alright, well he's certainly not here, there were zombies all over the damn inside of this thing."

"You find anything?" Amy asked.

"I found a shipping manifest." Haley answered pulling out a clip board from his pocket, "Let's read it off the boat alright."

"Alright S.W.A.T.! Pull back to the dock, no nothing gets on or off this boat, period." Amy barked and everyone went down the ramp to the dock.

* * *

Alice sat on the couch, and flipped through the channels board out of her mind, "Where in hell is Haley...", the flower next to her drooped down, she sighed in protest.

"My oh my, have you changed." The voice was greaseier then a new axel.

Alice turned around as she stood up. Poison Ivy stood scantly and smiled; Alice's left eye twitched in anger.

"Bitch..." Alice mouthed, "How did you get out..."

"I was let out due to unnessacary abuse." Poison Ivy answered, "I'm here for Haley."

"Over my dead body you red headed bitch." Alice snapped.

"You mistake my intention. I want to chat with him, not kill him." Ivy said in defense of herself.

"OH shut up!" Alice retorted, "You expect me to believe you? After what you took from me? What you did? In all aspects, I should grab the gun in the end table right there and blow you to kingdom come and fertilize the lawn with you!"

Ivy took a step back, Alice narrowed her eyes, "You stole something that can not be brought back. All because you wanted to continue your sick experiement. You used me like a giunea pig."

"That's right, I won't deny my intention." Ivy remarked, "I also can see you're not happy, but at least you're on his level now."

"On his level?" Alice answered, "I was never trying to be Haley."

"Then why are you with him if you're not trying to be him. And don't answer with love. Love is a foolish reason only those with no other excuse use." Ivy stated.

"Shut up." Alice said with an offesive tone, "You might not believe in love and all that non sense considering you're a heartless wench of a women who tries to make up for her heartlessness by taking in run offs from the streets." She continued with a tear rolling down her cheek, "I love Haley. His determination, his ability, his personality. Everything he does wether good or bad is what he believes is right."

Poison Ivy sighed looking down at the floor, "This is apparent."

"What?" Alice snapped.

"When I met Haley, I saw the fire in his eyes, the want, no the need to lend a helping hand. His determination was what made me trust him. It was my folly for thinking that he didn't do as I said because I was in the wrong of it and he knew that from the core. Betraying him was the worst mistake I ever did and I wish to make ammends for my trangression." Ivy said movingly.

"You want to apologize?" Alice answered, "If you want to apologize to anyone, it should be ME!"

Ivy again sighed, "Yes. It was wrong to take advantage of you and to break you. But Alice, I hope you understand that you possess the ability to manipulate the plants like I can."

"This I know..." Alice answered, "But still. You've destroyed my normal Life Ivy. I could've settled down and been a normal girlfriend to Haley. Deep down, I know he really just wants to lead a normal life."

"True, but I can sense you want to actually follow him on one of his adventures. Fighting evil, saving Gotham or what have you." Ivy said expressively.

"I still can't control it." Alice said looking out the window.

The door opened up and the two turned their attention. Haley's eyes widened as the dog came up next to him. He reached into his pocket and removed a beretta.

"Ivy!" Haley shouted.

Ivy, who just felt the gravity of the situation smack her in the face, took a step back in fear. Haley started walking towards her, gun exteneded and tense.

"What the hell are you doing in my BASE!" Haley cried.

"She's here to apologize Haley." Alice answered.

Haley looked over at her, "Excuse me? Apologize? Villains don't apologize, nor do they get sentimental unless they're just starting out."

"She's correct Haley." Ivy answered in her defense, "Just put the gun down and hear me out, please?"

Haley kept the gun raised, "I'll keep the gun up thank you, but I'll hear you out. And If I don't like it, you're ass is going to Jail for breaking and entering."

Ivy stood quietly as Haley went and sat down. He motioned for her to speak and he breathed slowly.

Ivy sighed inward for strength, "Haley Brown, I wish to apologize." She began, "My actions were out of sheer anger, misdirected. I feel I've done something terrible, like I've stepped over an invisible line and broken the status quo of something. I am sorry for the grief I've caused you and Alice and I know I can't undo the things I did. However, I can help make it more livable."

Haley's eybrow lowered, his fingers pushing against eachother like two warriors in a power struggle, "Ivy, as far as I'm concerned, you went far beyond the line. You shattered it, burned it, and spit on its ashes like it were of no consequence." He leaned forward and looked her dead in the eyes, "You back stabbed me, you stole Alice's virginity and unwillingly turned her into your protege. In my old town, those are grounds to shoot you where you stand. But we're not in my town, regardless of that fact though Ivy, I'm still pissed at you."

"Haley..." Alice said sternly, "She is apologizing and saying she made a mistake in her actions and you're going to throw it back in her face."

"Yes hell I am," Haley answered, "with no regrets."

Ivy looked at him, right into his eyes. Those steel grey hazel eyes, the look they had were beyond words in how much pain, torment, anger and betryal they gave off. One look into them and Ivy was sure some people had lost themselves completely to fear.

"Haley?" Ivy asked, "Were you betrayed once?"

Haley looked up at her, his eyes drilling into her like bullet, "What gives you that Idea?"

"Your eyes." Ivy replied, "They're screaming with betrayl and pain."

Haley gave her a disgusted look, "If I want someone to give me a psyche evaluation, I'll go to a mental hospital."

"Just answer me that and I'll leave." Ivy requested.

"Yes, yes I was." Haley said shortly.

"Who?" Alice asked looking concerned.

"My friends. Johnny, Reggie and most of all Sara." Haley answered, his head began to sink, "It was Valentine's day. I didn't know it but I was walking into a trap that my archnemisis Jeff Andrews had laid. I took Sara out for a night on the town. We went outside onto the balcony and there she jabbed a 6 inch blade through my ribs, missed my heart by 2 centimeters. She along with Reggie went with Andrews thinking that I was dead. Johnny was the only one left with me. I was there when Andrews blew John away with a .44 magnum to the chest. It was then that I went cold, and I too stepped over the line. Pushing my limits, going too far just to watch Andrews, Sara and Reggie suffer"

Haley looked up, "Reggie left town in disgrace, Sara was so traumatized by my actions that she spends her days in a psychiatic ward and Andrews is running for office now since I took his family name and destroyed everything he held dear."

Alice sat stunned, "Haley..." She looked at him, "How do you deal with that?"

"Day by Day..." Haley answered, "I justify my actions every morning or pray to forget them for the day."

"I'm sorry for your loss..." Ivy said biting her lower lip.

Haley sat there, his face tense, his eyes cold, "I accept your apology. But you will never ever bring this subject up again. Now, you said you could help Alice with coping with her new found power correct?"

"Yes..." Ivy said curiously.

"Alice? Do you want to learn the full extent of your power?" Haley asked.

"Yeah." Alice replied.

"Ivy, I want you to teach Alice everything about control. If I hear that you even thought about another experiment, I will send your green ass to hell. Now go." Haley ordered.

Alice stood up and walked with Ivy to the lift and took it downward, they left Haley to his silence.


	25. Family Matters

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Characters including Batman, Superman or anyone else. They all belong to their respected authors. As for Haley Brown, He's my original Character.

Foreword from the Author: Well, I'm on spring break as I write this, I was pesimistic about how much it was going to suck but I talked the problems out. As of this moment, I'm actually sitting here typing in a t-shirt without a blanket wrapped around me. I can finally say that this vacation is able to be scraped back together.

I'd also like to say that I'm still working extremely hard on trying to get Haley Brown stories out on time but the edit process and such can not be done without errors in the short time frame I have between each. Thus I'm enacting a new form of posting with a double post of HB's on Saturdays. I know you guys really enjoyed reading them two times a week but my editor is in College and take it from me, it makes High School look like a Joke with all the work. Thus, I'm doing this for her sake.

Hoody Boy: Elseworld Stories  
The Adventures of Haley Brown  
Arc Two, Part Four: Family Matters

"You did what!" Amy shouted.

"You heard me the first time Amy." Haley answered.

"You let Alice go with that Psycho red head! What the HELL was going through your head at the time!" Amy cried out.

Haley looked at her, "Can you calm down and listen for a moment."

Amy stood there panting from her lack of breath and her emotions going hay wire, "Ivy is going to make up for her misdeed by teaching Alice to control her power. She understands the consequences if she even lays a hand on her with a cruel intention."

"How do you know she won't. What thing do you hold over her head that will keep her in line!" Amy shot back.

"Fear." Haley replied going out to the window, "Fear of me."

* * *

James scampered down the hallway and pressed his back to the wall. The light was non-existant, it's presence lacking in the hall. James darted from one shadow to the next trying to keep as far out of sight as possible. He'd left DJ in the dust but he knew he'd not be rid of him for long. This Mercenary was far more terrifying then anything James had handled before. He was fast, faster then James when he was sober. He was ruthless like the Muslims in Jerusalem when the crusade was happening. James knew that DJ would not quit till he brought him down, James' only fear was DJ giving up on him and going for Haley. James knew he couldn't forgive himself if anything happened to Him.

The sounds of heavy foot steps caused James to stiffen like a board. His breathing became silent and his senses tingled on the brink of blow out. A shuffling echoed down the corridor, James pressed himself harder against the wall.

"Xedan Norea Unbada Slefac..." It was a low voice, chanting the four words over and over again.

Three Zombies and a man in black robes walked down the hall quickly and quietly. James saw DJ step into the parade and walk next to the man in black robes.

"The Police have the boat surrounded. It will be extremely difficult to get our cargo off." The man in the black robes spoke, "And I hear the Immortal has escaped. For a mercenary with such a reputation like your's I expected better from you."

DJ looked over, "The Immortal is a crafty one. I underestimated his healing and skills, but I will not be so ignorant again."

"That would be in your best intrest, or I'll have you back in the gutter where I found you." The Man in Black Robes answered, "By the way Kirra, if you don't find The Immortal and Kill him and the Vigilante, your sister's life will be forfeit."

DJ looked right into the shadow, right into James' eyes. He didn't move, think, speak nor breath, James wanted to have no noise what so ever. DJ sighed and stopped letting the Man in the Black Robes and the zombies walk past him. James emerged from the shadows like a demon once the Man in the Black Robes was clear down the hall. DJ went for his sword but didn't make it as James bull rushed him and pressed the handguns to DJ's forehead and neck.

"You know, I'm still not quite sure what in hell you are DJ." James answered, "All I know is, if this were different circumstances I'd by you a drink."

"Save your pity for the weak James." DJ snapped.

James stared him in the eyes, "You look like a prideful person but even you could use some help once in a while."

DJ looked at him coldly, "You disgust me by offering it."

"Well, I'm always trying to be a nice guy in matters but so far things have sucked since I did." James responded, "From what I heard, the guy in the Black Dress you were talking to sounds like he's got you by the balls."

"You should quit worrying about me and worry about yourself because if you don't you'll end up on a pike." DJ retorted.

"Suits me." James answered, "I figure I should've died a long ass time ago. Irony, Fate and Coindedence don't seem to give a damn though."

"You know nothing of Irony." DJ uttered in anger.

"I know a lame ass when I see one." James answered, "Quit acting the bad ass. I saw you're eyes. You've got more guilt in you then a kid who broke a ming vase."

DJ gritted his teeth in anger, "Shut up now you know nothing drunk!"

"If you want to trade insults you half wit ass goblin, I've got a slew of them." James snapped.

"You pathetic little ingrat. I'll kill you for simply taking pity on me." DJ answered.

"Maybe you should pull that cock out your ass and quit being up tight." James insulted.

DJ gritted his teeth in anger, "I'm going to kill you and the vigilante, for the sake of myself."

"You remind me a lot of me... Arrogant, spiteful, independent and most of all blind." James answered wittily, "Me and Haley, we can help you. All you've gotta do is let me go, I'll get Haley and we'll end this matter and never bother you nor take any grudges."

"What can you offer for collateral?" DJ asked.

"I have nothing to give other then my word that your sister will not come to harm." James promised.

DJ looked at him, his eyes were serious enough to mean what he said, but the Priest had told him not to trust James or Haley. The two would lie simply to save their skins. But the sound of serenity echoed in the Immortal's voice.

"I'm going to lower my guns. If you want to continue this little fight of ours, I won't hesitate, but know that me and Haley can end this." James answered slowly dropping his weapons leaving DJ to take a clear shot if he wanted to.

"You know..." DJ began, "Psych!"

James's eyes grew wide as DJ pulled out his sword and pierced it through James' right lung and went through him. James' eyes narrowed in total and complete rage.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, DJ gave him a questioning look.

James smashed DJ's face with the handle of the gun knocking him to the floor. He ripped the sword out and tossed it aside like a play toy. James smashed DJ again with the handle of the gun and repeated it over and over. Blood splotted his cheeks with each crunch of the gun. James didn't stop, he had no intention of it.

DJ thrusted him off his chest and stood up. He wiped the blood from his mauled right cheek and spit. His look became wild and frighting, nothing James considered out of the ordinary by any terms now.

"Alright boogy man, lets see if you're a monster." James answered staring him down.

James ran straight at DJ and performed a front flip landing right behind him. The gun flew backwards and pressed against the back of DJ's head. James pulled the trigger without even hesitating. DJ smashed against the wall, blood rolling down the wall in streaks. He pushed off the wall and looked back at James, he cracked his neck as his face rearranged itself.

"You'll be at this all day." DJ remarked.

"That was my intention," James retorted, "So bring it on."

DJ picked up his sword which lay in front of him. He swished it around cutting the air doing a martial arts stance. James raised his guns and smiled wickedly, his eyes narrowed and shining brightly.

"Well, the Immortal shows his face."

James looked over, one of his guns changing targets. The sight lined up with the Man in Black Robes' face.

"Do forgive me James. You're a magnificant gunman, but I my plans mustn't be hindered. DJ, I will retract some of my statements about you, I see now what you're up against. He is no amateur which was my first impression." The Man in Black Robes looked at James and smiled, "No, James you're a honest to Xabrak gunman and I applaud your skills. I've seen enough though. Pleasant dreams James Sims."

James pulled the trigger. The bullet flew out of the barrel and sped towards the Man in Black Robes. It never reached its mark and stopped half a foot shot of it's impact point; James rolled his eyes. The Man in Black Robes raised his hand and spread his finger. An invisible brick wall crashed into James sending him to the wall like a rag doll.

With each tense of the Man's arm James would be thrust against the wall even harder, "NOW SLEEP!" He yelled.

James' head drooped and he was dropped like a sack of potatoes to the ground, "DJ, it'll be your sister's life if he even sees the light of day before this ritual is all over, now take him away."

* * *

Haley sat quietly, his feet dangling over the edge of the roof, "Still no word from James."

"That so?" Uncle Jim said.

"He's been gone for five days Uncle Jim. Five. Usually it's a night where he just has fun and drinks till dawn. But Five days, no. I've just got that feeling in my stomach that keeps telling me he's in big trouble." Haley responded.

"Go find him then."Uncle Jim responded.

"Hmm?" Haley groaned.

"I said, quit sitting around with your thumb up your butt and go find him. You're a bright kid and a hell of a detective some times. You should get Amy and go find him." Uncle Jim replied.

Haley looked over at him, "Was that an Insult old man."

Uncle Jim smiled, "There you go. That's the Hoody Boy I know. Now quit sitting here whining and go find him."

Haley got up off the edge and reached into his pocket, he pulled out his goggles and put them on his forehead. He again reached in and pulled out the grappling hook that Amy had givin him earlier. Haley pulled down his goggles and fired the grappling hook. The crack of shot stabbed through the night and Haley swung off the building.

"I thought the little brat was always enthusiastic..." Batman answered.

Uncle Jim turned around and looked at the Dark Knight, "Least he tries to make good out of his life."

"Jim, the kid is too wreckless and haphazard to even be a help to this city. You're encouraging him to do this." Batman retorted.

"Haley is a good kid, he does what he thinks is right, regardless of what others think." Uncle Jim replied.

"And shooting his own mother is right?" Batman said sarcastically.

"Haley never had a proper family. To him, Me and his friends are his real family. His mother, my sister, was crossing the line in that court room and Haley did the only thing he believed would get the point across to her." Uncle Jim replied in Haley's defense.

"Jim, you either stop him or I will." Batman snapped and dissappeared like a specter into the night.


	26. The Old Fashioned Way

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Characters including Batman, Superman or anyone else. They all belong to their respected authors. As for Haley Brown, He's my original Character.

Foreword from the Author: Still on Spring Break... Rolls his eyes. Anyway, I'm getting okay motivation to actually write this stuff even though I'm still being annoyed to no end by my mom. Regardless, I will deliver! Pretty much this will all be late but It'll be a rather large update so I think I'll finish this whole first part of the Story Arc and then pick up where I left off next weekend. Hmm... I lack a topic at which to write my personal opinion. I guess we're all lucky.

Hoody Boy: Elseworld Stories  
The Adventures of Haley Brown  
Arc Two, Part Five: The Old Fashion Way

Haley squatted down on a roof top and looked down at the darkened museum. So far there'd be a couple of people who'd went in after hours, not enough to convince Haley that something was up. He'd already gone out on a limb thinking that the break in was some red herring to lead him and the cops off the real trail that reared it's ugly face here. He was about to leave when he saw everything he needed to know. A truck pulled up to the far west wing of the building, on the side in black letters "Gotham City Docks". Haley grabbed his grappling hook and took aim.

"You have a warrant?"

Haley lowered his grappling hook and readied his best comeback, "Hey Dracula you mind... you're not tall dark and gruesome..."

Haley looked at Robin from head to toe, a precarious smile crossed his face, "Nice.."

Robin shot him a gaze and looked down at his costume, "What?"

"The shoes man..." Haley laughed, "What the hell? I mean, come on even Tinker bell wouldn't be caught in those!" He cracked up, "Man I thought I had to prep an insult, you just saved me the trouble!"

Robin looked at him with rage, his fists balled, his teeth grit and his look fierce, "Take it back."

"No prob pixie boy, I understand you wouldn't want to be the one returning them either!" Haley cracked, "By the way, did you get those at Victoria's Secret or Victor's Secret?"

Robin lunged at him and threw a punch right for Haley's face. Haley pulled his pistol and aimed right for Robin's forehead, "That mask bullet proof?"

Robin stared at Haley with an unearthly hatred, he pressed against the barrel with his forehead trying to make his hand buckle. Haley pulled back the hammer and stared at him, his smile faded as the situation bean to grow tense.

"I'm going in there to save one of my people. You want to get Dracula in on this then by all means go ahead. I'm sure he'll get all pissy and try and stop me too. But, I'm not stopping," Haley shoved Robin away, "till James is safe."

Robin stared at Haley as he raised his grappling hook and ran of the roof towards the museum. A thump made his blood cool like ice.

"You let him go." Batman grunted.

"He provoked me into fighting me and held me at gun point." Robin answered.

"That was a rookie's mistake." Batman said calling Robin on it, "Dick, you do that again and you'll find yourself in the training simulator for two weeks."

Robin groaned at his mistake and looked at the museum, "So, are we going in after him?"

"No," Batman answered, "We'll wait for him to come to us."

* * *

Haley walked down the darkened marble halls, "Pretty slick, throwing me off." Haley thought, "They'll pay for it."

The sound of steps made him looked up. Haley pulled out his pistol and pulled back the hammer. He peeked around the corner and spied the down the hallway. He saw something sink slowly into the wall and click loudly. Haley started down the hall feeling the wall. He stopped at a painting as a grunt emanated from behind. Haley looked down either side of the hallway and felt the side of the painting. He slowly pulled the painting away from the wall and stuck his head down. Two guys shifted a large box as they made their way down the stone stairs.

"Dude, this job is sucktastic man. I mean, we haven't even got paid for all this brute work." One of them complained.

Haley shook his head at the banter, he knew better then to scoff. He could relate though, hero and vigilante work didn't exactly have a set salary either.

"Yeah man, I see where you're coming from but I'm not one to be burned from the inside out..." The other stated shifting his load.

Haley slipped inside and closed the passage. He pulled his goggles down, it was difficult to see even with the torch light. The passage shifted into shades of green. Haley went down to a crawl and walking as silent as a mouse. The two grunts continued their conversation as they made there way down the stairs with a stealthed Haley baring silent witness. The two of them went left and Haley went right without a sound. He raised his pistol and creeped around the corner.

James lifted his head, his eyes slowly scanning the room. He was dangling, or at least he thought he was. Truth be told, his head felt like a watermelon that had been smashed by Gallagher.

"Oh I'm going home, where the buffaloes roam and the buzzards come out and play..." James began, "Where they surf the tides and give out rides and everyone drinks all day!"

He smiled, "I'm all alone! There's no one here be side me. My problems are all gone, there's um... no problems to surprise me!"

The door clanged, "OW!'

James broke out of his hum and raised his eyebrows. The door banged loudly and swung open slowly. The light caused James to blink as his eyes readjusted.

"You know, this is probably the first time I've ever seen you sober..." Haley remarked.

"You little runt. Couldn't help taking a pot shot at me." James retorted jokingly, "Get me down from here and we'll get the hell out of this god forsaken place."

Haley rolled his eyes and stepped into the room. He extracted a pair of bolt cutters and snipped the chains. James dropped like a ton of bricks and crashed into the floor. Haley grabbed James' arm and put it around his shoulder and helped him up. James wiped his cheek and walked with Haley into the hall. They stopped and looked at 4 heavily armed guards. James noticed the weapon immediately without even realizing it. Haley sighed as he reached into his pocket and removed a pump-action shotgun.

"What the!" One of them answered in amazement, "Where'd he pull that out from?"

"It's Hoody Boy!" Another shouted in fright, "I heard he took down Poison Ivy without even getting touched!"

"RUN!" The first one answered and started down the hall.

Haley smiled, "Looks like that wonderful reputation proceeded you in that predicament..." James noted.

Haley and James made their way up the staircase. They burst through the painting and spilled into the hallway.

"Can you walk now?" Haley asked.

"Yeah." James replied and stood up.

"Well well well..." The voice was familiar with James but Haley had never heard it.

DJ walked out of the shadows holding what looked like one of the guards' heads by it's hair.

"Who the hell are you..." Haley answered.

"His name is DJ Kirra. He was the guy who took me down and brought me here." James responded.

"Thanks for destroying my entrance you weak little gunman." DJ snapped.

"I'm in no mood to trade insult. I just want a beer and couch." James retorted.

"Regardless, my job is to kill both you and Hoody Boy. Since you're in a weakened state It will be easy to capture you again, as for Haley and his mortality, I might have to ease up." DJ said cockily.

"Go James..." Haley said handing him the keys to the Miata.

"Haley, he's a lot better then you think." James urged.

"Oh I'm sure of this." Haley said looking at him, "Now get out of here while me and the dark one exchange a little verbal sparing."

James stumbled away as fast as he could, "Haley... before I go, take this." He tossed the gun he'd taken from the armory to Haley.

Haley put it in his pocket and looked back at DJ. A smile crossed his face, one DJ had seen only once. Haley gripped his pistol and looked DJ in the eye.

"Well, don't hold back on my account you sad excuse for a typical bad ass." Haley remarked.

"I was going to give you a break vigilante but you're just like James so I'll enjoy this." DJ smirked.

Haley narrowed his eyes, his smile growing a little bit. DJ drew his sword and his now reclaimed revolver at the same time and swished them around with finesse. Haley raised his pistol and rolled his eyes.

"Skip the formalities and come an get me." Haley mouthed.

DJ came at him with a swipe at blinding speed, Haley ducked out of the way. He pressed the handgun against the shoulder and fired. DJ dropped the sword as his muscles went dead for an instant. Haley dropped to the ground and sweep kicked DJ to the floor. DJ rolled to the side and jumped up. He met Haley's pistol to his face. He pulled the trigger and knocked DJ to the ground flat.

Haley put the gun in his pocket and raced down the hall way. He heard the click of the hammer and lunged to the ground. The .44 magnum bullet grazed past Haley's head as he slid to across the marble.

"Don't you think that .44 is a little too much gun for your candy ass!" Haley shouted looking back.

"You seem to be running like a girl from it so I don't think so." DJ smarted.

"Tell that to the grenade at your feet..." Haley smiled.

DJ looked down. A pineapple shaped grenade rolled in front of him, his demeanor shifted. Haley got up and ran for his life, the explosion rocked the halls and blasted Haley to the front door. He burst through the window, glass shattering all over the ground. He jumped down the stairs and jumped into the Miata. James floored it and they raced off as smoke poured through the Museum.

As they sped away, James looked over at Haley who sat in the passenger seat heaving in an out, "How'd you know where to find me?"

"Hunch." Haley spoke, "Right now though, we've got bigger things to worry about."

"Tell me about it." James said making a turn.


	27. And just when it couldn't get any worse

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Characters including Batman, Superman or anyone else. They all belong to their respected authors. As for Haley Brown, He's my original Character.

Foreword from the Author: Again, still on spring break. I know, kinda creepy, I've written more here in a week then my usually schedule. Then again, my day is this. Wake Up, Turn on Movie and eat, move around for a moment, settle back down, watch another movie, eat dinner a rich restaurant, come home, watch another movie (Looks like a pattern) and sleep. Yeah exciting.

Anyway, I'm pretty much a sucker for anything with Superheros but I'll hunt you down if you have not wanted to see The Incredibles. The movie is award winning in its realism about actual super hero life. Haley Brown and his adventures some what relate, then again Haley really doesn't give a care about the consequences. Well, I was going to keep going but... I wanna write so I'll spare another boring rant. Guess we're really lucky. I miss my Internet. Yeah I lack that.

Hoody Boy: Elseworld Stories  
The Adventures of Haley Brown  
Arc Three, Part One: Just when it couldn't get worse...

* * *

Haley sat on the couch, everyone was out doing something productive. Amy was shopping for equipment for the Base, James was out trying to find anything on this DJ Kirra character that whooped his ass.

The phone rang, Haley reached over and picked it up, "Hello?" He answered monotone.

"Haley Brown..." The voice hissed.

Haley's eyes narrowed, "DJ..."

"I'm at your Uncle's front door Haley. You want to talk to him?" DJ replied sinisterly.

Haley stood up in anger, "What!"

The sound of a door being broken down made his blood run cold. He heard the scream of his aunt and thump. Haley gritted his teeth in fear and hatred.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Haley shouted.

The sound of DJ laughing caused Haley to shake in anger, "You see Haley? I just taught you a valuable rule. Don't steal for people stronger then you..."

"Listen carefully..." Haley said lowering his voice, "because I'll only tell you once. Run and Hide. I will kill you, and who ever you work for. I will not stop, sleep or eat till you and this... parasite you work for are sleeping at the bottom of Gotham Harbor. My best advice for you is to run and hide."

"You're really threatening," DJ mocked, "You can't kill me and you're friend the immortal failed at even beating my employer."

"Then you best make your peace with god." Haley replied as he hung up the phone.

Haley gripped the receiver and cracked it. He picked it up again and put in a number at blinding speed.

"Hello?"

"Amy..." Haley said darkly.

"Haley? Is everything alright?" Amy asked.

"The bastard just hit my uncle's house..." Haley replied, "DJ just broke into my Uncle's house and assaulted my Aunt."

Amy gasped on the other end, "Haley, whatever you do, don't do it before I get there alright."

"Amy, this guy is a dead man..." Haley responded, "I want you to go to my Uncle's house and see if everything is okay. I'm going to get James and me and him are going to end this thing once and for all..."

"No Haley. You'll go too far." Amy insisted, "Just let me get over there alright, we will discuss this and figure out a course of action."

"Sorry Amy, but I'm not letting this guy get off the hook. Not after he did this. I refuse to let him see the sun rise." Haley answered.

"Haley!" Amy shouted.

Haley hung up the phone and stepped away. He heard it ring as he pushed the lift button. When Amy did show up, there was no one to be found, just a note. The note stated for her to go see if Uncle Jim and Aunt Sara was alright and not to worry about him.

Amy breathed a sigh of relief, "Least he didn't completely go berserk."

Haley pulled out his radio and hit it, "James are you there?"

"Yeah?" James answered on the other end.

"What's your position?" Haley asked.

"54th and Bronkley." James responded, "Why?"

"Tell you when I find you." Haley responded.

Haley swerved onto 54th street and smashed the gas. The car sped down the street, objects blurring together as he raced through intersections. He stopped the car in front of James and opened the door for him.

James sat down and looked over at him,"Okay. Whats wrong?"

"DJ just broke into my Uncle's house."

"How do you know?" James asked.

"The son of a bitch had the stones to call me while he did it." Haley responded.

James sat back and looked at the ceiling of the car, "This is war..."

"Yes it is, and his ultimatum will be answered with bullets and blood." Haley replied.

James arced his back and pulled a gun out from behind his back. He laid it on his lap and inspected it. Haley eyed and then put his eyes back on the road.

"Whats that?" Haley asked.

"No clue. I lifted it when I was in the armory getting my guns back. From what I checked the guns a custom job. The gun itself is made from a mixture of Aluminum and Steel with a chrome finish. Thing is the metal is harder then titanium yet light as feather. So far the thing fires a modified cartridge that's packed with more propellant and the bullet itself is a flat head and very thick. I shot it a couple of times, the rounds punctured a Buick from one end to the other much like an anti-material rifle." James examined.

"So are you going to use it?" Haley asked turning the corner at a slower pace.

"Nah, I don't need that kind of fire power." James replied, "I have guns that do... more damage then this thing."

Haley stopped at a stop light instead of running it. He eyed the gun and noticed an inscription. He pressed the gas as the light turned green again.

"What's the inscription?" Haley asked.

"Vesper XE19..." James said holding it up.

He looked over at Haley who seemed tense, "Are we going to the Museum?"

"Yes..." Haley answered, "We're ending this."

"You take the Vesper then Haley. I've enough guns that are unique. You lack that." James answered.

"I'll take it when we get the Museum." Haley replied to James' sympathy.

The Miata pulled up to the Museum, Haley and James got out of the car and looked at it. James handed Haley the Vesper over the top of the car. Haley carefully picked it up and put it securely in his pants pocket. The wind blew and it felt like a scene out of a old western.

"Ready to go into the Lions den?" Haley asked.

James pulled out his sunglasses and smiled, "Yep."

The two started their walk up towards the museum armed with more ballistics then an army unit. Haley pushed open the door and the two walked into the lobby of Museum. A guy at the front desk looked up and froze as he looked at Haley and James armed at the teeth.

"Haley Brown, I'm with the Extras." Haley started.

"The cops left days ago." The man behind the desk answered.

"We're finishing up the investigation." Haley replied in their defense.

"I was never notified." The guy said crossing his arms.

"Listen," Haley said clenching his fist, "We're here to finish up, just give us a couple minutes."

"Do you need your guns?" The guy spoke.

Haley and James put their guns into their holsters and walked past the front desk. Haley shot him a glance as they walked past. The front desk man shot him an equal threat. As soon as the two were away he picked up the phone and dialed in a number.

"This is front desk, the targets are in the building..." He said narrowing his eyes.

"Initiate lock down." The voice on the other end hissed, "Haley Brown and James Sims are not to leave this building except in bags..."

Haley went to the painting and pulled it open. The hallway leading down into the basement was darkened unlike the last time. Haley went first removing his pistol again. The door creaked open and Haley eyed through the crack. The two vigilantes stepped into yet another hallway. Bullet holes pattered the walls all over.

"This your handiwork?" Haley asked motioning to the shots.

James gave him the finger and they started walking.


	28. Are Villians Assholes?

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Characters including Batman, Superman or anyone else. They all belong to their respected authors. As for Haley Brown, He's my original Character.

Foreword from the Author: WELL DAMN! Another one done over spring break. Christ it is an epic I tell you! Course, I got new headphones so I can actually write in the peace and tranquility of hard rock. Shrugs Ah well, as it goes I've basically got Sunday left to actually enjoy which in the last couple of days has gone from boring to an over the top roller coaster drowned in Cherry Coke and Dungeons and Dragons. Oh and I'll never forget the popcorn... never.

Hoody Boy: Elseworld Stories  
The Adventures of Haley Brown  
Arc Three, Part Two: Are Villains Assholes?

* * *

Haley sat with his back to the hallway. His eyes closed, concentrating on looking around the corner using his other senses rather then his eyes. It's not that he was scared of what was around the corner, far from it. He just didn't want to charge down a hallway with no cover at a guy with a hand cannon.

"Screw it." Haley muttered and peeked his head around the corner.

He quickly pulled his head back and rolled his eyes. It was that crazed bastard armed with the sword and revolver. He gritted his teeth and stood up.

He pulled out his radio and whispered quietly, "I found 'em James. The guys just down the hallway."

"Don't be a hero..." James radioed back, "I don't want to find you dead as a door nail when I get to you because you got gung ho."

"I'll be fine James. Keep looking."Haley answered with a reassuring voice.

"Damn you Haley." James replied.

"Get in line James. Get in Line." Haley muttered and put the radio back.

He pulled out an M4 carbine and threw the strap across his shoulder. He pulled out two Berretta's and thumbed back the hammers. Haley walked around the corner, his game face on. DJ looked up, his eyes narrowed and angry. He stood up and raised his hand cannon and fired straight at Haley. Haley flattened himself against the wall when he saw DJ make for his gun. The bullet whizzed past him. Haley responded by raising the Beretta in his right hand and firing. DJ sidestepped out of the way with a blur showing his speed. Haley pushed off the wall with his back and started firing his pistols as fast as he could. DJ ducked a few but the rest hit home driving DJ into the wall with a thud. Haley hit the clip release and started reloading.

DJ looked up from the wall and dropped his Revolver like a toy. He yanked out his sword and charged right for Haley. Haley's undoubted response was throwing his Beretta's to the side and reaching into his pants pocket. He pulled out the Vesper James had stolen and aimed it directly at DJ. His eyes opened wide as Haley pulled the trigger. The force from the gun blew back Haley's medium length brown hair like a wind gust. The Bullet impacted with DJ sending him spiraling like a top into the wall again. His sword clattered to the floor.

Haley kept the Vesper up, the smoke from the barrel wafting upwards to the ceiling. A smile went across his face. DJ struggled to get up. The round in his right shoulder hit like a cruise missile and made the sound of a small cannon being fired off. Haley started walking towards him, gun trained on his head. DJ looked up with blood running down the crack of his mouth.

"You beat up my friend, shot at me, I'm cool with the second part." Haley spoke, "But openly attacking my family while on the phone! I don't think so!"

Haley sent a kick into DJ's face knocking him on his feet. He quickly lost balance and fell flat on his back, "Now! What does your boss plan to do huh!"

* * *

James smiled as a gun charged at him with a medieval lance. He let the crony spear him with it. He raised his gun and pulled the trigger. The blast turned the guy's head into a bowl of red jelly. James plucked the lance from his gut and stepped over it.

"Bastard." James uttered walking past the headless corpse.

"The Immortal Returns!"

James stopped where he was. His face became laxed, anger flashed in his eyes. He turned around and narrowed his eyes.

"The ass in the black dress. Hola, what brings you to me? Wanna fight like an actual person?" James snapped.

"No, I just wish you'd learn to leave well enough alone." He remarked.

"Just for the record, what's your name so I know which head stone to piss on." James remarked.

"My name is Banished. And it will be the last name you remember before you die." Banished answered.

James scoffed, "Good luck with that one you old popcorn fart."

Banished lowered his left eyebrow in disgust, "You're quite the mouthy one!"

He raised his hand and shot an invisible force like wall that sent James to his back. James raised his guns and fired two shots.

"Least I can say for a guy whose about as threatening as a limp cucumber." James answered.

The bullet glanced off and hit the sides of the hallway. Banished smiled and raised his hand. James lifted off the ground and face planted into the ceiling. He held onto his guns, he knew those would be the final authority. Banished kept walking forward, James' hands aimed right at his head, he wasn't even aiming. Two more bullet sped out of the chamber and raced at Banished's head. He put up a barrier but even then it was enough to break his concentration on James.

James fell from the ceiling and flopped to the ground. He got up and shook his head again. He was still aiming directly at Banished and he fired his pistols again. Two more shells raced at Banished's head sending him stumbling backwards. James narrowed his eyes and started running firing one bullet after another. He came up and sent a jump kick into Banished's chest knocking him backwards into the wall.

"You're not so tough!" James shouted reloading his guns.

"Neither are you..." Banished uttered and narrowed his eyes.

Blocks were ripped clean from the wall and launched right at James. He finished loading one Handgun but didn't have the time to close the chamber when the block crashed into his face. James grabbed onto the block and pulled his face off of it. He closed the chamber and aimed it it. The block shattered into pieces dropping James onto his back. Banished growled in anger and threw 3 more at James. He raised his hand gun while reloading using his teeth to pull back the slide. James blew the blocks to dust while advancing on Banished. James let go of the slide and it snapped into place, loaded and ready to fire. He took aim and fired again. Banished deflected the bullet till James fired 5 in succession at his skull. Banished was sent back on his heels trying to keep the bullets from churning his melon into jam.

"Alright you pansy ass..." James muttered sauntering his way towards Banished, both guns out in front, "I've had my fill of games. Good night."

Banished looked up at James and smiled psychotically. He raised his hand and James instantly felt a wave of embarrassment as he knew he'd spoken too soon. Banished mentally lifted the bullets he'd stopped and shot them back at James. The tiny things of lead mushroomed in mid air and shredded James. He hit the ground, his upper chest and head looking like it'd just been grated.

"Stupid Immortal." Banished scowled.

* * *

Haley sat on his haunches, his Vesper dangling lazily in his right hand. DJ hung upside down, blood dripping from his shirt which hung down and half covered his face. His sword and revolver sat behind Haley.

"Now. I'm grateful you told me everything, I'm ungrateful for that stunt you pulled on my family. So I'll be leaving you hanging." Haley answered, "And as for your boss draining the life from Gotham City and turning everyone into flesh rotten Zombies, He'll have to chat with me before he comes to it."

"Go to hell Haley Brown! Go to hell and burn!" DJ shouted as Haley walked away.

"If I'm lucky..." Haley smiled.

DJ tried swinging as Haley walked away from him. When he turned the corner, Haley's face went from bliss to spite. There was no way he could fail, not this time. He couldn't half ass this job and expect to get away with it. This was the all or nothing situation and Haley'd either walk out of this mess or take them all down with him. Either choice seemed to suit him.

"My oh my..."

Haley whipped around and without thinking fired a shot from the Vesper. The bullet blew a piece of the wall out. His gaze fell upon a man, clad n black robes, his visage dark and cruel. He'd killed people, Haley could tell, the wrong way. The way people shouldn't die regardless of the sin upon them.

"I'm guessing you're Banished." Haley muttered.

"You've guessed correctly. You seem a bit sharper then that half wit with the two guns." Banished scoffed.

"I'm not that sharp." Haley answered, "People confuse sharp with ruthless and aware."

"And articulate. My you're a one to behold indeed. I wonder what sort of twisted thing could've brought you to be this way." Banished stated.

"The sort of twisted thing I wouldn't like to see repeated. Now, let's get down to brass tax." Haley said cutting the conversation off.

"Yes, I admire a man whose straight to the point." Banished spoke, "I'm just doing what I need to survive."

"Uh-huh, like a god damn tapeworm. You suck life off the living just to keep yourself from becoming one of the Zombies you create." Haley answered.

"That hurts vigilante." He retorted.

"I was never one to be subtle about telling the truth. In all aspects I'll probably enjoy blowing your rotten ass to hell." Haley smiled.

Banished narrowed his gaze and concentrated on Haley's steely gray eyes, "You're an anomaly indeed. You're cold, ruthless and have every aspect of some of the worst things in civilization yet you carry pride, honor and the attitude of a martyr." His sneer slithered across his face again, "You must've given the person who caused you this much torment a lot of grief before killing him."

"He was smart enough not to beg." Haley answered, "So he left the impression to never let my enemy think he's won. In all respects, I see the person as an asshole and a guideline."

"I'm going to enjoy breaking your morals and watching you wander the world looking for something to fight for." Banished responded.

Haley was the one to narrow his eyes. His right hand tensed up, the Vesper gave little comfort. The guy was out of his mind, he'd probably more then likely found James and handed him his ass. Most of all, the guy had a killer edge about, he looked like he enjoyed what he did to people. Devouring the very essence of life. Haley smirked when he saw the guy holding a book in his hand promoting it. Only in America would something like that happen. Now wasn't the time for dumb thoughts, now was the time for all or nothing. Gotham City hung in the balance of this fight and if he failed, they were screwed. Haley pulled the trigger and fired. The force of the bullet shoved Banished to one side and slammed against the wall.

"How did you get that gun..." Banished scolded.

"That so-called half wit took it from the Armory where you kept his guns. Seems to be effective against you." Haley remarked.

"You little punk!" Banished snapped, "What sort of luck could help you to possess that gun."

Haley shrugged for an answered and fired again. This time Banished was launched backwards and impacted against the wall. The hallway shook with the force of a tiny earthquake. Banished looked up and past Haley. He threw out his arm and gritted his teeth. Haley raised his eye brow and was about to pull the trigger when a brick from the wall impacted with the back of his head knocking him out cold. Haley collapsed, knocked out cold. Banished stood up and composed himself again and looked at Haley lying quietly on the ground.

"I'm going to make your last hours on this earth..." He said, "A living nightmare."


	29. Into the Mind of a Madman

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Characters including Batman, Superman or anyone else. They all belong to their respected authors. As for Haley Brown, He's my original Character.

Foreword from the Author: Well, sad to say but I had to fire my editor. She a friend and all and I'm glad she tried but my schedule for updates is a monster and I guess you can say that I'm a monster for making it. Regardless! I will do this! Come hell or high water! Because in all matter, you people, the readers, the reviewers, the all around nice people that take times out of your day to read my stuff are way more important then grammar, spelling. Its as long as you get the point right?

Cheers to all you guys, you're reviews are appreciated. I give a shout out to all the Hoody boy and James fans along with the guys whom you usually don't see being rooted for. Props to all.

Hoody Boy: Elseworld Stories  
The Adventures of Haley Brown  
Arc Three, Part Three: Into the Mind of a Madman

* * *

Haley awoke, his head felt like it'd been dunked in the ocean and left there for a while to soak. He then became away of the pain in his wrists and his mind turned on. His awareness spiked and he took in his surroundings as best as his grogginess would allow. He was hanging by his wrists, his feet were on the ground but just barely, not enough to get any sort of movement. The place was dark, lit only by torches and gas lamps. There were all sorts of pillars and markings. This certainly wasn't some hallway behind that painting in the Museum. No, this place looked like some underground temple one would see in some screwed up horror film. Haley gritted his teeth and made a shot to move. He got no traction from the tips of his shoes and went back to his original position.

"Mr. Brown..." It was Banished, the prick, "I'm glad to see you're awake. I didn't mean to hit you so hard with that brick."

Haley was without a witty comeback, his mind had more fog in it then London after a good rain. Banished floated up towards him and hovered in mid air, that stupid grin still on his face.

"You don't look too happy Haley Brown. Are you angry that you let me get the better of you when you were winning and now you're precious Gotham City with all its Sin is about to be eaten and left a hollow shell of itself, devoid of life and quiet as a graveyard?" Banished taunted.

Haley looked at him, never even wanting to give him the satisfaction that he was pretty much right. He wasn't the kind of person to give anyone anything lest they were nice to him. Banished was about as nice a Badger on PCP.

"Why don't you let me down so I can beat the hell out of you..." Haley muttered.

"Still full of spunk." Banished smiled, "Just admit it, Gotham is doomed because you failed."

"I failed at just shooting you in the head." Haley answered with a laugh, "A mistake I'll enjoy correcting when the time comes..."

Banished gave Haley a smug look and crossed his arms, "You never cease to surprise me Haley..."

"Same here..." The voice was feeble, James was awake again.

"The half wit is up too. My, now I get to play head games with the both of you." Banished sneered.

"Uh huh, you'll be lucky to have a head once I get off this wall." Haley threatened.

"I'd say you're chips are down Banished boy..." James laughed, "I haven't been this pissed in a long time. And from the tone Haley gave he's obviously not too thrilled to be where he is either..."

Banished walked up to Haley and slugged him in the gut, "You're a pair of comedians aren't you."

"Heh, from the looks of it we aren't going anywhere, you mind setting up a stage, me and Haley can perform live stand up while we wait." James cracked up.

Haley and James started laughing like a pair of maniacs. You'd think the two brothers right now. Even in this situation they had enough guts in them to make it funny. To them, it seemed Banished wasn't as much a threat as say a wet napkin. Haley kept chuckling and burst out laughing when he looked at Banished. Banished scowled angrily at them and floated away from the two prisoners who were cackling like a pack of hyenas.

When Banished was out of sight, James immediately straightened himself up, "So, you got any bright Ideas? I mean, its not like I can kill the dude with harsh language."

"I'm working on it." Haley grunted struggling with his restraints.

"So, since we've really got nothing to do how about a little friendly conversation. How'd that Vesper work?"

"Not bad at all. Tore ole Dj a new one like I've never seen before. Almost nailed Banished too." Haley shifted again, "Problem with Banished was, he hit me in the back of the head with a brick..."

James giggled a bit at Haley's some what anti-climatic end to the fight, "Okay, so what's the bad guys plan?"

"Well, from what I got off DJ. Banished is the curator of this Museum. There's not much about his past or how he came among his little gift of hitting people with solid bricks. For the most part, their plan is to sacrifice a person to resurrect some old, dust covered demon that'll wipe Gotham clean and play Banished's little lackie."

"I'll bet you two bucks we're going to throw a monkey wrench in that plan." James snickered.

"Nah, stupid bet. No, I bet that old demon won't be too pleased to the bitch of some punk like Banished. I'd sleep better knowing he'd died in some hellspawn's stomach."

James scoffed, "And the odds of that happening Mr. Wizard?"

"I'd give it maybe a 6 out of 19 chance," Haley calculated, James huffed, "that he doesn't get eaten."

"Thirteen, lucky number." James noted.

"Now if you don't mind, I've gotta figure out how the bloody hell we're going to get out of this mess." Haley groaned.

"Haley?" James muttered.

"What?"

"I'm hungry... you got any burgers in that pocket?" James asked, Haley simply sighed and didn't bother to reply.

* * *

DJ sat idly in his room staring at the Vesper. Though his gaze was on the gun, his mind was on other problems. His sister was his main thought, and all the rest of this, including Haley and James just revolved around it. His eyes dulled as nostalgia creeped into his brain slowly like a moss.

"DJ?"

His eyes opened slowly, "Wake up you little fart knocker."

DJ smiled at his little sister. Lyn. Lyn Kirra. He didn't even know she existed till he got out of working with the Teen Titans. DJ never really considered working for the Teen Titans, it was more like mutually beneficial. By the end of his little run, he'd had a lot more control over his abilities. Speed, Awareness, Agility, Strength, whereas before he thought himself a simple flash knockoff not worthy of anyone's time other then those that only felt like laughing at him. It was after he left, after the death of Terra that he decided to take a turn at not trying to be good or bad and just exist.

It was then, the best thing ever fell into his life like some sort of bomb. Lyn, his little sister. Never could two siblings be ever more apart from one another then these two. She was tall and elegant like a fine hourglass you paid two hundred and forty bucks for just to watch sandfall. While DJ was more a ragged and beat up teddy bear you couldn't help but be attached to. He loved his sister with all his heart, not because it was a sibling. No, there was more then just that, it played a part but it was one of many. No, Lyn rescued DJ from his own self searching. It seemed like forever when DJ left the titans, he wondered the world without purpose or reason. And then, Lyn came along and made life worth living. DJ would protect her till his final breath. Like any Brother would do, he'd go down fighting to save her.

DJ blinked back into reality. He was staring at the Vesper again. Like his eyes could burn holes through the damned weapon. It was the only thing strong enough to pierce the magic. Banished's magic. Banished was to blame for his predicament. It was all DJ's fault for believing but it was Banished deceit. He promised DJ that he'd give him the ability to protect his little sister if he did him a favor in the future. That favor turned out to be his little body guard for his twisted little ritual. He never agreed to it till they took Lyn when he wasn't looking. His fault. DJ had to agree, otherwise Lyn would be dead and DJ would again slip into nothingness like he did when he left the Titans.

DJ stood up from his cot and picked up the Vesper. He put the gun behind his back and snuggly secured it in the back of his pants. He put his shirt over it and grabbed a blue plaid overshirt that's back went down past his butt. It was time, time to take James up on his offer. He couldn't sleep anymore knowing he'd help this freak. He used to be a hero, a keeper of the peace. DJ used to be a Titan. A kid with extraordinary abilities, abilities that'd make him great if used towards good. There was no better time then the present then right now. DJ never felt right about busting into that Brown kids place, he never felt right about even scarring his family. But he knew it wasn't right when Haley came at him with the eyes of a Devil. Those eyes belonged to something far beyond words that mortals spoke. Haley Brown, in that hallway could've passed off for a Demon.

DJ walked down the hallway, the overshirt flapping like a cape behind him. He pulled out a pair of fingerless gloves and pulled them on, they bore a raven symbol on the hem just below the stitching. A gift from a quiet little girl that reminded him of his sister in a couple of ways. He pulled out a familiar pair of goggles and put them over his head. Those belonged to a girl he'd saved just before she made the ultimate sacrifice saving a city she could barely call home and friends she never knew she had. He kept walking down the hallway, his sword and revolver at his side, the Vesper behind him. It was that time, all or nothing, nothing in between you and destiny.

DJ came into the chamber, Haley and James were three levels above him, "DJ, you're just in time for the main event."

Banished smiled as he came over to him, "You seem to have held up you're end of the bargain to the best of your abilities."

"So you'll release my sister and we can leave then?" DJ asked.

"Son of Xabrak, what possessed you to wear those items on you?" Banished snorted.

"Sentimental value really." DJ replied honestly.

"My oh my... those gloves are well tailored. Where'd you get them?" Banished asked childishly.

"Friend of mine made them for me." DJ responded.

"And the goggles." Banished inquired.

"Friend gave them to me as a going away present." DJ answered.

"Hmm, she must have had a soft stop for you." Banished remarked.

DJ looked at him, his feelings crying out to blow the guys poop eating grin right off his face, "She still does."

"Anyway, we managed to get the package off the boat. It seems to have arrived intact, accept there was the corpses of the deceased lying all around the floors. It seem Haley didn't make it all the way down.

"Hmm, doesn't seem like the one to quit. Still, I don't think there's anything to worry about." DJ stated.

Banished got two cronies to rip the box open and removed a large earthy clay urn. He mentally moved it up to a podium and started getting everything in place.

"Gentlemen, let us get this started!" Banished shouted, his voice bouncing off the walls.

"Hey! DO we get Popcorn and crap!" James shouted from above.

"Yeah? Can I get like a Dr. Pepper or something. You kinda suck at being a host if you don't let your guests get something to eat and drink!" Haley added.


	30. Center Stage to an All Night Freakshow

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Characters including Batman, Superman or anyone else. They all belong to their respected authors. As for Haley Brown, He's my original Character.

Foreword from the Author: Two in a night, I swear, it's that kick in the pants motivation you can't get rid of. All writers fear and dread this on a school night but on any given holiday or weekend, we'll take it with open arms. It's that kind fo Motivation that causes sleep deprivation but repays itself later by letting you actually go to bed knowing you just wrote your heart out.

Hoody Boy: Elseworld Stories  
The Adventures of Haley Brown  
Arc Three, Part Four: Center Stage to an All Night Freakshow

* * *

Haley stood quietly as he tried to think of a way to get out of this. So far he'd come up with only analogies of how much he hated Banished. He was getting no where fast and the situation was starting to come to head. If he wanted a chance in hell at stopping Banished it'd have to be James gnawing his own hands off in record time.

"Hello Haley..."

Haley placed the voice with the face and his gaze turned violent, "DJ..."

"Still a nasty tone." DJ observed, "What if I said I'd help you stop this creep and save this city from a horrible fate."

Haley's gaze didn't faultier but he knew he was out of options and now was no time to get picky.

"Finally, decided to come around didn't ya?" James huffed.

"You could say that, yeah." DJ answered.

"Wait what?" Haley asked.

"Before me and DJ tangled for a second time I offered your's and my help to get him out of his predicament." James remarked.

"So you went over me and whored me off?" Haley restated.

"Yeah pretty much, but now is the time to get all angry. We're out of ideas and this psycho has got us all by the balls. The only thing we got is each other and I know damn well we can stop him if we work together." DJ spoke.

"Get me down from here, I owe that bastard a good ass kicking." Haley said struggling.

DJ withdrew his Katana and sliced the chains that binded James to his little pillar. James rubbed his wrists with newfound respects to freedom. Haley landed softly on the ground, his eyes narrowed, and the very look of death came about him.

"Gentlemen, there's a psychotic maniac down there holding a girl hostage and trying to wipe out the city we're supposed to protect." Haley stated.

"How bout we go down there and say hi then." James smiled.

DJ handed Haley the Vesper which he pulled back the slide and checked to see if it was loaded. All or nothing. The three made their way down the side covered by a jut of rocks. Haley could hear Banished reciting some ancient spell that made about as much sense as Chinese algebra. Haley set foot on the ground he started making his way across the rocks, his movements hidden in the darkness.

"Bring forth the Sacrifice!" Banished shouted.

DJ stepped over to the side and did a double take. His anger swelled and hell's fire burned behind his eyes.

"Banished you son of a bitch!" He shouted in anger.

Banished turned around, his smile was childish like he thoroughly enjoyed DJ's look. His sister hung quietly by her wrists, her head down at the floor. DJ pulled out his sword and the silence choked the moment to death.

"You said you let me and her go!" DJ shouted in protest.

"I said you could go, but not your sister. She's going to serve a much higher purpose. She is the gateway, the portal for Draftnir!" Banished cried.

DJ started walking towards him, his look fierce and spontaneous, "Well, you can go find one of your own cronies to bring out this Draftnir bastard, meanwhile I'm here to get my baby sister. Now you let her go before I send you packing.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Banished smiled.

DJ pointed his sword at Banished, it spoke for him now. He either would let his sister go or he'd die. That message was spit back in his face when Banished looked at him. DJ narrowed his eyes and put his game face on. Never had so much focus run through him, never had he been so directed at a goal; he was going to save his sister, no matter the cost. Haley and James made their way up from behind. DJ smirked a little bit when he noticed the two of them, rather roughed up but still pissed.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" Banished asked.

"I bought some insurance. Look behind you." DJ replied, his look far more cocky now then ever.

Banished turned around and his eyes grew to the size of flood lights. Haley lifted the Vesper and pointed it at Banished with an unnerving glare. He took a step back, his scowl and anger apparent on the wrinkles in his forehead.

"What? You didn't think I was that stupid did you?" DJ asked.

Banished chuckled and looked up at him, "Actually I was counting on your betrayal" He lifted up DJ's sister's head and pulled out a knife and pressed it to her jugular, "One more step and I'll cut her like an apple."

James lifted his massive hand cannons and cocked his head a bit, his look gritty and detached from reality, "How much you want to bet that I'll get a bullet off before the shot registers in your head and you pull the knife?"

Banished cocked a brow, he knew James was fast but he didn't know quite for sure, "Or that I'll come from behind and chop your spine in two and watch you die instantly?" DJ called from behind.

Banished looked around, his minions had all begun to back off. They knew a good time to run when the gettings good. Haley's look was telling the truth, he had all faith that DJ and James could tear this guy apart without breaking a sweat if they worked together. Banished looked around at DJ, Haley and James, each of them had the face of pure hatred on them, all except Haley. His calmness hid his anger, he was the real threat, the other two were just toys compared to Him.

Banished began to mumble incoherently. The talk was fast and it seemed to have an unearthly echo to itself. He repeated it, louder and with more deliberation then the first time. He kept looking at Haley as he spoke the words. James pulled back the hammers of his guns; a silent way of telling him to shut up or get shot up. Banished kept chanting and cycling the words, louder and louder. James pulled the triggers and two bangs went off instantly. DJ watched for the slides pulling back and sliced upward just at the slightest movement. Banished deflect the bullets but the sword raced through the bottom of his spinal column and poked out of his stomach. DJ finished him by turning the blade to keep the wound open. Banished let go of DJ's sister and smiled as DJ pulled the sword out.

"Xabrak, my lord. Thank you for answering me..." He cried out.

He drove the knife into his his chest and fell to the ground. Haley lowered his gun as he watched the man in black robes fall. The two friends started towards Banished, DJ tore off a piece of Banished's robes and wiped the blood from the sword. He cut the chains that kept Lyn hanging. He held her tight and close, never to let her go again. He smiled as he felt her return the hug. Her body was soft and yet cold.

"Here..." Haley said holding out his Hoody.

DJ looked at Haley, and an awkward feeling flushed his system. Haley, whose family was attacked by DJ had extended his gratitude towards his sister by offering his hoody.

"I'm not saying keep it, but for right now the jobs done, there's no need for some insane thing like that at the moment." Haley answered.

DJ quietly took it from Haley's hand. The material was warm and it felt as clean as a spring rain. His sister pulled it over her head and wrapped herself around DJ again in a hug.

Haley looked at DJ, "There's a warehouse down in the Diamond District, you two can hold up there. Just tell the snowy white blonde at the door that Haley said everything was cool. She'll let you in."

"What're you going to do?" DJ asked.

"I'm going to give Banished his last rites." Haley said.

DJ nodded, "James, you mind, I want to have a private conversation with this guy before he goes to the next world. Help DJ and his sister get there will you?" Haley asked, James nodded in response.

As the two left, Haley walked towards the fallen corpse of Banished. His Vesper still loaded and ready to fire. He stood over Banished, his brown hair waving as he took a knee and looked at Banished in the eyes.

"You..." He whispered weakly, blood flowing from his mouth.

"Haley Brown. You remember that name on your way to hell. Because when I get there, you're going to have to explain to the Devil who is killing the spawns left and right." Haley spoke.

"You! You're a... a knight." Banished uttered in fright.

"Yes, I'm not some simple person, this was my destiny and this will be my end. I'm fulfilling the gap between good and evil." Haley answered, "All evil will run and cower at me just like the others who take up this cause."

"What are you..." Banished asked.

"I'm the darkest, sinister being you'll ever know and I'll be the death of evil." Haley whispered.

"My body is the gateway... and now the demon will be released." Banished said with a bass tone, "Enjoy you're last breaths Haley Brown! HAH! HAHAHA!" Banished cackled.

Haley backed away from Banished's body, his blood rising from the stone floor and the wounds he had. The became a neat circle that grew bigger and bigger as more crimson flowed into it. Haley lifted the Vesper up as he took a few more steps back.

"I figured this bastard wasn't going to be that easy." Haley muttered.

The blood circle turned black and pair of burning red eyes, like embers in a fire looked at Haley. From that instant on, Haley knew that this wasn't going to end happily ever after and he wasn't going to be walking into the sunset like some cowboy. Those eyes had the look about them that was fueled by death, destruction, mayhem, chaos, and fear. Those eyes were the same ones he had when he found the murderer of his Guardian and Teacher that Christmas eve. Haley understood that fate had just dealt him a bad hand and his only thing was to smile and play it.


	31. Hoodyless

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Characters including Batman, Superman or anyone else. They all belong to their respected authors. As for Haley Brown, He's my original Character.

Foreword from the Author: Nothing like getting myself back on track. So far things are tightening up but I'm working my way through. Grabbing myself a job, but I'm grabbing days off and I'm writing like a mad man. I refuse to give up my readership, ever. Cheers to you guys.

Hoody Boy: Elseworld Stories  
The Adventures of Haley Brown  
Arc Three, Part Five: Hoodyless

* * *

Haley had backed up from his position a good thirty feet. The Demon, or monster, whatever you want to call it was out, about and rather pissed. Haley raised the Vesper, his hand steady in the presence of fear, and took aim. He fired off a shot that struck the Demon in the eye. It roared in anger and took a swipe at Haley. The claws area was well over 9 feet spread open and his reach was farther then Haley was so he got hit even with a dodge. Haley felt the impact as his body was tossed through the air like a football into a wall. He had no Hoody and that meant no weapons except the Vesper and that had an unknown amount of Bullets left in it. Haley rolled onto his stomach and pushed him back up to his feet.

The Monster let out an unearthly roar that caused Haley to stumble. So far it was Monster One, Haley zippo. He lifted the Vesper and aimed again for the Demon. He pulled the trigger and sent another bullet into it's hide. It took a step back and looked at Haley, it's red eyes flaring with anger. It's claw reached out and demolished the place where Haley was standing. The jolt from the claw tearing the wall sent Haley sliding to the ground a few feet away. He got up again and wiped the trickle of blood off his shoulder. Again he raised his Vesper and fired at the Demon. The bullet struck it's neck. The Monster swung it's claw in a wide arc and took the whole side including Haley with it.

Haley looked at the Monster in the eyes, it had him in it's grip and it squeezed. Haley could tell it was smiling. The thing thought it was fun, like Haley was some little joke. He lowered his head as those horrid memories came back to him. Middle School, it was the same way, just like now. They all made him seem like a Joke that life had made just for them to laugh at, but he showed them. He showed them that it's not cool to laugh at anyone for being less fortunate then you. And now, here 5 years later, this Demon, this Gigantic, hulking piece of trash that held him in a death grip was laughing now. He wouldn't stand for it anymore, then, not now, not ever again, ever.

Haley pulled the trigger of the Vesper and blew the things finger off clean. It squealed and dropped him so it could nurse it's missing appendage. Haley hit the ground stood up in anger. He raised the gun and fired three shots right at the upper torso of the Monster. It roared in protest at Haley's Blitz.

"It'll be a cold day in hell I let some twenty foot Lizard demon kick my ass while laughing at me like some joke!" Haley yelled mentally.

He lowered the Vesper and aimed at the things feet. He pulled the trigger and put a bullet in it's ankle. He didn't care what the Vesper could do anymore, so long as it did what it was doing. He pulled another shot and hit the knee of the same leg. The Monster yelled out as it toppled over and hit the ground. Haley didn't let up. Adrenaline pushing his mind to a higher plane he rushed towards the Monster, gun up and ready to shoot. He went right to the things head and aimed between the eyes. He fired again and again, bullet after bullet bashing its skull like a hammer. No way would Haley let this thing make it out of this temple to destroy his city, no way in hell would he let this thing live past this. He'd spit in the face of fate itself just to make sure that this thing wouldn't be breathing.

The gun clicked empty and Haley pressed the release button. The smoking empty clip fell out of the gun and Haley reloaded it without taking a step or faultering in anyway. He started firing over and over, bullets crashing into it's skull, blood leaking out of its shot out eye and it's mouth.

"You think it's FUNNY NOW!" Haley shouted.

The thing roared and grabbed Haley. Haley gritted his teeth and aimed but was thrown like a baseball. The force was too much to hold onto the Vesper and the gun slipped from Haley's fingers. He struck the wall and hit the ground on his stomach. He looked at the floor and he got that sick feeling in his stomach. Haley should've known damn well this wasn't going to be easy but this was just unfair. Haley passed out on the ground, his head hitting the rocks heavily.

* * *

James, DJ and his sister burst out of the Museum panting; James held a smoking gun. The damn front desk guy had pulled an Automatic on them as they came into the lobby. James took care of him of with one shot but still, the guy seemed alright enough. Silently above, two knights of the darkness sat and watched the three of them from up high.

"Should we get them Bruce?" Robin asked quietly.

"No, the little punk isn't with them." Batman grunted.

He raised his binoculars up to his eyes and peered down at the three of them catching their breath, "Once Hoody Boy comes out, we'll drop down on them."

DJ sat down on the steps and caught his breath. James shifted his weight with uneasiness. To James, he saw himself outnumber completely, which he wasn't afraid of, but he was scared for Haley. His gut was telling him to go back and see if Haley had just gotten a little lost or something. James trusted his gut in a lot of situations and he wasn't about to go back on it right now.

"I'm going in after him." James said looking at DJ.

"Huh?" DJ remarked, "He's fine dude, chill out."

"No, he's not fine, I got a feeling he's in deep trouble." James answered.

"Ugh," Groaned DJ, "Listen, what's a corpse going to do? Only thing would be to get up and walk around moaning and groaning about brains or something."

James rolled his eyes, "It's just my gut telling me somethings wrong and I'm going for it." He said walking back towards the front door.

The last thing James saw was the ground fast approaching his face before blackness engulfed his vision and he passed out. DJ shook his hand as James collapsed on the front steps.

"Sorry James, but if anyone is going to get Haley, it'll be me and me alone." DJ said.

"What was that for?" Lyn asked.

"Only way I could stop him from doing something stupid." DJ said looking down with a smile.

Lyn pulled off Haley's Hoody which he'd graciously given her, "Get this back to him will you please?"

DJ kept his soft smile, "No problem little sis, sides I owe him and I've gotta pay him back somehow." DJ responded wrapping the Hoody around his waist and tying the arms together, "Take care of the Idiot for me will you."

Lyn nodded quietly as DJ raced silently back up the steps of the Museum. He never made a sound when he entered and quietly went to the painting with the hidden door behind it. So far in a single night, he'd betrayed his employer who deserved, it fought with an Immortal, helped the immortal and Haley Brown escape and thwarted a plot to destroy the city. DJ hadn't had this much fun since back when he was a Teen Titan in San Fransisco.

A roar halfway back to the chamber made him stop and stiffen suddenly, "The bastard was right..." Gun shots went off seconds after the roar.

DJ hastened his pace, he didn't have any extra moments to lose. This was his chance to repay Haley for his kindness. He was going to pay Haley back for the actions he'd done to Haley's family. DJ skidded to a halt on the back of his heels. He couldn't believe his eyes. A monster, an extremely large one at that, stood heaving in and out looking down at a body. DJ didn't need to think twice about who it was and that meant he was on the clock to kill the monster and save Haley's life.

The monster raised its claw as it looked at Haley's lifeless body, "Hey YOU!"

It turned it's its large head, with all the teeth and drool to looked at DJ who stood in the doorway. His sword was in his right hand, his revolver was in his left and on top of all that a smile was on his face.

"Yeah you, you ugly turd!" DJ taunted.

The thing roared in disapproval and DJ held his smile, "Come on..." He said with a breath.

The monster charged him with earth shaking footfalls. DJ lowered into position, gun and sword in hand. The monster swiped and missed as DJ pushed backwards into the hallway. It roared in contempt and raked its claws on the wall trying to get at its prey behind the wall. DJ lifted the revolver and fired a shot into the things palm. Blood squirted out onto the stone floor. DJ pulled the trigger again and again until the hammer smacked an empty cartridge.

The monster retreated its hand and in the same instant DJ raced out, sword raised and ready to kill. He made a jump and started up the things arm. It looked over at DJ like an insect till he whipped the blade of the sword through it's jugular and hopped down the back end slicing and stabbing everything his path. The Monster let out an unearthly howl as it turned around. DJ looked back and gawked at the thing threw a punch sending him careening into the wall face first. He stumbled back off the wall and hit the ground just as another fist raced just above him and crashed into the wall without a fleshy bag of meat to cushion it.

DJ took the Katana smashed it into the things wrist and twisted the blade. It retracted it's arm in protest to DJ's skill taking the blade with it. He marveled at how graceful this thing was in this tiny ass room. His advantage, it was a tiny ass room and he had a reason to beat the pulp out of it. It's advantage, graceful, strong and large, nothing DJ held in high regard.

The thing again went for a punch using it's not sliced up arm. DJ noticed it was missing a finger and used that to his advantage. He brought his revolver up and fired a shot blowing the meat and bone out of the stub and the knuckle behind it. Haley must've put up one hell of a fight to blow this things finger clear off. DJ spun sideways as the punch went off to the side but just barely. Again he charged up the things arm armed with nothing but his single action revolver. He took a running jump and extended his arm. DJ went for the biggest clothesline he'd ever heard of. He impacted with the neck and cupped his arm. The push from the jump was unbelievable at best and the inertia was uncanny. DJ took the monster by the neck and about ripped it's head off from the impact. It topped over onto its back and rocked all of Gotham City like an earthquake.

DJ got up from the position of being flat on his face and dusted himself off, "You lose..." He uttered.

He started for Haley's body when he heard the sound he'd wished he imagined. The monster rolled onto it's stomach and looked up at DJ from the ground. It sent a punch that propelled DJ into the wall. DJ stumbled off the rock but was pounded right back into it. The monster pummeled him over and over, the sound of tears and rips and squirts and splashes echoed the hallways. DJ dropped to the ground bleeding everywhere. His face was mauled and his shirt was torn apart but most of all, the Hoody slipped from his waist and hit the ground.

"And it was going so well..." DJ coughed with crimson draining out his mouth.

All the pounding and gun shots, Haley could hear them in his head. He could feel them in a sense. He silently thanked who ever came down and helped him, because now, to Haley, things were going to end, he'd had enough of this bullshit.


	32. Locking Up Reality

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Characters including Batman, Superman or anyone else. They all belong to their respected authors. As for Haley Brown, He's my original Character.

Foreword from the Author: Well, I'm 17 now, too old to write stupid fan fiction and such, NOT! Hell if I give up on Haley, he hasn't on me. Ladies and Gentlemen, we're coming right onto the badass finale. After this story Arc, Haley, Amy, James, Alice, DJ, Lyn, they're all going to get bloody.

Hoody Boy: Elseworld Stories  
The Adventures of Haley Brown  
Arc Three, Part Six: Locking Up Reality

* * *

Haley blinked himself awake. He already knew where he was, he already understood what happen. Even with a headache that would need an aspirin the size of mount everest, he knew what had to be done. He pushed himself to his feet, he didn't care if the demon had sensed the movement, it was just an x-factor right now along with a slew of other things. Haley looked back and saw DJ. He was lying there, blood leaking onto the ground. The ultimate sacrifice for someone he didn't know. Haley knew that DJ sacrifice was payment for his deeds. Now it was time for Haley to accept the apology and take this ungodly thing down to the pits of hell where it'd come from. 

The Monster roared in anger because Haley rose again to fight another time. Inside it's brain, it knew that it should finish the job with overkill to make sure this one was dead. Humans had a bad habit of coming back at the worst times, they couldn't except that fate didn't want them there anymore.

"Haley?" A voice asked.

Haley didn't have time to hallucinate, "Halllleyyy...?" it called again.

"What!" Haley snapped angrily.

"Is that anyway to talk to your old teacher?"

Haley's eyes widened, he didn't know what the hell was going on, but for some reason the voice of his dead Teacher, Dr. Evans was in his head.

"Get to cover quickly..." It ordered.

Haley did so and made his way to the clawed Hallway, a makeshift refuge pretty much.

"Good, now listen carefully Haley because I lack the time to even explain myself." It said.

"Oookay." Haley replied,"So no questions as to why you're in my head."

"Exactly, always a fast learner. Now listen carefully Haley because I'm going to let you in on a little thing I know about you that you're not aware of." Dr. Evans remarked.

Haley didn't respond with a witty comment, "You're mind had so much potential, and I saw this Haley. You've got the ability to do thing no one can, you're an extremely unique individual, plus you're the only one that can stop that monstrosity in there. I wanted to tell you this Christmas eve, the night I died but of course we were a bit delayed. I'm telling you now because it's a life or death matter."

"Skip to the end and tell me." Haley answered.

"You've the ability to use 100 of your mind. Every ounce of power in that brain of your's is under your direct control. If you push your mind hard enough, you've the ability to to see everything for what it really is. Every equation, every inestimable thing is instantly solved in your mind. You've the ability to see things before they come, their trajectories, velocity, acceleration, speed, mass, point of impact and numerous others that I can't even imagine. I want you to push your mind Haley, push it to the point we're it has to ascend its shackles and break Reality's nose. I have to go Haley, god be with you..."

"Wait!" Haley cried out, but he knew it, his mentor, his friend Dr. Evans was gone.

Haley shook his head as his eyes laid upon a sight it missed sorely. His Hoody lay on the ground 3 feet to the left of the hallway door. Haley felt a tingle run down his spine as his focus grew and honed in on the Hoody. His headache seemed to calm itself as Haley focused harder and harder, he wanted that Hoody, nae he needed the Hoody. He he'd get it no matter the cost because everything relied on him, Gotham, DJ, James, Amy, Alice, Uncle Jim, their fates rested on his shoulders.

Haley's headache boomed right back into his mind and he sank to his knees grabbing at his forehead. He cried and shouted in pain as the headache seemed to squeeze the juice out of his brain. He closed his eyes and tried to will it away but there was no use. It struck him across the face like the back of a hand. He opened his eyes to something pure and clear. Things, everything in the room, there was numbers, calculations, percents. It was like living a program except it wasn't a program at all, it was far beyond anything Haley'd every experienced and he liked it.

"Thank you Dr. Evans.." Haley thought.

He stepped out of the Hallway and stared into the eyes of the beast. It threw a punch, to Haley the point of impact, velocity, mass, speed, size, angle, diameter and force behind it registered instantly and he pushed off from the ground pulling a perfect somersault in mid air right over the things claw. He walked toward the Hoody and picked it up. The monster reared back with a fist and threw it. Haley stepped backwards dodging the punch while he put his Hoody on. He dug around in his pocket as he stepped over another swipe and strafed a punch. He removed a high powered .50 caliber Anti material rifle. The monster again took a swing but the shot was pulled off with surgical precision blowing the tendons leading to the arm in half. The Monster's arm went dead as the .50 caliber bullet did its duty and punched a hole through the Monsters hide the size of a manhole.

It wailed and grabbed the hole. Looking at Haley Brown, it knew the human had changed but it didn't understand how it changed. No physical properties had grown yet its agility was that of a pro, and his shots were aimed but not with the accuracy it'd seen just now. Could it have been the article of clothing the Human had picked up, no, it was like this after it came out of the Hallway. No matter, the Human wasn't prepared for this.

The Monster brought its head up, a serum poured from the sides of its mouth. Fire ignited and the Monster turned its face into a flame thrower. Haley lowered the Anti Material rifle as the cone of fire raced at him. The inferno engulfed the ground and the Monster smiled, overkill like it had wanted. Haley walked out of the flames, his face wasn't burned, no piece of him was on fire, though his face was a little blackened.

He raised the Anti Material rifle again and pulled back the bolt and ejected the empty shell and loaded in a fresh one. He raised it an fired again. The bullet struck the gland inside the monster. A rumble in it's gut and the Monster grew extremely fat. Smoke and fire erupted from the innards and sprouted from the holes that Haley had made and the ones the Monster had to begin with. It erupted in a bout of fire, a heat that was as intense as a 5 alarm fire. That inferno would purify this unholy place.

Haley lowered the rifle and slide it back into his pocket. He went over to DJ's body and looked down at it. He'd stopped bleeding and his arteries were healing at a rate 12 times the speed of a normal human, not bad. Haley lifted his body and carried it at even point so his weight was distributed evenly so he'd tire less. His mind was still running on over drive and he had 27 minutes and 1 second till he'd pass out from exhaustion. He knew he could shut it off but there was one last thing to do and it was outside.

Haley opened the door carrying DJ in his arms, his eyes widened. James looked back from the steps, his smile bursting onto his face. He jumped up and started for Haley.

"Here, give him to me." James said taking DJ.

Haley gladly tossed him over and started down the steps. His eyes were up towards the roof of the building. He could see the two of them, and knew exactly what they about to do. Batman and Robin jumped from the top of the building and landed without a sound onto the ground. Haley looked at the both of them.

"Haley Brown, you're going to jail." Batman spoke, his voice dark and gruff.

Haley shook his head in disagreement, "Not yet."

"Don't make me have to force you." Batman snapped.

Haley smiled, "I know what you're thinking. Before you do what you're about to do, ask yourself this question when you hit the ground. Was it wise?"

Batman threw a punch aimed for Haley's face. His mind knew every factor involved, told Haley the analysis and he grabbed the fist and stopped it with minimal effort. In a move that seemed so simplistic when Haley did it, a 4 year old could pull it off, Haley drove Batman's face into the pavement and pressed his foot into the back of Batman's head. Haley knew Batman had thought the exact question he wanted him to. Haley let his foot off of Batman's head and stepped back.

"You want to try again?" Haley asked.

Batman shook his head, he didn't understand what Haley had pulled, or how he pulled it. He'd never even seen a move like that, nor been thrown that easily. It was like Haley had know every exact point without having to guess on any of it. But that was impossible, there was no one that fast, Slade couldn't even do that.

"Well if you won't, I will." Haley answered.

Batman saw Haley move and blocked in the direction but Haley's hand had changed course in mid air like he knew and touched Batman's pressure point right behind his ear. Instantly his body fell limp and he sank to his knees. He'd touched the artery without being off and cut the blood off to his body like a light switch being flipped. Batman looked up at Haley, his body wobbling to keep balance.

"You can't be Hoody Boy." Batman muttered.

Robin stood silent and stiff. He'd watched his mentor just taken down with the most minimal of effort. Like he was no match for Hoody Boy, if that even was Hoody Boy. There was something about his face, the lack of emotion and the coldness of his eyes. This person was far more then what he was on the roof. Haley shot Robin a look that made him take a step back.

He huffed slightly, "Pixie boy, I think you ought to get Dracula away from me. I think he might do something stupid once the blood returns to his legs."

Robin did just that and grabbed the weak Batman and the dynamic duo went into the darkness from whence they came.

James came up from behind, a look of astonishment in his eyes, "Haley... w-what the hell happened to you down there man."

Haley saw he still had 21 minutes left but he didn't want to push his mind this hard. He blinked and the numbers were gone like a hazy dream. His headache returned with a spiteful vengeance.

"I had a talk with an old friend." Haley said holding his head, "I'll explain more as soon as we get DJ to a hospital."

James looked at Haley, his eyes had changed, they weren't the same eyes he'd seen when Haley had first walked out of the Museum, they were his normal eyes again. Those other eyes, there was something wrong with them. Like a replica of a painting, there was always something done just a tad differently. Unless you were observant, you'd never know that it was a fake and pass by it with the same respect that you pay the real one.

"Come on, my Miata is around the corner in the backalley." Haley said thumbing the direction over his shoulder.

"Come on Lyn, we're going to get your brother looked at!" Haley called as the two friends started.

Lyn ran close behind them, the Museum itself stood silent. The evil was gone from the darkened catacombs never to been released or heard from. Haley Brown and DJ Kirra had destroyed the very darkness that lived in the bottom of that Museum. One part of Gotham City was purified.

* * *

Author's Note: THIS IS NOT THE END, I still gotta tie up some loose ends with the characters. 


	33. Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Characters including Batman, Superman or anyone else. They all belong to their respected authors. As for Haley Brown, He's my original Character.

Foreword from the Author: Ah, finally, the end of the second Story Arc. Took me long enough, but it was definitely well deserved. Still got one more story arc to go and then it's a few weeks of break and then I'm editing this whole series to be just perfect. Thanks for sticking with me guys, I really appreciate it.

Hoody Boy: Elseworld Stories  
The Adventures of Haley Brown  
Arc Two, Part Seven: Dreaming

* * *

Haley sat quietly in the hospital. DJ had been kept for Observation. His sister was suffering from malnutrition. She was fixing that right now down in the hospital's cafeteria. At the moment, Haley was protecting Lyn from anything, but there was nothing to fear anymore; no, nothing to fear. He'd been brooding over the rather short conversation him and Dr. Evans had had in his mind. He still didn't understand, and the whole overdrive his mind had went through hadn't helped him either.

James, who was still skeptical Haley was even capable of doing things like that, didn't believe it. Haley didn't blame him, he scarcely thought it was real himself, but it did happen because this dream was way to long to just be a dream. Too real to be anything but real life. Foot steps brought him out of his self searching.

Uncle Jim turned the corner and sat down next to him, "You alright?" He asked quietly.

"Could be better," Haley answered, the situation was too awkward for some reason, "How about you?"

"I'm fine, sos Babs and Sara. DJ only gave us a scare, I don't think he went there with intent to even lay a finger on us." Uncle Jim speculated.

Haley sighed, "The situation was too personal to his own. Course I didn't know this, I think he forgave me though."

"You run into Batman?" Uncle Jim asked.

Haley nodded, "He rough you up?" Uncle Jim asked.

"Nah, I brought him to his knees." Haley smiled.

"You didn't shoot him did you?" Uncle Jim asked.

"No," Haley said in that 'wish I did tone', "I didn't use guns. Hand to Hand combat."

Uncle Jim raised an eyebrow, "You beat him in a one on one fist fight? Are you sure you weren't just hit so many times that you made this up?"

"Do you see a bruise on this face?" Haley said pointing to his cheek, "I hit a pressure point dead on and dropped him like a bad habit."

Uncle Jim laughed, his head bobbed up and down as he did, "You want to hear something funny?"

"Shoot." Haley answered with grin.

"He said he was going to stop you if I didn't..." Uncle Jim cracked up.

"Oh!" Haley scoffed, "Looks like he got screwed twice. Pity, he's a good fighter, bad attitude."

The two shared a good riot of laughing. Haley calmed down first and straightened up, "So you going to ask me how I did it?"

"Nope. That's personal. If you don't want to let a secret out, don't tell the boss." Uncle Jim answered.

Haley nodded, "Well, I'm going upstairs. When Lyn gets back tell her that I'm going off to enjoy a silence by myself."

"Okay." Uncle Jim said sitting back in his chair.

Haley took there stairs so it'd take him longer. He needed time to just rest his mind. No talking, no thinking, just a simple silence that he can just take in. He opened up the roof of the Hospital and went to the edge of it. He dangled his feet off the edge and fell to his back and looked up at the sky.

It was a cloudless March evening. The Moon was full and the wind was dead. The air was a cool and refreshing 70 degrees, rather hot for march but Haley wasn't complaining. Gotham might have sucked badly on the streets but the view above was something to marvel at. Haley extended his hand and tried to snatch the moon out of the sky. He smiled at his failure and let his arm fall.

A massive thorny, petaled object seem to eat the sky and stop right in front of his face. He rolled over and looked at a pair of shoes. Damn she was quiet, Haley thought. Alice stood over him quietly. She was dressed in jeans, a pair of running shoes and a black baby doll t-shirt that reflected her rather large breasts. She smiled and laid down next to him. He looked over with that smile only someone in love has and stared into her eyes.

"Hey Haley..." She whispered.

"How's it going babe." Haley answered back.

"Never better..." Alice said looking at him, "You've no idea how much I missed you."

"Can I guess?" Haley asked.

Alice leaned over and the two of them kissed under the moonlight. They didn't break it, and the moment seemed to stop just for them. Haley pulled her close, she didn't resist and hugged him back. He pulled back and looked at her.

"Didn't have to..." Haley said softly.

"Oh Haley." Alice said pulling him close again, "I've missed you so much. But I did it, I've control now. I can do it freely. I can't express how much happier I am. And it was all for you, Haley because I want to be with you forever."

Haley paused a moment, "Forever is a long time. I'd figure eternity would work for the both of us."

"I'll be by your side for all eternity and beyond it Haley. I promise." Alice smiled.

Haley nodded, "I'll hold you to it."

Alice rolled on top of him again and kissed him again. Haley finally, after 7 months of living and loathing, had found happiness in Gotham City.

* * *

Amy sat on the bar stool holding a mug of beer, James sitting next to her. He knocked back his sixth one and smiled at her. He didn't even have a buzz yet. Amy nursed her mug and set it back down again. James nodded in approval.

She looked over at him happily, "You know James. I've seen it all these days here in Gotham."

"Oh really?" James could tell by her movement, she was drunk off her ass, "What have you seen."

"I've seen guys dressed up in spandex run around mugging people, I've seen an unknown amount of bitching as well! Why doesn't everyone just knock back a cold one and chill out." Amy asked drunkenly.

"Hell yeah." James said falsely.

"I think I'm going to go out there and tell the world it needs to chill out!" Amy said getting up off her stool.

James immediately pushed himself off his own and grabbed her, "How about we go home? You look like you had a few too many."

"Nonsense, I'm, I'm fine..." She said looking at me.

James laughed slightly, "Whatever. Come on Ames, let's get you home."

"Will you marry me you son-of-a-bitch?" Amy managed to slur together.

"Maybe later..." James answered taking her and putting it on his back.

The two went out side and Amy was the first to notice, "Hey!... there's a smoke trail thingy..." She said loosely.

James looked up and followed it with eyes, "Get in the car."

"Do you want me to drive?" Amy asked.

"No thanks, I got it." James said, inwardly he made a note never to let Amy have alcohol ever again.

James started the car and pulled out of the Bar's parking lot. He followed the smoke southward. A couple of fire trucks and such had already passed him, this drive seemed vaguely familiar. It was about three fourths the way there that it finally dawned on him like being slapped in the face and he smashed the accelerator.

The Lincoln screeched up to the curve and James got out of the car and blinked unbelievably at the blaze. The Extras headquarters was blazing, fire shooting out of the windows. James could feel the heat from out on the street. A firefighter jogged over to him and lifted up his mask.

"Get out of here, you're risking your lives." He cautioned.

"This is out building god dammit!" James snapped and raced closer.

The Firefighter grabbed his arm, "Are you NUTS!" He shouted, "That fire will roast you like a goose!"

"I don't care god dammit!" James said throwing the fireman's arm off.

James didn't listen to what the guy had to say, there was one thing he had to go int there and get regardless of heat and fire. He blew open the front door with his pistol and started up the stairs. Smoke didn't stop him and fire roasted his skin here and there but he shrugged it off like a rug burn. Not stopping, James kicked open the door to the third floor; his room and looked around in the flames. He raced over to his night stand and grabbed a photograph and an object and stuffed them into his pockets. James raced back for the stairs but a explosion of flames shot him to the floor.

"Shit!" He said wiping his eyes.

Only one option left. He had to take the express elevator, going one way. The window busted outward and a body plummeted to the pavement like a fireball.

"Oh dear Jesus, someone was up there." A firefighter thought.

To his amazement along with the other onlookers, the flaming corpses stood up and threw off its shirt. His body had fire burns and black ash marks. James turned around and pulled out his prize that he'd snatched from the jaws of the flames.

"Mother of god..."

James coughed and spit on the sidewalk and walked towards the fireman. He wiped his mouth off with his forearm and looked at him.

"You were saying?" James smiled.

The guy shook his head in amazement, "I'm James Sims, I work for the Extra, this is our Head Quarters."

"How did you survive?" he said looking at him.

"When you've become an immortal that's lived on this earth for 500 years, ask yourself the same question and then I'll get back with you." James responded walking past him.


	34. Details are being Investigated

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Characters including Batman, Superman or anyone else. They all belong to their respected authors. As for Haley Brown, He's my original Character.

Foreword from the Author: Well, this is it. Act three of this rather enjoyable run that I've had on Fan Fiction. I'd like to thank everyone, and I mean everyone who even read this story for even the slightest bit. This quite literally has to be the biggest learning experience I've had on my writing career.

Cheers to:

Mr. M7  
Jen A.K.A. Alice Tetch  
Eddie the Black Maru  
iamhollywood  
Robster72  
The Mad Dragon

And of course to those unsung few that although read but can't reply, I throw my hat off to you. And now people, reviewers, non-reviewers and readers alike, it is time to finally end my run.

Hoody Boy: Elseworld Stories  
The Adventures of Haley Brown  
Arc One, Part One: Details are under Investigation

* * *

Haley sat in the police station a week after the fire. Details weren't to be out for another week or so. Haley wiped his nose. Uncle Jim walked in holding a folder and sat down in his seat with a sigh. He tossed it in front of Haley.

Haley picked it up, "What's this?"

"Something up your alley." Uncle Jim answered.

"What about the fire?" Haley asked, "Aren't you guys working on it?"

"We are Haley but you can't rush this or you get different from the real person. So I'm handing you a case to sink your teeth into till we get these stuff figured out." Uncle Jim answered.

Haley opened up the file and looked at it, pictures of bloody bodies with cuts bleeding and puddles beneath them. Their look of fear was rather unnerving.

"Who's been doing this?"

"We don't know, that's why I'm putting the Extras on the Case." Uncle Jim responded.

"  
"What's the MO?" Haley asked flipping through the files again.

"Believe it or not, these people were killed with Chewing Gum..." Uncle Jim said looking at him.

"What? Did Wrigley gum finally start sponsoring murderers?" Haley asked with a smile.

"I'm serious Haley, the person killed two officers with gum, more specifically Trident." Uncle Jim answered.

"Come on Uncle Jim." Haley said, "Trident? Come on..."

Uncle Jim pulled out a manila folder and dropped a small piece of gum into his hand. He put it between his two fingers and through it at the folder Haley was holding. It seemed to just slice right through it like it was nothing but air in its way. The piece hit the wall and buried itself firmly.

"Holy!" Haley shouted.

Uncle Jim nodded, "Shouldn't have doubted me."

Haley looked at the piece in the wall and the folder, "Uncle Jim! Jesus, alright I get the hint I'll nail him no prob."

"Haley, one more word before you go do something about this." Uncle Jim said, "He's killed cops so no one will mind the dead body, he comes at you don't hesitate to kill him. He killed two of my best men and the department wants revenge but we're preoccupied with the Joker, this Mysterious Fire and numerous other crimes in Gotham. We just don't have the man power, so do this for me." He said tossing Haley the evidence folder.

"I understand Uncle Jim. He's as good as finished." Haley said smiling and walked out of the office.

"For both our sakes, I hope you're right." Uncle Jim muttered.

Haley stepped out of the station with the folder in hand. He pulled out the radio from his pocket.

"Ames, you copy?" Haley asked.

"Copy Haley, what's going on?" Amy answered.

"I get Alice and James together and meet me at the coffee shop, I got a job for us to do." Haley answered.

Hour Later...

Haley sat with a soda and stirred it, James who'd looked to have not been shaving the last couple of days gulped down a cup of coffee. Amy put a sugar in hers and smiled.

"Alright so what's the news?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, I was sleeping happily back at your Uncle's before you decided to wake me up." Alice replied.

"And I was drunk in a bar, happily I might add." James remarked.

Haley sighed, "Alright guys. We've got a Murderer on the loose, real nut." Haley started, "He's a serial killer."

"How so? You stab all his victims or are they girls or some perverted thing along those lines?" Amy guessed.

Haley shook his head, "Don't laugh." He said, "The guy killed two cops with Trident gum."

James shot coffee out his nose and fell out of his seat with a snort of laughter. Haley buried his face in his hands as the two girls giggled themselves to the table.

"I'm serious!" Haley shouted.

Amy shook her hand and looked at Haley, "It's impossible, gum? Haley come one I'm not dumb..." She answered.

Haley pulled out the manila folder and pulled out a piece of trident. He scratched the edge of his can and pulled it away. At first it didn't so anything but as if someone just detonated a bomb in it, the can snapped open spilling its contents onto the table.

Alice was the first to notice it and watch Haley do the whole thing, her eyes grew wide as the can just popped open, "Whoa!"

Haley held up the trident and looked at it, Amy looked up, "What happen to your soda?" Haley waved the trident.

"No..." She said waving it.

"You don't believe me?" Haley asked, "Hey James, stand up you're making a scene."

James pulled himself up and put his hand on the table. Haley smashed the piece of trident into the back of James' hand. His eyes widened as he felt an unheard of pain run up his arm. His laughing stopped faster then a car wreck and he looked at the piece of bloody Trident. Amy was staring as well.

"Christ!" James shouted between his gritted teeth, "What the hell!"

"I wasn't lying, so I want you to listen to me." Haley said pulling the piece out of James' hand.

James rubbed his hand as the wound closed and sewed itself back up from his regeneration, "Alright, Christ didn't have to go that far."

Haley shrugged, "Alright, now this asshole has killed two officers like I said, with the Joker on the Loose and our fire being investigated, and all of us with itchy trigger fingers and a want for some action, this case is just for us."

"You mean we're hunting down a Serial killer to vent our anger?" Amy asked.

"Uh huh." Haley said smiling.

Amy rolled her eyes, "You've gotta be kiddin' me."

"It's your call, personally you're just as stressed as I am." Haley remarked.

Amy couldn't argue, she lost a lot in that damned able fire. She bit her upper lip as she thought about.

"Come on Ames." James said, "What do we have to lose?"

"Alright, alright I'm in." Amy said looking at Haley.

"Then it's settled." Haley said, "Now here's the battle plan. Amy, I want you to get on my lap top and find out everything; newspaper clippings, articles. I need to know what this guy's done." Haley turned to James, "James, get out to the local bars, find out anything you can about this guy. Alice, you and me need to visit an old friend." The four of them split up into three groups and moved out.

James sat down on the bar stool and looked up at the waitress, "Heya babe, how bout a beer."

"Weren't you here about an hour ago? In the same seat?" The woman asked.

"Yep." James said happily, his looked shifted to serious like a light switch being flipped, "Now get me a god damn beer."

Amy sat in Haley's room screwing around with Haley's laptop. The thing had enough features to probably be considered a global threat but he just used it to play video games or read the files of god knows how many people.

She search through the Gotham Herald archives for articles concerning, much to her dismay, Trident, Gum, Serial and Murder. There were 23 exact matches.

Haley and Alice stepped into the Iceberg lounge, Haley again armed with a pump action shot gun. The Potted plants had decided to attack the guards and held them at leaf point. Alice really didn't mind doing this job, she thought it kind of funny. Haley closed the door and sat down with The Penguin and pointed the shotgun very coyly at him.

"Alright, now you're a bird. Do me a favor and act like a stool pigeon. What do you know about the Trident murders?" Haley asked.

"Why in god name must a teenage lunatic with a gun always have to make my life a living hell. It's like that bat wasn't bat enough." The Penguin complained.

"We all have our little problems. Mine concerns this nut ball who's decided to off people, especially two cops." Haley answered pumping the shotgun.

"Alright, no need to get violent. I'll tell you what I know." The Penguin answered, Haley smiled and kept the shotgun pointed at his head.


	35. Gunman's Waltz

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Characters including Batman, Superman or anyone else. They all belong to their respected authors. As for Haley Brown, He's my original Character.

Foreword from the Author: Who wants to see a gun fight?

Hoody Boy:  
The Adventures of Haley Brown  
Arc One, Part Two: Gunman's Waltz

* * *

The Penguin looked down the barrel of the 12 Gauge shotgun rather put off, "Get that out of my face and get out of my Club, before I make you."

Haley smiled, "Make me? Oh now come come, I was expecting a spot of tea and a few biscuits." He said in a English accent.

The Penguin frowned, "I'm sure you remember our last encounter a months ago correct?" He asked, Haley nodded, "Then I also sure you're not stupid enough to think I didn't wait for you to try and use me for a stool pigeon again."

Haley's smiled disappeared and he pumped the shotgun, "Obviously Oswald, you and me will have words after this."

"I expect not." The Penguin answered.

The scream outside forced Haley to pulled the shotgun out of the Penguin's face. It didn't stop him from blowing the door off the hinges. Haley stepped out to a small mob of thugs with armed with Ingram Mac-10 Automatics, A couple of Shotguns and simple handguns. Haley pumped his shotgun ejecting the empty shell with a smile. He rushed them and lunged at the last possible second. The two guys on the end trailing their guns fired at each other just as Haley sunk beneath them and hit each other with their own bullets. The floor being marble gave Haley a bit of a slide as he went between the thugs legs in front of him. The guy turned around just in time to meet a Shotgun blast from 3 feet away.

Haley rolled and searched the room for Alice. A thug had her by her blonde hair with a gun pressed to her temple. The two remaining guards fired their guns. Haley scrambled behind a table and kicked it over. He put his back to it as bullet thumped into the woods.

"We got your gal Hoody Boy! You want her to die! Just stick your head up and we'll let her go!"

Haley ventured a good guess it was the dude with Alice at gun point. Haley tossed the shotgun away and reached into his pocket and removed the Vesper. Bullets thudded again against the table. Two snapped over his head blowing off a piece of the wood. He shook his head, this was a bad spot for a gun fight, but it wasn't hopeless. He turned around and pointed the Vesper at the table. Steadying his aim with both hands, he fired two shots that blew two large holes into the table. He heard a thud and took a breath.

"Son of a bitch!"

Haley aimed for the sound and fired two more bullets through the table. He heard a scream of pain and a thump. It's sad when you can put a couple pointers from the Punisher comics into your style. 1. Don't hide behind dead bodies. 2. In a gunfight, don't make a sound. Haley edged his head around the table and snuck a peek before a bullet whizzed past and snapped off a piece of the table. Now or never, He rose from the Table and raised the Vesper. The guy put the barrel to Alice's head; his nerves were shot because the gun was rattling around like it was a cell phone on vibrate. Haley two handed the Vesper and took very careful aim.

"You let her go and I might just plant one in your shoulder, you keep this up though and I'll turn your head into a bowl of red jelly. I'm sure you'll want to walk out of this alive right?" Haley answered.

The guy looked around at all of what made up his little task force of guys all taken down by a 19 year old with a Hoody pocket.

"Just let her go and it's all over right?" The guy said.

"Yep, There's enough dead people here tonight, no need for another cadaver. Would you like to be a med school students project?" Haley reminded.

The guy let go of Alice who dashed over to Haley hugged him. Haley lowered the Vesper. Alice reached into Haley pocket and grabbed a hold of something. She pulled out a Berretta and fired at the surprised thug who'd put a gun to her head.

Haley looked over at Alice who lowered the gun, he gaze was more unforgiving then some lone sharks he'd killed. She looked up and smiled forgivingly.

"Bastard burned my skin with that flaming hot barrel. Sides, I knew he'd probably shoot you after you lowered your gun." Alice answered innocently.

Haley shook his head, "Let's get -"

Haley was cut off as he heard the clap of gloved flippers, "Bravo my good lad. A masterpiece of a fight. Shame it is, this wasn't the only thing I had waiting for you."

Haley sucked in a breath and yanked Alice and himself behind the table again. The sound of a fully automatic machine gun droned from across the room. Bullet started ripping the top of a table apart like a chainsaw.

"This is looking bad." Haley said.

"Yep. Funny you and me going out like this, think we ought to consider this a date?" Alice remarked.

Haley cracked his neck and thought about it for second, "Do you trust me?"

Alice looked at him perplexed, "Yeah, always and forever if you really are serious."

"Mind if I have this dance?" Haley asked extending his hand.

Alice shook her head and took Haley's hand, "On three."

The seconds went fast and on three Haley and Alice dashed from the table, hand in hand, just as bullets sliced through the rest of it. Haley brought her close to him and spun her as bullets raced and snapped around their heads. He grabbed her and swung her around him and dipped as the bullets sailed just behind him. The familiar sound of clink was heard and Haley brought her up and kissed her right on the spot. The two rushed to the Balcony as the Penguin screamed in anger and frustration.

"How'd you know?" Alice said closing the doors.

Haley reached into his pocket and removed a grappling hook from his pocket, "Simple, the Machine gun was an old school M60 prior to its upgrade." Haley answered firing the Grappling Hook to another building. "The stupid thing clogs and overheats. When either happens the gun immediately freezes up tighter then a pickle jar and won't fire till you remove the barrel which doesn't happen with the old models or you pull the case out which can take a good twenty minutes and a screw driver."

Alice grabbed hold of Haley as she laughed at the rather lengthy explanation, "Damn"

"Exactly." Haley answered pulled out a frag grenade from his pocket and pulling the pin with his teeth. He threw it through the window and the two jumped off the balcony and swung off.

The Penguin cried out in utter frustration, "GOD DAMN YOU HOODY BOY!"

The sound of a thunk on table brought his attention to the pineapple shaped object rolling around on the top. The Penguin shook his head and buried his face in his hands.

"Why god can't you send me the flying rodent, or Superman. I'd be happy to take on Superman, but why a teenage Rambo? Why?"

Amy sat quietly at Haley's Laptop cracking the key sand clicking around on the monitor. As much as she found on this Trident Killer it only raised more questions. All 23 three articles had absolutely no connections to them other than the gum. She scratched her head in frustration.

"Dammit Haley, you had to take a case without jack for evidence and a nut that could put just about anyone of us in the hospital without a second thought." Amy muttered.

She went back to typing on the computer and started re-reading the articles. Twenty minutes rolled by with nothing but the same information as last time. She clicked the next article and started running through it again. A E-mail popped up in the bottom right corner with a 'Attn: Your Case Evidence'. Amy raised an eye brow and clicked it, the window popped up.  
  
Title: Attn: Your Case Evidence  
From: JGordongcpd.gov

Haley, I pulled strings and snared some more evidence for you. It seems this Trident Killer's been all over the eastern Sea Board, from Miami to Metropolis. So far the guy is a guy. We don't have a name but we do know he's very direct and extremely repetitive. I don't like that I threw you into this case half cocked but I'm confident you'll make it through.

Uncle Jim. 

Amy sat back in her chair, "Guess that shifts the blame a bit."

"Amy? You got Haley on the horn?" The radio crackled.

James stared at his third mug of beer and smiled vaguely at it.

The bartender looked at James and the three mugs, "Hey buddy. I think you had enough."

James looked up, his eyes weren't even blood shot and his gaze wasn't the typical glazed over drunkiness most would come to expect after three mugs worth of vodka and whiskey.

"Who are you to say I'm too drunk hmm?" James asked with a crisp voice with no hint of the alcohol remotely effecting him.

The Bartender eyed James and shook his head, "Alright but this is the last one then you're outta here."

"Hey, before you fetch that next bottle, tell me something." James asked.

The Bartender shrugged, "You seen any weird looking nut balls come around here chewing gum and such, talking to themselves and that sort of thing?" James inquired.

"Yeah actually, a buddy of mine, runs a Bar near Amusement Mile, he's been complaining of, get this..." The Bartender chuckled, "Guys getting cut with gum. Do you believe that crazy nonsense."

"Not in your life time." James answered, The Bartender came back a few minutes later to an empty seat and a wad of bills and change under the mug.

James pulled out the Radio, "Amy? You got Haley on the horn?"

"No, why?" Amy replied.

"'Cause, I just found out some stuff about our resident killer around here." James answered.

"So have I, you tell me you stuff and I'll relay it to Brown." Amy answered.

"The guy is goes to a Bar in Amusement Mile in the north end of Gotham. We get there we oughta be able to nab this one in the bud." James answered.

"I'll send it to Haley. Where are you anyway?" Amy asked.

"Tricorner, about 4 blocks from the Police Station." James said sitting down on a bench.

"Great, so I guess you'll be waiting for a bus."

"Correctamundo." James remarked.


	36. Throwing yourself into It

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Characters including Batman, Superman or anyone else. They all belong to their respected authors. As for Haley Brown, He's my original Character.

Authors Note: Late because I'm lazy. Its Chronicle! I swear! Damn thine games and lack of motivation!

Hoody Boy: Elseworld Stories  
The Adventures of Haley Brown  
Arc One, Part Three: Throwing yourself into it

* * *

Haley and Alice stood outside a Bar, the name Soglekins. Haley shook his head, he half wanted to shoot the manager for naming a bar, in the middle of Gotham City, Soglekins. Haley handed Alice a Colt 1911 and a clip. She gladly put the two together and pulled back the slide. Haley removed the Vesper from his pants pocket and thumbed back the hammer. The two stepped into the acrid environment, Haley's eyes watered.

"You have a clue as to what the guy looks like?" Alice whispered.

"Nope, but I know how to get his attention." Haley smiled.

He raised the gun to the ceiling and fired off a round. Every head in the bar turned around and stared at the loud noise which had either woken them up, or caused them a severe headache, or both.

"Hey, I'm looking for a guy, he chews a lot of Gum, comes here often. Likes to slice people up. Anyone seen him?" Haley asked.

A piece of gum whizzed past his head and embedded itself into the Moose head behind him, right between the eyes no less. Haley pointed the gun in the direction of the gum.

"Hello." A Guy with Black Hair and a mullet called.

"Hola, buenos noches Hombre." Haley retorted.

"Como estas Amigo?" The guy answered.

"Muy Bien." Haley smiled, "Just happy to not have to start tracing dead people to find you."

"Si, Very tough." The guy answered getting out of his seat.

Haley kept the gun pointed, "Why don't you put on these Silver Bracelets and we'll take you down to the Station. We'll make prank phone calls while we wait for your lawyer."

"No Amigo, I can not do that. You see, I like freedom, I didn't paddle my way from Mexico to Florida to simply just get arrested." The guy answered.

"Well, putting a piece of chewing gum between the eyes of countless people tends to piss off the people in these borders." Haley remarked, "Simply because you wanted too or whether they pissed you off is besides the point."

"And what is the point Amigo?" He asked.

Haley smiled, "You killed people, with Trident. An Admirable feat, I give you props, but its a little over the top wouldn't you say?"

"You seem to have killed as well with the way you're holding that gun of your's, I figure you to be a major player in a shooting competition." He smiled.

"Might say that. Now, mind telling me your name, because the Spaniard is taken and no one liked to be called a criminal all the time." Haley said cracking his neck.

"Sobrino, Sobrino Cortez, or as many call me, La Tridente." He said with a laugh.

"Haley Brown, Hoody Boy to the newspapers." Haley replied.

Sorbino nodded, "Si Si, I've read about you in the newspapers. I hear you're a wild one alright. Some consider you better than a national guard platoon."

"Might say that. No how about we take this outside. No need to go screwing up a bar for some petty fight." Haley answered.

"Si Amigo. I like the bar, the tender is a nice guy." Sobrino laughed walking out.

Haley and Alice followed him outside, they both kept their guns pointed.

* * *

James sighed heavily, "I bet, two to one, that the damn bus, is probably stopping to get a fill up. In which case it'll be an hour late. Or they got hijacked, no idea why. In any case this is boring, I lack a good brew to spend the time and this bench sucks for sitting." He watched a car run passed him and an idea sparked in his head.

A girl in a red convertable sports car drove down the street singing a pop song bobbing her head up and down while chatting on her cell phone.

"So like, anyway, Bobby didn't want to take me out to dinner last night and I was sooo mad at him. He was like 'I'm not doing this,' and I was like, 'Yeah whatever you're sooo doing this'".

A large flying object fly in front of the car and smashed in the windshield. She screamed and slammed on the breaks. After regaining her composure she stuck her head out of the window.

"Hey, get off my windshield. This is like, new car and I totaled one last week and a the week before that and Daddy said I wouldn't get a new one till next month so like get off, you're screwing with the paint."

James grumbled a bit and looked up, "Hey, you mind shutting your rich pie hole before I turn into a tunnel with the gun?" James said pointing the gun at her.

"That's so fake. my boy friend has a gun that's so real." She countered.

James' left eye twitched in anger, of all cars to jump in front of to stop, he picked the one with a chick who was so stupid she failed Elementary School because of her lack of interest because she was too busy powdering her nose. He pulled the trigger and blew the roof of the convertible off. She squealed loudly, ear bleeding loud. Jame shook his head and ripped off the small piece of cloth she probably considered a shirt and stuffed it in her mouth.

He rolled off the hood and brushed the glass off his shirt. He pulled the girl out by her hair and left her in the street with her top off. Backing up and taking out a stop sign James finally turned the car around and started northward.

"Amy?" James said talking into the Radio again.

"Yes? I got a hold of Haley by the way." Amy said.

James nodded, "That's good. Hey you mind telling Haley's Uncle that I'll return this stolen car as soon as I'm done driving it to Amusement Mile?"

"Yeah sure... wait what!" Amy cried out over the radio.

James switched off the frequency and shook his head, he'd had enough yelling for tonight.

The girl with out a shirt was whining and bitching into her phone endlessly, "DADDY! He stole my car! What am I supposed to do now! I've no way to get to this party at all!"

A Guy approached the whining female clad in a trench coat and a fedora, the last thing the Father of the girl heard was a creepy voice saying, "Es Bueno."

* * *

Haley lunged behind a box as a piece of trident sliced through the brick, "You mind giving me a piece, my breath kind of stinks."

"I would Amigo but I'm worried you might shoot me." Sobrino answered.

Haley rolled his eyes, "Eh, so much for my master plan." He called.

"You know Amigo, if this were different circumstances I might buy you a drink." Sobrino remarked.

"Well getting offed by Trident wasn't the way I was thinking of going out." Haley shouted, "So why'd you do it? You seemed like an alright guy."

"Well Amigo, every once in a while, I just have to kill someone. Sometimes its because I have too, other times its because I want to." Sobrino paused, " I never though Mercenaries were anything more then money loving pigs with no sense of honor. As for myself, I never thought anything wrong with until I wanted to kill him."

"So why'd you kill the two cops?" Haley asked moving his head so a piece of trident didn't slice his neck.

"Because Amigo, they had me pegged as some psycho with a problem. And they figured they'd solve it with bullets and bullshit."

Haley shrugged, "Well I guess we have our little problems. Why didn't you turn yourself in and explain?"

"I told you before Amigo, I like Freedom." Cortez repeated.

Haley had had enough, it had to be finished now before either him or Alice got nailed by a piece. He lifted his arm, or he thought he did anyway, it seemed awfully heavy. He looked down and let out a slew of curses. His arm pulsed with a stream of blood and lodged in was a piece of trident. For the first time he tasted a weird flavor in his mouth; Spearmint. He'd never tried it before, tasted good.

"Sorry Amigo but it's time for me to go." Sobrino called, "Hopefully you'll live so I might buy you that drink."

Haley started to get woozy, that Spearmint really packed a punch alright. Once the coast was clear, Alice who'd been hiding behind a dumpster as quite as a lamb peeked around and looked at Haley. His head sunk and she looked at his arm.

"Oh christ..." Alice whispered.

* * *

James pulled up to the only bar in Amusement Mile, the Soglekins. He shook his head, he's have to kill the Bartender and take it over come hell or high water.

"JAMES!"

James whipped his head to the origin of the nose. The last time a girl screamed out his name like that was just before a large and heavy object smacked him in the face, he remembered it to look distinctly like a frying pan. Alice raced over to him and yanked the collar of his shirt.

"James! We've got to get Haley a doctor. He's been hit!" Alice shouted.

James shook himself out of the day dream, "Wait, what?"

"HALEY! He's been hit with one of those damned Trident pieces!" ALice shouted.

"You got a camera?" James asked.

"What?" Alice said confused.

"Because I have to laugh at this later." James smiled.

The earth beneath them rumbled and churned. The pavement cracked and water leaked out of it like blood. Alice rose off the ground, her teeth grit in anger. James took a step back but it was way too late. Vines ripped through the cement and wrapped around James. Alice walked up to him and balled her fist. She sent a punch that shattered James' Jaw and broke some of his teeth. He passed out and hung limp and the vines threw him into the ground and left him laying there flat.

"Laughing now!" Alice shouted.

A groan caused her to lose concentration and the vines slipped back into the earth. Alice waved them away and made her way to Haley.

"Hang in there." Alice said lifting him up.

"Oh I'm fine, tired from blood lose but still fine. You mind reaching into my pocket for a bottle of water please?" Haley asked limping.

Alice reached down into the pouch and searched around, "Just think of it and you find it, trust me." Haley grunted.

Alice rolled her eyes and thought of a cold bottle of Dasani, long and behold she wrapped her fingers around a cold cylinder and pulled it out. She unscrewed the cap and handed it to Haley who gratefully chugged it. He shook his head and stared forward. The car James had arrived in was with out lack of a better word wrecked. A Stop sign had punctured the engine block like a spear, there were traces of a park bench in the bumper and a cinder block embedded in the passenger seat. Haley didn't ask, he knew James had tried to drive.

"Haley! Haley are you there! Respond if you're there." Amy shouted.

Alice lifted up the Hoody and found the radio, she pressed the button on the side, "Amy! I need an Ambulance here right away."

"Alice, is that you?" Amy replied.

"Yeah its me. Listen, Haley's been cut, I need an ambulance up here immediately." Alice ordered.

"Sure thing, anything else?"

Haley leaned over and looked at James sprawled out on the ground with a pool of blood underneath his head.

"A bottle of Whiskey would be nice." Haley said.

"And one bottle of Whiskey." Alice added.

Amy growled over the speaker, "If James there! Put him on, I need to yell at him."

Alice looked over at James, "He's out cold at the moment."

"What!"

"I punched him out and broke his jaw, I don't think he'll want to chat when he wakes up, now get on that Ambulance."

"Its on its way, along with me." Amy said, "Over and out."

"Should I even ask what James said that'd make you want to punch him that hard?" Haley asked.

"Nope." Alice answered taking a swig of water for herself.


	37. Tearful Goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Characters including Batman, Superman or anyone else. They all belong to their respected authors. As for Haley Brown, He's my original Character.

Authors Note: Sorry about all that, I'm all screwed uo because Summer Vacation is just crazy. Jobs, People, People Living with me. Its enough to make me want to put the hurting on something because its affecting my schedule but I promise, I will start getting back on track with many things.

Hoody Boy: Elseworld Stories  
The Adventures of Haley Brown  
Arc One, Part Four: A Tearful Goodbye

* * *

Haley sat in the chair with the his Hoody rolled up except for the right sleeve. His Right arm was bandaged and pale. His gaze was fixed on the hole he was sewing with black thread. The thread that was weaved especially for the Hoody. It was indestructible to everything from fire to bullets. It'd proved itself time and against a number of things; knives, bullets, grenades, fire, all the stuff you run into on a street fight.

"Haley..." Alice said from behind.

Haley looked up from his work and smiled, "Yeah."

"How's the arm?" She asked.

"Better. That salve you told the doctor to used made it heal up nicely." Haley remarked.

She chuckled, "Yeah, its nice when you're taught the Plant Kingdom, all the goods and bads."

Haley nodded, "You mind, I'm trying to make sure I get the right stitch?"

Alice nodded and walked away leaving Haley to his sewing. She walked into the lobby and collapsed onto one of the hospitals love seats.

"You alright?" Amy asked.

"Just tired." Alice replied.

Amy pulled a chair over and sat next to her, "Yeah, after that punch you did on James and the dragging Haley into the car and driving James and him to the Hospital." Alice looked at a plant and motioned for it come over, a vine extended out to her and she twirled it around with her finger.

"So what now?" Alice asked.

"Well, we have to stop him that's for sure. I mean, James is starting to come around and Haley isn't really concentrating on stopping him so I guess that leaves you and me." Amy said counting off the people.

"You forgot us."

Alice and Amy both turned to the elevator. DJ and his little sister stepped out. Amy widened her eyes a bit to make sure of the sight she was seeing.

"Don't ask me, It was her Idea." DJ said pointing to her.

"Hey, you weren't opposing it!" Lyn defended.

"Yes I was!" DJ snapped, "I said Haley can handle himself!"

"Yeah! Doesn't mean a little extra help isn't appreciated!" Lyn shouted.

"Shut it." Alice said, "Before I tell this ficus to come on over there and mess you up." She said motioning to the potted plant behind them.

Lyn and DJ were about at each others throats but they turned their gaze over to the ficus which waved at them.

"Alright, you want in, you're in but no arguing." Amy answered, "If you two argue we won't get anything done."

"Fine." They both said, Amy shook her head and smiled, "Siblings."

* * *

As the four Heroes went over the plan, James sat alone in a chair. His eye twitched as he looked into the darkness. Alice's fist coming right at him without hesitation, the force was uncanny. James had never been struck as hard as that, he even remembered not being totally knocked out from the beating DJ had given him earlier. It was amazing to say the least, a hit like that was the like a bomb going off on him. He'd been shot, hit with cannon balls, mortars, mines, bombs, fire and numerous other things of war and he'd took every piece of it without trying. But one punch, one punch nearly took his block off.

He removed his 11 mm hand cannon and looked at it. The gun itself had gotten him through a lot. It was a reliable gun, along with its sister. The pair was enough to stop a moving car, blow a human and half and handle just about anything that's not inhuman. James stripped himself of both and tossed them away from himself. How the hell could he consider himself worthy of those two guns after getting knocked out. The answer was he couldn't, not ever again. Now the hard part was telling Haley that he had to quit.

* * *

Amy, Alice, DJ and Lyn got out of the car and locked it tight. Amusement Mile housed Sobrino Cortez, the Trident Killer, he had to go, and he would.

"Alright, we spread out. Alice, you and Lyn go together. DJ, you're on your own. So am I. We've all got our radios set and we know the plan. You find him tell us a location we come to you. We'll trap him and nail him, no killing him. " Amy answered putting on her gauntlets.

'I'm the only guy on a all girls team...' DJ thought walking down the alley kicking away boxes and shoving trash cans away. His Katana clinked against the wall with every other step. A can bumped against the back of his heel and he turned his head. A pain shot through his left shoulder and he slammed up against the wall. The wound burned like a piece of magnesium set ablaze.

"Where's Brown?" The voice said.

DJ sank to his knees and grabbed at the wound, "He's not here. I guess you must be Sobrino?"

"You guess correctly Amigo." He said taking out a piece of gum and chewing on it, "The more you struggle with that, the more it will burn."

"Tastes like cinnamon. You hit me in the damn joint with a piece of Cinnamon chewing gum?" DJ growled, "Of all shit to hit me."

"Be lucky I didn't use a knife, you'd be dead and gone if I had." Sobrino answered, "As for the ladies, the blonde and her companion, I already handled them, that leaves the snow white."

A low and dark hum roared from DJ's mouth, "What'd you do to my sister?"

"Hmm?" Sobrino answered.

DJ stood up and reached into the wound and pulled out some of the muscle and the piece of trident, "YOU!"

"Mi dios." Sobrino answered stepping away.

DJ pulled the katana out of it's sheath and gritted his teeth. His arm felt like crap now, the lack of muscle was being reconstructed but it'd take time, maybe ten or twenty minutes before the wound would even be giving him par standards. Till then he was at a disadvantage. Not that a guy who used trident like knives wasn't just a tad better then him to begin with but at the moment rage equaled the score. DJ rush Sobrino raking the katana against the wall pulling a horizontal slice through the bricks aimed straight for Sobrino's head.

He ducked the cut and lunged into DJ's gut sending them both to the ground. The sword clattered the ground along with the two of them. DJ grabbed Sobrino's throat and rolled up top of him and pinned him to the ground. He sent a punch to Sobrino's face that sent blood onto the wall.

"YOU $ WITH MY SISTER! I KICK YOUR ASS AND SPLATTER YOU ON THE WALL!" DJ cried out sending another fist into Sobrino's cheek.

He yanked him up by his collar and head butt Sobrino in the face. Blood leaked out onto the alley floor from DJ's shoulder. The wound still burned but it was healing from what DJ could tell, the body was pumping the blood out of the entry wound. He stood up and grabbed Sobrino by the back of his collar and dragged him out of the alley and onto the street.

DJ pulled out the radio Amy had given him and clicked it, "I got him."

"Where?" Amy asked.

"He's out cold, I whooped the shit outta him. But he said he got that blonde chick and my sister. Any word from them." DJ said.

The radio crackled as another one joined the channel, "Yeah we're here. Son of a bitch missed my head, I faked a fall." Alice said.

"That's a relief." DJ said dropping the Sobrino to the floor.

"Yeah, alright, where are you DJ?" Amy asked.

"12th and Trenton." DJ said looking at the nearest street sign.

"Alright, Alice how about you?"

"18th and Broad." Alice responded.

"I'll pick you and Lyn up first Alice. DJ sit tight and we'll come to get you."

'Sit tight...' DJ thought, 'the hell is this, the army?'. He grabbed Sobrino and dragged him to a park bench and sat him down on it. It took a couple of minutes but the car they were riding in rolled up to the curb and put it in park. DJ held the guy by the neck and lifted him up and dragged him to the back of the car.

"Pop the truck will ya?" DJ asked.

The trunk clicked and the thing lifted open automatically. DJ tossed Sobrino into the back of the car and slammed the truck shut and went around and sat in the passenger seat.

"Think Haley will be happy?"

"More than likely." DJ said putting on his seat belt.

* * *

Haley sat in chair holding his Hoody out. It looked like it was good as new. The hole was gone and the work was done. Hopefully no body didn't do anything too brash. The door creaked open.

"Hale?"

Haley lowered the Hoody and looked at the door, "Yeah."

"Mind if we talk for a second?" James said opening the door.

"Sure, what's up?" Haley said setting the Hoody down and taking a seat on his bed.

James pulled a chair up and sat down, "Brown. I'm... god this is hard to say." James said choking a bit, "I don't think I'm going to be much help to you any more."

"What do you mean?" Haley answered, "You've helped me loads, I mean you and me, we're a pair like none other."

"No Brown, you and Alice are a pair." James said correcting him, "Me, I'm just there. I just think it's time for me to go. To quit using guns and settle down and just exist."

A tear rolled down Haley's cheek, "I can tell you're serious." He said with a heave.

"Yep. I think its time for me to call it quits. Who knows, maybe a day in the future, when all the hope has drained from life, I might return to do my part yet again. And to help you." James said getting up.

He put his hand on Haley's shoulder, "Don't forget about me Haley. You were a great friend and a good partner and a hell of a driver."

Tear free fell but Haley laughed at the last comment, "See you James."

James patted Haley on the shoulder, on the seat he was sitting on he left a package and walked out the door and closed it as he left. Haley choked up on the inside, his gut tightened and tears dripped off his chin. The package James had left sat quietly to Haley's watering eyes.


	38. And the Hell of that Which Follows

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Characters including Batman, Superman or anyone else. They all belong to their respected authors. As for Haley Brown, He's my original Character.

Hoody Boy: Elseworld Stories  
The Adventures of Haley Brown  
Arc One, Part Five: The Hell of That which Follows

* * *

Haley clutched the box against his chest, he couldn't cry anymore. He wanted to, he felt the situation deserved it. James left, and Amy was destroyed. The pain from love loss was lethal in large doses. Haley clutched the box harder as the memories rolled back on him for the 9th time this night.

"NO! You're lying!" Amy cried out, she grabbed Haley shook him, "You're lying!" Tears fell from her face.

Alice sat in the corner curled up, the thought that she had come between a friendship had also devastated her. Haley could see the tears on her face from where he stood. Amy let go of him and wrapped herself around him tightly. Tears dampened his shirt and soaked it.

"No..." Amy whimpered, "James... why'd he do it. Why..." She asked.

Haley patted her on the back as she sniffed and bawled. To her James was the world. He was he role model in a sense of his nerve and will to stand up to the masses. He was gone now and that dream which she so strongly loved and believed in was dead with it.

Haley looked up at the ceiling, he chewed his lower lip for a moment and picked up the phone. He punched the number in and sat down.

"Hello?" A weary voice asked.

"Uncle Jim." Haley replied.

"Haley? Is everything alright, you sound terrible."

"James is gone." Haley said, "He left just about an hour ago. Said it was time for him to settle down." His voice crackled.

"Oh... alright, I'll be right over." Uncle Jim said.

Haley hung up the phone and wiped away the tears with his forearm. James to him was a friend, some one he could trust. He'd never had that since he left Evan City. All through High School it was great for two years then the last, when he dawned the Hoody and fought crime and corruption, his friends started betraying him and even his first girl friend, the first person he ever saved jabbed a knife into his heart and left him to die. The first person to show up with a helping hand was James. With him, Haley got his revenge, he learned his fighting styles, his gun play and his targeting from James and he was happy to call him a friend. But now like Amy's dream, his too was gone.

A hour passed and Haley made his way up to the roof and sat down on the gravel. In one week he'd lost his headquarters, his best friend and gotten his Hoody cut open. Not to mention the Trident too. Haley shook his head and laid down on the roof and looked at the partially cloudy night sky.

"Haley." Uncle Jim answered.

Haley looked up and smiled, "Hey Uncle Jim."

"I saw Amy downstairs. The poor girl. She looked horrible and Alice was asleep on the couch. She doesn't look good either." Uncle Jim smiled.

"Women are drama." Haley remarked.

Uncle Jim huffed at the jest, "Yep. Anyway, I got the results back from the fire department."

"Oh? And what's it say?" Haley asked.

"It wasn't a a natural Blaze. Someone set it." Uncle Jim replied, "Someone has it out for you Haley."

"That could be a long list." Haley answered.

"So far nothing on a suspect so I guess you're on your own for finding out anything." Uncle Jim said looking around.

"Nice night isn't it?" Haley asked.

"Yeah it is actually." Uncle Jim smiled.

"Thanks a lot Uncle Jim." Haley answered, "This means a lot. Leave the file in my room, I'll pick it up and read it later."

"Don't do anything stupid Haley. I know about the Iceberg Lounge." Uncle Jim said before walking away.

Haley stood alone on the roof, he looked to the Moon hanging over the city of Gotham. As busted and beaten as it is, the city still gave off the tone of life. The clouds rolled in front and blocked the silver disk.

"I've gotta finish this. Alone and with out help. For my sake and everyone else's as well." Haley thought.

Haley opened his eyes, his chest still hurt and his eyes were heavy. He set the box down and reached over and grabbed the file. He read the report fully. From what it said, the fire was started on the outside, chemical burns. It got to the window sills and made its way inside burning and destroying everything it touched. he evidence they found little more then a boot print and that didn't help a damn thing. So it could've been anyone who hated the law and loved to burn things. That left Firebug, Firefly, and numerous others in this city who'd enjoy a good barbecue especially if it was against The Extras.

Haley tossed the report away and leaned back in his chair, the package stared back at him. Haley grabbed it and removed a combat knife from his Hoody pocket. He drew it across the tap keeping the flaps together and opened it up. right on the top lay a note. Haley pulled it out and a hunk of something dropped to his lap. He shot a gaze down at it and then read the note.

"Haley,

I know you and Amy and the rest are all rather upset by my leaving but I figured it was my time to go. I'm giving you my cross that my parents gave me 500 years ago when I was first born. It's brought me luck, at least I think it has. As for Amy, tell her to be at 12th and Main tomorrow at 7:00 A.M. I want to see her one last time.

Signed, James F. Sims.

P.S. If you ever fall from grave and lose your way, just turn around and I'll be right behind you ready to help you."

Haley smiled as he folded the note and set it back on the table. He reached down and picked up the cross lying on his lap. I wasn't very big and it looked worn and old. Haley put it around his neck and tucked it under his shirt. As he lay back in his chair he felt a giant burden was lifted off of his shoulders.  
--------------------  
GCPD, The Roof  
--------------------  
James Gordon stood with his hands in the pockets of his trench coat. The sound of a flap and the crunch of gravel signaled the other one was here.

"Jim." Batman said.

"Hello." Gordon answered.

"I hear the kid lost his headquarters and a friend today." Batman started.

"Shut up." Gordon answered, "He didn't lose a friend, he lost a family member in his eyes."

"Don't take this personal Jim. I didn't like the fact that you let him start this storm up in the first place. For almost a year now your Nephew has been running around doing what he thinks is right. He is upsetting the balance of this city. Criminals are beginning to get more and more violent because of him. You need to make him leave. Tell him to go live with his real parents."

"He shot his own mother, you and I both know that." Gordon answered, "He hates his family because they don't understand him. He's an outcast to normal people."

Batman crossed his arms, "He could live a normal life instead of devoting himself."

"You mean turn into you?" Gordon answered, "Haley isn't like you Batman, he doesn't go out every night stopping trouble. He manages to enjoy his life as best he can when he can."

"You're wrong Jim. Haley and Me are very much the same." Batman answered, "but he's put too much at stake and he's about to lose it all."

Jim shot him a glance half filled with curiosity and half filled with spite, "What are you getting at?"

"I'm saying that Haley has bitten off more then he can chew and if he doesn't leave, I'll make him." Batman answered.

Jim Gordon narrowed his eyes, a grin of anger crossed his face,"You wouldn't dare."

"I go as far as I have to Jim." Batman answered and with that he disappeared into the night like a ghost.

Jim stood on the rooftop alone again, no one by his side by the cold night air. He had to tell Haley, he had to warn him or do something. Batman was readying to push Haley to leaving or worse. Gordon bit his upper and turned toward the stairs.


	39. A Calm before the Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Characters including Batman, Superman or anyone else. They all belong to their respected authors. As for Haley Brown, He's my original Character.

Hoody Boy: Elseworld Stories  
The Adventures of Haley Brown  
Arc Two, Part One: A Calm before the Storm

* * *

Haley sat on the roof, a radio hummed softly next to him. The stars twinkled above in the night sky and the lights turned on and off in Gotham city.

"Zzz, THis is your Gotham News at Nine. A Storm Front is moving towards the east coast from Canada. Our Meteorologists expect the front to hit Gotham City by tomorrow and hang for the next few days or so. It looks to be a soggy one here folks. Zzz In other news..."

Haley tuned it out, he only listened for the weather, he already knew the broadcast. The Joker was still on the loose after being out before he even came to Gotham Eleven Months ago. He sighed, the city looked bleak at the moment, devoid of all happiness and hope. It probably would've been happy to fall into the Harbor and just disappear if it could.

The crunch of gravel came from behind and he turned his head, "Hey Haley."

"Hi Alice." Haley said turning around.

She could feel Haley was in one of those brooding moods which meant he was either thinking about Amy, James or the both of them. Just shortly after James left, Amy decided to quit as well and James and her moved out to Boston to start up a business or something. As far as anyone knew they were making a living.

Haley held James' cross in his hand, it was a lone piece of comfort in this place. Alice put her hands on his shoulders and rubbed them.

"You want to talk?" Alice asked sitting next to him.

Haley gave off another sigh, "I'll take it as a yes. So what's eating you?"

"Some Uncle Jim said" Haley replied.

"What'd he say?" Alice queried.

Haley smiled, "He told me to be prepared for anything. I think he's starting to think I'm losing my edge or something."

Alice smiled, "No Haley, you took that wrong. He's worried about you. Just like I am."

"Why should you worry about me? I'm not going anywhere." Haley answered.

"Because..." Alice smiled shyly.

"Because... what?' Haley asked rolling his wrist around.

"Oh you always have to put the pressure on don't you!" Alice said lunging on him and pushing him to his back.

"Pressure what!" Haley said laughing

"That I love you! There I said it!" Alice answered.

Haley laughed and hugged her, "I already knew that Blondie."

"I told you not to call me Blondie..." Alice answered.

"Yeah and I'll keep calling you that anyway, what're you going to do to stop me." Haley taunted.

"Mr. Brown, I think its very possible to stop Hoody Boy." Alice said straddling him and keeping him pinned to the roof.

"Oh and how's that?" Haley asked smiling deviously.

Alice leaned over and kissed him. Haley rolled her over on her back and pulled back. She smiled back at him.

* * *

Haley woke up to the birds chirping outside. He looked out the window at the golden glow flowing onto the floor. An arm wrapped around his neck and pulled him back down. Alice looked over at him, her smile drifted lazily on her face.

"Mornin'." Alice said looking at him.

Haley rubbed his face, "What the hell happened?"

"I'll leave it for you to remember." Alice said rubbing his chest.

Haley groaned a moment, rolled over and hugged her.

* * *

Uncle Jim sat down at the table and unfolded the morning paper. He should've been at work but the whole week had sucked him dry and he figured the city could take care of itself for at least 45 minutes to an hour. He read the front pages and the headlines. He took a sip of coffee and stopped. The cup dropped and smashed against the floor splattering and shattering in hot liquid ans ceramics.

Uncle Jim jumped up from his chair and raced up the stairs. Panic and sweat were chasing after him. He opened the door and stopped again. Haley and Alice rose up from the bed, Alice covering her chest.

"Oh shit." Haley muttered.

"I'm not here for that! Haley we've a very big problem!" Uncle Jim shouted.

"Shirt..." Haley whispered to Alice.

Alice handed him his Hoody. Haley pulled it over his head and looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

* * *

After they got dressed Haley and Alice made their way down stairs. Uncle Jim clutched the newspaper like a death note. Uncle Jim handed Haley the paper and stopped a moment before letting it go. Haley opened it up and he lost his breath. Alice grabbed the wall and slid to the floor.

"Haley Brown, Murderer."

The title said it all, it ripped apart everything inside Haley and the hell at the pit of his stomach caught fire. Haley looked up at Uncle Jim.

"Did you know?" Haley asked.

The picture on the front headlines was him pulling the trigger and killing what looked like a Woman. He was smiling like he'd enjoyed it or something.

"Haley," Uncle Jim began, he didn't know what to think, "Did you?"

"NO! I never did, I never went out to kill and I will never kill a woman." Haley defended.

"I know, he was with me all night, he never left." Alice answered.

"Commissioner Gordon!" Boomed a voice from a loudspeaker, "You're harboring a Murder. Send him out the front door so we may put him into custody!"

Haley and Alice looked at the window, "You have to go." He said looking at Alice.

She slapped him in the face, "I'm not leaving you. We go together, no matter how bad it is."

"Alright, you two, get out of here, I'll stall them. Haley, I know you would never, I just had to ask." Uncle Jim said with a tear.

"Its okay Uncle Jim. I understand." Haley said patting him on the shoulder.

They both split out the back door and ran down the Alley. The clouds had begun to move in and the sun was blocked by the thick gray overcast. The two held hands as they darted down the alleys and the puddles till they were far enough away that they thought they were safe.

* * *

Uncle Jim sat in the chair, the paper on the floor. He rubbed his face and shook his head. He knew who'd done this, he knew the person responsible. He said he'd go as far as he had to and he did. He'd even told him that he should get Haley out of town, but it didn't matter now, he was a criminal, splattered on the front page. This was out of his hands now.

The door burst open and three police stomped into the kitchen, "Commissioner Gordon, what way did he go?" Uncle Jim looked up at them and they knew right then and there, that was when they understood, that getting any information on Haley Brown would not come from him.

* * *

Haley put his back to the wall and caught his breath, Alice did the same.

"You think I did it?" Haley asked.

"Of course not." Alice replied.

"Well forgive me if I say I'm having a few self doubts." Haley said through his breaths.

Alice looked over at him, "Never say that Haley, never. You're innocent, you know it and that is the one person you should always believe in."

Haley looked up at the clouds, "Then what about you?"

"You can trust me or not but I trust you and I love you, and come thick or thin I refuse to just let you sink into the darkness." Alice smiled.

Haley pulled her into a hug, "Then we've got to bury them, we've got to find a place to hide and read the reports and the pictures and get the information."

"Let's focus on one thing at a time." Alice said, "I know a place we can go."

* * *

Batman sat in the cave, his head in his hand staring at the article. It was the same, it was a brand new one. The title read, "Gotham's Hero Falls.". He finished up putting it together and saved it.

"I see that crazy kid finally got what he deserved." Robin answered from behind.

"Yes he did. I told you it was only a matter of time, " Batman said lying, "he finally snapped and now he goes to Jail."

"So are we going to go after him. I know the police aren't big fans but his Uncle is the Commissioner." Robin reminded.

"Yes, we'll go after him." Batman answered, "I hardly think he'll shoot a police man but when someone like him is backed into the corner, they tend to become far more dangerous."

"I just want to ask him a question." Robin said cracking his knuckles.

"And what's that?"

"Is that Hoody of his bullet proof?"


	40. Answers

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Characters including Batman, Superman or anyone else. They all belong to their respected authors. As for Haley Brown, He's my original Character.

Hoody Boy: Elseworld Stories  
The Adventures of Haley Brown  
Arc Two, Part Two: Answers

* * *

Haley sat down on the couch and mopped the sweat off his forehead. They'd been walking all over town, no cabs or nothing because his face was plastered all over the city.

"Water?"

Haley looked over at Poison Ivy, "Hmm... yeah sure, no miracle gro please."

Ivy narrowed her gaze and looked at him, "Ha ha." She said sarcastically.

Alice walked over and flopped onto the couch and rested her head on Haley's lap. Haley put his hand on her shoulder and rubbed it. She pulled herself closer and hugged him.

"I bet you've got a lot of questions rolling around in that head of your's." Ivy said sitting down in a chair and crossing her legs.

"Let's skip the crap Ivy." Haley said looking at her, "I'm a fugitive, I didn't do it. You're a criminal, you know a frame when you see one, I need your help."

"Haven't we had this conversation before? A year ago I believe." Ivy said smiling.

Haley looked at her darkly, "Listen, I know we've had problems, I'm willing to throw that out. You apologized, I forgave, you helped Alice." He folded his hands as he took a breath, "Now its time for me to ask a favor and I'll owe you. You help me, I help you, we'll sit back and relax after this is all over."

"Alright, I'll tell you what I've been hearing in the underworld lately." Ivy sat back and reflected back, "There was a guy, he'd been asking a lot of questions. His name was Malone, something Malone. He wanted to know where you had your headquarters, who you knew, where went and such. He said he had a Vendetta from way back."

Haley shook his head rolling the name over in his head, "I don't think that's possible. I killed, or incapacitated almost everyone from where I was."

"I don't doubt that." Ivy giggled.

"Anyway, the name sounds flimsy. I need to see this guy in person, you mind arranging a meeting?"

"I'll see what I can do. What're you going to do?" Ivy asked.

Haley smiled, "Just put the word out, Haley is looking for Malone and Haley will get who he's looking for." He said referring to himself in third person.

"Alright, so long as you never do that again as long as we speak." Ivy said pointing her finger at him.

Alice rolled over and clutched Haley's Hoody, she was fast asleep, "Do me a favor, take care of her for me if I don't make it?" Ivy nodded and Haley got up and walked out the door leaving Alice there.

Haley stood in the elevator, thinking to himself. He knew Uncle Jim was not pleased, that or he was fighting tooth and nail for his innocence. As for James and Amy, he knew both would be upset but neither would help him. He grabbed the cross James left for him before he left. He looked at it and then put it behind his shirt again.

The doors opened up, a figure dressed on in black was waiting for him, "Hello Haley Brown."

"Don't you usually enter through the window or something?"

Batman sprayed him with a Gas and knocked him out cold. His body crumpled to the floor like a shirt. Batman picked him up and walked out with him on his back.

* * *

Haley groaned a moment before coming around. His eyes fluttered opened up and he shook his head like a dog.

"Evening..." The blurred image answered.

Haley looked up as his vision began to focus in, the red costume, the interior yellow cape, the messy hair, he looked down, at green pixie shoes, "Hello again. Hope you don't hold a grudge."

Robin threw a punch that almost knocked the chair over with Haley in it, "Guess so..." Haley thought.

"Man that felt good..." Robin said looking at Haley sitting there.

"You're lucky my hands are tied you pixie shoe wearing little punk." Haley said looking up at him, his cheek swelling slightly.

Robin was ready to hit him again, "Robin!" He stopped and inch from the bridge of Haley's nose.

Batman descended and and looked at the both of them, "If I have to turn you in, I will Haley."

"I'm surprised Dracula. You seem to not want to throw me in Jail, last I remember you wanted to kick my ass and keep my in Black gate for the rest of my life." Haley remarked.

"Things change." Batman replied stepping between him and Robin

Haley smiled, "Evidently. Now why grab me anyway."

"I want to know who would want to go after you anyway. You seem like the type that's got a lot of enemies but they're too scared to even touch you." Batman said crossing his arms.

Haley looked at him, "You mind taking these cuffs off?" Batman went from behind and unlocked them.

Haley rubbed his wrists and stood up. After the wrists he pushed the welt out and rubbed that, it bit back with a hard sting.

"Alright, off the top of my head I'd say it'd probably be the Penguin, maybe Andrews."

"Andrews? You mean Jeff Andrews the senator?" Robin said looking at him.

"Yeah, him and me weren't good friends in high school. He did a lot to me, and I ruined his name, or so I thought."

Robin shook his head, "Alright, I'll leave it at that."

"Neither seems like the type. Andrews is too preoccupied with his campaign and Penguin, although one to settle a score isn't one to use such tactics as framing." Batman repiled.

"Why'd you take such a sudden interest in all this anyway?" Haley asked.

"Because I was going to do the same thing but someone who hates you more did it first." Batman answered.

"What?" Haley said, anger rising, "You meant to say that? You were going to frame me! YOU!"

Haley reached into his pocket but a Batarang sailed through the air and smashed into his wrist, "You will not." Batman answered looking at him.

* * *

Ivy took a sip of water and poured the rest around the base of a Fichus in the corner. Alice looked at her.

"So what do you call yourself?" Ivy asked.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"You love Haley, you're by his side, you worked with Haley and his band of vigilantes The Extras. So my question is, do you think you're a Hero now?" Ivy said looking up from the place.

"You know the Immortal?" Alice said smiling.

"You mean the one who's unnatural? Drinks a lot?" Ivy remarked.

"Mhmm. I punched him out cold." Alice laughed.

Ivy chuckled a little bit "You were a strong one."

"Thanks." Alice answered.

A knock on the door caused them both to look up, "No one knows I'm here..." Poison Ivy answered looking at them.

She nodded at Alice to get the door. She peeked through the peep hole and spied a guy in a tuxedo. She cracked the door open a tad. The sound of rocket exploding cracked through the hallway and blood sprayed onto her face. Alice let out a scream as she slammed the door. It burst open as she made a break for it. She felt a sharp pain come from the back of her head and she crashed to the floor. She rolled over on her back and looked up. This whipped around like a blender and she couldn't see anything.

"Tell Haley Brown when you wake up that someone would like to see him, someone he shot." The voice said.

Another rocket exploded and she felt a pain shoot up her leg, then the world faded off and she felt a wave of extreme fatigue hit her.


	41. Comatose

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Characters including Batman, Superman or anyone else. They all belong to their respected authors. As for Haley Brown, He's my original Character.

Hoody Boy: Elseworld Stories  
The Adventures of Haley Brown  
Arc Two, Part Three: Comatose

* * *

Haley stood over the hospital bed, his eyes were cold, lacking a soul and heartless as a devil. His fists were clenched, his emotions deadened. Alice lay there, the steady beep of the machine monitoring her heart, in the bed. Her eyes were closed, his leg took a slug from a 12 Gauge shotgun, close range. No tracks were left, no one to tell what happened. They had the corpse of the guy standing at the door, his body was partially blown into vapor from the Shotgun itself. But none of that mattered now, not the corpse, nor the evidence or the reasons. Someone tried to kill Alice, and in tow, that person would suffer till Haley had deemed he die, that was the vow and it was not subject to change no matter.

He climbed out the window and shut it from the outside and lunged off the side. He fired his grappling hook and arced to the ground and landed quietly. Out of the shadows appeared Batman like a Phantasm.

"Well?" Batman grunted.

"She's comatose. Someone shot her in the leg just about 2 minutes after you gassed me. If I was there this wouldn't have happened and she wouldn't be in this state." Haley said looking at the ground.

Batman looked at him, he knew Haley didn't mean a word of what he said at that moment. He'd seen the look, he'd seen it for 32 years, every day in the mirror after his parents died. The look was cold and dark, vying for Vengeance of the son of a bitch that had done this to him. He couldn't blame Haley, it was an emotional response, one that drove the carefree life of a child out of him and input the demon he is today. Haley was an exception, his anger was justified and he never doubted it, or let it consume him, he harnessed it, and controlled it and projected it. Batman had seen that too, he'd seen what happened when Haley projected his anger, he felt it first hand.

"I'm going to kill this man..." Haley said looking up, "And not you, or Robin, or Uncle Jim is going to stop me. He will beg for mercy before I bring his life to an end."

"If that's how you wish to do it then I won't stop you. I know you don't have a problem with murdering people, but I wonder how you live with death on your conscience." Batman remarked.

"One day at a time." Haley said walking down the alley, "One day at a time."

The three of them made their way through the Gotham streets. Haley put on a blind fold since they were traveling to the Batcave where ever the hell that was. He didn't care, he just wanted the man responsible, regardless of who. The Batmobile pulled to a stop and roof opened up. Haley pulled off the blind fold and stepped out. The cave itself was jam packed with all sorts of things; a State-of-the-art Computer, A Gym, Countless racks of gadgets and tools and work benches. It was a hang out that anyone, even Haley, admired.

Batman sat down in the chair in front of the massive monitor and started plucking away at the keys. He brought up suspects and files and everything.

"Did Ivy see any of this?" Batman asked.

"Ivy is gone. Either they snatched her, or she bolted in fear from me." Haley answered.

"Damn, that makes this harder without a witness." Robin answered scratching the teenage stubble on the chin.

A commotion upstairs along with the clattering of a few things and the breaking of what seemed like plates echoed through the cave. All of them looked up.

"I'll check it out." Robin replied and started up the stairs.

Haley turned his head back to the monitor and rolled over who would have the nuts to pull this. The gun shot snapped him out of his thoughts. Quickly he started for the stairs, Batman hot on his heels.

"You promise to to tell anyone where this is!" Batman called from behind.

"Yeah yeah, now shut up and run dammit!" Haley answered back.

Haley removed his Vesper from his pocket and smashed the door open with his shoulder. They burst out into a extremely ritzy dining room. Haley thought of commenting on it but decided against it. He ran through the halls, his face pounding from the exertion. He stopped and lost his breath.

Robin lay on the floor, Alfred next to him and the thing that caused it, or person actually was standing there holding someone in his arms. He turned around, the face bore into Haley's mind like a .44 Magnum bullet.

"Haley..." He cried out in a low tone.

"James..., Jesus Christ." Haley said.

"Someone shot her!" James yelled out, "Someone shot Amy!"

Haley tossed the Vesper aside as James turned around holding Amy. Blood was leaking down her side and she was ghostly pail.

"Batman!" Haley called.

Within less then a second Batman was there and he too stopped in awe, "We got to get her down to the med room now."

James went with inhuman stamina all the way down the stairs carrying her like a baby. He lay Amy down on the table and took a step back. His body was emotionally exhausted even if he was immortal.

"Haley, get Alfred, do what you need to, I'll see what I can do." Batman ordered.

Haley went up the stairs and found the old butler laying there on the ground. He shook the guy on the shoulder. Alfred's eyes fluttered and he did a double take at Haley.

"Master Bruce, you look a lot younger." Alfred answered, obviously a bit delusional; Haley didn't bother and picked him up and hoisted his arm over his shoulder and led him to the cave.

After a few pain killers, a little bit of a rant and moment of silence Alfred started to evaluate Amy. It took eight minutes, which for James, was a insanely long amount of time.

Alfred pulled off a plastic surgeons glove and looked at Batman, "I dunno if she'll make it through the night or not. I have her on a IV drip but I don't know her blood type or anything about her."

"Her blood type is A Positive..." James answered, "She suffers from mild bouts of depression and longs to be successful at everything. If anything she doubts herself too much and wishes that someone can finally take some of the responsibility she's had away from her."

Everyone looked at James with a cocked eyes brow, "What? We killed a bottle of Vodka one night and I ended up being Freud." James said defending himself.

Haley lowered his head, a grin rolled on his face but the situation made it fade quickly, "My blood type is O, I'm willing to give a few for this one."

Haley pulled out his wallet and bit down on the leather bi-fold as Alfred sucked the blood out of his arm. A wave of comforting darkness seemed to cast itself over the world but Haley remembered Alice and now Amy and it brightened as if a light switch was flipped.

"Alfred, do I get a refund for this?" Haley asked.

"No, but this young lady will be in your debt for a long time." Alfred replied taking the pint of O blood over to medical bed.

A while later, Haley checked his watch. It was 4:00 A.M., too late to even bother going to bed. He walked over to James who was sitting at the edge of a cliff in the cave. His head was bowed and his hand cannons lay beside him. Haley plopped down next to him and stared into the dark pit just below him.

"Who would do this James?" Haley asked.

James looked over for a second then went back to the pit, "He wore a Mask, Black on one side, Yellow on another. There was one eye. He thought he was Mr. Bad ass toting that Shotgun around like a pro. I've seen some people in my life but he was good, extremely good. He handled his weapon like a pro, ex-military at least. I don't know what division, it has been a while since I was in it but I'll tell you what, that guy is not to be doubted. I never even hit him, not once with either of my pistols."

"Not once with either of those?" Haley repeated.

"Not once." James answered emphasizing once.

"Guess that means I'm out of my league then." Haley smiled, "I always did like an Underdog Fight."

"Haley..." James said, ready to tell him as many points of logic as he had to to talk him out of it.

"James, this asshole got Alice, he got Amy and I'm betting he shot you to. He didn't go after me though, he had enough opportunities." Haley paused, "Someone has to be pulling this guy's strings, and if I take out the mastermind, I take out the puppet. But I'll enjoy inflicting untold amounts of pain on the puppet, the Mastermind gets no mercy."

"You might be right." Batman answered, "From James' description here there can be only one match and that name brings chills to me even."

"Who is it..." James and Haley asked immediately.

"His name is Slade Wilson, also known as Deathstroke The Terminator." Robin replied, "He's the most dangerous Man in the world. A team of Superheroes has difficulty dealing with him."

Haley looked at Robin, he pulled back the slide of the Vesper and smiled, "He hasn't met me yet."

* * *

Authors Note: I'll explain how James finds Haley next chapter. For now it remains the mystery  



	42. Say Farewell, Haley Brown

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Characters including Batman, Superman or anyone else. They all belong to their respected authors. As for Haley Brown, He's my original Character.

Hoody Boy: Elseworld Stories  
The Adventures of Haley Brown  
Arc Two, Part Four: Say farewell, Haley Brown

* * *

Haley stood in the Batcave. The thrum of the computer behind echoed through the cave. James and Alfred were upstairs, Robin and Batman had went back out on patrolling and that left him with Amy. She was still out from the blood loss. His gaze had fallen over the entirety of the cave, cast in eternal darkness. He was plotting, scheming the destruction of his new enemy, this Slade Wilson. He was the best, the unstoppable. Whenever someone needed something done, he was the man to call. He did his own work but most the time it was hired protection and hits. He liked to bite, but was he ready for someone to bite back.

* * *

James sat back on the couch and took his shoes off. It'd been a very long day and bedtime was just around the corner. 

"So, how long have you been Batman's assistant." James asked trying to strike up a conversation.

Alfred looked over and gave him a smug look for asking, James raised his hands in innocence, "Since he was very young. I assume Mr. Brown and you are close friends?"

James nodded, "I met him 2 years ago. Back then he was wild. He'd jump from a speeding car if he had too. That was back when his girlfriend loved him, prior to that whole stab him deal. This guy named Jeff Andrews, I think he's a senator now, he somehow wooed her, I don't know. All I do know was, that during a Valentine's Day dance at their school, she took a knife and stabbed Haley." James made a stab motion to his ribs.

Alfred looked at him shocked, "You say this like it were an everyday thing."

"Well, when you've seen the Crusade's, a back stab here, a knife to the ribs there doesn't seem to shock you." James replied with a slight laugh.

"I can assume Mr. Brown, being his usual self, took revenge?" Alfred replied.

James sighed, "In many ways I think at that moment Haley made his transition. He went from simple brush fires to what he is now. Hoody Boy was what they called him in the papers but most who knew him, called him Haley. When that happened, I saw Haley die, I watched him become what he was. Not long after, Haley did have his reckoning. His girlfriend went to a mental institution, Andrews was publicly destroyed and Haley went on Summer Vacation."

"This all happened in School?" Alfred replied.

"Yep." James replied, "Rough stuff."

"I'll take your word on it." Alfred answered, "Now how is it you found Haley here?"

"The necklace." James answered, "It's got a spiritual thing for me, so I figured if something happened to Haley, I could find him. Looks like something happened to me first."

"You mind explaining a bit more, Spiritual thing doesn't seem to cut how you were able to come through the security without setting off any alarm?"

James laughed a bit and looked at him, "The cross was given to me by my brother. He made a great many things, including a Gun but I won't bore you with that long story. Anyway, that cross was given to me, it had my essence in it, so it was sort of like an extension. All I had to do was concentrate."

"And the defenses?" Alfred asked.

"Whip cream, duct tape and a stop watch. Don't ask about the whip cream." James laughed.

* * *

Haley stood at the Armory. Grappling hooks, Batarangs, knockout gas, flash bangs, smoke grenades and a slew of other non-lethal things perfect for handling anything. Slade would expect any of this in tandem, Haley could give him that. He knew that this guy was the best, that meant many things had to be taken into account; many. He could not underestimate, he could not overcompensate, he needed to be perfect, to have everything he needed, regardless of how obscene. 

With two minutes of preparation, Haley went up the stairs after leaving Amy a note by her bedside along with one for Batman apologizing for taking his stuff. He walked into the Dining room and through the doors to the Living room where James and Alfred sat.

"James, give Amy my regards. Alfred, tell Batman I'm sorry for all the shit I've given him, as for Robin." He tossed him a wad of money, "tell him to get some converse because those Pixie Shoes he's got on are not working for the whole 'scare you' bit."

Alfred watched Haley start for the doors, James held back his want to laugh at the Pixie Shoes comment even though he knew Haley, deep down probably was not coming back. The front door to Wayne Manor opened and Haley started down the front steps. His Miata was parked right in front of the house.

Haley started the car and drove around the circle and roared away from the Manor. The street lights highlighted the anger in his eyes, the same anger this Slade Wilson would see. He raced through the back roads of the outer city, the car screaming towards the Gotham Bridge. The tires made the metal on the bridge whine as he cruised over it towards Gotham City, his adopted home.

The car screeched to a Halt. A Figure stood on the bridge, right in front of his path. His mask was half Black and half Yellow. Haley knew his name, he knew his transgressions and he knew who was going to kill him. The Car shut off and the door opened, Haley stepped out. The street lights on the bridge cast their shadows infront of each other.

"Hale Quincy Brown..." Slade spoke.

"Slade 'Deathstoke' Wilson." Haley replied.

"I've come here to deliver a Message." Slade said crossing his arms, "You should never have stayed with freaks." His hands came up, and his knees bent, "Now that having been said, I'd like to see just how good the teenage terror of Gotham City truly is."

"Like a pack of smokes, I'll be the death of you." Haley answered reaching into his pocket, "You shot my girlfriend and put her into a Coma. You shot my friend and nearly killed her as well. You played games Slade, ones were the risk is too high for even a competent man to do them. If I were you, I would've turned this job down. Now you're about to learn the very reason why Gotham City's worst never stood a chance." He finished aiming the Vesper.

"You talk too much." Slade answered drawing his sword.

"I'm in no mood to start working on my bad habits." Haley replied thumbing back the hammer.

Slade readied his sword and pointed the tip towards Haley who answered the sword and it's wielder with a smile. Slade closed the gap almost in the blink of an eye. Haley ducked the swipe went for a kick to Slade's knee. He jumped back and brought the sword down. Haley rolled backwards stopping in a kneeling position. He took aim with the Vesper and fired. The bullet zinged as it impacted with the sword. Slade didn't even flinch let alone the sword which didn't even have a mark where the bullet had struck.

Haley's eyes narrowed, under that mask was a normal human being. He might have age, experience and enhancements but he was still human and he was limited. He could be the master of everything on the planet, but he was limited. Limited by the Physics at which everyone adhered to, everyone except Haley Brown. Slade thrusted the sword down at Haley who rolled to the side and brought the gun up. Slade lifted his sword and brought it down again with lightning speed.

Haley threw his foot forward and stopped the blade with the heel of his shoe. The sword traveled down to the metal plate in the bottom where it stopped cold. Slade's eyes widened from what Haley could tell. He whipped around and yanked the sword out of Slade's hand and sent it careening into the cement sidewalk burying it. Haley got up and looked at Slade again. His eyes were shadowed now by the lack of the light.

Slade threw a punch sending Haley spinning through the air and crashing into the bridge. Haley looked up at him and pushed himself up. Slade looked at haley and felt a tinge of anger spark in the back of his mind. This kid had guts, he was fast and probably his most dangerous asset was the ability to think on his feet. Not many of the superhero community could pull that off, it was something only those prepared for it had to learn.

Slade reached behind him and removed a pump-action shotgun and aimed. Haley shook his head, lightning flashed in the distance and for an instant Slade could swear he'd seen this kid somewhere before. Haley started walking towards him, slowly raising his Vesper. Slade pumped the shotgun and aimed. The slug rammed Haley in the chest and he doubled over. A line of blood rolled over his cheek and his teeth were stained red. He stood up again and started walking for Slade. The trail of blood rolled down the side of his mouth, he wiped it away with his sleeve.

"The Hoody is bullet proof Slade, it's not Kevlar, nor Nomex or anything that's out on the Market. I'm not telling you shit about it till I've got you begging for a scrap of dignity before you die." Haley answered as he kept walking.

Slade pumped the shotgun again and fired. Haley was bowled over and slammed the bridge with the back of his head. He turned his head and spit a line of blood out his mouth and licked his teeth. Haley rose to his feet again.

"Last freebie." Haley said looking at him.

Slade pumped the shotgun and aimed for Haley's legs this time, "The pants bullet-proof too?"

"Nope, but do be warned that's going against the rule of three. Your first two shots were one millimeter shy of one another, I figure you fire one more and it might break the fabric but that's your call." Haley replied darkly.

Slade fired the shot at Haley's legs. The slug raced towards him in slow motion, a frame by frame without John Madden screwing it up. Haley bent down and jumped at the slug. He put his foot on the piece of metal and pushed off it like a spring board. Haley flew through the air aiming his Vesper. Slade had just enough time to step back before a 11 mm Bulkhead Round as James called it plunged into Slade's shoulder breaking and shattering the left rotary cuff. Blood and bone sprayed onto the bridge and Slade hit the floor. Haley landed on one knee and rose up again.

"And it's Hoody Boy to everyone that I don't like..." Haley said holding the smoking barrel.

"I'll remember that..." Slade answered pumping the shotgun and setting it on his knee.

The slug hit him right in the upper chest and blew through the Hoody. Haley's eyes widened as a combo of blood and spit flew out of his mouth. Haley landed on his back, blood leaked through the steel grates and the edges of his shirt and Hoody grew wet with blood. He could hear Slade's boots klonking against the metal as he approached. He stopped in front of Haley and looked him in the eye.

"The first round was a normal slug Hoody Boy, The second was a Modified Nitrous Express. The last one was a depleted Uranium Anti-Material Shell with a increased propellant charge. I aimed just where I had before, 1 millimeter just on target. Now Hoody Boy... I'd like you to know who caused all this."

Haley looked at him, even in this moment, with his life pouring out of him, he wanted to know, just to have that answer.

"Your own Mother..., amazing how hatred towards one's friends and family tends to be so... extreme."

Haley couldn't scream, he could speak and the darkness of blood loss poured through him. He grew tired from it and the adrenaline fought a losing battle.

"One more thing before I go my separate way and you pass on. That girl, Alice will be killed tonight along with everyone you know including your Father and the Commissioner. And that fiery Red Head who seems so much in love with you, Poison Ivy, will be tortured and killed. Goodbye Hoody Boy." Slade said and with that walked away.

* * *

Alice twitched and turned in her hospital bed. The machine monitoring her heart beeped with an increasing tempo. Alice shot up out of the bed. 

"Haley!" Alice cried out.

* * *

She looked around breathing heavily. She slowed her breaths down and tried to take control. 

"Commissioner Gordon?"

Uncle Jim looked up from his desk, "Yes Lieutenant?"

"Sir... we um, found something. It was turned in by someone earlier."

"Well let's see it." Uncle Jim demanded.

Another officer brought in a black shape and laid it on the chair. It unrolled into a Hoody. Uncle Jim went pale.

"W-where did you find this?" Uncle Jim stammered.

"It was on the Gotham Bridge. We also found a Blue Miata not to far away. One belonging to Fugitive Haley Brown." The officer answered.

"I want the rivers dredged, the scene closed off and I want blood tests on everything, I want the results on my desk tomorrow, I don't give a crap if you have to stay up all night!"

"Sir, with all due respect, this Nephew of yours, he was a murderer."

Uncle Jim looked up at him, "Sergeant Danforth, leave the room, me and Lieutenant Eversman need to have a chat, and close the door while you're at it."

Sergeant Danforth stepped out of the office and closed the door. Only three people heard this conversation: God, Commissioner Gordon and Lieutenant Eversman would know what was said, and only one of them would be talking.

* * *

Authors Note: I do apologize for my lack of updates, crazy couple of weeks along with writing this. It's hard to write a death. 


	43. Fallout

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Characters including Batman, Superman or anyone else. They all belong to their respected authors. As for Haley Brown, He's my original Character.

Hoody Boy: Elseworld Stories  
The Adventures of Haley Brown  
Arc Two, Part Five: Fallout

* * *

Alice sat idly on the bed. In her lap was a .44 Magnum revolver, the most powerful handgun in the world. A little tag on the barrel read, 'To: Alice From: DJ' which was written with chicken scratch hand writing. Alice assumed it was DJ's Revolver. She loaded it and unloaded, thoughts of revenge kept filling her head and she couldn't get the image of Haley out of her thoughts. James stepped into the Hospital Room. Alice was sitting up right in her bed holding her knees and putting her head on them. James crossed his arms and looked at her. 

"Haley's dead isn't he?" Alice said looking up at him, her eyes red.

"The cops have the Hoody, blood samples are positive and his car was on the scene. From the looks of it, Slade got him with something packing a massive punch, maybe an Anti-Tank gun or something because the hole was wide, about 3 inches in diameter. The Cops are searching the river." James answered.

Alice looked down as she lowered her knees towards the end of the bed, "I want to revenge James..." She said looking up.

"Revenge Alice, is an emotional response, its not a valid motive. Haley understood this, he went after Slade to stop something of such evil from hurting anyone else, he failed. You'll do no justice to his death if you just go after Slade." James explained.

"I want to kill him James! Is that so hard to understand! Look at what he's done! He killed your best friend and you're acting like it was an everyday thing!" Alice shouted, "Who the hell are you!"

James looked down at the ground, "Alice, you want me to tell you what I really think, hmm? I think that Haley wanted you to not do what he did. That's why he protected you, he didn't want you following him down the path he took!" He took a breath, "Haley wanted you to live a normal life more then anyone because he thought it was his fault you became what you are. He loved you so much, he did everything to stop you from going to his path but you did it anyway and now you're about to make his sacrifice for nothing!"

Alice panted heavily, James had a point and it impacted hard. She never did understand Haley's stubbornness to her going out into the field to help him out. Its not cause he was being protective of her persay, he was protecting her innocence. Another tear rolled down her cheek.

A scream came from down the hall, James turned his head raising his gun and thumbing back the hammer, "Not here..."

The crack of a gun going off caused Alice to flinch, James looked at her, "Alice! Go! It's him god dammit!"

Alice looked at him and shook her head, "James... I can't move. My leg is messed up."

"Then I've only one option..." James answered.

He reached around and grabbed his other Handcannon and thumbed back the trigger, "No noise."

The door opened up to the Hallway and immediately a bullet slammed into the figure. James looked over and shrugged it off as his flesh healed.

"Ah, James Sims, you going to try and protect Alice? Last time you didn't do well with Miss Strauss."

"Slade..." James said raising his massive pistol, "If you think you're going to stop me this time, I'll become something far worse then you could ever imagine."

"And what would that be?"

"Fuel for a Fire." James answered, "That girl in there has more power within her then Haley, Me, Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman or anyone you can think of. I felt that power and I know that if she lets go, nothing you've ever seen can compare to her."

"Well I guess I will find out." Slade remarked.

"Not on my watch." James answered putting his guns away and raising his fists.

James ran at him and threw a punch, Slade reacted by grabbing James' arm and snapping it. He countered with a head butt sending Slade reeling. James came around and back handed Slade with this good arm. Slade reached out and grabbed James' hair and smashed his fist into his Face. James' head crunched into the wall but he stood up again. His broken arm made a snap and he quickly threw a punch with it to Slade's abs. Slade was lifted off his feet by the force when another, meaner left hook came and busted the side of his head. He was reeling backwards down the hall way exchanging blows with James, landing more hits but gaining no headway because of James' immortality.

He sent another punch into James' head and James went down to one knee. Slade sent a straight kick to James' jaw. James looked up from the floor and started to get up when the sound of a click echoed through the hallway. Slade and James both look. Alice stood in the hallway, both hands on the revolver, her am pointed straight at Slade's chest.

"You took away my life, now it's time me to repay this..." Alice said in a dark tone.

Slade sucked in a breath as the bullet crashed into his armor. The force sent him back. James seeing his moment of opportunity sent a kick to the only place that could make a difference, Slade's balls. Slade hunched over making a clicking sound as the next .44 round drove itself into him and sent him stumbling back. His back hit the window.

"NOW GO TO HELL SLADE WILSON!" Alice shouted.

The revolver belched out the round and it came with slow motion whizzing past James' head and pounding into Slade's chest. The window burst and he plummeted out. Alice kept the gun level, she was panting, tired and upset. James got up from the floor and went to the window. On the ground there was nothing, no body, just glass from the window. The smell of burned gun powder made James smile, he did miss this.

* * *

"This is Janice Ellwood and here is your News at Nine. It seems that the Vigilante Fugitive Haley Brown, also know as Hoody Boy has been declared dead by the Gotham City Police. Reports say he was killed early this morning on the Gotham Bridge. The suspect, whom the Police have not found yet, is still at large. We here at WQES would like to hold a moment of silence for this child." 

"HAHAHAHAHA!" The Joker cackled, "Oh this is rich!"

"Yeah, maybe now I can sleep safer knowing the Bat's the only one I have to worry about." Two Face muttered.

"Hah! Come on Harv, lighten up! Ha! Lighten up!" Joker said and broke out in laughter again.

"One things for sure, he certainly was an odd fellow." The Mad Hatter answered.

The door opened up and a mob of people filled the room of Arkham Asylum. Cameras, Journalists, and those sound guys who do nothing but stand there and twiddle there thumbs.

"Oh great..." The Joker said, his grin fading, "The Press."

A Security guard walked over, "What the hell do you think you people are doing here?"

"We've talked with Arkham, we want to Interview the Criminals to get their take on Haley Brown and his actions." The Newswoman answered.

The Joker sprang to his feet and rushed over and grabbed the Woman's hand, "Me first!"

"No, me!" The Mad Hatter said, "I actually met him you whack job!" He said tugging at the Joker's sleeve.

The Joker's demeanor shifted violently and he looked down at Jervis, "Listen you little fairy tell bumpkin, you touch me like that again and I'll stick a knife in your face."

The Mad Hatter backed off as the Press started setting up a chair and lights and such.

* * *

"So what was your thoughts on Haley Brown's methods?" She asked. 

"Well, I've always wanted to meet the lunatic who could drive Batsy as batty as I did, hehe!" Joker answered.

"Answer the question." She said looking at him.

"It's Tuesday, I don't have to do anything." The Joker replied crossing his arms.

"You wanted to be the first interviewed, you threatened a man for it and now you don't want to talk!"

"Those are the breaks of show business babe." Joker smiled.

"Agh!" The Newswoman cried out in frustration, "Next!"

* * *

"So, Scarecrow, what are your thoughts on Haley Brown?" 

A slow but thick line of drool rolled down the side of Jonathan Crane's mouth. The newswoman tapped his head and he slumped out of his chair and hit the floor.

"Excuse me? What's wrong with this man?" She asked.

"Oh him? He started going on and on about being the master of fear so we drugged him. He oughta be like that for the next couple of hours." The guard replied thumbing at him.

* * *

"Mr. Nygma, what do you have to say about Haley Brown?" 

"AH! Where! Did you see him! Where is he!" The Riddler cried out in panic.

A wet spot began to form underneath him and it dripped to the floor, "AHH! God why!"

"Oh for Christ's sake..." The Woman said rubbing her head.

"Jingle Bells, Batman Smells, Robin laid an Egg!" The Joker shouted in tune, "The Batmoblie lost a wheel and I laughed all day!"

"YOU PEOPLE ARE CRAZY!" The Woman shouted throwing the microphone down.

"Hey Babe... you might want to look at where you are..." Two Face said wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

Later that evening, after the disastrous interviews, the Newswoman, who's name was unimportant after this lost her mind and was later committed to none other then Arkham Asylum.

* * *

A/N: Careful that song can be very annoying if sung properly. By the way, I really do find it sort of a downer that no one replied to the Death of Haley Brown, goes to show some really thanks for the hard work, but eh, Comic Writing is a hard and very unprofitable business. So I guess as the Joker said, thems the breaks. 


	44. Impostors

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Characters including Batman, Superman or anyone else. They all belong to their respected authors. As for Haley Brown, He's my original Character.

Hoody Boy: Elseworld Stories  
The Adventures of Haley Brown  
Arc Two, Part Six: Impostors

* * *

It's been two weeks since Haley Brown's Hoody was found lying on the Gotham Bridge. Its funny how in two weeks things change. Crime spiked with the news spreading up and down the east cost, illegal imports began to flow in steadily and Gotham bolstered from it. Batman although doing his best to keep things under control began to notice that Haley's grip on the City had made his job easier. James, Alice, DJ and his sister, Lyn, all did their best to fill the power Vacuum, Alice especially. Jim Gordon locked himself up in the murder investigation and was scouring the city and the rivers in his futile search for Haley's corpse.

Alice razed through the alley after someone who'd just snatched a purse and took off. She was dressed in a lightweight Auburn Fabric Trench coat. Her blue Jeans were damp from the puddles she splashed through and her white Baby-Doll t-shirt showed off her well endowed self.

"FREEZE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Alice shouted running after a guy.

"Kiss my ass chica!" He said back.

Alice grit her teeth and focused, the ground ruptured and a slew of vines snatched the guy up and held him.

"You made me run for a purse!" Alice shouted.

"Diablo!" He snapped back.

Alice narrowed her eyes and nodded her head to the side. The Vines complied and launched the guy skyward. He crashed to the sidewalk and went limp. Alice reached down and lifted him up by the back of his collar and straddle him. She removed a pair of hand cuffs and slapped them on the guys wrists.

Pulling out the radio she pressed the button, "Uncle Jim you there?"

"Alice? Yeah I'm here." Uncle Jim responded through the crackling.

"I got a criminal here on 1st and Trenton, I need a pick up." Alice answered.

"On the way Miss." A Cop said over the radio.

Alice took a breath and rolled over the guy and sat down and put her hands on her knees. She sighed and looked up at the stars. The cops arrived a few minutes after and took the guy into the car.

"Me and my partner are sorry for your loss, Haley was a good kid." The guy answered.

Alice looked over at him, her fists clenched, "Thanks, but I'd rather not think about it."

The two cops nodded and got back in the Patrol car and drove off leaving the Blonde standing on the corner.

"Shit." Alice said aloud.

She started down the Trenton moving toward 3 street. CRACK! She looked to the sound of the shot and started running. The alley was narrow and wet from the recent rain, it left the city smelling like dumpster overdue for a cleaning. She kicked through the trash cans and the bags sitting in front of her. She entered a small area behind the buildings. A Man who's face was froze in terror lay there with blood dripping out the side of his mouth. Alice looked around the alleys and then up. She froze solid. The figure was clad in a Black Hoody with Cargo pants, the light didn't show his face well enough.

"Justice to those who do evil." He said.

Alice narrowed her eyes and brought her hand down to her waist and pushed the coat back to reveal a black Colt 1911. She pulled it out and aimed it at the figure.

"You believe that Pee Shooter can hurt me?" The figured boasted.

"If you're the real Hoody Boy no, and you'd forgive me after word." Alice thought.

She pulled the trigger and put one right in the figures left shoulder. He grabbed it and cried out as he fell off the building. His long face and dark brown eyes were not to Haley's rather well chiseled features. And he was Blonde, Haley was Brown.

"At least I got to be my idol..." He said holding his shoulder.

Alice narrowed her eyes, "Yeah, well I'm his girlfriend, and from what I'm seeing, you're defiling his memory."

"I only wanted to be him, even for a moment!" He cried, The tears rolled down his face, "And I wasn't the only one either! So many of us wanted to be him! Now maybe we can."

Alice raised the colt and pointed it at the kids head, "What do you mean by 'Us'?"

"You shot Cliff you crazy bitch! Didn't you notice, that guy had drugs on him?" A voice said from the alley.

Another person, Brown Hair, roughly 6 foot 4 inches, also clad in a black Hoody stepped into the light and raised a 9mm Beretta. Alice looked at the two impostors.

"What the hell is this, buy one get one free on black Hoodies?" Alice remarked.

"We're here to make up for Haley Brown." The one said from the Alley.

"Not on my watch buddy." Said James coming from the opposite alley and raising a Hand cannon.

"What are you doing here?" Alice asked.

"I was worried about you so I decided to find you." James answered.

"Alright, we're so talking about this later." Alice replied looking at him.

The guy pointing the 9mm looked at James' Hand cannon and Alice's Colt, "Who the hell are you guys?"

"We're The Extras." James answered, "Now do yourself a favor and take the Hoodies off and go home. You're doing a disservice to Haley."

"No! We're remembering the way he should be, by being carried on by the next generation." The guy answered, the gun beginning to tremble.

"Your friend'll be dead in 7 minutes if you don't pull your head out your ass and get him to hospital." Alice answered.

"Shut up!" He answered pointing the gun at Alice.

James rolled his eyes and fired the gun. The boom deafened everyone and the Beretta exploded into a shards of metal.

"Take off the Hoody or the next bullet is making you a human donut." James said looking at him.

The guy dropped the gun and pulled the Hoody off, "Now get Blondie and take him to the Hospital."

Alice pulled the Hoody off him and wrapped it around the bullet wound to his shoulder. The impostor grabbed his friend and they both left the Alley. Alice sighed again.

"Christ. If there's more of them, we're up shit creek James." Alice answered.

"No doubts." James answered reaching into his pants pocket and removing a cigarette.

He lit it and looked around, "Looks like we're in for a long night."

* * *

The next morning bright and early, Alice stood amongst the Graves of those long dead and freshly buried. She wore a black leather coat with a pair of black sun glasses. Her blonde hair was drawn back into a ponytail. James stood next to her, his Gray zip up jacket unzipped and flapping in the wind. Amy supporting herself on a crutch had her arm wrapped around James shoulder with her head buried in his shoulder. James patted her on the back for comfort. Uncle Jim stood on the left side of the grave, a cop came from behind and tapped on his shoulder to pull him away.

"This had better be Important." Uncle Jim said looking at the cop.

"I'd expect it to be, Sir." He said pointing.

Uncle Jim looked and did a double take. Superman stood with his arms crossed looking at the both of them. Uncle Jim walked up and looked at him.

"It's an honor to meet you." Uncle Jim said extending his hand.

Superman took it and using the least of his strength shook it, "I'd say the same of you Commissioner Gordon. Me and the Justice League are sorry for your loss."

"I'm amazed you heard about him." Uncle Jim said looking at him.

"Well Sir, Haley was a very special. He was an amazing kid, seeing him dead is very disheartening." Superman replied.

"Did you ever meet him?" Uncle Jim answered looking over at him as they began to walk.

"No, I never had the pleasure of meeting him. Batman told me of his exploits and misadventures." Superman explained.

"You do know he beat Batman in hand to hand combat?" Uncle Jim answered smiling.

"I was unaware of this. But Batman has pride, I can understand if he didn't want to say anything." Superman laughed.

"So, what can I help you with?" Uncle Jim asked.

"So you did figure I had more of a reason then just your loss." Superman answered.

"I am a policeman." Uncle Jim remarked.

"Hah. Listen, Haley Brown's Hoody, it need s a better piece of security then a Storage area in a Police Headquarters. If someone got greedy, that Hoody would be a perfect target." Superman said, his voice becoming more concerned.

"You've got a point." Uncle Jim answered, "Where would this be taken then?"

"We'd put it in the Justice League Satellite. It'd be under constant watch. No one would even dare try to steal it." Superman answered.

"Alright. Come to my office in two hours, I'll give it to you then. Now I must get back to the funeral." Uncle Jim answered.

"Of Course. Again I'm sorry for your loss." Superman answered walking away.

Uncle Jim kept on walking, a tear rolling down his lined cheek.

"This child was snatched from us, by our lord god, to be with him. We do not know your reasons Lord, but we will respect. may you have mercy on his soul. Now would the parties like to make a few parting words with the deceased." The priest said looking up from the bible.

James stepped forward and looked at the Casket, "I know... down in the pit of my stomach, you're somewhere. You were a brother to me, a kind soul. You were a light in my dark world. I personally have to say, that I've never met a more cruel, heartless lovable bastard in my whole life." The Priest looked at James shaking his head telling him no silently, James shrugged him off, "Personally Haley, I wish you got just a tad older so the both of us could've gotten smashed and totaled that piece of shit Miata you drove. Since you left it to me, I think I should be a tad more grateful." James took a step away.

Uncle Jim who'd smiled through most of James' speech took a step and looked down, "Haley. We've only shared a year together. The triumphs will never be forgotten, the tragedy's will be remembered. If I'd known about you when you were younger, maybe I could've curved you from this destiny you had. But I won't let your year with me be forgotten. Never. You'll always be the one who took a stand for things considered right, the saint of lost causes."

Alice looked over at Uncle Jim who stepped back and knew it was her turn. She didn't say anything though, she had nothing to say, her actions would be her words now. She reached behind her and removed Haley's Vesper. She'd found it in a Pawn shop two days ago and been holding onto it since. Haley needed to be buried with his gun, and his love for her would always remain in her heart. She knelt down and lay the gun and a rose onto the top of the coffin. They were crossed in an X.

"I see you've nothing to say." The Priest answered, "Well, if this is done, we may lower this into the good earth."

James blinked hard and took Amy and went to the Miata. Uncle Jim patted Alice on the shoulder, the Priest tagging behind him. Alice became the only one around. She stared at the headstone. She focused hard and watched the dirt begin to bury the coffin entirely. Roots wrapped around the coffin and formed a living barrier between it and the dirt. The dirt plugged up the hole and the gross grew over it. The scene looked like there was almost no one buried there at all. Alice walked up to the headstone and got down to her knees. She reached over and a vine sprouted up from the ground. She plucked a seed that it was wrapped around and shifted the dirt to form a small whole. Dropping the seed in, the dirt closed and a flower sprang up, a Red Fern. Alice got up and walked away.

* * *

A/N: Yep, NOW we're done with this Arc. Just about 6 more to go and I can finally take a good break. 


	45. Voices

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Characters including Batman, Superman or anyone else. They all belong to their respected authors. As for Haley Brown, He's my original Character.

Hoody Boy: Elseworld Stories  
The Adventures of Haley Brown  
Arc Three, Part One: Voices

* * *

----------------------  
Evan City, Illinois: Haley Brown's Home Town, 2 Weeks Prior.  
----------------------

A Phone rang on and on in the darkened house. The echoes bounced off the walls. A Woman wrapped in a towel, her long brown hair was popping out of the makeshift towel-turban around her head. She picked up the phone and brought the receiver to ear.

"Hello?"

"Hello Tiffany."

"Ah Thomas, calling to beg on your knees again?" She said coldly.

"No Tiffany..." He sobbed a bit, "I just got a letter in the mail from your bother in Gotham. He said that Haley died."

"I know." She said looking not even slightly aghast that her son was killed.

"You sound like you don't care!" He shouted, loud enough for her to draw the phone away from her ear, "He was our son!"

"And he's dead. All we can do is mourn, and you can't mourn forever." She answered.

"You cold bitch!" He shouted, "Why are you like this huh! What sparked this!"

"Well, after your own son shoots you for stating the truth, you tell me." She answered.

"Forget that alright! He was your son, you loved him as much as I did!"

"Up to the point I had him killed." She said, "I wanted him to suffer as much I did."

"What the hell're you talking about Tiff?" He said confused.

"You heard me you sniveling pile of worm shit. I had him killed, I hired a mercenary and he kindly did his job. I paid him good, especially after finishing off Haley." She hissed.

"You BITCH, You whore!" He shouted.

Tiffany looked over at the illuminated clock hanging on the wall, the minute hand was over the 7, making it 9:07.

"Strong words, if you'd had this sort of backbone, maybe Haley would've a twinge smarter." She answered.

"Go screw yourself you whore! You killed our son over a god damn vendetta! You killed him! You killed him you WHORE!"

There was a clatter over on the other end and a scream. A crack of a gun went off and cry of pain. She heard the pleas of her Ex-Husband begging her hired Mercenary to have mercy. She heard the swish of the blade and gurgling throaty yell of pain and thud. The phone crackled.

"Who is this I wonder?" He asked.

"Ah Slade, perfect timing." She said smiling now.

"M'Lady, I'm amazed at this coincidence."

"Mmm, I bet. I see you did your job then? And are expecting final payment?"

"Yes Ma'am. I need to say Brown Recluse, you pay handsomely for this, but I must ask why you didn't do this yourself?"

She smiled, "Because, You owed me a Favor, I scratched your back, you scratched mine. Now we're even, no more debt between us."

"Ah yes, I recall. Still as cruel as ever." Slade complimented.

"And you're still as punctual as a living breathing Grim Reaper." She replied, "Come on over, we'll have a spot of tea."

"Give me an hour or so, I have to make this look more... untidy." Slade answered and hung up the phone.

Haley's Mother, Tiffany, or better known as the reformed Villain, Brown Recluse hung up the phone and smiled. Before she was captured, interrogated and reformed, she, Tiffany Gordon, was one of the foremost female Villains in the world. She'd killed men, a lot of them, money, fame, or for personal enjoyment. It wasn't till Batman, in all his infamy decided to capture her and send her into a personal hell she thought she'd never come out of. Not until Thomas Brown, a brilliant if somewhat delusional scientist came and found her working for low pay at a Bar in Amsterdam.

The two had hit it off and even she, a dangerous Ex-Villain, found a strange attraction to him. They were lovers and they wedded in late July. Haley was born a year later, off by two weeks from the doctors call. He was born and she already knew Haley. He was strong, he never cried, he learned swiftly of how to express wants and needs. She felt a connection to him, someone like this could go extremely far in the world. But, they could never bring him along when they traveled. They left him to Mitch, one of Thomas' friends. When she'd found out that both, he Husband's friend and a doctor had been killed and Haley surviving the aftermath, she knew Haley, with all his strength would do something.

She never expected that he'd turn into something like that. A Vigilante, Batman. A low life, a piece of scum. She was going to show him things, things she knew. His untapped abilities bestowed to him from her. Her prowess, her agility, her brains and her resourcefulness. The one thing that Thomas did give him was luck; blind, stupid, simple luck. He was lucky, lucky about everything, like luck ruled him more then fate or destiny. His destiny was to follow in her footsteps, with all that power, he could've had the world on a whim. But luck, luck had changed his path, changed everything. Loss was what stopped him, it kept him honest. And he took a step farther, becoming that vigilante, using that Hoody the doctor had given him to make himself more then just a mortal person. Forget that he was on par with every meta human in the world, forget training, all he needed was a damn piece of clothing.

By then, She'd known what Haley was doing. All the moonlighting vigilante work. She could peer into his mind when he slept, and she could see every recollection. He needed to be stopped, he needed to be twisted. And he'd forced her hand. She tapped into the mind of his girlfriend, Sara. She was easy, so easy. She had her stab Haley, almost kill him, almost. She should've had him killed, to save her from what had happened later, but she expected Haley to become some twisted, rage filled being of destruction. He did, but after he was done, he reverted back to his normalcy. He became nice again, even with all the misery, pain and anguish he'd given, he was able to put on a smiling face.

And she was given one last option, one final thing. Steadily, after Haley left for that accursed Gotham City, her and Thomas had become more and more angry towards each other. She'd been the one to start this, she was trying to turn Haley, and she'd have to play her trump card. In October, they filed for divorce. She used her untapped sum of cash she'd compiled through her exploits as Brown Recluse and got herself a very good Lawyer. Thomas being a nitwit, thought he'd nip the case in the bud and walk away with most of his earnings. She'd never have it and destroyed their defense with bad evidence and worse tampered with the Lawyers mind, just to be safe. Then came the hearing. Her heart lifted as she saw Haley, but when those... freaks came with him and sat down, she knew there was a problem. Her bother was also there, James, what a idealist.

She forced the Judge's mind, making the hearing one sided. She ordered for Haley to come live with her, but he refused. The Bailiff came forward, and the raggy and drunken brown haired twenty something year-old pulled the gun. He seemed a lot sharper then he appeared. Haley, bless him was stead fast and stubborn, but for all the wrong reasons. Holding it in, she said the truth, all of it. All of it, but Haley chose to ignore her, and he did what she'd never expected. She felt the bullet pummel her to the ground, the pain and everything. And she hated Haley, she loathed him. All her feelings for a protege, a ward were forgotten as soon as that burning hunk of lead buried itself in her.

She was to wage war, to destroy Haley. She wanted to get rid of the embarrassment. Haley had to go. She started scheming right after she got back to her house. And now, the fruits of her labor were plucked. Sure, she expected Slade to be more then a match for Haley, but she never expected Haley to actually hit Slade. The arm shot was amazing. He'd gotten better, if that were possible. He'd become more deadly and efficient. But she'd learned why, his new girlfriend, Alice. She was the daughter of Poison Ivy, her child of the earth. She could not risk any exposure to who would do this and she had to take Ivy after Alice. She was being kept in a windowless room with only a sink and one light to keep her alive. Any more and she'd be able to free herself.

One Slade had reported Haley was dead and she'd seen the picture of his bloody corpse lying on the bridge, she felt a tingle of pain in her heart but she quickly brushed it away. She had done exactly what was necessary. Haley was dead, along with all of his friends, or at least most of them. She didn't know about the white hair one, but James and Ivy's daughter were alive. She ordered Slade to finish the job which proved more difficult since his Injury in the shoulder. He didn't finish his job but she was happy, the main person, her son, the vigilante was dead and that was good enough. No one knew who'd killed Haley other then Batman probably, but no one would go after Slade, it was a death wish.

She giggled a little bit and went to the fridge and removed a Dion Perinon (FYI: I do not know how to spell that guy's name, I saw it on a restaurant I visit a bunch. Its a really fine champagne.) Popping the cork, she poured herself a glass and downed it.

"Here's to you my son... may you look down and see my reasoning..." She answered.

"I have... you psychopathic bitch..." Came a whisper.

"Haley!" She said whipping around, scanning the room, no one.

"I hope you know... Mom." Haley said, ending the sentence with a hint of anger in mom, "That you're crimes will not go unpunished. Your deeds, will not be forgotten, the Universe has a way of unfolding on its own."

"Where are you!" She shouted.

"I'm everywhere... and nowhere." He answered, "I'm dead, walking a different plane of existence. But I'm alive, and I'll get you. Death and Me have an appointment, scheduled within close chronology of each other."

"What do you mean?" She said setting the glass down.

"It means... that I'll be the death of you..." The voice faded.

She looked around, "Haley!" She cried out, "Oh god! Oh God! OH GOD!"

* * *

Haley stood in a never ending darkness. The earth itself rotated in front of him. He was a ghost, a thing bound to exist in this reality, he could haunt things, possess things. The Devil had offered him a spot in hell, he kindly turned it down and gave the Devil himself some grief by shooting one of the demons by his side. His gun, the Vesper, was with him in the afterlife. Alice, James, Uncle Jim, had all given him something. Alice had given him her love, a powerful reason to exist if any at all. James had given him his Vesper, the weapon he'd use to strike down upon those who'd killed him, and Uncle Jim had given him the escape. He'd given him the way of getting out of this.

* * *

----------------------  
Gotham City, Two Weeks and 3 Days later  
---------------------- 

James rolled over in bed, his brown hair messy and standing up from static electricity. In his dream, he was in a Bar, downing beer after beer. He was angry, and in his dream, he was justified in his anger.

"Hello James..."

James turned around and shook his head, "Christ, I shouldn't half drunk dat flamin' hey-zeus."

"Yeah, you look a tad smashed, but its your dream, you can be as drunk as you want, I just wouldn't mind if you'd sober up so I might talk with you."

James held up his index finger to incur for just a minute and cracked his neck. He spit off to the side and shook his head.

"Alright... how'd you get in my head?" James asked.

"Nevermind this..." Haley answered looking at him, "I want you to teach me how to shoot."

"What do you mean teach you how to shoot?" James answered.

"I want you to teach me how you shoot to be more specifically. I want to be able to hit a fly off the back end of a pigs ass at 500 Yards with a piece of shit Smith and Wesson."

"You're not talking about shooting, you're talking about Marksmanship. Uncanny Marksmanship. It took me hundreds of years and a lot of work to get that good Haley. You think you can just learn it now?" James answered.

"No... I'm going to master it." Haley said looking at him, "Just show me how."

James looked at him in the eye, the seriousness, it was Haley. That was the look of a plan. He knew Haley, he was deadly, stubborn and ballsy. But when Haley had a plan, he was unbelievable. Every detail worked out, every idea thought of, all angles covered. James knew he'd give Haley what he needed, he was his friend, and he'd help his friend regardless of situation.

"Alright. Give me a sec, I gotta change the surrounding a little bit." James answered.

The pub shifted, the sun rose over them and the sky was filled in with blue and the ground rolled across them, it was flat, for miles and miles. Fence posts popped out and the wood raced around them. A Farm popped up from out of no where.

"Alright. This'll be where I show you." James answered.

"Looks like a farm out in Smallville... don't go there, I don't suggest it." Haley smiled.

"Eh, right now, that's unimportant." James remarked, "Now draw your gun. And shoot that fly on that pigs ass." Pointing all the way down on the other side.

The figure was tiny. Haley squinted and still didn't see anything. James shook his head, and pulled out one of his hand cannons and took aim lazily. He fired. Time seemed to stop and nothing moved, nothing, not even the bullet. James calming stepped away from the bullet and walked to Haley who was looking around.

"I want you to follow me and this bullet right here and I'll explain everything that went through my mind as I pulled that trigger." James answered.

Haley walked over and he saw the bullet start moving, roughly at a walking pace. James went to the other side of it.

"Now, I never had someone teach me this kind of thing, and I'm sure you've no clue how to really fire a gun." James said walking with the bullet.

"Yeah." Haley answered.

"The first thing that went through my head..." James answered looking at him, "I felt for the shot, the timing has to be perfect. And only the person who is firing can feel it. It tells your mind that it is the perfect shot. It says to the mind, "This one shot, is all that is required of us, it will be accurate, it will not miss.". And you must trust this, if you trust it, you will hit it." James answered.

The bullet kept moving towards the figure which was growing more and more into the looks of a pig.

"The second thing that went through my head, was self assurance." James tapped his temple, "I never doubt myself when I pull the trigger. I never contemplate my action. I reflect on them, I never plan them. I never predict anything, I never guess. I'm either sure, or I'm not. When I fire a bullet, I'm sure I will hit. It's after my shot that I will look back at my action."

The bullet was still moving right towards the pig and now Haley could see something on it ass. He shook his head.

"The last thing, is the most important thing." James answered pointing toward the pig, "The knowledge of my surroundings. You can listen to those pukes tell you of wind speed, and leading the target and all that shit but they're simply trying to make excuses for their inaccuracies. Wind, Rain, Snow, Explosions, whatever the hell you're having to put up with, does not effect your shot, it does not effect your shot." James repeated, "It is you that effects your shot. If you let these things influence you, it will influence your shot. Environment and conditions make no difference."

The walked up to the pig with the bullet inches away from the dot, Haley guessed as a fly. James snapped his finger and instantly the bullet rushed past and hit the ground. The fly exploded and the pig took off squealing helplessly.

"If you follow those three rules, you'll hit. And believe me, any shot you take, even if banked off a wall, or a mirror or a window, it will hit. You can take out two guys with one shot. It is not easy, it is extremely hard, but if you do it once, it gets easier and easier. Till finally..."

Haley felt a rush and he watched in the moment prior. James drawing his gun lazily and firing.

"You get to where the gun is simply an extension of yourself and you feel the shot every time." James answered.

Haley looked at him, "I want to try, before I go." He said clutching his Vesper and looking at it.

James snapped his finger and the two were standing outside again in the pasture. He gestured for Haley to take his shot.

Haley took aim at the speck 500 yards or so away. He felt his hand, the Vesper in his fingers and he relaxed. He felt the feeling coming up his arm. It wasn't the feeling of exhaustion, it was tingly and warm. It went to his fingers and his heart skipped a beat.

He pulled the trigger and watched, as if in slow motion as the bullet raced toward the speck. James patted him on the back as the pig took off.

"Congrats Haley." He said looking at him.

"Holy shit..." Haley whimpered, "How in the... it..."

James shook his head, "Haley, remember that feeling. But I want to get up now. You know, go back to the real world, this dream was great and seeing you has personally made me happy but I have to go."

"I understand. Just do me a favor. Don't tell anyone about this, I mean no one." Haley answered, James nodded and closed his eyes.

James woke up with a inhale and shook his head. Amy looked at him from the door way.

"Morning sleepy head." She answered.

"Agh, what time is it?"

"9 in the morning." Amy answered.

"Least the bastard was punctual." James muttered scratching the back of his head.

"Who?" She asked.

"No one..." James smiled, "Just a good dream."


	46. Preparations and a Man named Richards

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Characters including Batman, Superman or anyone else. They all belong to their respected authors. As for Haley Brown, He's my original Character.

Hoody Boy: Elseworld Stories  
The Adventures of Haley Brown  
Arc Three, Part Two: Preparations and a Man named Richards

* * *

Alice leaned back in her bed, a comic book laying on her chest. She rolled over and closed her eyes and was dimly aware of the book hitting the floor.

"Brown..." She murmured and dozed off.

It was dark, pitch black. Alice just sat there, illuminated without any light and standing out in the darkness like a sore thumb. She sat holding a picture of Haley in her hands. He was in a strangle hold from James who was mussing up his hair, Alice grabbing James by the neck and Amy trying to separate them. They were all smiling, a thing Alice rarely did anymore.

"Alice..."

She looked up from the picture and let it go. It dropped to the ground and broke. She got up and turned around. Her face twitched as her happiness erupted from her gut. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked at him.

"Haley... is i-it really... you?" She asked from between her sobs.

"Yep."

Alice burst out and sank to her knees, holding her face in her hands. She was broken, smashed into tiny emotional pieces, just by the sight of him.

"I-I wanted to follow you Haley... I-I wished... I wished I'd died too, so I could be with you, right by your side, till Kingdom Come." She said bawling.

Haley crossed his arms, "Pick yourself up will you?" He said looking at her, "You should quit being such an emotional wreck and just relax for a second."

She looked up at him, her eyes dripping tears, her bottom lip quivering. Haley shook his head and walked over to her. She immediately latched onto him and buried her head on his shoulder.

"I just miss you..." She whisper.

"Well I do have to admit, I'm amazed. You really are the reason I'm still here." He answered patting her on the back softly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Safe to say, you're love kept me bound here. I can't go to hell or heaven till I get my business finished."

"You meaning to say you're a ghost?" She asked.

"That's about the size of it, and if you call me Casper, I swear I'll haunt you to your grave." Haley said pointing at her.

She smiled and wiped her eyes, "Does anyone else know you're alive?"

"Just James, but he was smashed when I visited him so I don't think he really remembers any of it." Haley answered.

"Hehe... That sounds like him." Alice said rolling her eyes.

"So what's with the whole tough girl thing? You bucking up all the sudden, becoming Beatrix Badass." Haley asked.

"Well. I felt so lost without, you I tried to be you. I guess I tried too hard." She replied pulling back a wisp of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"Don't be like Me Alice, I told you. Being Me isn't that good, waking up is a difficult thing when you can see the faces of dead people when you open your eyes." Haley remarked.

"Oh... Haley don't you get it. You inspire those around, you bring out the best of everyone. You brought out the best of me, you showed me that having power... powers like mine, should be kept in check, never used for any ill purpose like money, or fame or anything along those lines." Alice answered.

"I suppose." Haley smile, "Hehe, now that you mention it, James' attitude improved since the last time I'd met him. But we need to skip the talk, I need some help."

"Anything."

"Listen, I want you spread the word. You're the Harbinger of this endeavor. I want them to whisper my name in the alleys and clubs where the scum of Gotham are. The more they talk of me the easier it'll be to come back. Just keep remembering me Alice, it's your love keeping me here and as long as that's around, I'll be as well." Haley answered.

"And where will you be so I can find you?" She asked.

"Everywhere..." Haley's voice trailed off and he faded.

Alice looked around, "Dammit."

* * *

Haley stepped into probably the darkest place he'd ever seen. One street lamp was on and a man was hunched over stabbing a knife into something. Haley walked over to the light and the dude.

"Um... hi." Haley said looking at him.

"Do you know Richards?" He asked.

Haley raised an eyebrow, "Richards?"

"Do you know... Richards?" He asked louder.

"Um... Richards... can't say I do." Haley said looking around.

"You know Richards... you smell of Richards..." He asked.

"Uh, Keith Richards? Richard Simmons? Uh... um..." Haley kept trying to roll that over in his head.

"NO! Richards! Damn you Richards!" He cursed aloud holding up a bloody knife.

"Might I ask who the hell you are?" Haley asked.

"Doom... Doctor Doom. I hate Richards..."

"Doctor Doom? Are you flippin' kidding me, Doctor Doom, that's the best name you could come up with? And as for Richards... I think you just hate dicks man..."

"DIE RICHARDS!" He shouted and ran at Haley.

"Time to go!" Haley said and phased out.

Haley stepped out and looked back at the world. He stood there for a second, pausing then shook his head. He sat down and looked at the giant spinning blue ball called Earth.

* * *

Bruce Wayne rubbed his rib and pulled back the seats to his bed. He crawled in and pulled the covers over his shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Evening Dracula... no coffin?"

Bruce turned around, his eyes widened, "Brown?"

"Yeah." Haley said crossing his eyes.

"How the hell did you get here?"

"I'm dead, I can basically just go where I want, when I want. I don't even need food, water or sleep." Haley remarked.

"WHY! Are you in my head." He asked angrily.

"Dude, just chill out. I want to get a little information." Haley said trying to calming the enraged Wayne down.

"You've invaded my mind! Get out!"

"Yo! I just want some Information! You tell me, I'm gone, and I'll tell every spirit that I see that is death to go in your head." Haley replied.

"Alright... after this... you... are... gone." He said speaking one word at a time.

Haley nodded, "I need names. The names of people who know Magic, the good kind, Dark Magic isn't going to help me here. I need a list with those names on it."

"Haley, its a breech of Security to just up and hand you the names of people's Secret Identity." Batman said looking at him.

"Bats listen, I need to come back. I've got unfinished business." Haley said looking at him.

"Haley, you should let us handle it."

"Batman... this goes back too far. This is a lot more personal. You know what personal is alright. I need to do this. I need those names."

"How do I know you're not someone impersonating them."

"Who the hell knows that I call you Dracula and I think Robin should reassess his foot wear?" Haley reminded.

"Damn. Good Point." Batman said looking at the ground.

He reached over into the darkness and pulled out a long sheet of paper, "The best choices are on the top of the list."

"Right. Alright, take care." Haley answered.

"Wait!" Batman shouted, "Why do you kill people?"

"Because I know that the monsters I fight, will never rest unless they're dead. And I am not going to look over my shoulder every day." Haley answered and faded off.

Haley looked down at the list, right on the top were two people Haley'd heard of.

* * *

"Miss Zatara?" Haley said walking onto a stage.

"Who the... how'd you get in here? Wait a second... you're a Ghost."

"Yeah pretty much." Haley answered.

"Who are you? You look Familiar."

"Haley Brown."

"You. You're Haley Brown? The kid that took down Batman?"

"Uh yeah actually."

"Whoa. I read about how you died, and since you're a ghost, how come you're still around?"

"Well, oddly enough, I've got unfinished business."

"Really now. What would you need with me?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Well Babe, I talked with Bats and he told me to see you." Haley answered, "I'm looking for a revival. Someone who knows exactly what they're doing."

Zatanna looked around the theater, "Are you kidding? You have any clue how illegal this is in the Magical world?"

"Uh last I checked it was bad but I already had Captain Marvel turn me down to assist. And I don't know a lot of people on this list who really know me, and I don't really know them so it's kinda Awkward." Haley remarked, "But I've been told I shouldn't go invading people's minds, so far I've broken that about 12 or 13 times."

"Jeez..." She said looking at him, "Listen, before I do anything, I want to know exactly why you want to come back."

Haley crossed his arms and nodded. He proceeded to tell her the facts, everything he'd heard, and knew about. From his Mom to the shooting to beyond to what he had in store to the reasons behind it. Zatanna shook her head.

"That's horrible." She said looking at him.

"I know I'm asking you to do something bad, but I've got everything set, I just need someone to be a nice person and help me." Haley answered looking up.

"Give me a day, I'll need to prep and get ready to go to Gotham. Who will be meeting me at the Station?"

"James Sims and A Blonde Girl named Alice." Haley replied, "Thanks a bunch, I have to go." He said patting her on the shoulder.

He faded off into the Darkness of the theater leaving her standing there. She ran her hand through her black hair and sighed.

"Damn he's smooth..." She said and walked off Stage.

* * *

A/N: All in all, I've no idea how this made coherent sense. I've a feeling it does... somewhere. Shrugs 


	47. Its a Wonderful Night

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Characters including Batman, Superman or anyone else. They all belong to their respected authors. As for Haley Brown, He's my original Character.

Hoody Boy: Elseworld Stories  
The Adventures of Haley Brown  
Arc Three, Part Three: Its a Wonderful Night

* * *

Zatanna had been signing Autographs for the last four and a half hours, or the whole train ride pretty much. The trek from Upstate New York to a change up in New York City to Gotham to the stops they had to pull to get there. Between that and have fans swamping her, she started to ask herself really if using magic to get by was really worth it. She shrugged it off when they announced over the intercom that they'd be in Gotham in about 10 minutes.

Zatanna went to her car and rubbed her right hand a moment and removed her wand. She tapped her wrist and smiled. She flexed it a minute, checking to see if it was alright and ruled it fine. She sat back and mentally prepped herself.

"Damn you Haley..." She mouthed silently.

"Damn me? Come on Z, I owe you one."

"Gah!" She said in surprise.

"Sorry," Haley apologized, "Usually I walk in on dreams but you weren't sleeping so I decided to float around the car for a few minutes."

"Did you scare anyone!" She asked.

"Well... I did flush the toilet a few times and make it jiggle. Heh, the guy in the next stall was rather put off..."

Zatanna frowned and rolled her eyes, "Alright, I'm doing you the favor, can you just let me have some peace and quiet right now?"

"I get it, damn Fans... I was talking with James a little while ago, he told me that there are a bunch of Impostors running around as me. They had to use deadly force on a few of them, we have one in the morgue right now." Haley said sitting down.

"Are you kidding me?" She asked.

"Hah! No Z, you can ask James yourself." Said Haley.

* * *

The train rolled to a stop at Gotham Grand Central. The Gothic Architecture, gargoyles and such seemed to just stare at Zatanna as she got off. She shuddered a bit as she walked off the Platform and into the building.

"That's James and Alice..." Haley answered.

Zatanna turned around and saw a lanky brown hair, brown eyed twenty something year-old standing there with his arms crossed. He scratched his chin and smiled. The blonde, whom Zatanna assumed to be Alice was short, roughly 5'3, with a look of innocence on her face. She smiled and the two of them started over.

"I take it you two are James and Alice?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'd look better but I forgot you were arriving today and got a few drinks." James replied.

"Alright, we got a place for you to stay. We'll be back tonight when we're ready to do this. You can relax until then." Alice answered, being straight forward and very precise.

Zatanna noted that that innocence on her face was a really good fake. This girl had been with Haley alright, she was very, very, very strong willed and the anticipation for bringing Haley back was almost shining off her.

The three of them walked out of the station into its vast parking lot. James walked off leaving the two standing there while he went and got the Miata. He pulled the car up and pulled the passenger set forward and gestured for Zatanna to get in first. She sat in the cramped back seat while James swerved through the streets. He pulled to a stop and Alice got out to let her out.

"Thanks guys..." She replied and shook Alice's hand.

She nodded back and went back into the passenger seat and the Miata sped off. Zatanna turned around and looked at where she was for the first time. She looked up and up even farther. Emblazoned on the top of the building was Wayne Suites.

"Damn Bruce..." She said amazed.

She stepped into the lobby and went over to the front desk, "Reservation for Zatara?"

"Ah yes Ma'am. The Presidential Suite, courtesy of Mr. Wayne himself. Do you have any bags?"

"No." She answered and took the key.

She walked into what was not just a room, or even a suite, it was a apartment. An Apartment filled with Art, Kitchen, Couch, TV and things that made Zatanna cozy ranch look tiny.

"Holy..." She whispered when she looked up.

A massive sparkling chandelier hung over her head lighting the whole second story of the place. She flopped down on the couch and hung her head back and took a breath. This was the life of the rich and famous. She rested for about an hour, taking a small cat nap on the couch and walking back into the Spa they called a bathroom. She took a shower, got dressed and again went over the mental proceedings.

A knock on the door woke her up. She shook her head to try and take away the fog on the edge of her vision.

"Zatanna?"

"Yeah, hang on a sec." She said and started walking towards the door.

She looked through the peep hole, James stood there crossing his arms. She opened the door and ushered him in.

"Alright, everything is set." James answered, "Let's get going."

The two of them walked out of the lobby and into the Miata. Compared to the back seat, the front seat was far less cramped. The two of them shot off and pulled to a stop at a red light.

"Hang on a sec." Zatanna answered removing her wand, "Neerg Sthgil"

The light switched to green and the little Miata sped down the street, the light changed to green again and James rolled through. They had green lights all the way to the Graveyard. The rolled up the drive and pulled to a stop about a minute later.

"I really have to learn some Magic." James said getting out of the car.

"I don't feel you have any magic in you, but you've been touched by it, that I am sure of." She replied and walked over to the grave.

A Red Fern was on the top of the grave, marking the spot. James looked around while Zatanna reached down and pulled up a piece of the dirt.

"Where the hell is Alice..." James answered.

Zatanna closed her eyes and felt around the grave, she could see Haley in the coffin, well the Spirit of Haley anyway. He waved at her and waited. She smiled and relaxed. She stood up and raised her arms. The wind howled and the leaves of the tree began to rustle. James shifted position. Zatanna focused harder onto the grave, the dirt still in her hand.

"Tirips fo Yelah, nioj htiw ruoy ydob dna emoceb eno niaga!" Zatanna shouted.

The grave rumbled and James stepped back. A Hand burst through the ground and pulled some of the dirt down as it tried to pull itself up. A brown and messy pile of Hair popped out of the ground and the hand crawled another piece of the ground. Haley clawed himself out coughing and spitting off to the side. James and Zatanna went over and grabbed him and lifted him up. He was dressed in a now dirty white shirt and his khaki pants and a pair of converse shoes.

Haley panted a sec, "Holy crap..."

Zatanna patted him on the back, with dust coming off with each hit. Haley walked away from the grave, his pistol was in his hand. He sank to his knees and took a breath.

"Where's Alice to bowl me over?" Haley asked.

"I dunno, she was here before any of us."

"My My Haley... you look pretty horrible..."

"Slade." Haley answered looking up.

Slade held a sword up to Alice's neck and smiled, he hand his hand over her mouth. They were hidden behind a large mausoleum and were coming straight for him. Haley got up on two wobbly legs, his chest going in and out.

"Let her you you sack of rat shit." Haley snapped.

"What are you going to do about it? You're weak, a Fly could have more effect on me..." Slade answered.

"You ever danced with a devil in the pale moonlight?" Haley asked shrugging Zatanna and James off of him.

He stood up fully erect, his eyes narrowed, his figure somewhat gaunt but still him. He eyed Slade, his rage taking over. He felt that old feeling, the one he'd felt back in underneath the Museum. His arms and legs tingled. Slade threw Alice aside and looked at Haley, his sword out, tip up and pointed at Haley.

Numbers began to flash across his eyes, he understood those numbers. He felt his mind gain full control and he liked it. The number of minutes remaining went to the top right hand corner of his eyes.

"Slade... you've been deemed with a minor threat rating now... I hope you like what I'm about to show you." Haley said tossing his Vesper aside.

"What would that be?" He asked.

Haley didn't respond and charged at Slade. He swung his sword and hit nothing to his surprise. Haley had slid in between his legs and threw a kick that sent him flying forward. He crashed into Haley headstone knocking it over. Haley started walking towards him, his hands clenched, his teeth grit.

"You killed me, on orders. My mother will pay dearly for messing with me. You..." Haley said pointing at him, "will suffer as well." Haley answered.

Slade got up and whipped the sword around. Haley stopped the blade with his thumb and index finger pinching it. His eyes stared emotionless into Slade. He didn't get it, how come he'd never seen this before. Haley shoved the sword out of his face and snatched Slade's neck and choked. Slade felt his wind pipe close up entirely and he began getting lightheaded almost immediately. Haley had his pressure point locked up and he'd be dead within two minutes.

Haley gritted his teeth and yanked Slade over his shoulder like a rag doll. Slade rolled across the ground and looked up at Haley's pair of Converse shoes. He pushed back and got to his feet. Within a second he drew his Shotgun and aimed. Haley threw a kick that knocked the gun around with the barrel pointing at Slade. He pulled the trigger and sent him flying into a tree. His back cracked up against the thing and his figure fell limp. Haley shook his head, the numbers disappearing from view. He threw the shotgun away and waited.

"He's done Haley..." James said looking at him.

Alice ran up to him and threw herself into him. Haley leaned back to balance her weight and his own. She kissed him deeply and they both toppled over. Zatanna looked around the graveyard then down at Haley and Alice and then at James who smiled.

"Well this has been a wonderful night hasn't it." Zatanna answered, "I think we should all go back to my hotel room and just relax, because this has been most trying."

Haley managed to pull himself away from Alice's kiss for a second, "Can we get some hamburgers and shit before we go to your room? I'm hungry."

Zatanna nodded and the four of them started to the Miata, Alice still attached to Haley's head like a face hugger from the movie Alien.


	48. Roadtrip

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Characters including Batman, Superman or anyone else. They all belong to their respected authors. As for Haley Brown, He's my original Character.

Hoody Boy: Elseworld Stories  
The Adventures of Haley Brown  
Arc Three, Part Four: Roadtrip

* * *

Haley sat on the couch drinking a cup of coffee. His head was spinning and his body, though alive still had the whole rigamortis thing going on. He rolled his shoulder a minute and relaxed. It was 4 in the morning, Alice had gotten all tuckered out and went to bed. It was only James, who was out at a bar and Haley who was in the massive Presidential Suite. He'd been in one of these before. Right around the time he met James and Amy. He took another sip of coffee and relaxed a bit more. 

His thoughts drifted to his mother, and his stomach churned with anger. She was his mother, but no mother would be this warped. Unless she was a super villain, Haley thought. He shook his head, villain or not, she'd done things that were unforgivable. She had destroyed Haley's life and had him killed, for that, it was unforgivable.

"Payback..."

Haley turned around, Zatanna was leaning on the doorway, "Yeah pretty much."

"I can understand your view point Haley. She took everything. She was a horrible person, but do you really think you can kill your own mother?" Zatanna answered.

"Z, this person took every happy thing I had away from me. If anything, I'm going to take everything from her. She values pain and suffering, I'll take away her ability to do that. She wants me to be evil, I won't give her that pleasure. I won't rob, I won't kill, I will not destroy. But when I face her, she'll be the last person I ever... and I mean ever, kill." Haley replied.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"After this is over, I'm retiring. Hoody Boy has to go, everyone still thinks I'm dead, I have the perfect escape route. And when this is done, Me and Alice will leave and just disappear." Haley said swirling his coffee.

Zatanna looked at Haley for a long time, studying the person behind the face. She couldn't tell if he was truly meaning what he was saying or if he was even going to do it. She couldn't trust just the sincerity of his voice could she? No, of course not, she thought. Finally she turned around and left Haley sitting alone on the couch.

* * *

Dawn came and the sun ripped into the room. Light rolled across Haley's face. He'd been up all night, he figured he didn't need much sleep considering how much he'd done. He gritted his teeth a second then got up and stretched. He clenched his fists, he knew what he had to do, and it wasn't going to get done with him standing around. He didn't need his Hoody anymore, he had destiny and fate behind him. Nothing would let him fail anymore then he already had, he'd have to redeem himself in his own eyes. He scribbled a note and left it on the end table, took his Vesper and went out the door.

The Miata screeched out of the garage and roared through the streets. Haley shifted gears and the car growled back as it busted the speed limit. He looked down the road and swerved on to the side walk and raced past the stop light. It was early in the morning and he had to beat the rush before the streets got packed. The Miata screeched onto the on ramp and ripped up onto the highway. Haley eased his grip the steering wheel and pulled into the center lane.

He shifted gears again and brought the little blue Miata to a steady 125 miles per hour. The engine had been modded by an old friend, very old. He and his family of mechanical geniuses. He was going upstate, towards where he figured Slade would be. It didn't take long considering the speed he was pulling was double that of anything on the road. He used the emergency lane most the way, racing past all the Lexuses and Lincoln and Fords. Haley pulled off and hit the emergency brake. The Miata pulled to a halt right at the light and sat there for second. Haley revved the engine and made a right.

He walked into a Wafflehouse and sat down at the counter.

"What can I get you?" A plump waitress asked.

"Just two buttermilk waffles with syrup and butter with some Eggs." Haley replied.

He looked over and shook his head. Slade was sitting there, with his fork in his mouth, his eye looking right at Haley. Haley nodded and gave him a small salute. His waffle arrived a few minutes later and he started in on them. When he was finished, Slade still had the fork in his mouth, his eye still focused on Haley like he'd go away. Haley set his fork down and looked over at Slade again. He paid for his food and went over and sat at Slade's booth and looked at him.

"Hello Slade. You miss me?" He asked.

Slade put the fork down and looked at Haley, "How did you know where to find me?"

"I simply guessed you'd try an head for Canada, get a plane, and go for some foreign country. But with all the exertion you pulled, even great military training can't stop an Empty stomach. All the shops were closed except a Wafflehouse and you went and grabbed yourself some food." Haley explained.

"That's pretty good." Slade answered looking at him, "I have to admit, you are truly one complex individual."

"Key word there would be Individual." Haley remarked.

"Ah yes. If I had met you on different circumstances, I think you and me could've been good friends." Slade commented.

"No, because you're a monster and I kill monsters." Haley snapped.

Slade's face narrowed with anger, "Just because you beat me in the graveyard doesn't mean you can beat me every time."

"Yeah it does, it proves that I can beat you, I just have to try." Haley answered.

"You are so arrogant." Slade answered, "Do you have any clue as to who you've gone up against?"

"Not a single idea, and I don't care anymore. She screwed me over, used you as a puppet. By the way, how did it feel when she jammed her hand up your ass?"

Slade ground his teeth and kept looking at Haley, "I owed her a favor. I'm regretting this now."

"Ooo, like I give two shits." Haley remarked.

Slade reached for his his fork and brought it up between Haley and himself, "Tonight, the Mall just a few blocks from here. You and me. We settle this once and for all."

"Enjoy those waffles." Haley answered and got up and walked out the door, Slade bent the spoon and dropped it.

* * *

Haley went to the mall, just where Slade said it would be. He went inside and browsed for a good hour and twenty and then just sat around. Haley waited around for over 13 hours doing nothing but loitering and eating. The sun had gone down and the sky was growing dark. The little stores and shops had begun to close. Haley went into the bathroom and shut the stall door and got up on the toilet. A Guard came in and checked around to see if anyone was in there, he opened the door to the stall and found nothing. The door closed and Haley slowly crept out from the vent.

He walked down the darkened corridors of the empty mall. It reminded him more of a church then a mall now, it being dead quiet and dark. Lights burst on, illuminating the entire complex. All the shops and fake street lights that lined the corridors turned on like it was on one giant switch. Haley paused a second to gain his bearings.

"Well Haley?" Slade asked, "You ready to begin?"

Haley pulled his Vesper out from behind his back and pulled back the slide. He heard the echoing kerchak from the shotgun in Slade's hand.

"Let the game begin." Haley uttered quietly.

Haley made his way up the stairs to the second floor. He had a good view of the whole mall. He saw a figure dart across from one side to the other. Haley raised his pistol and strafed to the wall pressing his back to it. He peeked from behind the little niche and saw the figure dart again. Haley kicked off from the wall and started towards the figure.

The boom from the shotgun was magnified from the enclosed space they were in. he shot tore up the wall just beside Haley, which had missed him by inches. Haley pulled the trigger, the bullet whizzed past Slade's head. He pulled back to the wall leaving Haley standing there. Haley saw the shotgun come aiming for him and he took off running for the edge. He took a flying leap pushing off the railing. The gap in the middle of the floor was open so people could see the shops below and spit loogies off the side. Haley cleared the hole and rolled to the other side of the highway. He whipped around, pressing his back to the wall and aiming his Vesper. He pulled the trigger, the gun belched out the heavy round the blew away the marble siding.

Slade stumbled back rubbing his face which had blood dripping down it. The rock had exploded sending shards racing into his face. He wiped the wound and retreated back behind a wall. Haley ducked low taking a breath, his eyes narrowing. He calmed down and rose up to his feet again. Slade ducked as another bullet blew up a jewelery case behind him. He aimed back and fired. The shot tore up the wall next to Haley toppling him.

"Do I hear you running Slade!" Haley shouted.

"Kiss my ass Haley!" he yelled.

"Well I can understand, some girly men like yourself doesn't have the stones to come and get me." Haley replied.

Another shot blew away more of the wall, "And with that kind of accuracy! Holy shit dude, how the hell did you hit me on that damn bridge!"

"SHUT UP!" Slade yelled, "You talk too much!"

"All the more to see you my dear..." Haley thought.

Slade was standing just behind a pillar, he was reloading his shotgun and breathing hard. Haley could hear it, the breathlessness and the urgency in his voice. Not to mention that the echo and the actual sound both came at the same time instead of the echo coming after it, which meant he was facing away. Haley didn't want to think if Slade had tried to think of the same thing and didn't care. He popped out and held his gun up. The hair on the back of his neck rose up. A tingling feeling came down both arms and went straight to his fingertips. He waited. He heart skipped a beat and he pulled the trigger.

It was just like in James' dream, everything slowed down, Slade's expression widened as he saw he was just caught. The bullet sailed clean into his right side and torn through him. Blood sprayed from behind and covered the floor behind him. He hit the ground, his shotgun flying out of his hand and sliding over the edge. Haley lowered his Vesper, his body was tense, but it was a good tense.

He walked to Slade lying on his back, his head rolling back and forth. Blood was making the orangish yellow part a dark shade of brown. Haley put the pistol behind him again.

"You'll live Slade. But I want to you to remember something. I was always and forever will remain better then you. No amount of money, training or ability can change this. I am not going to kill you, I have no need to, the embarrassment of getting taken down by a kid like myself is bad enough, and I want you to live with it." Haley replied, "Have a good night."

Haley blew out one of the glass doors and made his way out of the mall. He got in his Miata and tore off. The cops arrived a few minutes later and ruled it a robbery gone bad. Two suspects stayed behind and tried to rob a Jewelery store, but got into an argument till one shot the other. Both suspects still at large. Casings were found, one shell was a Remington deer shot, from a hunting shotgun and a unknown modified pistol cartridge. The cops joked that the casings were just fake and planted there to throw them off and quickly ruled it so. The report on the news was one man went in, tried to steal jewelery, tripped the alarm and made it look like there was a struggle. One suspect still at large, possible wound. They had the dogs out and about within the hour.

Haley shifted gears bringing the Miata to the speeding pace of 150 miles and hour. It was going to be a long drive to Illinois, he'd have to make a few stops of course, but he didn't care; Revenge was in Illinois. He got Slade out of the way, his mom was the only thing left on his agenda, and he aimed to get it done.


	49. Alice Ascends

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Characters including Batman, Superman or anyone else. They all belong to their respected authors. As for Haley Brown, He's my original Character.

Hoody Boy: Elseworld Stories  
The Adventures of Haley Brown  
Arc Three, Part Five: Alice Ascends

* * *

Alice sat down in the chair, a cup of coffee in hand. Her hair was wet from the shower she'd just taken. It was noon and nothing was on the tube except news. Reports of a speeding Miata were all over the police band and the news, Commissioner Gordon put that all to rest saying they'd let the state police handle it. He was a good man, knew what the real deal was and kept his lips sealed. 

Crime had died out a bit since the word on the street was that Hoody Boy was back. Bats had swung by Uncle Jim's house to thank her for pulling this. She knew it was all talk, he still had a bone to pick, she knew this.

Ever since Haley had died, she'd begun to notice something growing in the pit of her stomach. It was a rising anger towards things, things like death, loss and grief. It burned in her like a torch. She didn't know if Haley had this same feeling in him. All she cared about now, was making sure no one had to feel her loss, ever. Something else had begun to nag her as well, it started with frequenting head aches then dreams. Horrid ones, reminding her of how she got her powers, the pain and torment.

"Alice?"

Zatanna walked over and laid out on the couch. Alice looked over and smiled.

"Something on your mind?" She asked.

"Just a headache." Alice said rubbing her temple.

"Hmm, there's more underneath this." Zatanna answered.

"How did you guess?" Alice answered.

"Woman's intuition."

Alice rolled her eyes and smiled, "This past week, I've had a series of dreams and headaches."

"Interesting." Zatanna said sitting up.

She got up off the couch and walked over to Alice's chair, "You want me to find out?"

"What do you mean?" Alice said looking up at her.

"I can peer into your mind, and see if I can find the problem."

Alice sat there for a second, "You can do that?"

"I resurrected a dead person." Zatanna answered looking at her with her arms folded.

"Good point, well made." Alice answered, "Ah hell it can't be that bad."

"Lean your head back and just relax." She replied and brought her hands down and put her finger tips to Alice's temple.

"Wohs Em." Zatanna said and closed her eyes.

Zatanna stepped into a world that looked like what someone sees is they look through the bottom of a beer bottle except the whole world was like it. It was shades of blue and purple with white and black thrown in as well. She looked around and kept walking.

"I always enjoyed a Red Head..."

Zatanna looked around, nothing remotely looking like someone was around. Quickly she started thinking of possible things. The world shook violently sending her tumbling to her side. She got up and shook her head.

"I'll see you in hell pig..." The voice echoed.

"Yeah, this works." Zatanna answered.

Zatanna pulled back from Alice and shook her head a minute, "Ow..."

"I hurt you?" Alice asked.

"No, but I know what's happening. How did you get your superpowers?" Zatanna asked.

"Poison Ivy gave them to me. Taught me as well." Alice added.

"Alright so you two have a connection. And I heard Ivy was gone. I think you're feeling some of the stuff that's happening to her."

"Are you kidding me?" Alice said rubbing her temple again, "Like we got a link or something?"

"Between you two, yes I'm willing to bet on it. She sounded like she was in pain and from you I can tell this is probably true so I have to ask, could you focus and maybe try and see through her eyes or something like that?"

Alice again closed her eyes and furrowed her brow. Slowly a blurry vision appeared in front of her eyes, it sharpened slowly, but things were taking shape. It was dark, cold. Pain quickly shot into her and she felt a burning sensation in her arm. It took every ounce of her not to scream out in pain.

"Where are you Ivy..."

"Alice, my daughter. I'm somewhere east of the city, a church... with a big cross on the front."

"We're coming Ivy, just hang on."

"Alice?"

"Yes?"

"I'm proud of you, I hope you know this, now get going."

Alice opened her eyes and looked at Zatanna, her face growing stern, "We've gotta move quickly."

* * *

The two bolted out of the room and made their way down the stairs. Zatanna went up to the counter and looked at the guy.

"I need a car."

"Miss Zatara, I can't give you a car."

Alice walked up, grabbed his collar and yanked him over the counter, "Let us borrow your's then."

The guy handed her the keys and they started walking. Alice kept clicking the alarm button. When it finally did go off they found a ford mustang. Black with silver finish, alloy wheels with at least 22' inch rims. Pretty slick for a chump working the lobby but Wayne paid his employee's happily. Alice got in the car followed by Zatanna. She turned the key, pulled down the shifter to reverse and smashed the gas. The car jolted out of the space with Alice twisting the steering wheel. It quickly skidded to a stop pointing towards the exit. Alice pushed the shifter into Drive and eased into the pedal. The car slowed at the gate and lifted up for them.

It took them only a few minutes to race of the Bob Kane Memorial Bridge. Alice stayed in the right lane most of the way doing 10 miles over the speed limit the entire way.

"You have a clue as to where you're going?" Zatanna asked.

"Not really, but I'm betting on the more and more this headache of mine hurts, the closer we're getting." Alice replied.

"Maybe you should've let me drive..." Zatanna mumbled.

The Mustang blasted onto the exit ramp and screeched into a turn. Alice kept her foot on the accelerator and started down the two lane road. She kept looking to the horizon for a building. It was 1:30 already and her head felt like it was being split like a quart of fire wood. She gritted her teeth and pressed on in the direction they were traveling. Something rose from the hill, a pike, which turned into a spire which turned into a church.

"Son of a..." Zatanna replied.

"Exactly." Alice answered whipping the car into a 180 and throwing on the e-brake.

"Before we go and do something, who taught you how to drive like that?" She asked.

Alice smiled, "Haley Brown."

Zatanna shook her head and the two of them walked into the church. It looked like no one had been in there for roughly a couple years, the dust wasn't thick but it had enough of it to go around. The alter was a twinge of red and gray. And on it sat a lone guy with a Machine gun.

"Who the hell're you two?"

Alice looked at him, putting her hands behind her back, "We're sorta lost... could you like help us?" She said giggling with a false sense of innocence in her voice.

"Look ladies, I dunno who you are or what you're doing here but I want you like out now..." He stopped when he saw Alice lean over a bit.

She brought her finger to her lips and sucked the tip. The Guy lowered the machine gun and shifted a second. Zatanna smiled and almost wanted to laugh at the poor sap.

"C'mere you big burly man." Alice teased, "I always liked big boys."

"Heha." He started for her.

Right when he was within the reach of her arm, she reached out grabbed his hair, turned around, bent over and pulled him over her slamming him face first into the floor. She sent a kick to his head and his body feel limp. Alice pulled her blonde hair back behind her ear and smiled.

"Asshole."

Zatanna looked at her, "You want me to just wait here?"

"Eh..." Alice paused a moment, "Yeah, I wouldn't mind doing this alone, kinda personal."

Zatanna held up her hand, "No worries, I'll be outside, that ride jostled me a bit."

Alice turned around and eyed the Alter a minute. There were small ruffles in the fabric on one side. She reached down and lifted it up, it gave way easily. Stairs. Alice lifted the piece of stone off and set it down slowly. She needed to get used to her strength, being infused with the power of earth was a tricky thing, even Ivy didn't want to say much about it. All she said was, it gives you what you need.

Alice walked down the stairs, the air grew colder and drier with a whiff of salt. Her head was pulsing and knocking her vision out a bit. She wandered through the darkness a minute and found a door hinge. She opened it up to hear one of the loudest wails in her life. There was no ambient sound to be heard and the scream seemed to cripple her hearing. Alice swayed and leaned against the door.

Ivy hung by her wrists, a guy was holding his ear with one hand and a syringe in the other. Something shot out of the darkness and grabbed Alice's shoulder and whipped her around. She felt a large dull object plow into her cheek and she was sent stumbling sideways. Her vision came back into focus and she looked over at a guy who had been at the door. She gritted her teeth and threw a punch into the guys chest. He was doubled over and crashed into the stone wall cracking it up to the ceiling and down to the floor.

Alice looked up, her eyes narrowing, her anger rising. The guy with the Syringe ran at her and tried to stab her with it. She reached out and grabbed the guys wrist and squeezed. She squeezed so much she felt the bones snapping and grinding under the skin. The guy screamed in pain and dropped the syringe. He stumbled back holding his wrist. Alice jumped up into the air and came down on his head with an Axe Handle. The guys head smashed into the floor with blood leaking onto the stone. Alice stepped back a minute and shook her head.

"Water..." Poison Ivy uttered quietly.

"Shit..." Alice said looking around, nothing in sight.

Focusing her thoughts she felt the earth. She clenched her fist and raised it to the air. Her hand snapped open and the stones churned and rose and buckled. Water poured out of the hole and onto the floor. Alice cupped her hands and brought Ivy to Ivy's lips. She quickly sucked it down, her eyes becoming a bit more alert. Alice thought up and idea and reached over and tore the rope in half. Ivy's weak and frail body almost fell to the floor but Alice caught her. She lifted her over to the hole with the water pouring out of it and set her down. Her red hair fell into the rising puddle. Slowly she put her face into the water and dunked her whole head in. She came up twice for air.

Alice helped her up and the two of them went up the stairs. The door of the church opened up and Alice and Poison Ivy walked down the steps. Ivy looked up to the sky and lifted her arms up to the sun. Vines seemingly engulfed her. When they receded, she was wearing dark and light green shirt, her hair pulled back into a ponytail and a pair of green pants.

"Do I get a thank you?" Alice asked.

"Yes, yes you do." Ivy said looking at her.

"Not to break this up or anything but I'm driving this time..." Zatanna said looking at her.


	50. The End with Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Characters including Batman, Superman or anyone else. They all belong to their respected authors. As for Haley Brown, He's my original Character.

Authors Note: My god... what a run. 50 chapters, at least 5 pages a piece. I thank everyone for their reading of this series, it was really all you guys. Special Thanks go to Robster72, an English Madman and one of the sole reviewers to actually keep reading the whole series. One word to you homes, Whiskey.

Hoody Boy: Elseworld Stories   
The Adventures of Haley Brown  
Arc Three, Part Six with Epilogue: The End and The Beginning

* * *

The Miata pulled to a stop in front a massive sign. Haley got out and looked at it. Welcome to Evan City, it read. He stared at it for a moment. Dusk had settled and the sign lit up for him. He got back into the Miata and slammed the door.

"My my! Haley Brown. We haven't seen you in Ages."

"Thanks doc, how is ole Sara?" Haley asked.

"She's doing much better actually." The Psychologist said looking over, "Come on, she'll be happy to see you."

"I bet..." Haley thought and the two of them walked through the ward.

Haley sat down in a chair and waited a minute, two minutes. A Loud buzz snapped his attention back. A Girl with messy red hair, white silky skin and dressed in a mental patients uniform stepped into the room and sat down.

"Hello Haley." Sara said looking at him.

"Hello Mom."

"So you figured it out hmm?"

"Yeah, yeah I did. I figured I chat with you before I went face to face. Probably keep me calm, because when I see you, it'll be the last thing you see on this earth."

"Strong words Haley, I felt a twinge of fear."

"Let the girl go, you've been in her head for 3 years. Give this girl back a life."

"Not till you and me are finished talking."

"Alright, couple of thing I want to get smoothed out before I come to finish you off. Why did dad never tell me you were a Villain?"

"Simple. He didn't know, neither of you did. My turn, why did you never think of trying to get ahead with your abilities?"

"It's after you see your best friend and father figure get killed in front of you that you tend to never want to be like that."

"You are though."

"Like hell I am. I never took a contract on anyone, I never killed anyone that wasn't doing something bad." Haley whispered angrily.

"Ah, you think you're justified. Well, you've probably killed more people and destroyed more lives then some of the Villains I know."

"My turn. When I get pissed and I mean raving, I see things, numbers, calculations and that sort of thing."

"Ah yes, you took on my ability, the ability to see it all. One of my more powerful assets."

"Well, I used that to beat Slade."

"Slade is a total fool to you and me. He has no idea the power you possess nor will he ever come close to it. My turn, How is Batman?"

"Dracula is fine. Him and Me don't see eye to eye on a few things but we talk. My turn, how many more powers do you have?"

"The ability to control someone's mind, they have to be weak. Andrews was weak and so is this girl. And simply just being quick and agile."

"That's a laugh, how the hell did you make it in the villain world?"

"Unlike you," Sara growled, "I could play with your mind, cause you to see things, hear things that weren't here."

"Did Granddad and Grandma know?" Haley asked.

"No, they never did." She replied smiling, "My turn, just how far do you think you can go?"

"About what?"

"Revenge? Do you think you can kill me?"

"I'll go as far as I have to, and trust me, I'll be enjoying every moment. Now let this girl go, and leave a mental note apologizing."

"Fine, See you soon Son."

"I'm not your son." Haley muttered.

Sara's eyes flickered a moment and she collapsed into convulsions.

"DOCTOR!" Haley shouted.

Three men burst into the room and crowded around her. They lifted her up and took her out of the room leaving Haley sitting there.

"I apologize for all of this Haley." The Doctor answered.

"It's alright, if you would, please show me the door."

"Of course, right this way." He said.

* * *

Haley got into the Miata and started down the hill. The City smiled back at him with flashing lights and signs. He ran through down town towards the suburbs outside of town. It took a few minutes but he pulled up to a small house. Thunder boomed in the distance and a strong wind roared down the street. Haley stepped onto the front porch of his house and knocked on the door. It swung open absently unlocked and hit the wall. Haley stepped over the threshold.

A fist rammed into his cheek and sent him plowing into the wall. Haley looked over.

"Hi mom."

"Hello honey, how was your DAY!" She shouted and threw a lamp.

Haley batted it out of the way and rushed her. They collided and she fell onto her back. Haley smashed his fist into her face. She reached out and started strangling him. Haley put his foot on her chest and pushed off from her grasp. He stepped back and shook himself off.

"You ready now?" Haley asked.

"Are you?"

Haley shot at her and threw a punch, she shoved it out of the way and one two punched his gut. She grabbed his head and slammed it into her knee. Haley flew onto his back. Using momentum and shot back to his feet and stood up. He threw a round house kick, she grabbed it. Haley whipped around with his other foot and sent it careening into her face. She spun to the wall and crashed into it.

Haley backed off a second and wiped the blood on the corner of his mouth. She ran at him and lunged. Haley grabbed her head and pulled her into a head lock. He yanked her into the kitchen with a heave. She bowled into the chairs and got up holding her head. Haley ran right at her and went into a flying kick. The force blew into her sending her crashing into the wall.

"HAH!" Haley shouted.

She got up and looked at him, her eyes were as cold now, ruthless. Haley remembered that look, he saw it in one fleeting moment before she was shot in the court room seven months prior. Haley through a punch, she grabbed his arm and came down with a elbow. Haley barely pushed it out of the way, he did not need a broken arm right now. He felt his brain override and he saw the numbers again. She through a punch double the allotted speed, she must've hit it to. Haley ducked the punch and blocked a hook with his left arm. He sent his forehead into her chest and pulled up bashing her chin. She stumbled back and sent a kick into Haley chest flipping him over in mid air till her fell onto his back.

Haley pushed back and got to his feet. His mom threw a claw hand at him trying to slash him. Haley grabbed her fingers and snapped a few of them and twisted her arm. He sent a kick to her ribs which dislocated her arm and broke a few ribs also.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're getting slower!" Haley shouted.

"Kiss my ass you brat!"

"You're getting old bitch, and no one likes saggy tits." Haley remarked.

She charged at him, Haley threw a punch directly into left boob. She looked up and cried out in agony. Haley whipped around and sent another kick into her ribs pushing her back to the ground.

"You have any idea how pissed I am!" Haley shouted, "You have and clue as to how much torment you gave me!"

"Enough." She replied and pulled out a gun.

A white hot sensation tore into his arm. Haley winced and spun around to the ground. He grabbed his right arm, blood shot onto his fingers and smeared onto his white t-shirt.

"You are such a disappointment." She said looking at him, getting up. She wiped trail of blood from the side of her mouth, it began free falling again after she had.

"And that means what to me you whore." Haley said laying there holding his arm.

"It should mean everything." She said pointing the gun at his head.

"Well, I did not want to say anything but you really need to get some self help." Haley answered.

She sent a kick into his face knocking him flat on his back, "I hate you... I hate your father, I hate your friends, I hate your principles and most of all, I hate heroes."

"Good, keeping hating them," Haley said reaching behind him, "Because I'm a vigilante."

The Vesper fired off and the bullet crashed into his mothers Ankle. A Crack and Pop were heard and she tried keeping her balance but fell sideways like a tree. Haley stood up, his presence almost taking the room up. He aimed the gun and fired blowing his moms hand clean off. The gun clattered to the floor and she wailed out in ungodly pain.

"You're a monster!" She shouted.

"Am I now?" Haley asked, "So what does that make you? A Man? A Dog?"

Haley aimed the gun and fired it. The bullet smalled right next to her head, "Or a Monster?"

She breathed heavily, her thoughts racing through everything, "I knew you couldn't kill me!"

"That would lower me to scum, but you'll fear me. No matter where you go, you'll feel lick of fear every time you hear of me or see me on the news."

"You'll never be rid of me!" She shouted.

"Maybe I will." Haley said, " But he stove is on, it's gas and it's started filling the room. And remember this, just because I never killed you, doesn't mean I have to save you."

Haley grabbed the door handle and pulled it shut. He walked down the steps of the porch and down the sidewalk to the drive way and got into the Miata. He turned the key, started the car and pulled out. He switched the gear to drive and drove away.

* * *

All his life, Haley had had strokes of good and bad luck. He found a girl, she went crazy and stabbed him in the heart. He talked with his uncle and he almost lost him. One could take a stand against fate, nothing was ever set in stone, something can go different if you want to change it. Haley changed his fate. His mother wanted him to be evil, but he chose to do something different, he chose to be something of a symbol. He was a symbol of defiance, of the human ability to stand against adversity to change and fate and destiny. He, Haley Brown, was a Hero.

* * *

"Superman are you alright?"

"Fine Diana." Superman said looking at the engraving above a Hoody.

"Just looking at one of the most dangerous things this world has ever seen?"

"No, I was thinking of the person who was wearing it."

"Haley Brown?"

"Yes. I would've liked to have met him at least once."

"Maybe you will." Zatanna said walking past them.

Superman turned, "What do you mean?"

"Haley's alive, its all over the magical world of an Illegal Resurrection. He was the person who was revived." She said looking at them.

"Tell them that was a League affair." Superman said crossing his arms.

"Already did. I'll talk with them about it." She said walking away.

"You going to try and find him now?" Wonder Woman asked.

Superman nodded, "I'll be out for a few days."

* * *

Haley walked out onto the roof of Uncle Jim's house. Superman stood with his arms crossed.

"Hello Haley Brown."

"Hello Superman, I heard you were at my funeral." Haley smiled.

"Yes I was, very dreary. Your friend must've really cared about you."

"They did."

"So are the rumors true, are you really retiring?"

Haley nodded, "Do you want that Hoody of yours back?"

"No, You guys can keep it. I'm done." Haley answered.

"You know you could've ask Batman for help."

"It was a personal affair. I didn't need him or the league to muck it all up."

"Understandable. Your mom, or Brown Recluse, after she turned neutral, we didn't keep track of her, we had..."

"Bigger fish to fry..." Haley said snatching the words out of Superman's mouth.

"Yeah we did. She was a minor villain, snatch and grabs, operated right here in Gotham. Batman did bust her and she cleaned up, or we thought she had."

"Supes, its alright man." Haley said, "Its done and over."

"Yeah you certainly finished it." Superman answered, "You took down a high profile Mercenary Slade Wilson and a Low Profile Villain, Tiffany Brown. So far you've proved to be a very, very dangerous individual."

"Not that dangerous." Haley said smiling.

"Modesty as well." Superman said looking at him.

"Well isn't every superhero modest in some way or another?" Haley remarked.

"Good point." Superman said pointing his finger at him.

"You want a sandwich?" Haley asked.

A Few minutes later the two of them were downstairs, Haley taking a knife and spreading some Mayo on a turkey sandwich. He put the piece of bread on top of the turkey and handed it to Superman. He wiped the knife clean and ran it under hot water and made himself a peanut butter and jelly. He sat down on the other side of the small coffee table and smiled.

"Haley, The league needs people like you."

"I'm retired Superman, I told you."

"You don't have to fight, Haley. You can be an adviser or something like that."

"Thanks..." Haley said, "But no thanks."

Superman set the plate down and looked him in the eye, "Hmm?"

"I said thanks but no thanks. The Justice League is fine and all and I bet the pay would set me for life but I think I'm done with hero work." Haley said.

"Alright, I understand, you're retired."

"Yep and happy about it." Haley said, "Good evening Superman."

Superman stepped out of the house and turned back at Haley who waved back. He smiled and launched off into the sky. Haley stood there for a second. Two arms draped themselves round his neck and pulled him back and kissed him. Alice pulled back and let Haley gain his balance.

"Hello my little rose." Haley whispered in her ear.

"Hello you crazy little nut." She whispered back and kissed him again.

The two of them rolling onto the couch and kissed again.

* * *

-----------------  
Two Weeks Later  
----------------- 

"You two sure about moving?" Uncle Jim asked.

"Yeah Uncle Jim, we're leaving Gotham." He said looking at them.

"Alright. I don't doubt you probably have a lot of money now." Uncle Jim said looking at them, "So where you heading?"

"Probably Metropolis. I sent an application into a newspaper, the Daily Planet. They gave a call back saying they'd love to take me."

"That's good, Well you two, best of luck." Uncle Jim said smiling.

Alice and Haley went up to his room. They'd be sleeping in the same room for the last week and a half. She was somewhat put off with Haley quitting hero work but she respected it. He had a lot of things happen to him by that harlot that was his mother.

They fell asleep hugging each other...

* * *

The End.

For now anyways.


End file.
